The Remnant Gamer Remastered
by flameclawsxx
Summary: After an unknown death, a regular otaku gets dropped into the world of remnant, with the op and overly busted 'The Gamer' power on his side, not much can stand in his way! well, maybe? Will he die horribly in the first chapter? Will he become an unkillable god like his last incarnation? Will he finally lose his virginity? FIND OUT IN THE REMNANT GAMER!(Oc Self Insert)
1. Chapter 1: Game Start

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

A finger pokes my cheek.

"Mnn..." I groan as I swat it away before tiredly muttering "Piss off."

My face is poked again and I am really struggling to keep my eyes shut.

My face is poked once more.

"Tch..." A female voice clicks her teeth before taking a deep breath. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

My eyes snap open and I sit up quickly, accidently headbutting the person crouching over me.

"AG-" I wince clutching my forehead.

"my fucking nose..." The person sighs off to the left of me.

I look over to the girl that woke me up, she is hunched over rubbing her nose.

She is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips, a white hoodie-jacket-dress with the main color scheme being white, violet, teal and a lighter purple, finishing her outfit, lilac shoes that have blue and white accents worn with blue and white striped stockings cover her feet and legs.

I blink several times before slowly opening my mouth. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

She pauses from rubbing her nose.

"Who... am I?" She asks as she looks at the ground. "PFFAHAHAH! nah man, that is way to cliché~"

She jumps to her feet and strikes a dramatic pose, her fingers touching her forehead while her palm is hovering over her nose and mouth, and she looks at me through the gaps of her fingers.

"You are questioning who absolute GODESS is?" She asks.

I slowly blink at her. "Are you insane or something... is that your shtick?"

She moves her hand to glare at me.

"And what sort of right-minded person has purple HAIR and EYES... plus why do you look like you fell right out of an anime- HOLY SHIT MY HANDS ARE SMALL!" I cut off my rambling as I brought up a hand to scratch my cheek.

I open and close it rapidly. "Whattheshitwhattheshitwhattheshit"

The person in front of me snaps her fingers several times my eyes instantly lock onto her. "EXPLAIN!"

"You have died!" She states with a cheerful expression. "And now you have a second chance!"

"OH!" She exclaims. "I haven't even introduced myself!"

"Hi! I'm Neptune~" She hums. "Protagonists of protagonists and your ability's mascot! Nice to meet cha'~"

"A-Ability?" I stutter.

"A-Ability?" She mocks. "You sound like a fucking idiot."

"Oi!" I shout. "Fuck off!"

"I'll explain your ability after I tell you about the world we are in!" She says as she gestures to the forest around us, a small puddle sitting in the center of the clearing I woke up in. "Welcome to Remnant kiddo!"

"R-Remnant?" I ask.

"You know, creatures of Grimm, magical 'dust' that powers mech suits, bullheads, cars, boats, and cities, plus Huntsmen Academies!" She exclaims with a dramatic twirl. "As for your ability..."

"You, the fucking hopeless weeaboo-neet that you are, have gotten probably the best ability for someone of your... talents..." She explains... before fucking disintegrating in a bunch of fucking pixels.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shout. "she just fucking got vaporized..."

 **[HAH! Thanos wishes he could make me not feel so good!]**

"W-where are you?" I ask as I look around the clearing.

 **[In your head boyo!]**

'fuckfuckfucknononononoono'

 **[Yep!]**

I stare at the ground with a blank expression plastered over my face. 'this... is my life now... isn't it...'

 **[Yep!]**

'what ability do I have?'

 **[Think status.]**

'why would- oh my god... I have THAT?!'

'status'

 **Name: [Blank]**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Race:?**  
 **Level 1: 0%**

 **105/105 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **105/105 Mp**

 **HPR: 1 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **APR: 0 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **MPR: 1 Every Minute**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 1**  
 **Dexterity: 1**  
 **Vitality: 1**  
 **Inteligence: 1**  
 **Wisdom: 1**  
 **Luck: 1**

 **Points: 54**

 **[Pick a name ya faggit! also apply your stat-points...]**

I do so.

 **Name: Sean Chro**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Race:?**  
 **Level 1: 0%**

 **125/125 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **150/150 Mp**

 **HPR: 1.2 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **APR: 0 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **MPR: 1.5 Every Minute**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 5**  
 **Dexterity: 20**  
 **Vitality: 5**  
 **Inteligence: 10**  
 **Wisdom: 10**  
 **Luck: 10**

 **Points: 0**

'Uh, Neptune- I think it was?'

 **[That's me!]**

'Why is my race a bunch of question marks?' _(A/N: It was more than one but decided 3 was too much... same with all the ? affinities )_

 **[Don worry about it~]**

 **[Now, let's move onto affinities!]**

 **[Each point per affinity grants you better control over said element, also at levels 100, 250, and 500 you get a special perk for Each affinity]**

 **Shadow Expertise: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Shadows are easier for you to control, plus shadow-based attacks deal an extra 20% damage, and cost 20% less.**

 **[Also, I should probably explain about modifiers... when adding MORE, like dealing more damage, you add the percentages together, but for things that subtract, they are added after each other, like if you have a skill that increases unarmed by 50% and another that increases it by 40%, that would equal a total +90% to damage, however if you have an ability that reduces your mana cost by 50% and another that reduces it by an additional 50%, it wouldn't equal 100%, it would equal 75%, because 50% of the 50% remaining is 25%!]**

 **Tier 1:**  
 **Shadow: 100**  
 **?: 50**  
 **Earth: 0**  
 **Water: 0**  
 **Air: 0**  
 **Fire: 0**  
 **Light: -100**

 **Tier 2: (Minimum Requirement: 100)**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**

 **Tier 3: (Minimum Requirement: 200)**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**

 **Tier 4: (Minimum Requirement: 300)**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**

 **Tier 5: (Minimum Requirement: 500)**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**

'…'

 **[You are probably wondering what the fuck all of the 'minimum requirement' things mean...]**

'and the tiers, why the fuck they are all '?' And why my fucking shadow affinity is so fucking high and light so low.'

 **[Hehe yeah!]**

 **[Basically, everything above tier 1 is a combination of two or more different affinities, and you need said affinities to be at the level before you unlock it... as for the question marks, life is more fun with a few mysteries... and finally, for your shadow and light affinity... no comment!]**

'A-am I fucking grimm?!'

 **[Nope! Also, you should just fucking look up!]**

'what do you mean 'look up'?' I think as I slowly turn my face skyward.

A shattered moon greets me.

'…'

'is that the fucking moon?'

 **[Yeeeep.]**

'in the middle of the day?'

 **[WRONG! it is the middle of the night~]**

'HOW?!'

I glance around the forest again. 'I can see perfectly!'

 **[step right on over to that small pool of water about 10 feet in front of you.]**

I follow her instructions and gaze into the pool, staring back is a small slightly pale child, about 11 years old with glowing blood red iris and slit pupils, he has brown hair cut at his ears and a single tuft on the top of his head swaying in the light breeze.

He is wearing your average everyday black hoodie and grey jeans, plus some completely normal white sneakers.

'is this... me?'

 **[Yep!]**

'neat... I got anime-fied... but that doesn't even begin to explain HOW I CAN FUCKING SEE LIKE IT IS THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!'

 **[Your eyes take in A LOT more light than what is normally HUMANLY possible, your vision is even better than most faunus.]**

 **[Now, for the next part of your gamer abilities! Skills! You can pretty much make your own but-]**

I hear soft padding as something tries to sneak into the clearing

 **[now would be a good time to just wing it~]**

I turn my head to the four new additions to the clearing behind me.

'oh... grimm... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING FIGHT!'

 **[there are only two times I am going to tell you to let your instincts take over... one... is when you finally get a girlfriend and it comes time to make childr- I am getting side tracked... *Cough* ANYWAY~ two is right now... when you have no skills, no combat experience, and are squishy as hell.]**

'how the hell do I 'let my instincts take over?!' I mentally shout as I watch the small two-legged lizard things practically strut into the clearing.

They are about 2 feet tall, two powerful digitigrade legs with several long sharp black talons that are the same shade as its legs, it has little to no armor on most of its body, the only exception being the large white spikes trailing down its back to the tip of its tail, and the mask, each with blood red lines tracing across them.

 **A quest has been received...**

 **Tutorial Fight #1:**  
 **You have been teleported into a new world, given a new, stronger, body and have been attacked by the creatures of grimm... let's break in this ability, shall we?**

 **Objective:**  
 **Defeat all four creeps 0/4 [ ]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **Without being hit [ ]**

 **Rewards: 100 Exp, 50 Lien**

 **Bonus Reward: 50 exp, 2 dust crystals**

 **Creep Level 1 x4**  
 **100/100 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 10**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Bgm: F-777 - Airborne Robots**

They seemingly jump at the new noise and charge towards me.

 **[ALRIGHT! I'll walk you through this... Raise your hand towards them...]**

I do so.

 **[Feel for that warm spark-like sensation in the back of your stomach, try and get that to condense in front of your hand!]**

A small amount of black flickers around my arm as a small sharp orb appears in front of my hand, spinning rapidly before the magical power tethering it to my palm snaps, launching the orb at rapid speeds.

The bullet collides with the first creep, head-on, causing it to stop its charge and tumble head over heels.

 **A skill has been created through a specific action.**

 **Shadow Sphere (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 300 (120) Mp.**  
 **Deals 20+Int Damage**

The next three rush past it and continue towards me.

 **[Well fuck...]**

I jump back slightly, avoiding the gnashing teeth of the closest creep, a second leaping over the first and baring its teeth at me. I barely manage to knock it off course by slamming the side of my hand into its head.

It lands off balance and faceplants on the floor as the final two, and the very first one who is slowly getting up close in on me, the third creep lunges for my leg, only for me to stomp on its head, using it as a bit of a stepping stone as I leap over it.

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Creep #1**  
 **58/100 Hp**

 **Creep #2**  
 **87/100 Hp**

 **Creep #3**  
 **74/100 Hp**

 **Creep #4**  
 **100/100 Hp**

 **Sean Chro Level 1**

 **125/125 Hp**  
 **30/150 Mp**

 **Strength: 5 (7)**  
 **Dexterity: 20 (28)**  
 **Vitality: 5**  
 **Inteligence: 10 (14)**  
 **Wisdom: 10**  
 **Luck: 10**

 **[the situation is dire... so I will give you a small hint... you will level up after killing two of these things... thus re-filling your mana and health... and gaining 100 more of each...]**

I look towards the limping creep running towards me. "you don't have to tell me twice..." I note as I make a mad dash for it. 'also... I would like to point out... I am faster and stronger than I should be...'

I quickly lash out with a kick to the legs that makes the creep stumble slightly, then I stomp on its head.

Casting a quick glance to the other three, I land one more blow before I am forced to retreat slightly.

'I'll just use my superior speed to kill them...' I note as I take a glance at the creep laying on the ground

 **Creep #1**  
 **19/100 Hp**

'ah... two more blows should kill it...'

I lash out with a punch to the face of a creep that got too close for comfort, kiting them away from the weakened one, that slowly shakes its head and gets to its feet... only for a kick to send it flying as it slowly turns into black smoke.

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)**

 **Creep #2**  
 **87/100 Hp**

 **Creep #3**  
 **61/100 Hp**

 **Creep #4**  
 **100/100 Hp**

'next is good ol number 3...'

I move past the #4 creep as it lunges for my throat, punching it in the side as it goes by, its head smashing into a couple of rocks as it lands **Super Crit! (*3 damage)** punting #2 as it comes up to me **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)** and breaking out into a sprint towards #3 as it charges me, lashing out with a vicious kick directly to the face that briefly stuns it. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Creep #2**  
 **68/100 Hp**

 **Creep #3**  
 **35/100 Hp**

 **Creep #4**  
 **61/100 Hp**

I move to the side and grab #3's bony spikes trailing down it's back before kneeing it in the side quickly 3 times.

It is barely alive after that so I finish it with one more well-placed kick to the neck, causing a snapping sound that makes it slump down, slowly turning into dark misty smoke.

 **Level up!**

I grin and point my palms out at the two remaining creeps slowly circling me.

#2 rushes at me, I respond with a quick stunning kick and a blast from a small shadow orb, knocking it back off its feet.

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)**

 **Creep #2**  
 **6/100 Hp**

#4 takes my brief distraction to rush me and leap into the air, baring its fangs right before an orb of shadow pounds into its chest, stopping its momentum entirely. Gravity slowly drags it down as I lash out with a brutal punch.

 ***Crack***

 **Super Crit! (*3 damage)**

The spike in between its shoulder blades shoots out of its back and imbeds in a tree.

I slowly turn to the last creep, slowly getting to its feet.

I finish it quickly with one more kick to its ribs.

 **Bgm: End**

I take a couple labored breaths.

"H-Holy shit... that was pretty tough..." I sigh.

 **A quest has been completed**

 **Tutorial Fight #1:**

 **Objective:**  
 **Defeat all four creeps 4/4 [x]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **Without being hit [x]**

 **Rewards: 100 Exp, 50 Lien**

 **Bonus Reward: 50 exp, 2 fire dust crystals**

 **You have leveled up.**

 **A skill has been created through a specific action.**

 **Unarmed Strike Mastery has leveled up x2**

 **Shadow Sphere has leveled up.**

 **Unarmed Strike Mastery (Passive) (Level 3: 53.2%)**  
 **Your Unarmed Strikes deal an extra 20% damage and you can attack 6% faster.**

 **Your Strength has Increased by 1**

 **Your Vit has Increased by 1**

I collapse onto the floor. 'thank god that is over... who the fuck put me here WITHOUT A DAMN WEAPON?!'

 **[Meh... you did FIIIINE]**

I let out a long breath.

 **[But, Sean... who said it was over?]**

A twig breaks at the edge of the clearing.

I sit up and I am greeted with a large creep- about twice the size of a regular creep- with bony plates all over its back and sides

 **A Quest has been received.**

 **Tutorial Fight #2:**

 **You thought it was over but it was I! Alpha Creep!**

 **Objective:**  
 **Kill the alpha Creep [ ]**

 **Rewards: 400 Exp, Creep King Title**

"…"

I blink away the screen and gaze at the bane of my existence, currently standing in front of me.

 **Alpha Creep Level 5**  
 **350/350 Hp**  
 **250/250 Mp**

 **Str 12**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

I quietly state the only words floating through my head at the moment...

"Why me?"

* * *

 **AAAAANNNNNND WE ARE BACK LADYS AND GENTLEMEN! And it is good to be back!**

 **If I am going to be completely honest, I have a MUCH easier time writing this than 'Cardhunter...' I really have no idea why though... WELP! See you all on the flip side!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

 **This was meant to go out tomorrow, but I really didn't feel like letting this sit around with less than 3k words for longer than it needed... chapter 3 will be next Sunday though.**

* * *

'uuuuhhhh... any ideas on how to kill this?'

 **Alpha Creep Level 5**  
 **350/350 Hp**  
 **250/250 Mp**

 **Str 12**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **[Don't die?]**

'oh thanks, that is REALLY helpful...'

It runs towards me, its legs kicking up dirt as it closes the distance between us.

'it is the same speed as the regular creeps... so I should be fine if I just dodge-'

It doubles its speed.

'WHATTHESHIT'

I quickly turn my entire body away from it and break out in a sprint.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" if anyone told you I screamed and ran... they lied...

I cast a quick glance to the large- larger than a normal creep- grimm trailing behind me.

 **Alpha Creep Level 5**  
 **350/350 Hp**  
 **50/250 Mp**

'o-oh! It is back to normal speeds again... so that speed boost seems temporary...'

I point my hand back towards the Grimm, launching an orb of shadow that causes it to briefly pause as it cracks a few armored plates, it shakes its head and continues after me as it gains its bearings.

 **Shadow Sphere has leveled up.**

I quickly shoot another sphere at it, the shadows crunching into its shoulder and causing it to slightly stumble.

 **[You have just enough mana for one more by the way...]**

I take the advice she gives me and shoot it one more time.

 **Alpha Creep Level 5**  
 **252/350 Hp**  
 **50/250 Mp**

'WHAT NOW?!' I ask the voice in my head. 'IT JUST FUCKING TOOK THREE OF MY BEST ATTACK AND IT ISN'T EVEN AT HALF HP!'

 **[Use the dust...]**

'wait wha- OH THE DUST!'

'inventory'

I tug out the two dust crystals and hold them in the palms of one of my hands as I continue running.

'How do I use this?'

 **[Ignite it with a small spark of mana.]**

The crystals light up and spark, the heat slightly burning my hand.

 **[FLING THAT SHIT!]**

I through the crystals at the ground, right in front of the alpha creep.

 ***BOOM***

A blast of hot air explodes outwards, covering the initial contact point with smoke and dust.

'is it dea-'

It bursts out of the smoke, looking MUCH worse for wear... but still very much alive...

 **Alpha Creep Level 5**  
 **72/350 Hp**  
 **50/250 Mp**

 **[now you gotta PUNCH IT TILL IT DIES!]**

'a-alright'

I stop my sprint and turn around to face the creep as it leaps up into the air, trying to knock me to the floor where it could end me, I quickly duck to the side and lash out with a punch to the side of its head as it soars past.

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)**

It faceplants into the floor.

 **[KICK IT'S SHIT IN!]**

I run over to the downed creep and kick it three times, the first time, my shoe hit its armored plates, hurting like hell for me, but dealing minimal damage to the creep, the second was a lot more successful, as I managed to get my foot right in between the bone plates of the alpha, **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)** however the last, much like the first, bounced off its side as I brought my knee onto a bone plate.

 **Alpha Creep Level 5**  
 **27/350 Hp**  
 **28/250 Mp**

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUCCKKKKKK!"

I quickly hobble away from the creep, wincing slightly as the pain in my leg is slowly taken away.

 **Your Vit has Increased by 1**

 **Sean Chro Level 3**

 **304/335 Hp**  
 **22/350 Mp**

It slowly gets to its feet as I run up and land a devastating blow to its underside, where it lacks any armor, causing it to flop to the side as it slowly turns to dark mist.

 **Your Str has Increased by 1**

 **Unarmed Strike Mastery has leveled up x2**

 **You have leveled up**

 **A quest has been completed.**

 **Tutorial Fight #2:**

 **Objective:**  
 **Kill the alpha Creep [x]**

 **Rewards: 400 Exp, Creep King Title**

 **You have leveled up.**

 **Creep King:**  
 **"The king of no-one is still a king~!"**  
 **Your attacks deal an extra 50% damage to Creeps of any kind.**

 **You have gained 1 shadow dust crystal, 1 creepy crystal, Creep Leather x2, Creep Claws x3**

I take a deep breath and slump down under a tree.

"Hurrah..." I sigh as the back of my head thunks against the tree.

I flinch as something hard hits me on the head and lands beside me.

I look down at the grass beside me. "Woah... that didn't disintegrate?!"

It was the piece of the creep that got lodged in the tree after I scored a super-crit on it when it was almost dead.

I blink several times at it.

 **[wow... a rare drop... NICE]**

 **Creep Shiv:**  
 **A knife made from the bones of a creep.**  
 **Deals 10+.5*Str Damage per regular hit**  
 **Deals an extra 12% damage against Grimm.**

It has a bit of black leather wrapped around the dull end of the spike, going for about 4 inches, it looks like it would primarily be a stabbing weapon, as it has no blade along the sides, only a sharp tip.

'so, what now?'

 **[well, normally I would continue explaining shit... but to be honest those creeps sort of ruined the mood... hmm... what else was I going to talk about...]**

'what about your purpose?'

"Well, that is simple!" The voice exclaims, thing time, outside of my head.

Neptune decides to sit beside me. "I am clearly here to provide sexual tension until you find your lover!"

I blink at her.

"You fucking what-"

A couple sheets of paper appears in her hand and she clears her throat. "AHEM"

She stares at the paper and starts speaking in a monotone voice. "Of course, Sean, who else is going to make you their boy... toy?"

"UGH!" She retches slightly. "Whichever intern wrote this is getting fucking fired!"

She sighs "I MEAN REALLY! WHO WOULD EVEN TALK LIKE THIS?!"

* * *

Meanwhile... several thousand miles away...

 ***Sneeze***

* * *

She crumples the piece of paper and tosses it behind her. "That joke got old fast..."

"I am so fucking confused right now..."

"Good! YOU SHOULD BE WHEN EXPOSED TO THAT UTTER INSULT TO THE THEATRIC ARTS!" She exclaims.

"Did you ever tell me WHEN in remnant's history I was dropped off in?" I ask.

"4 years before canon... CLEARLY" she states.

"how is that clear-" I cut myself off with a sigh. "I am just not going to acknowledge any of your snappy comments and purely chalk it up to the fact that you are fucking with me."

"Yep! Mentally... and if you want~ physically~" she adds with a sultry tone.

I give her the most unimpressed gaze I can muster.

She sighs. "Fine, fine... I'll leave the innuendos and 'the sex' to _her_..."

"Who the fuck is ' _her_ '?!" I ask.

* * *

 ***Sneeze***

"I swear if I am coming down with something-"

* * *

"Someone you don't need to worry about!" Neptune exclaims with a grin.

"Well then, masterful guide to gaming... what now?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

"Personally, I would get a meditation skill to improve regeneration, then level the shit out of Shadow Sphere till the point where you can fling it like nothing." She states. "but considering where we are- mistral by the way- I think it would be safer if we actually went to a town or something."

"Are you telling me to just walk in a random direction until I hit a city or town... in a world where I guestimate that LESS THAN 5% OF THE ENTIRE WORLD IS CIVILIZED?!" I ask.

"Noooo" she draws out as she points in a seemingly random direction. "Road about 900 feet that way."

A circle pops into view, it shows a mass of grey surrounding the outward edge, while the center is green, a small bit of blue, and a bit of a lighter green, in the center is a bright red arrow pointing in a random direction.

"Is this-" I turn my body, the small circle following my vision, along with the arrow turning. "A mini map... nice!"

Neptune turns into pixels that scatter in multiple directions before disappearing.

 **[Now, WALK!]**

'fine, fine, no need to tell me twice... tch... bitch.' I start walking in the direction Neptune indicated

 **[Ohohoho! Scathing! You acting all pissy in that body creates the effect of an angry kitten]**

I frown as I continue my trek.

 **[No comment? Damn...]**

* * *

I finally reach that 'road' Neptune spoke of, and it is just a small path, I look left and right, frowning as I still have no clue which way to go.

 **[Right...]**

'hm?'

 **[Go right.]**

'why though...'

 **[Right is always right!]**

I blink at her clear cheerfulness.

 **[GO! We don't want to get fucking kidnapped by bandits with long dark hair, now do we?]**

'wh-'

'that is strangely specific...'

 **[That's because she will fucking FIND YOU if you hang around longer than necessary!]**

'okay... taking the advice...' I mentally answer in a small voice, turning right and jogging down the pathway.

About 10 minutes later, and 2 more increases to Vit, the system alerts me to a new quest.

 **Maidens and Magic:**  
 **June Lacey, the Spring Maiden, has figured out what her guardians intended for her, so, she escaped Mistral and ran without a second thought... sadly, June was ambushed by a couple of bandits after she was nearly out of mana from fighting off the creatures of grimm, they plan to use her as a bargaining chip to regain access to a tribe they have been exiled from as they has seen her use her innate powers.**

 **Objective:**  
 **Protect the Spring Maiden [ ]**

 **Bonus Objective:**  
 **Defeat all of the bandits 0/4 [ ]**

 **Rewards: 1000 Exp, 100 Lien.**

 **Bonus Rewards: 2000 Exp**

'uh... Neptune... if my rwby knowledge is correct... didn't the spring maiden leave Mistral 10 years before canon and not 4?'

 **[It's an Au... purely because the author didn't want to deal with 11 years of your life again...]**

'I... didn't quite catch that last bit...'

 **[Don't worry about it!]**

I stop as I glance ahead on the path, a girl with long brown hair, about to her lower back, is frantically looking between 3 people as they slowly circle her, about 10 feet away from her, a main stronger looking guy standing in front of her about 20 feet away with his arms crossed.

'ugh... damn... it is fucking bright...'

A lamp attached to a backpack lays at the feet of the brown-haired girl.

 **June Lacey [The Spring Maiden] Level 20**

 **Hp: 950/1050**  
 **Ap: 0/0**  
 **Mp: 25/2200**

 **Str: 15**  
 **Dex: 25**  
 **Vit: 20**  
 **Int: 40**  
 **Wis: 40**  
 **Luc: 15**

 **Branwen Tribe Reject Level 7 x3**

 **Hp: 390/390**  
 **Ap: 0/0**

 **Str: 20**  
 **Dex: 10**  
 **Vit: 16**  
 **Int: 5**  
 **Wis: 5**  
 **Luc: 5**

 **Branwen Tribe Reject Level 10**

 **Hp: 552/552**  
 **Ap: 1105/1105**

 **Str: 15**  
 **Dex: 15**  
 **Vit: 21**  
 **Int: 10**  
 **Wis: 5**  
 **Luc: 5**

'ah fuck... aura... but overall I should be able to take them easily... But she doesn't have aura... so one hit could kill her... fuck!'

"Stop resisting girly... we won't hurt you too bad~ hey, you might even get a good time!" One of the slowly circling people cackles, a machete in his hands.

That last line causes me to lose my cool for a second, my right eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

'he gets destroyed first...'

'now how do I-'

"Yeah! Give us time and we can make you feel REAAAL good..." Another one smirks, this one with a spear.

'fuck it... walking in like a fucking terminator it is...'

 **Bgm:** **One Piece Epic Battle Theme [REMIX]**

I casually walk into the light, no real emotion displayed on my face other than indifference. "Sup..."

Five pairs of eyes snap to me and no one speaks up for a while.

"Who the fuck are you?" The third mook asks, a club in his hands.

"As far as you know... her brother." I state in a stern tone, my indifferent facial expression slowly morphing into a frown. "leave her alone."

"Tch... who cares who he is?" The second mook asks. "All I see is kid trying to play hero..."

"…" the 'leader' of their group continues to say nothing

I look into the eyes of the machete wielding mook and he freezes for a second.

"I-I don't like this... his- his eyes..." He mutters to his 'friends'.

I slowly walk forwards to them, stopping about 10 feet away.

"Kill him..." The man in the back orders.

"You heard the boss!" The club man shouts as he runs towards me. "HAAAAAH!"

I wait for the last second to step out of the way, landing a quick jab with my elbow as I walk past.

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)**

"GURK-" his knees buckle at the force of the blow on his kidney.

June gasps as I punch him in the kidney a second time, muttering "C-can he beat them?"

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)**

I walk forward a bit more and by this point the other two have reached my small form, I barely duck out of the way of a machete swipe and narrowly avoid getting impaled by a spear tip, the blade slightly scratching me as it goes past, I punch forward into the spear guy's chest, **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)** a cracking sound greeting my hearing, as if to tell me that I did it right, I then open my fist and send an orb of darkness at him, knocking him onto his back before I lash out with a kick to the shins of the machete wielding bandit, his bones also cracking as he grimaces with pain.

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)** _(A/N like DAMN I keep rolling crits)_

 **Branwen Tribe Reject Level 7 (Club man #3)**  
 **Hp: 335/390**

 **Branwen Tribe Reject Level 7 (Spear Man #2)**  
 **Hp: 313/390**

 **Branwen Tribe Reject Level 7 (Machete Guy #1)**  
 **Hp: 353/390**

"Your slow..." I boreally state as I draw the creep shiv and stab it into mook #1's lower stomach.

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)**

"AGH!" He shouts as he collapses to the floor, holding a bleeding wound as I turn around and jab it into Mook 3's stomach as he turned around to club me, causing him also to fall to the floor attempting to stop the bleeding.

I dive at the spear wielder, who is slowly getting to his feet again and stab him once in the shoulder and once in the stomach.

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)**

He drops to the floor like the others.

 **Bgm: End**

'mental note... for humans without aura... one good stab should be enough to take them out of commission without killing them...' I gaze towards the 'boss' of these pathetic waste of air and put up a small smile as he is still standing there with his arms crossed.

"You think just because you have Aura you are safe?" I ask. "It may take a while to beat you... but you will fall just like your friends here..."

"Hm..." He hums as he unfolds his arms, reaching back behind his back and drawing a great sword.

'youknow... I am a lot better at combat than I thought I would be...'

His stats increase as he grips his sword with both hands, his aura lowering for some reason...

 **Branwen Tribe Reject Level 10**

 **Hp: 565/565**  
 **Ap: 630/1130**

 **Str: 19**  
 **Dex: 19**  
 **Vit: 26**  
 **Int: 10**  
 **Wis: 5**  
 **Luc: 5**

 **Bgm: Dragon Ball Super - No More / Vegito vs. Zamasu | Epic Cover**

'ofuck...' Are the thoughts going through my head as I jump back, avoiding a slash that imbeds itself about 3 inches into the dirt, I quickly respond with a punch before leaping back to avoid the sword as he tugs it out of the ground.

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)**

I lean back, once more avoiding an attack that could have horribly injured me, before punching the large man's stomach twice, the first punch actually slipping past most of his aura and burying itself about a centimeter in the boss' stomach. **Super Crit! (*3 damage)** the second blocked by his elbow as he brings his sword back for another attack.

 **Branwen Tribe Reject Level 10**

 **Hp: 565/565**  
 **Ap: 529/1130**

 **Sean Chro Level 5**

 **535/535 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **434/550 Mp**

I lash out with a quick slash towards the bandit's midsection, which he expertly parries with his great sword, as he slashes forwards.

 ***Squelch***

And embeds it into my side.

'painpainpainpainpain'

June gasps as she covers her mouth with both hands.

"Oh?" He asks before smugly grinning. "You don't have aura?"

Something snaps as I clench both of my fists, my fingers twitching from the burning pain of nearly being gutted.

"RAAAAGH!" I roar as I swing my offhand forward, coincidentally the one on the side that was cut.

A large spike of my own blood launches out of my wound, pushing against his aura and sending him skidding across the ground from the force of the attack, leaving his great sword in my side as the spike of blood formed around the blade.

 **A skill has been created through a specific action.**

 **Blood Spike (Active) (Element: Blood) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 800 (400) Mp**  
 **Deals damage equal to 50+Int +50%, must take half the mp cost in damage to your health points on completion of the spell, or shortly beforehand.**

 **A skill has been created through a specific action.**

 **Blood Control (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Your passive control of your blood, and your heritage allow you to heal 4 times quicker than a normal human.**

 **Your vitality has increased by 3**

"Wh-what the hell?" The aura-clad man in front of me asks the open air as he sits up to see a large slowly shifting spear of red partially receding back into my body, his great sword falling to the floor as the spike takes on a more liquid viscosity. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

 **Sean Chro Level 5**

 **355/550 Hp** _(A/n I would like to note, his attack didn't deal 200 damage, it did around 70 and the spell itself ripped more blood out of Sean, thus dealing 200 in total)_  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **39/550 Mp**

 **Branwen Tribe Reject Level 10**

 **Hp: 565/565**  
 **Ap: 409/1130**

I glance to my side to see my blood seeping back into the wound. "…"

I slowly turn back to the man, an impassive expression on my face.

"Y-YOU'RE A MONSTER!" He shouts.

"You're one to talk Pillager-rapist-murderer..." My voice wavering slightly as I am in quite a bit of pain that is slowly letting up. "Karma has a strange way of dealing with worthless wastes of space like you... I guess that I am just the one who it chose to kick your ass..."

I run towards the man, drawing my fist back before clocking him in the side of the face with it, causing his entire head to snap to the side. **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)** I punch forward with my other hand, it bounces off the aura protecting his stomach, I swing my other arm forward, bashing my elbow against his chest **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)** before finishing my combo with an uppercut that causes his teeth to clatter, launching him back onto his rear. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Branwen Tribe Reject Level 10**

 **Hp: 565/565**  
 **Ap: 300/1130**

A brown light crackles around him as he widens his eyes and pauses his attempt to get up as his knees seem to weaken.

"N-No... a minute has passed already?!" He stutters.

More blood flows back into my body.

"Tch... pathetic... you got beat by a kid without aura..." I scoff at him as I grab both sides of his head before slamming his face into my knee.

 ***Crack***

 **Super Crit! (*3 damage)**

 **Bgm: end**

He falls backwards, unconscious, and with a shattered nose that is profusely bleeding.

I turn to the girl staring at me still covering her mouth.

"Sup..." I say with a grin. "I'm here to save you..."

 **[Nice... paying homage to the original!]**

 **A Quest Has Been Completed**

* * *

 **VELL VELL VELL I vould say that zis is already at least 3 times better than ze original!**

 **So, what do you think of Sean's new blood powers? Anyone want to guess what race he is? … this is a question to those who either 1: didn't read the original... or B: didn't stick around long enough for it to be revealed... and I won't blame you for that... the first chapter would turn me away from the story so I am in no position to judge!**

 **Sean's fighting style is going to be based on a fighting style of someone of similar stature and powers... any guesses?**

 **Now onto the guest reviews!... and damn... there are A LOT of them... LIKE DAMN! 40+ total reviews on last chapter ALONE! That is a personal best!**

 **Well without further ado**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **This Boi: "Hooooooooooooo boy Sean going throught the electric boogaloo again? Let's just hope his sanity and v-card stays intact, also im back! yaaaaaaay let the games begin!"**

 **.**

 **PFFHAAHAHAHAHAH! You expect Sean to keep his virginity?! I mean, Sanity is debatable... but as the wise and powerful Neptep once said (now). "That cherry has got to go!"**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Nice"**

 **.**

 **Nice**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Please don't just give up on the original one."**

 **.**

 **I mean... it was REALLY trash... Sean got WAAAY too op as I gave him the gamer ability... and 11 years to train... in this... Sean most likely won't be getting Aura till beacon...**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "This better not die it is too good to die don't disappoint me to rewrite this only for it to die or else I'll have neo invade your thoughts only no gamer powers."**

 **.**

 **Oof... the Ice Cream might even be worse than the Nep...**

 **.**

 **Guest 003** **: "I think the story is better overall than the last one rewriting it was a good choice also was that a Jojo refrence?"**

 **.**

 **Pffft whatever gave you the idea that it was a jojo referience?**

 **.**

 **GUYMAN v2: "soooo sense your have started the rewrite could you make Sean evil I understand if you want him to be the GOOD GUY but there's why too many good guy gamer fanfictions and too little bad guy gamer fics so please for someone who got sick of good guy fics can you do this for me..."**

 **.**

 **Sean won't be evil! Just... chaotic neutral...**

 **.**

 **Superkaiokengoku: "Are you still keeping the oc x ruby x neo"**

 **.**

 **Maybe just Seo this time...**

 **.**

 **KX: "Consider me sceptical. You want to reduce the cringe but you keep TopNep ? Sorry to burst your bubble but Nep inside yozr head is basically cringe incarnated. If you keep the mecha giant grim stuff as well i cant say i see the appeal of the rewrite.**  
 **I mean sure. Reducing the powerlevel in general MIGHT help the overall feel of the story. But the cringe factors were Nep, race stuff and the mecha stuff.:**

 **.**

 **Booo! Neptep is a god! No robots tho**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! MUDAAAAAAAA!"**

 **Okay, here we go. Reboot time's up, let's do this! LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIINS!**

 **.**

 **LEEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOYYY JEEEEEEEENNKIIIIIIIINSSS**

 **.**

 **A fan: "Now that I think about it in this new cannon of the story if you are beyond sure septep won't be a thing then you shouldn't let neptep have a ghost shell just saying."**

 **.**

 **It'll be FIIIIIIINNNNEEEE!**

 **.**

 **Boblets: "Yeah not interested in this that annoying neptune character ruined it for me."**

 **.**

 **If you don't like annoying characters say goodbye to about 90% of all literature... because at some point you are going to find a character that IS annoying in said story... if you were actually planning on giving this story a chance you wouldn't let a SINGLE character ruin the story... just piss off... for real... if a single character can ruin stories for you god forbid you watch one piece... oh did that Colby character annoy you? GOD FORBID! DROP THE WHOLE ANIME! INTO THE BLENDER IT GOES!**

 **I know my place in this site... about in the middle on the line of 'bearable' and 'sort of okay'** **.**

 **If you have constructive criticism... by all means... hit me with it... god knows this story would be like chapter 1 of the old fic for many, many, chapters without it... but if you are just going to bitch about the story for no other reason just to tell me that you didn't like it, just leave... I accept that some people won't like this story, and I get it... you just don't need to go out of your way to be a dick, ya' know?**

 **.**

 **Guest 004: "M8 u did 9/11?"**

 **.**

 **Psh... nah man... it was the moon people... damn them and their moonspeak!**

 **.**

 **humer: "im sorta glad you're rewriting this, i mean it was brilliant and all, but s*** got out of hand a little. also i really hope you have Neo in this too, but maybe have Sean less afraid of her lol, it was funny and made him seem oddly cute in a tsun way, but i think you could make it a good romance. all in all, good chapter and i hope to see more! keep the chapters coming bro"**

 **.**

 **Sean will in fact be slightly less spooked about female contact.**

 **.**

 **Welp! This has been a slightly longer chapter... of The Remnant Gamer Re-Write!**

…

 **I really should change the name to 'The Remnant Gamer Remastered'… that would probably be a better name...**

 **See you all next Sunda- NANI?! WHAT'S THIS?! AN OMAKE?!**

 **I DON'T EVEN HAVE A THIRD OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS INTRODUCED YET! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY DO AN-**

* * *

 **Omake (Canon)**

'so, I mean... this is basically a dream come true if I am going to be honest... my old life was extremely boring before all of this... and now I am in an anime world!'

 **[Yeah, I can see what you mean... to meet the goddess that is me is definitely a once in a lifetime experience, but you managed to do it twice... in one day!]**

'mhm...' I think sarcastically, jumping over a root that would have probably tripped me if I couldn't see in the dark.

 **Your Vit Has Increased By 1**

 **[but you turned down my flirting you fucking madman... do you know how many people would break down and just bone right there?]**

'this is... making me kind of uncomfortable...'

 **[OHOHOHO I fear for your sanity...]**

'what do you mean?'

 **[if THAT made you uncomfortable... just wait until you meet some of the Rwby cast... two of them, as soon as they figure out what you are, would instantly attempt to fuck you- actually the second might wait around... but the race thing is the reason why she would hang around.]**

'W-what? R-really?'

 **[For different reasons of course... one is an attempt to gain your power... and the other because she would slowly gain an actual attraction to you! Weird right?]**

'Steal my powers?'

'…'

'OH FUCK'

'C-Cinder would attempt to fuck me?'

 **[if you sort of just showed up and didn't affect her plans at all and she figured out either A: what you are or B: you have magic power... yeah... but if you do stop some of her plans... she would probably try to steal your powers in a less fun and more stabby-stabby drain your magic with this bug grimm way...']**

'I mean... Cinder is sort of... maybe hot... kind of a shame she got SUPER fucked up at the end of volume 3... but that bitch fucking deserved it... though I thank you for warnings... now I know not to get involved with crazy false maiden bitches.'

 **[what about getting involved with regular maiden bitches?]**

'N-NUMBER TWO IS RAVEN?! NONONONONONONO-'

 **[Not Raven... hell, I wasn't even on the topic of 'Rwby-cast-that-want-to-fuck-you' anymore, I was referring to something else entirely]**

'Who?!'

 **[oh, you'll see in a couple of minutes... though I don't expect you to get sexually involved with this one... only the regular speaking perhaps become her brother involved...]**

'IIIIIIIIIII don't like this...' I mentally respond, drawing out the 'I'

 **[Meh, you don't need to like it.]**

* * *

 **WELP! See you all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: June

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **Fuck it! I am a lying piece of shizzle! Have this on Saturday because I am bored.**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

 **A quest has been completed**

 **Maidens and Magic:**  
 **Objective:**  
 **Protect the Spring Maiden [x]**  
 **Bonus Objective:**  
 **Defeat all of the bandits 4/4 [x]**

 **Rewards: 1000 Exp, 100 Lien.**  
 **Bonus Rewards: 2000 Exp**

 **You have leveled up x4**

 **Your Str has increased by 2**

 **Your Dex has increased by 1**

 **Unarmed Strike Mastery has leveled up x2**

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action.**

 **Dagger Mastery (Passive) (Level 1: 0.0%)**  
 **Your Knife Strikes deal an extra 10% damage and you can attack 2% faster.**

 **Dagger Mastery has leveled up.**

 **The Tier 1 Affinity, 'Blood' has been discovered.**

I blink away the multiple screens and glance back to the only girl currently in this clearing.

She has long brown hair, roughly to her waist, slightly pale skin and steel blue colored eyes, she is wearing a black shirt with the words 'Beo-Bane' written on it in large white font with a beowolf with Xs over its eyes, a red skirt with a white trim and red and white striped stocking covering her legs, her feet covered by your everyday sneaker.

"Wh-who are you?" June asks warily looking at me as she slowly backs up with her recently retrieved backpack.

"Sean Chro... just your average dude who is lost in a forest." I say with a mock bow. "Now... I have a question for you... WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HELP ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I thought you had aura..." She meekly replies, flinching back from my raised voice.

"Ah..." I say as I nod once. "One hit would have probably killed you if I am going to be honest... I am just a bit more durable..."

"So, why are you out here?" I ask with a tilt of my head. "it is pretty dangerous..."

"T-they were going to kill me!" She exclaims.

"Who?" I ask.

"M-my caretakers... they were going to kill me after they got me to really trust one of them..." She whispers.

"Ah..." I nod. "Let's get out of here before these fucking idiots decide it would be a good idea to get up and get stabbed again..."

One of the people on the ground groans.

"H-how do I know that I can trust you?" She asks.

"I mean... I kind of took a great sword to the side for you..." I shrug. "without really knowing if I could heal from it or not..."

"RIGHT!" She exclaims. "A-are you okay?!"

I lift up my shirt to reveal no blood, not even a scab, just a perfectly clean stomach.

"I'm fine... apparently." I state as I tap the area I got cut.

"Welp" I say as I grab her hand and pull her in the direction I was going. "Might as well move away from them so they don't hear the sensitive topics we may or may not be speaking of..."

We hold an awkward silence till we are about 100 feet away.

"Also... your lamp is really fucking distracting..." I say as I turn back to look at her, releasing her hand with a slightly miffed expression on my face. "But overall... I can deal with it..."

"Any questions for the random forest child?" I ask.

"N-not to be rude but... w-what are you exactly?" She asks.

"I... have no clue if I am going to be honest..." I shrug as we continue our trek. "I can see in the dark... have a great sense of smell and hearing... plus I can do magic sort of like you."

"You can do-"

"What did you expect? I don't have Aura so blood control can't be my semblance... though for some though I have a really high affinity for shadow magic and blood magic..." I shrug. "I am not stupid though... so in my personal opinion, after taking in all the facts... I seem to be some sort of demon or vampire... because I am clearly not a human~"

"You really have no idea?" She asks as she glances into the forest.

"I have some sort of selective amnesia I guess... I know basically someone SHOULD know, such as my name, my age- which is Eleven by the way, that grimm are bad, and some general living things... but nothing about parents, where I come from, race, or anything like that." I continue.

"I guess we are kind of in the same boat though, because I also know Magic is super rare... and people would probably try and hunt us down for said powers... so we should probably stick together and protect each other..." I finish.

"Yeah..." June sighs as she looks down at the ground.

"Like for real... if Atlas figured out what I was I would probably have a dozen or so scientists trying to find me so they could take me back to their labs and dissect me..." I sigh as I step over a root.

"And my powers can get transferred to the last person I think about before I die..." She sighs.

"Slightly depressed magic buddies?" I ask holding up a fist for a fist bump.

She sighs before smiling slightly and bumping my fist with her own. "Slightly depressed magic buddies."

"So, seeing as we will probably be spending a lot of time together, might as well try to get to know each other, right... you..."

She stiffens. "I... haven't given you my name, have I?"

"Nnnnnnnnnope"

"O-oh... well, my name is June Lacey, I am Thirteen, my favorite color is blue and my favorite food is ramen!" She says as she nods once.

"My name is Sean Chro, but I have already told you that, I am Eleven, my favorite color is black because it just goes with everything, plus a new reason I like it is because my blood wont stain it... annnd my favorite food is..." I pause and look at the ground for a moment. "You can never really go wrong with a chicken sandwich... though I personally like it to be a bit spicy."

"Nice." She notes as she looks to her lantern. "Though... looking back on what you said earlier... is this really that distracting?"

"Very... it will also probably attract grimm... or more bandits..." I continue. "If you want to turn it off, I can guide you through the dark, and let you know if we are about to get attacked by anything."

"Thank you... June says after a short pause. "I don't know how much longer I could have kept going by myself..."

"No problem" I say, smiling at her before she turns off the light.

I let out a slightly tired sigh. "Much better... now I can actually see again..."

"You couldn't see beforehand?" She asks.

"I mean... when a normal human sees in the dark, their pupils dilate to accommodate for light... too much? They shrink, too little? They grow..." I explain. "my pupils always seem to be slits though... but it still functions in the same way."

"Ah... I can kind of see what you mean." June says. "I couldn't see that far with the light on, now I can kind of see, but not well..."

"I really don't know the exact physics of it, but if you have a light source right in front of you, your eyes will tend to use that for lighting instead of the sun bouncing rays off the moon... also, bit of a side note that is going to sidetrack this conversation, but have you ever wondered what the actual fuck happened to the moon?"

"What do you- oh my gosh..." She realizes what I am asking. "It was always broken so I never thought about it... but WHAT broke it?" _(A/N Welp... gods are moon hating bastards apparently... yes, I watched volume 6 episode 3 while I was working on this... what of it?... Though I would like to mention I wrote this sentence BEFORE the episode... so my guessing skills are on point!)_

"Yeah... I kind of want to figure that out eventually... maybe go around and see if more legends are true." I say while looking back down to the pathway. "I know for a fact that 3 are completely true, those being, the story of the two brothers, the story of the four maidens and the silver eyed warriors, but what if there are more out there! Then after a while settle down and have a magic shop that has an illusion spell cast on it, making it basically invisible to those without magic knowledge."

"That sounds like a pretty cool dream." June nods. "I haven't personally thought much about what I want to do, but that does sound pretty fun right now... and considering I have nowhere to go, you mind if I join you on it?"

"Not at all!" I grin. "the more the merrier."

"But... considering we have maybe... I would say a couple days till we get to the next town..." I pause and glance up. "Want just have fun in general by stating creepy things to say while hugging someone."

"Seems fun..." She shrugs. "You go first."

"the phrase, 'You smell different when you are awake.'." I say.

She snorts and covers her mouth. "Yeah, okay, this is pretty fun, plus a good thing to pass the time."

She smirks. "Soon"

"alright, that is a pretty good one." I smile. "But what about 'Please help me' then when you stop hugging smile like nothing happened"

"Wow." She laughs. "Okay, okay how about 'Your hair tastes like strawberries'?"

"I raise you a 'You have lovely skin... I can't wait to try it on'." I grin.

"Pfft- okay I don't think I can actually beat that one." She says.

* * *

June covers a yawn as she takes another shaky step forward. "I... think we might need to rest soon..."

"I'm doing fine." I state as I tilt my head to the side.

"Well, I am a normal huma-" June pauses. "I am a human... I don't have whatever god tier endurance you have."

"True." I sigh. "You know what, if you get too tired, I will carry you, because I don't want to rest in a grimm infested forest."

We had come across quite a few grimm during our travel... June just fucking nuked them before they got too close... not allowing me to get exp... to be honest, kind of a dick move, but she didn't know it so I won't hold it against her.

"That's nice of you." She smiles.

'huh... Neptune is being oddly quiet...'

 **[Nah, I'm here boyo... I sort of have nothing to say right now though...]**

I look to the horizon to see the sun slowly peeking over the edge of the mountainous region of Mistral

"Wow... that is pretty beautiful and IaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I quickly fall backwards clutching my eyes.

"FUUUUUCK!" I shout as I roll around a bit.

"SEAN?!" June shouts in worry.

I pause after about 10 seconds of intense pain.

"Vampire confirmed..." I mutter as I slowly sit up, looking anywhere but in the direction of the sun. "That hurt like a bitch..."

She blinks owlishly down at me. "Huh... Yeah kind of makes sense if I am going to be honest..."

"BUT! I don't really seem to be a full vampire because if I was... I would be fucking dead right now!" I get to my feet and blink several times while looking around the forest. "Alright... I might be slightly used to it now... but I am NOT going to look in that direction because fuck the sun"

I motion in the direction of the sun with my hand.

"Let's continue..." I say as I start walking again.

* * *

I glance over to see June nearly trip, her eyes nearly closed.

"Mmmmn" she grumbles.

It is just past mid-day, to be completely honest, I am surprised she lasted this long...

I walk ahead of her and kneel down. "Hop on..."

"Hm?" She mumbles. "No Sean... I am fiiiiiine"

She yawns half way through the last word.

She pouts some but concedes and collapses onto my back.

'H-heavy...'

I barely manage to stand.

 **Your strength has increased by 1**

I take a shaky step forward.

'alright... I can handle this...'

"Night..." she mutters as she rests her head on top of my own.

I sigh and take another shaky step forward.

'this is going to be a bit harder than I thought...'

 **[Split]**

I pause briefly as the path curves to the side, revealing a cliff that lets me get a view of the landscape below.

About a 3 mile stretch of forest leads out to a large steel wall, beyond the wall are a couple of large buildings, docks, factories, and small parks.

I take a couple of labored breaths as I had been carrying June for about 3 hours now, and it is MUCH better training than just normal walking, before I started to carry her, during the 12 or so hour walk, my Str had increased by 1 and my Vit had increased by 3... but now after only 3 hours, I have gained 6 Str(Including the one I got when I picked her up), 3 Dex, and 4 Vit... if I am going to be honest, it is probably only because my stats are all still SUPER low, but still... having 17 in Str AND Vit is pretty good.

I take another step forward, noticeably much smoother than 3 hours prior. 'my god... I am starving... and I am NOT stooping low enough to drink blood, that is a big N. O. from me.'

'when we hit this city... some food is 100% going to go missing... oh well... FUCK THE POLICE!'

 **[Or you could, you know... buy it...]**

'and they would let an 11-year-old that just shows up with no parents, a sleeping girl, and no fucking identification buy food?'

 **[Uhhhhh-]**

'Stealing it is!'

* * *

I finally reach the gate to the port town, June slowly starting to wake from her slumber at the new sounds pelting our ears.

"Mnnn" she grumbles. "Why are they so loud."

I casually continue through the open gate and into the city.

June growls slightly and yawns. "Ugh... I am not going to get any more sleep, am I?"

She pats my head. "You can let me down now..."

I kneel again and allow her to climb off of me.

June blearily looks around the small homes surrounding the edge of the town, the buildings being of much worse quality than the ones towards the center as they would be the first things in the way of the grimm if they managed to get past the walls.

Around us are Humans and faunus just normally going about their day, the faunus noticeably being avoided by most of the humans though.

We continue our walk, June still blearily rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wipe the sleep away.

'ah yeah... this is around the time the white fang turned violent... isn't it...'

 **[Yeppers!]**

'ah well... time to find some sort of unowned house to steal...'

 **[wouldn't the term be 'break into'?]**

'time to go find a house to **steal**!'

 **[What-]**

'I am going to **STEAL IT**... NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW!'

 **[that was all a setup for a reference?]**

'…'

 **[I respect that.]**

We decide it would be quicker to cut through an alley instead of walking around the entire road.

A gun is pressed in between my eyes.

"…"

June flinches and seemingly stiffens.

"Don't move... I want your money not your life-" the large thug in front of me begins.

I tug the clip out of the pistol.

"…" the thug blinks twice before pulling the trigger... blowing a hole in my head with the still chambered round, causing me to slump to the floor.

"S-SEAN!" June shouts.

"Tch... I warned the little bastard..."

I sit up.

"OHMYGOD!" The man shouts as he jumps back away from me. "WHATTHESHIT!"

I rub my forehead where he shot me as blood flows back into the wound.

"That hurt a little..." I frown.

 **Thug Level 2**

 **Hp: 125/125**  
 **Ap: 0/0**  
 **Mp 0/0**

 **Str 7**  
 **Dex 6**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 4**  
 **Wis 4**  
 **Luc 5**

I grab his arm just above the wrist, snatching the gun out of his hand with the other and tossing it to the floor.

I grab his hand with my other hand and rotate it back farther than it should normally go. "Bad human... BAD!"

 ***Crack***

I shove him back, releasing his arm and allowing him to fall onto his butt, clutching his hand and whimpering.

"Now get up and say you're sorry..." I say with a bored tone.

He rolls around on the ground clutching his hand.

"Human?" I ask. "Humaaan?"

 **[Damn son... nice reference.]**

'gamer's mind and body make me a fucking badass apparently... like WOW...'

"Grh" he groans from the floor, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"Oh well..." I look over to June "Let's go... this guy is being rude..."

I pocket the nearly full clip of bullets and also the pistol, shifting both into my inventory.

"Demon" the man whispers from the floor. "DemonDemonDemonDemonDemon"

I hold out my hands in 'I don't want to catch the crazy' manner and take a few steps around him, once I go past, I turn around and start skipping down the alleyway.

'you know... I think the gamer ability MIGHT be worth having a voice in my head.'

 **[Why would it not?]**

'…'

 **[because I would call you out on your lewd thoughts?]**

June follows behind me, looking slightly fearfully at me.

"…"

"Don't even think for a second that, THAT was my actually personality... it's not... I might be able to regenerate from being shot in the forehead... but I still get shot in the forehead... aaaaannnd that hurts like a bitch... plus, that was a quote that I always wanted to use." I grin back at her. "And now that I am a confirmed 'not human' I can do so without any irony at aaaall~."

She frowns slightly. "Never do that again..."

"The jokes about not being human or shot in the face thing?" I ask.

"The jokes of cours- WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I MEAN?!" She shouts. "You are my FIRST friend that knows what I am going through... was willing to go through it with me... and I thought I fucking lost you..."

"I... can't promise that... just know, that I am NEARLY immortal, as it would take about-" I glance to the side. "about four more bullets after that one to kill me... so I am really durable and heal quickly... as in, I can heal that gunshot wound in about two and a half minutes, and considering that about a minute has passed already, I am nearly perfect again."

"Wh-why?" She asks. "Why can't you promise me?"

"Because I would gladly take a bullet if it means someone didn't have to die." I shrug. "Also, it would give me an excuse to be borderline sadistic to the person who shot me..."

"What-"

"Meh, I don't know, I guess some sort of vampiric tendency to fuck with people." I explain. "If you shoot me, then by all means it is consent for me to break your arm."

"What is wrong with you?!" She asks.

"In the terms of alignments in the world... I would place myself as a 'chaotic neutral'." I yawn. "Now, I am going to sit here for about a minute and let my brain matter go back into my head."

She sighs and rubs her face. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"I have my own brand of insanity apparently..." I shrug.

"Ugh... Damnit Sean..." She groans.

"Now... let's go find a place to stay and/or get some food... I am starving and- don't look at me like that! I am not stooping low enough to drink blood... I might be... me... but I am not doing that fucking cliché!"

* * *

 **And thus, starts the adventure of team S.(T.N.)J. (Strange)! Watch as Sean does a bunch of stupid shit that gets him mutilated but overall semi fine... gamer's body is fucking op...**

 **This Boi: "I just noticed the JoJo reference, dear god this has gone out of control. *Reads Omake* OH DEAR LORD HOW FAR HAVE WE STRAYED FROM GOD. Also Sean calm le f*** down you've gone through time and space fuckery so this isn't that bad...for now. Anyways will you use original OCs from the previous story or new ones that we can submit for the plot. Also gud s*** I need moar. And I see foreshadowing from the unknown "her", i have a high suspicion its Salem."**

 **.**

 **The gods blew up the moon... FUCK THEM!**

 **I will be using the original Ocs.**

 **And 'her' isn't Salem.**

 **(Second review is correct though...)**

 **.**

 **some random otak: "SOMEONE GET THIS MAN AN EDITOR! VOLUNTEER SOMEBODY! IT'S A REMAKE BUT THE GRAMMAR-**  
 **'gets heart attack'**  
 **ugh!**  
 **'dies'"**

 **.**

 **I do need a beta reader :/**

 **But personally, I don't think it is THAT bad, I mean, I have a few errors here and there, but nothing like**

 **"Geetings frind man! I amhere to be a friend to all friend to all and saves the world!"**

 **There are a lot of other fics on this site with worse grammar than mine.**

 **.**

 **Cf96 "Someone might want to start fixing that wall that just broke lol"**

 **.**

 **Why fix the fourth wall when Neptune is going to keep breaking it?**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: "sooooo okay I'm fine with chaotic neutral but what does that mean ?"**

 **.**

 **Look up the d &d alignment chart, basically if a police officer is lawful good and a serial killer is chaotic evil, Sean is somewhere in the middle with 'I do what I want' and 'fuck you boyos trying to capture me for experiments n shit' **

**.**

 **Spectator9000: "Read the original and I liked it. Reading the remake and I'm liking it so far. But I do take issue with some things. The speed at which Sean accepted to having a voice in his head was quite sad actually. Freedom of thought is such a natural part of the human psyche. The privacy of ones thoughts is as sacred to one as it is to the other. It's the one place you can feel safe. And Sean... doesn't have that. Maybe you could make this a plot point? Could be interesting I would reckon.**

 **By the by, I noticed in the original you asked for OC characters (great job by the way with what you worked with), and you did Q &As later on. Will you be doing that again in the remake? That would be quite cool imo.**

 **I have a question now actually: 'Do you have a spreadsheet like D &D Masters for the character stats and their exp?'"**

 **.**

 **No comment**

 **Yes, I will eventually be doing a Q &A, but I will be using the same characters from the last one, or at least some of the major class folk like Tulip and Red. **

**YEP! I do have those! Have an example of the normal Creep:**

 **Creep Level 1 50 Exp (Half When 5 Levels Above, Negated When 10 Levels Above)**  
 **100/100 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 10**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Bite**  
 **10+ 1.5* Str**

 **.**

 **Guest 001:**

 **"I mean if anything your mc got op too slow considering it took like a year of updates to get there.**

 **Also combat school students have aura. Why would he not have aura until beacon? That sounds like something that would take a stupid amount of plot to not find anyone to awaken his aura before beacon."**

 **.**

 **Sean wont be going to combat school~**

 **.**

 **GoTeam: "Is Ruby still going to be with Sean?"**

 **.**

 **Probs not.**

 **.**

 **A fan:...**  
 **She who is all evil whom has committed far worse than finder and Salem come forth so I may stop your lewding ways I speak of you... NEO!**  
 **(BUM BUM BUMMMMM!)**  
 ***is rideing an ahamkara (wish dragon) loaded with more guns than a Sherman tank***  
 **Face me you coward!**

 **.**

 **"…"**  
 **YOURFATEHASBEENSEALED!**

 **.**

 **6011:make Sean into a shadow dragon slayer**

 **.**

 **Sean will be getting a 'shop' system in the future... however other dimensional items (like a shadow dragon slayer skillbook) will have a cost multiplier... so let's say Sean wanted a devil fruit: lets just say for an example that the devil fruit cost 500000 currency... because it is in another dimension entirely its price is JACKED THE FUCK UP like instead of 500k it now costs 50mil... so yeah for something that grants basically INFINANT MANA at night, plus a lost magic... that cost would easily be in the 100millions BEFORE the x100(or how much I eventually decide) modifier**

 **.**

 **Too many colors: "BINGEEEEEE, thanks for rewriting this amazing story!"**

 **.**

 **No problem! I enjoy writing it!**

 **.**

 **See you all Next week! But here have an omake!**

* * *

 **Omake: (Canon)**

I yawn slightly as I look to the computer with half lidded eyes.

"Mnnn... I need to get some sleep... I have a test tomorrow..." I grumble to myself.

'one more video?'

I blink at the screen. 'sure... okay, me!'

 ***Ping!***

"Oh? A new trending video?" I ask as I pull up the video my computer alerted me to.

 **Immortal Child**  
 **Views: 254034**  
 **86541 Likes/6341 Dislikes**  
 **2137 Comments.**

'hm?'

I click on the video which seems to be recorded from a cheap security camera that shows a man place a gun in between the eyes of a small brown-haired boy... only for the boy to just remove the clip from the pistol... and get shot in the head.

I gasp and cover my face as he slumps back, the girl beside him, looking similar to him screaming something.

He sits up.

"WH-"

The attempted murderer seemingly has the same idea as me because he leaps back a good 4 feet away from the child.

The kid rubs his forehead and frowns, pushing himself to his feet and quickly moving over to the man, grabbing him just above the wrist before disarming him.

I flinch as the kid tilts the mugger's wrist backwards, bending it much farther than it should normally go.

He seemingly speaks for a while, not that I could hear it as the video didn't have audio, seemingly getting bored, picking up the gun before skipping away, the brown-haired girl following behind with a fearful expression on her face.

I scroll down to the comments

 **GrimmslayRXX:**  
 **"Damn... that is... wow..."**

 **Rollin420:**  
 **"I like how he just deadass just removed the clip from the gun."**

 **Gamerboy2100:**  
 **"That is pretty fucking terrifying."**

 **IlluminiteC0NF1RM3D:**  
 **"I think we need to talk about WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN THIS VIDEO!**  
 **I mean, he clearly survived a bullet to the head WITHOUT AURA and at the end of the clip you can see some of the blood splattering the walls flowing back towards him... SO WHAT THE FUCK IS HE?!**  
 **I have created a thread on another site for passing back ideas and theories and you may find the link** _ **HERE**_ **"**

 **CuteGurl777:**  
 **"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! He just shot that adorable shota for NO REASON! Dick move for real..."**

I scroll up and click the link illuminate posted.

 **Theroyhub: = Shota of DOOM:**

 **Illuminite:**  
 **Welcome theorists! I am the creator of this thread and I would like to state my idea really quick on what exactly this thing is.**

 **Illuminite:**  
 **I personally thing it is a Grimm... or some sort of human-grimm hybrid.**  
 **He was EERILY calm about getting shot in the face, a normal child, even WITH crazy ass regeneration powers would panic slightly when being shot, plus he was easily stronger than that fully-grown man to the point where it looked like he effortlessly broke his arm.**  
 **So... my theroy is Grimm or Grimm-Human hybrid!**

 **Deeus:**  
 **If he IS a grimm... dear god that is even more terrifying than a Sea Feilong... to have something that could mimic emotions- or, if he has them which would be even more scary if he IS a grimm- do you not know the fucking ramifications that brings?**  
 **If HE IS a grimm in disguise... what's to say that there aren't others walking around?**

 **Goth** _ **N**_ **Sloth:**  
 **I might have to shoot down that whole 'child is a grimm monster' theory because in the video, he CLEARLY bleeds... if it WAS a grimm, wouldn't smoke come out of his head? or maybe black blood? Not the red blood that he bleeds apparently.**  
 **That's not to say that something supernatural or otherworldly ISN'T happening here... something is clearly up with this child I am thinking something along the lines of an escaped test subject or some other thing like that.**

 **OfficialShotaDoom:**  
 **What sort of fucking monster would experiment on a child?! But that girl with him... they look like siblings so maybe if the whole 'test subject' theory is real she has some sort of strange power as well?**

 **Illuminite:**  
 **It is kind of a shame that we couldn't get a good look at any of their faces... oh well... they are probably going to do something else destroys our perception of reality sometime in the future... unless the test subject theory is correct and they get captured and put back into whatever lab they came from.**

 **Azuul:**  
 **If they do that, I will find a person to unlock my aura, figure out where they were taken, AND TEAR DOWN THAT MOTHERFUCKER WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!**

 **Immortal-Shota-Is-A-National-Treasure:**  
 **HELL YEAH!**

I blink at all the comments through this thread.

"wow..." Slowly shut my laptop. "Thaaat's enough computer for day..."

* * *

 **wow okay... none of my changes saved... to those who got here early you got to see an unedited chapter of the gemant ramer!**

 **SHOTA OF DOOOOOM! Sean totally has a bunch of fanatics trying to figure out what he is!**

 **And possibly a fanclub...**

 **SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rest

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I tiredly crawl out of the blankets I wrapped myself up in and glance around.

'the ground is a lot more comfortable today- oh right... yesterday I stole us a couple of beds... that's nice...'

I lay back down on the mattress glaring at the ceiling above.

We had been in this abandoned warehouse for about a week now... and because we actually have a place to stay that is semi-safe I had the ability to train a bit, allowing me to grind my magic skills to higher levels while also creating entirely new ones!

 **Shadow Sphere (Active) (Element: Shadow) (Level 21: 73.2%) Cost: 200 (80) Mp.**  
 **Deals 20+Int Damage**

 **Blood Spike (Active) (Element: Blood) (Level 11: 46.5%) Cost: 750 (375) Mp**  
 **Deals damage equal to 50+Int +50%, must take half the mp cost in damage to your health points on completion of the spell, or shortly beforehand.**

 **Water Whip (Active) (Element: Water) (Level 6: 89.3%) Cost Dependent (-25) Mp every 10 seconds** _(A/n as in 'i create a 100 foot long water whip for 10000 mp, it is now 9975')_  
 **Creates a controllable tendril of water that can grab, pull, push, and slap things dealing 10+ ¼ of Int per successful hit up to 50+1.5*Int depending on the saturation of water.**

I figured this skill out when I was boreally playing with the sea one day, it is a pretty fun move to use... sadly it is limited... meaning I can't use it without being near a body of water, like a puddle, lake, or the ocean, or it has to be raining, the size and power of the whip depending on how much water there is... so like a small 3-foot, 1-inch deep puddle or small drizzle of rain can make a thin whip about 3 feet long, while the ocean or if its fucking POURING down rain can create the large 20 foot pillars of water that I enjoy to toss around so much... like legit... those things could probably EASILY pull fishing boats down into the watery depths.

 **Control Earth (Active) (Element: Earth) (Level 15 11.5%) Cost: Dependent (-70)**  
 **Allows you to create pillars of dirt from the ground, control clumps of earth, drop large rocks on people's heads, ect~**

This one is also pretty fun to mess with... I started building a small tower out of pebbles when I got bored... I am probably going to eventually make a place to live with it when I get strong enough to rip cubes of stone out of the ground.

 **Windblade (Active) (Element: Wind) (Level 17 93.7%) Cost: 820 Mp**  
 **Create a blade made of air that deals 100+int damage and pierces 30% of armor.**

I glance over to the pile of cleanly sliced pebbles sitting in the corner.

This ability is also great fun, purely for all I can do with it... Slice ropes... cut stones... carve grooves in wood- actually now that I think about it, all it can really do is cut things... BUT THE PURE POWER BEHIND THE SLICE IS AMAIZING.

 **Firebolt (Active) (Element Fire) (Level 4 54.6%) Cost: 585**  
 **Creates a ball of fire that deals 40+Int damage, bolt explodes into a 1 foot burst.**

This one is basically useless... considering my shadow sphere does more damage because I have some sort of hidden multiplier... probably because of my vampire blood or something like that... buuuut I have basically figured out all 6 base elements (not counting light because I don't even want to TOUCH that shit... that's a way to blow off my arm!) and it goes like this:

Fire is extremely explosive and it allows you to pack a lot of power in a small area before it explodes outward, Water is more of a flowy thing, allowing for arms, whips, and very **VERY** weak binds, Air is powerful, like fire, however UNLIKE fire, is the fact that it is concentrated at a small point... meaning that it basically cuts about 3 inches of stone EASILY and creates a deep scratch in steel,

Earth is based around defense, allowing me to create rock walls by lifting up the earth, stronger binds- stronger than water at least- or open up holes in the ground, Shadow... can do all of the above... juuuust not very well.

Shadow is a jack of all trades, being able to be treated like a liquid and a solid for the purposes of my spells... it is actually pretty cool, though I haven't really tried much out with it.

Blood is, like shadow, a jack of all trades, however it is actually stronger than shadows! But the base damage is still slightly weaker than the normal elements... It takes a shortcut by draining my health as well as my mana... however a perk of this magic is that I have a few hidden modifiers that decrease the cost by 50% and increase the damage by 20% or so, meaning that it is actually stronger than the normal elements used for these types of spells... though the health cost doesn't really seem worth it...

AAAAND I got this new skill that REALLY helps me with mana regeneration.

 **Meditation (Passive/Active) (Level 11: 46.7%)**  
 **When active, increases Mp regeneration by 200% when passively active, Mp regeneration increases by 20%.**

I sit up and a small bit of fire starts flickering between my fingers...

This is something I recently started getting into the habit of doing once I figured out how to train my affinities... basically constant use of an element allows for the slow increase in power of said element, so I have been grinding a couple of the elements.

 **Affinitys:**

 **Tier 1:**  
 **Shadow: 102**  
 **Blood 57**  
 **Earth: 26**  
 **Water: 18**  
 **Air: 31**  
 **Fire: 27**  
 **Light: -98**

I actually did try and cast a light spell once... leeets just say that it didn't go well.

'hey neptep... can you give me a hint on a tier 2 affinity?'

 **[Sure... why not! This is your only hint though mister! Ooor at least at this point in time.]**

 **[So, what do you want to know?]**

'electricity or ice'

 **[pick one...]**

'uuuh... electr _ **ice**_ ity?'

 **[Sean...]**

'Fine... electricity.'

 **[Air+Earth+Water]**

'THREE OF THEM?!'

 **[keep in mind that some other elements might be unlocked on the path to this... so, keep your chin up!]**

'fuuck' I mentally sigh, the fire on my hand going out and swapping to a small twister.

I faceplant back onto the bed, my hand still out of the safety of my blanket with the palm facing the ceiling.

"Sean, You up?" June asks from her bed roughly 5 feet away from my own... in the corner of this large warehouse...

"No..."

"Seeaaan..." June sighs. "it is fucking noon... get up!"

'damn ability... not letting me sleep more than 8 hours...'

 **[I could help you get reaaal rested if you wanted~]**

'don't lewd me.'

"Vampirism isn't my friend during the day... the sun hurts my eyes and skin in general... fuck the sun... why did the moon have to get blown up?! Probably fucked over quite a few werewolves though so that's nice." I cut off my tired ramblings as pull a blanket over my eyes.

"Sean... I WILL dump a bucket of water over you... we both know I will..." June growls from the foot of the bed.

"Whyyyy do we need to get up so early..." I groan.

"Because I am hungry and you are the only one with money." She grumbles.

"fine..." I sigh as I sit up again, slightly glaring in her direction with half lidded eyes.

* * *

I sit on the edge of one of the stone piers, letting my legs hang off the side, my head nodding back and forth as I kick my legs, a bag of doughnut holes in one hand.

"So good..." I sigh in bliss.

"It's probably not good to eat only junk food, Sean..." June chastises from beside me, a burger from a local and 'COMPLETELY UNBRANDED' fast food line 'burger guy'… I wish I was joking...

"Piss off... you're not my mom..." I grumble in-between taking another doughy glazed ball of goodness and eating it.

'hm... the funds are getting pretty low... not gonna lie... I am down to about 10 lien compared to my earlier 150.'

 **[Go out into the forest and kill some grimm!]**

'but the grimm from earlier didn't drop any money!'

 **[that is because you were still in the tutorial!]**

'but wouldn't they still drop money-'

 **[shhhhhh! don't draw attention to the author's mistake.]**

'what?!'

 **[JUST FUCKING DO IT!]**

'fine, fine... don't be such a fucking bitch about it...'

 **[ILL MAKE YOU MY FUCKIN BITCH IF YOU AREN'T CAREFUL!]**

I blink out into the ocean. "Huh... weeelll I am going to go train in the forest... might also go get some more money... because we are kind of in need of it..."

"alright..." She sighs "I'll be back in the warehouse."

I rise to my feet and stretch slightly.

"See ya later." I say before running back into the city, pulling up the hood from my hoodie.

* * *

The town is fairly large for a non-capital... the name of the city is Erast and it is on the back of the eastern dragon that perches on the capital of mistral. To the west of the city, is the continent of Sanus where the city of Vale and Vacuo reside.

I pause my walk about 30 feet away from the wall of the city, hearing the crunching of leaves and twigs from a bush 10 feet to my left.

Red eyes glow from within the bush, the thing inside sniffing twice.

A large four-legged form bursts out of the bushes, its jaws open wide to maul me.

I rear back my fist and punch it in the chest.

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)**

 ***Crack***

It wheezes slightly as it stumbles away from me.

 **Beowolf Pup Level 3**

 **179/225 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 6**  
 **Dex 15**  
 **Vit 15**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

I pull down my hood and tilt my head slightly.

"You done?" I taunt the grimm as it gets its bearings.

It seemingly gets more feral as it snarls at me.

 **Bgm: [HD] One Piece OST - Franky Theme**

It howls into the air before breaking into another charge, swiping forward with one of its clawed paws as it nears, I duck under it and uppercut the grimm, making it rear up on its back legs and revealing the place where I punched it for my first attack... I punch it again... making it fall back in a heap that slowly tries to right itself.

 **Beowolf Pup Level 3**  
 **119/225 Hp**

I leap up and stomp on its midsection with both feet, making it fold inward, then I spin and kick it in the face **Critical Hit! (*2 Damage)** causing it still, its clearly broken neck slowly turning into mist.

5 more forms rush out of the bushes where the original came from, 3 pups, and 2 regular beowolves.

The pups aren't like most grimm, they look more like wolves than any actual grimm... purely for the fact that they lack masks... _(A/N: the things Ruby faught in her trailer)_

The other two look more like the volume 4 beowolves than the derpy volume 1-3... they have 3 bone spikes poking out of each shoulder and a long row of bone spikes going down its spine, it walks on four legs but can easily shift into a biped mode to attack with its front claws.

 **Beowolf Level 5**

 **325/325 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 6**  
 **Dex 20**  
 **Vit 15**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 2**  
 **Luc 1**

'hm... nearly as fast as me...'

I look around as they slowly circle me.

"WELL COME ON THEN!" I exclaim motioning them to attack me.

One of the less experienced pups happily obliges before I spin slightly driving my elbow into its snout with a grin on my face, the next pup decides to charge me from the front so I punch it in the throat with my already reared-back hand

The last pup attacks me from behind as I do a quick chopping motion in its direction with my offhand.

 ***SCHLICK***

A burst of pressure explodes out from where I chopped my hand, slicing the arm and leg off the grimm.

The two adults seem to be observing me, still slowly circling.

 **Sean Chro Level 9**  
 **985/985 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **130/950 Mp**

I knee the pup in front of me in the chest, causing its ribs to crack slightly. **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)**

The other pup takes the opportunity to attack me, I smirk as I point my hand towards it from under my other arm, shaped as a 'hand gun'

"Bang..." I smirk.

The black orb shoots between us, punching a hole in one of its legs, stopping its charge dead in its tracks, making it tumble because of its momentum.

I turn back to the wolf I jabbed my knee into, lacing my fingers together and bringing both hands down onto its head. **Critical Hit! (*2 Damage)**

 **Beowolf Pup Level 3 #1** _(A/N the knee-chest slammy boi)_  
 **29/225 Hp**

 **Beowolf Pup Level 3 #1** _(A/N the finger gunshot boi)_  
 **152/225 Hp**

 **Beowolf Pup Level 3 #1** _(A/N the blade of wind cut off my limbs boi)_  
 **115/225 Hp**

I kick grimm pup #1 in the chin, making its neck pop as it gets knocked back, turning to pup #3, I dash towards it, sliding under a slash from actual beowolf #1 as they had decided it would be a good time to attack me, I reach the prone form of pup #3 and smash the heel of my foot into its snout **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)** then I punch it in the side of the neck, my fist sinking DEEP into its flesh before I pull it out, the grimm barely alive. **Critical Hit! (*2 Damage)**

I turn to the beowolves running towards me and stomp on the head of the grimm pupper behind me, crushing its head beneath my heel.

I grin at them.

 **Level Up!**

 **A Racial Ability Has Been Unlocked.**

'how convenient!'

I duck under another swipe from a beowolf, the second raking its claws into my side. 'tch...'

I grab the hand of the first beowolf, pull its arm towards me, and break its arm over my knee. **Critical Hit! (*2 Damage)**

the other beowolf bites my arm.

"Die..."

Blood explodes from the wound, snapping its jaws open and horribly maiming its mouth.

I point my other hand at it and shoot 3 shadow spheres through its stomach.

 **Beowolf Level 5 #1** _(A/N The really fucked up boi)_  
 **113/325 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Beowolf Level 5 #2** _(A/N The broken arm boi)_  
 **264/325 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 10**  
 **898/1085 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **435/1050 Mp**

I finish off beowolf #1 with 3 more shadow spheres to the stomach, then I duck back to avoid a bite from the still living beowolf pup who had managed to get up and make its way over to where I was now.

I uppercut the pup, its jaw breaking under the force of my attack **Super Crit! (*3 damage)** glancing over to the living adult beowolf, I watch as it lunges for my shoulder, its toothy maw open wide in an attempt to remove some of my flesh.

The bite connects and I grimace slightly as its jaws gnaw at my flesh.

I shoot shadow sphere twice more into its stomach, realizing it isn't letting go, then I start punching it in the side repeatedly... once... twice... thrice **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)** the last punch causes it to release me, leaving it a lot worse for wear.

The pup lunges for me again, but I just elbow its face, breaking its snout and knocking it away where it crumples to the floor, then I punch forward with my hand open in a palm strike **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)** my hand leaves a small imprint on its chest as I go for my finishing attack.

 ***Crack***

It falls to the floor like the others.

 **Bgm: End**

 **Level up!**

 **Your Dex has increased by 1**

 **Your Str has increased by 1**

 **Your Vit has increased by 1**

 **Wind Blade has leveled up**

 **Unarmed Strike Mastery has leveled up x3**

 **Shadow Sphere has leveled up**

 **You Have Gained: 525 Lien, 2 Beowolf Bone Plates, 2 Beowolf Leather**

 **[OOOH! You reached level 11!]**

'oookay?'

 **[You know what that means?]**

'no...'

 **[You unlocked the shop system!]**

'shop system?!'

 **[Yep!]**

 **[with the Shop System, you can buy basically anything from any dimension!]**

'that sounds really fucking op'

 **[that is because it has a fairly large flaw... anything you buy from outside this plane of existence has its cost multiplied a shit-ton... but the system will grant you tokens to buy things at their normal cost when you accomplish large tasks!]**

'like what?'

 **[Oh, like creating a magical store, kill Cinder, kill Salem, beat something more than twice your level, lose you virginity-]**

'WHAT!'

 **[What?]** she mirrors my question, acting like she didn't even say that last bit.

 **[But! Since this is a special occasion! I will grant you the ability to buy something worth** -] a leaf crunches behind me. [ **DUCK!]**

I respond instantly, without question, ducking under a large black and furry arm that rockets through the place my head was seconds before.

A second paw slashes against my lower back, rocketing me away from the thing that attacked me, I fly through the air, just barely managing to twist around to look at what attacked me when my back collided with a tree.

Standing before me is a wolf standing on its hind legs, first, it is much larger than the others, second it has bony spikes on its knees, bone armor made to look like ribs, a long trail of spikes down its back, and inch long claws.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **1688/1688 Hp**  
 **750/750 Mp**

 **Str 10**  
 **Dex 50**  
 **Vit 25**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 3**  
 **Luc 1**

'oh fuck...'

* * *

 **Oof! It seems like Sean is about to fight his first real battle since he came into the world of remnant!**

 **Also, happy early thanksgiving everyone! i wanted to post this tomorrow, but seeing as i probably would be doing shit all day, i might as well post it today!.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Anonymous: "Shall I sing the Doom Song? Featuring Doomy Dooms of Doom? With a side of Doom?**

 **NOBODY MUST KNOW!"**

 **.**

 **QUIET GIR!**

 **.**

 **Guyman V2: "God I want you to do more of that omake or Seans it's canon you can make it a big theory fan club of people trying to know what that child is and like more videos come up on him and goes viral and the military try's to catch him and so on it would be amazing"**

 **.**

 **Done.**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Have you not read the original gamer webcomic? Billions of dollars for a new item is apparently the standard in that."**

 **.**

 **I HAVE read it... and you might be right... I am going to be giving Sean 'purchase at the normal price' tokens so I now can jack up the price!**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "Are the members of team STNJ Sean, Tulip, Neo, and June?"**

 **.**

 **Pffft who are those people?**

 **.**

 **This Boi: "*Reads Omake* Oh dear...oh dear lord this is worse than I thought it would be. But anyways i sorta found it weird that June somewhat IMMEDIATELY accepts Sean as a friend, unlike before in the original it took time for June to accept him as a brother like figure and a friend, but it could just be me. Also there is a list of rules for RWBY team names or also known as the Color Naming Rule specifically made by Monty Oum himself in which he states a bunch of rules for the RWBY fandom, you don't have to follow it but imma leave it here if you want to use it. As always please keep making this stuff and improving this story I need me daily dose of antics in my life. Wait *reads last sentence* So Sean can technically drink blood if he wanted to right?...Oh dear this could be very kinky and painful Wait JESUS NEPTUNE WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I HAVE STRAYED FROM GOD BECAUSE OF YOU WHY!?"**

 **.**

 **I named June, the spring maiden after a summer month for pure irony~ also, what sort of fucking color is Qrow, Raven, and Taiyang?**

 **Sean COULD drink blood *winky face* but I don't think he would be up for it.**

 **.**

 **6011: "What is Sean's symbol/crest"**

 **.**

 **Lookit! Lookit! It's frickin bats... I love Halloween**

 **itsalwayshalloweeninmysoul**

.

 **Now onto the omake!**

* * *

 **Ohai... I am just making sure you don't think this is still the guest reviews**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **The** **oryhub: = Shota of DOOM:**

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"I take it you all saw**_ **THIS** _ **video?"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"The one where our lovable shota destroys a pack of 5 beowolves? Yeah, I have."**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"I heard that the channel that posted that is editing a part 2! Where our adorable little maybe grimm fights an alpha beowolf!"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"He is clearly not a grimm... why would the grimm be attacking him if he was?"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"True... but can we talk about his freaking abilities! First, he survives a gunshot wound to the head, then he fucking cleaves a beowolf basically in half without even touching it! Not to mention his blood turning into spikes and his ability to shoot small black orbs at insane speeds from the tips of his fingers!"**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"Yeah, for real... his power set is getting even more and more ridiculous! He is clearly not a normal human or faunus, hell we don't even know if he IS a human or faunus, let alone a 'normal' one."**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **So his current powerset seems to be:**_  
 _ **Blood control to the point where he can't be killed by getting shot in the face and can create spikes out of it.**_  
 _ **Control over darkness that seems to be easier to use than his wind blade**_  
 _ **Ability to control wind or move his hand fast enough to create a shockwave...**_  
 _ **That is fucking insane!"**_

 _ **Immortal-Shota-Is-A-National-Treasure:**_  
 _ **"Oh my gods! Did you hear him?! He was so adorable when he was acting smug!**_  
 _ **He is WAAAY too cute for his own good."**_

 _ **FaunFaun27:**_  
 _ **"can we just talk about the fucking kickass jam that played when he kicked the shit out of the beowolves? Like what even is that from?"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Iiiii don't know to be honest..."**_

 _ **Kenkuro69:**_  
 _ **"This IMMORTAL CHILD or ADORABLE SHOTA is an odd case, there is a chance that this could very well be a fake like that "laxative prank" made in one of those schools a few months back. I think that this child may be something we have not seen in a very long time or something completely new entirely... what he is, we may not even know."**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"You seriously think that this is all fake after ALL that he has done?"**_

 _ **Kenkuro69:**_  
 _ **"Oh, I didn't watch the beowolf video... huh... shit..."**_

 _ **Azuul:**_

 _ **"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS HOLY SHIT! PART 2 IS HERE!**_ **HERE'S** _ **the link!**_

* * *

 **Wow... Sean has a real fan club, huh...**


	5. Chapter 5: Atlesian Assault

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **Fuck it! I am a lying piece of shizzle! Have this on Saturday because I am bored.**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

'Ofuckofuckofuck'

 **Bgm:** **Fairy Tail OST 5 - Scarlet Warrioress**

I bring up my arms to guard my head as I am wracked with pain, taking many gashes on my forearms, shoulders, and stomach.

's-so fast...'

I punch forward with my offhand, but the beowolf avoids as swats me out of the way, knocking my body into the tree behind me.

"Grk" I wince as the wind is knocked out of me, the beowolf bringing its arm up for another strike.

I raise my arm and only just manage to block the arm by halting it just below the wrist with my forearm by supporting my forearm with my other arm.

"RAAAAGH!" I shout as I push the limb back, spinning midair, launching my leg forward and connecting the first hit I had managed to land this entire fight, right into the gut of the large grimm.

It leaps away from me and snarls, giving me ample time to catch my breath.

'okay... this is pretty bad...' I frown in between labored breaths 'any help?'

 **Sean Chro Level 11**  
 **770/1190 Hp**  
 **1150/1150 Mp**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **1680/1688 Hp**  
 **450/750 Mp**

 **Str 30**  
 **Dex 50**  
 **Vit 25**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 3**  
 **Luc 1**

Near the start of the battle, it did some sort of weird thing that multiplied its strength by 3... this thing has been utterly destroying me!

'e-eight damage?!'

"Tch" I scoff as I charge back into battle. 'I REALLY need some help here Neptune!'

 **[IM WORKING ON IT DAMNIT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SPEND YOUR STAT POINTS?!]**

'BECAUSE MY STATS ARE LOW AND EASY TO GRIND!'

I take a slash to the shoulder that I attempted to block, only to get knocked back into a tree again.

"ow..." I mutter as I stand up again.

I launch myself forwards again, a clawed paw soaring towards my head.

"HAAAAAAAA" I punch towards the hand, stopping it dead in its tracks for a few seconds before I lash out with my other hand, landing a second blow right into the stomach of the grimm, the punch digging deep through a gap in the armored ribs. **Super Crit (*3 damage)**

The grimm actually seems to pause for a second, as if wondering how a child managed to deal that much damage with its bare hands.

The grimm is snapped out of its daze as I leap into the air and uppercut it, snapping its head up and making its teeth clack together. **Super Crit (*3 damage)**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **1444/1688 Hp**  
 **450/750 Mp**

I spin mid-air, my heel connecting to the large grimm's chest, the kick meant more so to push the grimm away than to deal any more real damage.

 **[GOT IT!]**

A bokken _(A/N a wooden katana)_ lands in front of me, the tip stuck into the ground.

It is roughly 2 and a half feet long, the 'blade' taking up the two or so feet and the handle covering the rest, it seems to be high quality, as it actually has a handguard, a ribbon braided around the handle and A FUCKING SHEATH, finally the sword is really glossy, and looks like a floor tile... but in sword form.

 **You have gained a skill from your all-powerful Neptune-Sempai~**

 **One Sword Style: (Passive) (Level 1: 0.0%)**  
 **When wielding a single sword this skill passively increases damage by 30% and the speed of attacks by 10%. This increase also counts for all techniques involving said sword.**

 _ **Known Techniques:**_  
 **Drawing Technique: Lion Song: [Locked]**  
 **Requirements: 25 Str, 75 Dex.**

 **36 Caliber Pheonix: [Locked]**  
 **Requirements: 75 Str, 75 Dex.**

 **Flying Dragon Blaze: [Locked]**  
 **Requirements: 150 Str, 150 Dex, 50 Int.**

 _ **Perfected Techniques: [Locked until max skill level]**_

 **?**  
 **?**  
 **?**  
 **?**  
 **?**

'what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?! I can't even use the weakest ability!'

 **[these are the ones ZORO has used... there are bound to be more weaker abilities that we just don't know about... yet... aaand you would do more damage with that stick than your hands anyway~]**

'tch'

The alpha rights itself and lowers itself onto all fours, slowly circling me as if it was observing me.

I take a quick glance at my new weapo- actually It is more of a toy if I am going to be honest...

 **Ironwood Bokken:**  
 **"YO! YA YO YA YOOOO DREAMIN-"**  
 **Deals 25+Str damage per hit**

I casually hold it in one hand.

"You don't have a fucking chance now..." I mock. "I have a STICK."

The beowolf snarls, launching itself at me as it raises both clawed paws, it slashes downwards in an X in an attempt to create more gouges in my flesh, but I punch the grimm's wrist with one hand, and jab the tip of the bokken about an inch into the other. **Vital Hit (*1.5 damage)**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **1386/1688 Hp**  
 **150/750 Mp**

I free the sword from the paw of the beast, bringing it above my head before slashing downwards, my blow actually scratching the ribs of the alpha as it goes past. **Critical Hit! (*2 damage)**

"AGH-" I get flung into another tree.

"OI!" I shout as I jump to my feet. "That is getting really old!"

 **Sean Chro Level 11**  
 **694/1190 Hp**  
 **1150/1150 Mp**

I point my offhand at the beowolf, my middle and index finger extended towards the current bane of my existence.

A black orb blitzes through the 5 or so feet between us, the orb actually staggering the beowolf for a second.

'14 damage a pop eh?'

'…'

'really not worth it...'

I hold the bokken out in front of me, covering the bit of wood that would be the pommel on a normal sword with my other hand.

I take a deep breath then breathe back out, glaring right into the alpha's eyes.

A couple wisps of shadow flicker around the handguard of the blade moments before the blade is coated with shadows that curve up the blade in a dark mist.

 **A skill has been created though a specific action:**

 **Element enchantment: (Active) (Element: Any) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 2500 Mp per minute**  
 **when your weapon is modified by this skill, it deals an additional 10 damage and is counted as the element added for the purpose of damage multipliers.**  
 **Cost is affected by modifiers based on element.** _(A/N so if Sean used a shadow sword... which he is, this cost of this skill would be reduced)_

 **Sean Chro Level 11**  
 **694/1190 Hp**  
 **72/1150 Mp**

I frown at the grimm... "Now... you are going to die..."

The wolf snorts as if to laugh at me before launching itself at me again, bearing its teeth and lashing out with another slash.

I take the blow to the chest and allow it to rip my shirt to get a good cut in, my attack cutting DEEP into the neck of the grimm. **Critical Hit! (*2 Damage)**

The alpha gets startled by the sudden change in the fight and attempts to back away... the only thing it gets for its trouble is a stab that goes THROUGH ITS EYE. **Super Crit! (*3 Damage)**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **909/1688 Hp**  
 **150/750 Mp**

It howls in agony as it rears back, covering its face with its paws.

I slash downwards horizontally, my attack doing not as much damage as my previous two attacks, but still way more than my unarmed attacks, then I slash upwards back along the path of my first slash, doing roughly the same damage.

'it can't hit me if it can't see! OF COURSE!'

I run up the torso of the grimm, using the knee and ribs as a foothold before flipping off and slashing it mid backflip.

"Heh! I always wanted to do that..." I grin as I land.

The beowolf slams one of its paws down in my general direction, seemingly recovering from my attack to its eyes.

I stab the blade into its stomach before pulling it out and slashing the arm the swipes towards me, the attack cutting deep into the arm. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **503/1688 Hp**  
 **150/750 Mp**

It finally removes its second paw from its head, one eye clenched shut, the other glaring down at me with primal fury.

"Beowolves are a lot smarter than people give them credit for..." I note out loud right before getting picked up by the throat and flung into a tree... like legit INTO a tree... it picked me up and tossed me into the branches.

"Ow..." I call out in a bored tone; my voice being muffled by the leaves.

The beowolf looks up and sniffs the air.

I dive out of the tree and stab my bokken into its shoulder and leap off it, the blade sinking deep into its flesh **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)** , I get batted out of the air as I attempt to land on the ground, this blow A LOT weaker than the previous.

I stabbed my bokken into the ground to stop my momentum right before I crashed into another tree.

"is you fucking gimmick tossing people into trees?!" I shout. "It is legitimately pissing me off!"

It goes to maul my face but I barely deflect the arm upwards with a slash that makes it half-way through the arm. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

"Also, I would like to draw attention to HOW THE FUCK AM I CUTTING YOU WITH A FUCKING WOODEN SWORD?!" I shout.

The beowolf is slowing down from all its scrapes and wounds... but I am still at 100%

I jab the tip of the bokken into its stomach before pulling it out and slashing diagonally across its chest, cutting through the ribs and knocking one out. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15**  
 **21/1688 Hp**  
 **150/750 Mp**

It collapses to its knees.

"I mean, it probably has something to do with that fact that I channeled shadows into it... but still! A WOODEN sword?!" I ask as I draw the sword back in a stabbing motion.

"Oh... by the way! Night night~" I grin with cheer before bringing the tip of the blade down onto the grimm, right in between its eyes.

 **Bgm: End**

I let out a long breath and fall backwards to a sitting position gazing around the blood-stained battlefield... all of it my blood...

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Unarmed Strike Mastery has leveled up x2**

 **A skill has been created through a specific action**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery:** **(Passive) (Level 1: 0.0%)**  
 **Your attacks with a single edged sword deal an extra 10% damage and you can attack 2% faster.**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery has leveled up x4**

 **Your Vit has increased by 7.**

 **Your Dex has increased by 4.**

 **Your Str has increased by 6.**

 **Your Int has increased by 4**

 **You have gained 1500 lien, beowolf leather x1, beowolf bone plate x1**

"Ugh..." I grumble as I look down at my shirt, it being tattered and almost falling off my body. "This was my favorite- and only- shirt..."

I hop to my feet. "Ah well... I'll get another one..."

* * *

It has been about 2 weeks since my beowolf-forest escapade and... I have noticed something...

About 2 days ago, a couple of Atlesian captains- I could tell via the title- have entered the town and seem to be... looking... for something.

I, of course, am not fucking stupid so I know that they are looking for me and quite possibly June.

I watch them from the rooftop in my newly acquired bat form... yes, that was the racial ability I got... so being a creature with vampire blood is pretty much confirmed.

 **Bat Transformation:**  
 **Allows the user to transform from humanoid to bat freely.**

The captains are accompanied by 4 Atlesian Knights that are following them around the city as they ask generic questions like "Have you seen this person?" Then they pull out a picture of me.

2 captains... and four knights... the captains of course have their fucking ridiculous outfits, looking like they just walked out of an Xcom cosplay contest, their white armor- that covers their eyes mind you- are accented with red lines that go on each side of their helmet, around their neck, and down their forearm.

The knights seem to be an older model then the ones shown in volume 3, they are grey, a single glowing red orb on its face that seems to be its 'eye' and it seems to have a color pallet of only red and grey.

 **Atlesian Knight (Model 3.21) Level 10 x4**

 **600/600 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 28**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 0**

'you know... I feel like they are underestimating me...'

 **Atlesian Captian Level 15**

 **408/408 Hp**  
 **2038/2038 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 25 (26)**  
 **Dex 25 (26)**  
 **Vit 25 (26)**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 5**

'okay... slightly more problematic... but still WAAAY weaker than the beowolf I killed... purely for the fact that A: it was fast as shit, and B: it had armor... I know they ALSO have armor, but their armor only protects their health... not their aura... that's why you don't see many pro huntsmen or women wearing armor... and those that do, they wear it purely for when their aura gets broken.'

'tch...' I mentally scoff as I flutter away.

I fly through the small open window of the warehouse myself and June have occupied, landing and turning back into my humanoid form.

My face scrunches up as I stretch. "Ugh... I can never get used to that."

June is sitting on her 'bed' reading a book.

"Atlas still looking for you?" She asks without looking up from her book.

"Yep..." I sigh. "I really can't believe that the two times I actually let loose and kicked ass that there were 1: cameras recording, and 2: it was uploaded to the internet."

"Sucks to be you~" she hums.

"Oi!" I exclaim. "you were in the first one you bastard... so it is more of a 'sucks for **US** '."

 **[Heh communism for the win.]**

I unsheathe my bokken from where it is attached on my waist, looking over to the stone pillar spent ages lifting out of the ground.

I dash at the pillar, lowering my sword to where it is near my waist, placing my other hand over the pommel.

"One sword style..."

I stab the bokken forward with both hands, the tip of the blade going about 5 inches into the stone.

"MIFFED BEE!" I exclaim as I finish the attack.

That's right! I developed my very own technique!

I grin as I pull the sword out of the stone, the tip starting to dull slightly.

I frown slightly. "Ah well... I guess after piercing THAT deep into stone it is going to start dulling the tip... but just imagine if I actually had a real sword."

June looks up from her book. "Aaaare you talking to me?" She asks. "Because I'm not paying attention."

"No..." I say as I turn back to her.

"Ah... Just talking to yourself then?" She asks. "I can respect that..."

 **One Sword Style: (Passive/Active) (Level 6: 78.8%)**  
 **When wielding a single sword this skill passively increases damage by 30% and the speed of attacks by 10%. This increase also counts for all techniques involving said sword.**

 _ **Known Techniques:**_

 _ **Miffed Bee: (Mp Cost: 675)**_  
 _ **Deals Regular Sword Damage *2, plus cuts through 20% of armor.**_

I actually open my status page for the first time in AGES

 **Name: Sean Chro**  
 **Title: Creep King**  
 **Race: Dhamphir (Half Vampire)**  
 **Level 12: 77.5%**

 **1335/1335 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **305/1280 Mp**

 **HPR: 13.3 Every 7.5 Seconds**  
 **APR: 0 Every 30 Seconds**  
 **MPR: 16.6 Every Minute**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 29**  
 **Dexterity: 34**  
 **Vitality: 27**  
 **Inteligence: 16**  
 **Wisdom: 10**  
 **Luck: 10**

 **Points: 55**

 **Affinitys:**

 **Tier 1:**  
 **Shadow: 106**  
 **Blood 61**  
 **Earth: 35**  
 **Water: 30**  
 **Air: 40**  
 **Fire: 37**  
 **Light: -96**

'dhamphir eh?' I mentally ask. 'I guess my race thing would have been answered IF I EVER ACTUALLY OPENED THIS PAGE!'

My strength increased a lot after I started training my body, my dex also increased quite a bit, however my Vit, not so much... I mean, it kind of improved... but not by much.

I sheath my bokken before walking over to my bed, removing the sheathed blade, and lay down with my arms behind my head, staring blankly at the ceiling, activating meditation to bring my mana regeneration up to 66.4 per minute.

'you know what! I think I'll go fuck with those Atlas dudes once my mana regenerates!'

 **[Sean, your Qrow is showing...]**

'pssshhh I won't actively go out and hunt them like he would... imma go get some doughnut holes and if I just so happen to run into them... well I won't be held accountable for my actions~.'

 **[I... see...]**

"I'm going out in a few minutes... need anything?" I ask June.

"Can you bring back a burger, fries, and milkshake?" She asks. "It is getting pretty close to lunch time and I know you are going to go out and buy junk food.

"I'll grab that, don't worry." I nod before closing my eyes slightly. "Just give me 10 to 15 minutes... I'm going to let my mana regenerate."

* * *

"The usual, Sean?" The old man running the bakery asks.

"Yep!" I grin.

We got acquainted quite quickly... seeing how I frequent this bakery at LEAST once a day... sometimes more...

It is kind of a good thing he doesn't actually use the internet that much...

I place a lien card on the counter and accept my bag of sugary goodness. "Keep the change." I say as I turn around and walk out the door, bumping into somebody.

"Oh, im sorry..." I say as I back up slightly and look up to their face... their helmeted face...

"Oh..." I note, a small bit of sweat forming on my forehead.

 **A quest has been created:**

 **Atlesian Assault:**  
 **Your international escapades have not gone unnoticed, the Atlesian military- and probably most of the higherups in Atlas- want to capture you to be their test dummy, or to become a lethal 'human' weapon...**

 **Objective:**  
 **Escape: [ ]**

 **Bonus Objective:**  
 **Destroy the robots 0/4 and defeat the captains 0/2: [ ]**

 **Rewards: 1000 Exp, 'Immortal Shota Of Destruction' Title.**

 **Bonus Rewards: +5 to Str, Dex, and Vit.**

"Welp... See ya around!" I run away leaving the officers and their knights behind.

"SECURE THE ASSET!" The second captain shouts while pointing in my direction.

 **Bgm:** **Aaro - Indestructable**

I shift my snack into my inventory and continue my jog, my small form allowing me to easily slip between people and- I glance to the side to see 2 of the knights running along the roofs.

I equip my katana and sheath, the sheath situated so the blade would be pointing up towards the sky, the tip of the bokken pointing down to the ground.

'might as well make this dramatic~' I mentally note before angling my dash towards one of the shop faces.

I jump onto a crate, leaping up towards the wall which I run along for a bit, landing on one of those outward hanging store signs and using that to leap up higher, gripping onto a windowsill and pulling myself higher as I eventually reach the roof and do a backflip onto it.

"wow... that was fucking badass..." I note watching two the Atlesian knights come to a halt about 10 feet in front of me.

"Surrender peacefully." a robotic and mechanical voice commands, something on top of its head sliding down over its face, giving it the impression of a knight's helmet, its hands shifting into Gatling guns.

"Hm..." I note as I look at the other one, its hands also shifting into Gatling guns.

"You are talking a lot of shit for a hunk of scrap metal." I shrug.

"Surrender peacefully!" It repeats

I grin. "How about no."

I draw my bokken as I dash towards the two robots, they doing the 'smart' thing to do and open fire at me.

I deflect one of the bullets flying towards my face, my bokken being in just the right spot for the attack... 5 of the other 20 bullets smacking into my arms and shoulders.

"One Sword Style!" I call out as I near, getting into a stabbing stance. "MIFFED BEE!" I shout as I stab the bokken into the robot, the 'blade' passing all the way through, about an inch of the bokken poking out of the back, sparks flying everywhere. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

Instead of pulling out back the way it came, I swing it outwards, sending the blade out through its side and into the second one that is slowly shifting its hands into dual blades. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

 **Atlesian Knight (Model 3.21) Level 10 #1**

 **51/600 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Atlesian Knight (Model 3.21) Level 10 #2**

 **463/600 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

I pull the sword from the side of #2, slashing it back into #1, cutting a gouge in its armor that sparks once more, the red light in its 'eyes' fading as I let the momentum take me and I jab the blade into #2's stomach as I glare across the small gap between buildings to see the other two knights across the road. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

 **You have leveled up.**

The still very much alive robot behind me slashes both of its bladed arms down at my exposed back only for me to duck past it, pulling the blade out of its stomach and slashing it across the back of the knees, cleaving its lower legs on entirely. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

The minigun hands of the other two robots rev up and I take cover behind their disabled comrade, allowing them to blow it to pieces.

The firing stops and I hear running mechanical footsteps... I look over the robot corpse to see the two remaining knights running towards the edge of the building they are on, they leap towards mine...

 ***Fwoosh***

A burst of fire launches out of their back as some kind of double jump and they land in front of me.

I leap over the metal shell of a robot and dash towards the other two, sliding between the legs of one as it goes for a horizontal slash with a blade arm, my blade being coated in shadows as I do.

I slash the leg of the robot as I slide under, **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)** before leaping up and cutting diagonally across its back, sparks fly out of the leg and back as I stab it in the back of the head, **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **You have leveled up.**

Sparks fly out of its face as I tug my bokken out, twisting my body and deflecting the attack of the second _(A/n Technically fourth... but the second in that pair)_ knight before jabbing the blade into its stomach, the blade facing skyward

I flick my wrist up to cut a large gash in the chest of the robot, twisting around its body making sure its back is towards the edge of the roof.

 **Bgm: End**

 **Atlesian Knight (Mo2del 3.21) Level 10 #2**

 **336/600 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

I slash downwards, cutting another gash in the mecha before pulling back my sword and stabbing it through the chest, sending us both off the roof.

* * *

My partner and I stop in the middle of the road, we send the knights after the asset and we can hear fighting on one of the rooftops... and strangely enough... music?

"We should get up there and assist-" my partner begins to say, but is cut off by a sound... well, the lack of it...

The music stopped...

 **Bgm:** **Fairy Tail 2014 OST 2 - 40 - Challenge Fairy Tail**

A form lands in front of us as a large plume of smoke extends out from it.

We hear the sound of creaking metal as two red orbs gaze out at us from in the smoke.

"So..." A childish voice announces its presence. "You are here to capture me, correct?"

The smoke clears to show our target standing over the destroyed remains of one of the knights we sent after him, a wooden sword propped on his shoulders.

"Normally... I would tell you to piss off and walk away... but you made me... slightly miffed..." The kid announces before his indifferent expression changes into a grin.

"You are under arrest for destroying military property." My partner states as he draws a stun baton. "Come with us quietly..."

"I am sorry, but I won't be doing that" he smirks. "I was acting in self-defense after this _Thing_ started shooting bullets at me." He punctuates the word 'thing' by stomping on the robot's head, making fold in on itself slightly, kind of like a soda can.

"Knights!" He exclaims. "Restrain him!"

"…"

Nothing happens...

"H-He destroyed them all in such a s-short time?!" I frantically whisper.

"Now... I am going to beat you both into the pavement..." The kid grins. "Yours bosses really underestimated me by sending you two sorry schmucks to capture me."

He tilts his head to the left. ***Crack*** then to the right. ***Crack***

He gets into a fighting stance that seems to be a weird mix between unarmed combat and sword combat, holding his right hand out in front of him with his middle and index finger held slightly above the rest of his clenched fist, the fingers still curve around towards his palm, but about an inch above his ring and pinky finger.

His left hand holds a wooden sword, a katana to be precise, he holds it out to his side with the back of the blade- the side that wouldn't be sharp on a normal sword- towards us, the tip of the sword nearly touching the ground, but not quite.

The kid breaks out into a sprint towards us.

I look down and sigh at probably the biggest mistake we have probably made in our career...

Taking this mission...

* * *

 **Oh wow! Sean sure is laying the beatdown on a couple of Atlas schmucks~!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "End of chapter 4 beowolf first funny moment random encounter that I made up**

 **Alpha Beowolf - you thought you were done fighting and thought I was just an ordinary alpha beowolf but... IT IS I DIOWOLF**  
 **M***!**

 **Sean - Dio wrong fan fiction**

 **DIOWOLF - *looks back at the fan fiction title* fuuuuuuuuck...**  
 **-**  
 **2nd funny moment**  
 **(DUCK!)**  
 **Sean - *ducks and turns around***

 **The Spanish inquisition LVL - 777 - HAHAHAHA NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION! NOBODY! Amongst our weaponry are such diverse elements as: fear, surprise, ruthless efficiency, an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope, and nice red uniforms!**

 **Sean - *facepalms* Go back inquisition you're drunk you do realize this is the wrong universe you're suppose to be in the monty python universe... in fact how the f*** did you get here?**

 **TSI - THE POPE SENT US!**

 **Sean - you don't know do you...**

 **TSI - SHUT UP YES WE DO!... ok no we don't.**

 **Sean *sighs* just what did I get myself into..."**

 **.**

 **NOBODYEXPECTSTHESPANISHINQUISITION!**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "I wonder how he'd react to said fanclub lol"**

 **.**

 **Terror... and disgust at the lewd fanart**

 **.**

 **Shota fan lol: "We got a FANCLUBBBB YEA!**

 **(How much is membership?)"**

 **.**

 **5.99 plus tax...**

 **Said tax being your soul...**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: "I just realized that in the omake he got filmed fighting the beowolves from ether a camera that is on a tree or some one is stalking him and can you make him look bad in a accident that happens and people think his bad but he really isn't he's was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and that makes him a famous okay I just saying don't make him shy to killing and never make him kill"**

 **.**

 **No cameras in trees... c; one guy in the reviews has the right idea.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:"Oh, no.**

 **I've seen enough superhero movies to know where this is going!**

 **RUN, FOOL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT YOUR FAN CLUB WILL DO TO YOU IF THEY CATCH YOU!"**

 **.**

 **THEY WILL ATTEMPT TO LEWD THE SHOTA!**

 **.**

 **This Boi: "Qrow and Raven are birds that have a close color to black or in Qrow's case black as in unlucky, Taiyang is from what I read something close to gold in chinese? idk but yeah, also dude Halloween was over like weeks ago but as they say SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS WILL SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE. As always continue on and *Reads Omake* Where the f*** is the FBI when you need them? And I sense that Ruby is among them for some reason.**

 **Waiiittttt a f*** minute, this got posted today. Why the early post my dude? I got confused as hell becus for a moment i thought it was Sunday. Also what? an early post? Nani? I is confused."**

 **.**

 **It is a holiday~ have a post~!**

 **.**

 **now onto the omake~**

* * *

I yawn, stretching my legs off the couch. "Mhhhhh"

I sigh as I sink into the couch cushions before turning to look at the tv.

Recently, I... acquired... this house after I sent the previous owner on a bit of a... trip.

I TOTALLY didn't tie him up, tape his mouth, and place him in a crate sea bound for Atlas... NOOOOOOO~

why would I possibly do that?

"psssshhhh" I wave off the thought, a tendril shooting out of my palm, gripping the remote sitting on a table across the room.

I lay down, propping my legs up on the arm of the couch. "Let's see what's on tv..."

 **"-u need to really tenderize the steak-"**

 **"-aptain Awesome! W-What do we do?!-"**

 **"What's the deal with airl-"**

 **"Destroy the child... corrupt them all-"**

 **"-Pumpkin Pete is-"**

I finally settle for the news channel.

 **"Hello Remnant, I am Lisa Lavender, where today we have gotten special clips of a new sensation sweeping across the world of Remnant, nicknamed the 'immortal shota' by people all over the internet."** Vale's 'favorite' newscaster announces as the screen transitions to a scroll camera.

A small brown-haired boy dashes across a roof, where two robots open fire onto him.

I tilt my head slightly as he catches several bullets to the arms, chest, and legs but keeps on going.

 **"One sword style..."** He draws his sword back. **"MIFFED BEE!"** He shouts as he nears, his blade piecing clean through the first robot.

He proceeds to UTTERLY DECEMATE both of them before two more attack him, where he destroys the first but stabs the second one off the roof... along with himself...

I open and close my mouth. "he is so... cute... andkindofhot" I mutter, my face reddening slightly as I cup my cheeks with my hands.

"He even seems to be my age..." I note. "plus has regeneration... so at this point... he can really only be two thing~"

My expression breaks out into a MASSIVE grin. "Heyo, looks like my race might not die out like I first thought."

I point to the tv screen. "That ass is gonna be mine!"

* * *

"June! We are leaving!" I call out through the warehouse.

'I didn't think HE would be forced to come and find me...'

"You picked a fight with Atlas... didn't you..." She asks from her place her mattress. "Also, you didn't get me any fucking food." She frowns.

I suddenly shiver.

'w-why do I suddenly feel so scared?!'

"Sean... you look like you just saw a ghost..." June notes with a slight head tilt.

"I sense a disturbance in the force..." I mutter.

* * *

 **Oh wow! Long chapter boi hours! this is over 5000 words!**

 **See you all next week! now... im going to bed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Qrow

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **Fuck it! I am a lying piece of shizzle! Have this on Saturday because I am bored.**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I draw near to the first captain, a smile on my face as he raises his stun baton.

 **Bgm: The Top - Tsuko G. (Initial D Cover)**

My smile breaks out to a grin as I swing my bokken upwards, knocking his baton off course, using the momentum to uppercut my opponent, glancing over to the second to see him look slightly fearful, I run up the body of the man in front of me, kicking him in the face as I flip backwards. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

As I finish my flip, still having a bit of height, I slash downwards with my bokken, in a diagonal manner, the blow knocking him off his feet and to the left.

The second person gets his bearings, grits his teeth and allows his aura to spark to life around him.

 **Atlesian Captian Level 15 #1** _(A/n the one that got the shit beat out of him)_

 **408/408 Hp**  
 **1760/2038 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 25 (26)**  
 **Dex 25 (26)**  
 **Vit 25 (26)**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 5**

 **Atlesian Captian Level 15 #2** _(A/n the one that turned on his aura)_

 **408/408 Hp**  
 **1675/2075 Ap**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 25 (32)**  
 **Dex 25 (32)**  
 **Vit 25 (32)**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 5**

I abuse my small size to slide between the legs of the still-standing captain, slashing the back of his knees as I go past **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)** , making him fall to his knees, then I cut him across the back as I stand, Sparta-kicking him in the lower back for good measure, sending him tumbling forward. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

The first captain got to his feet, also activating his aura, only for me slash him across the chest with a shadowy bokken. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

"You guys are bad at this..." I note as I stab the bokken into the aura protecting Captain #1's back, gripping the back of his neck with my offhand and slamming it into the pavement. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

 **Atlesian Captian Level 15 #1**  
 **408/408 Hp**  
 **1267/2038 Ap**

 **Atlesian Captian Level 15 #2**  
 **408/408 Hp**  
 **1148/2075 Ap**

#2 gets up and slashes downwards at me with his stun baton, only for me to block it with my bokken as I support the back of it with my offhand.

"So... thought that was going to work?" I ask as I redirect the blow to the side, slamming the pommel of the bokken into his chest **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

"Grk-" he grunts as I grab his wrist and flip him over my shoulder, the wind being knocked out of his lungs as his back connects with asphalt.

I stomp on his aura-clad face, the aura visibly crackling around his head. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

I turn to #1 as he swings his stun baton downwards, I barely block the blow with the pommel of my sword as I kick him right between the legs. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

I wince as he crumples, holding onto his... nether region...

 **Atlesian Captian Level 15 #1**  
 **408/408 Hp**  
 **1131/2038 Ap**

 **Atlesian Captian Level 15 #2**  
 **408/408 Hp**  
 **631/2075 Ap**

Captain #1 winces and slowly stands back up as I raise my bokken above my head, slashing downwards, twist the bokken so the 'blade' is facing the sky, then slash upwards, catching his chin and sending him into a backflip **Super Crit! (*3 Damage)**.

I stop his flip by jabbing him in the spine **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)** , making all that vertical and slight horizontal momentum turn into full horizontal movement, leading him to crashing into the brick wall about 10 feet away.

I smash the bokken over the head of the other captain... ACTUALLY smash it... as in: it is now in two pieces after it shattered his aura. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

The shadows fade from both sides of the blade as I pout, sniffling slightly. "I-I really liked that sword."

 **Atlesian Captian Level 15 #1**  
 **408/408 Hp**  
 **210/2038 Ap**

 **Atlesian Captian Level 15 #2**  
 **368/408 Hp**  
 **0/2075 Ap** _(A/n: a minute passed so the mp cost, or ap cost in this situation activated again lowering his mp by 400)_

I kneel down, picking up the half of my bokken that broke off, sliding the blade back into the sheath before placing the bit with the handguard in as well.

The other Atlesian Captain peeled himself off the wall, so I slowly walk over to him as he sits up, propping his back against the wall.

 **Bgm shift: One Piece Soundtrack - The Very, Very, Very Strongest**

"Oi..." I say as I grow near, my hand lazily lying on the handle of my sheathed broken bokken. "You underestimated me, Captain. When you knew you couldn't beat me, you should have turned tail then."

"I want you to pass a message onto whoever sent you two dumbasses here..." I continue. "Tell them That... 'Sure, there are things I don't want to fight... But~" I grin as I squat down to his level, showing off my fangs. "Have you ever seen a vicious beast and thought, 'It'll never hurt me'? Cause I sure as hell haven't'~"

I grip his head and headbutt it before grabbing his arm with both hands and flinging him over my shoulder and onto the pavement. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

His aura flickers dangerously around him as I kneel down and give him a light punch to the face.

 **A quest has been completed-**

I ignore the message, stand up, and walk away, turning down an alleyway and disappearing into the city.

 **Bgm: End**

* * *

 **[OI you just stole those lines from Zoro! Plagiarism is a crime!]**

'you set me up for that when you gave me one sword style... you better believe I am going to milk those lines for whatever they are worth...'

 **A quest has been completed!**

 **Atlesian Assault:**

 **Objective:**  
 **Escape: [x]**

 **Bonus Objective:**  
 **Destroy the robots 4/4 and defeat the captains 2/2: [x]**

 **Rewards: 1000 Exp, 'Immortal Shota Of Destruction' Title.**

 **Bonus Rewards: +5 to Str, Dex, and Vit.**

 **You Have Gained: 2000 Lien, Fire Dust Crystal x4, Electronics x2, Ai Core (Boss Summoner) x1**

 **Unarmed Strike Mastery Has Leveled Up**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up. x2**

 **One Sword Style Has Leveled Up.**

 **Element Enchantment Has Leveled Up.**

 **Immortal Shota Of Destruction:**  
 **"Ka-Ka-Ka-Kawai~"**  
 **Multiplies HPR By 2**  
 **Makes you 30% more adorable... and hot to...** _ **THOSE**_ **kind of people.**  
 **Has a chance for a horde of rabid fangirls to appear (In populated areas) and tear the shit out of whatever harms you or makes you sad... while also coddling you the entire time, granting them the 'Must protecc' buff.**

 **Must Protecc: Regenerates 1 Hp every 5 seconds, increases damage dealt by 50%, and grants them damage reduction equal to your level*10 for however long you are in danger.**

I blink and equip the title.

I hear a loud "Kyaaa~" in the distance.

I rapidly tap on the 'creep king' title in an attempt to change it.

 **[I am sorry, Sean... I can't allow you to do that~]**

'WHY NOT?!'

 **[because I am a troll...]** she states in a deadpan tone.

'ah right... you are...'

I continue my walk, a bored expression on my face, weaving through people as I make my way out of the city, stopping in the forest.

I jab my broken bokken- sheath and all- into the dirt, leaving it in the ground as I nod once before turning around and walking away.

'Neptune... can you buy me an ACTUAL sword this time?'

 **[fiiine, by the waaay you got a creep boss summoning item way back in the tutorial... you should totally use it!]**

A new black sheath appears on my waist as I tug out a bright red crystal, a seemingly dark aura floating around it.

'how do I-'

It starts glowing brightly.

"Oh."

It floats out of my hand and starts spinning rapidly as it floats forward about 10 feet.

It shatters sending red dust everywhere that settles in a 10-foot circle

 ***FWOOSH***

A red vortex opens, the ground swirling and the dust vaporizing.

A grey clawed foot grips the edge of the vortex tugging itself out to reveal a large stocky grimm-like-creature, I say G.L.C. because instead of black, white, and red, it is grey, black and red, the creature is a large 4-legged crocodile looking motherfucker with a black mask, red markings, and black spines going down the back of its grey body, two large spikes extending out of its shoulders, frankly it looks like the Kaprosuchus but more dragonifyed.

It growls and looks around, its tail whipping around angrily as a SECOND leaps out of the portal and lands beside it.

 **Creep Prince Level 10 x2**  
 **938/938 Hp**  
 **500/500 Mp**

 **Str 22**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 25**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

'I think these are actually slightly weaker than the robots I faught today...'

 **Bgm: Panda Eyes - Crystal Cave**

I glance down at my new sword.

 **Katana:**  
 **Just an average steel katana.**  
 **Deals 50+Str Damage per successful hit.**

'hey nep, can you swap out my titles really quick?'

 **[Ah! I see! They are still counted as creeps! And that earlier joke was getting a bit old... not gonna lie...]**

The two large grimm decide now would be a good time to attack me as the portal behind them continues swirling.

 **A quest has been received:**

 **Boss Quest: Creep Catastrophe (Can only be completed once)**  
 **You have activated a boss item! Defeat all of the enemies for a reward.**

 **Objective:**  
 **Kill Creep Princes 0/4 [ ]**  
 **Kill ? 0/1 [ ]**

 **Reward: +1 to ALL stats**

I grin and unsheathe my sword, charging into the fray.

"One sword style..." I mutter as I run towards one of the grimm, it raising its arm in an attempt to slash me with its long claws.

I slide on my knees under its body, unleashing my attack on its weak underbelly. "MIFFED BEE!" **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

My attack actually lifts it slightly off the ground allowing me to continue my slide and reach the other side where I do a kip-up to get back to my feet. "You guys are pretty slow..."

The second one dives at me, but I slash upwards, cutting a gash in its black mask and knocking its head upwards **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)** "Miffed bee..." I state with little to no enthusiasm as the first, the blade digging deep into the grimm's exposed throat.

I quickly hop away from both of them, admiring my new damage output.

 **Creep Prince Level 10 #1**  
 **302/938 Hp**  
 **500/500 Mp**

 **Creep Prince Level 10 #2**  
 **195/938 Hp**  
 **500/500 Mp**

"huh... nearly killed both of them..." I hum

They both snarl at me and... disappear.

"Eh?"

I find myself getting swatted to the side as jaws clamp around my wrist.

I hang limply from my sword arm as I am lifted off the ground. "Did-"

"Did you just pass me around like a fucking ball?" I ask, my eyebrow twitching dangerously as the second grimm charges towards both of us, leaping into the air to drag us both to the ground.

I drop my sword, catching it in a reverse grip with my other hand before slashing the grimm across the chest, causing it to release me and fall to the floor dead. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

 **You Have Leveled Up!**

The second grimm soars over my head, as I carefully hold my sword up, cutting a gash in its chest that causes it to fall to the floor, also dead.

"Huh..." I note as I glance around. "I am op as hell..."

Two more forms leap out of the portal and charge at me.

I sigh over dramatically and lazily slash behind me as one of the creeps disappear.

 ***Schlick* Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

I glance behind me to see the blade of my katana sticking through the neck of one of my new opponents. "Oh wow... teleportation hm?"

I twist the blade, ripping it out of its neck before bringing it down once more, the blade cutting cleanly through the grimm's head, killing it like the last two. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

I look back in front of me to see the last prince is gone, I glance around the clearing, not seeing it anywhere.

"What-" a branch snaps in a tree, causing me to snap my head in its direction... only to see nothing...

"Teleportation abuse..." I mutter, slashing behind me as I hit nothing, the attack only launched because I thought it was going to attack me from there.

I blink several times and look around the clearing once more.

I am attacked from behind as something pops in, wrapping its jaws around my throat.

"AGH-" ***Gurgle***

I stab at it repeatedly, the first causing it to release me, **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)** the next briefly stunning it before the last ends its brief life. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

I clutch my throat with my offhand, coughing a heap of blood as it moves out of the way of my trachea and windpipe.

I look up as something lands hard on the ground... then my life is pain...

 **Bgm: End**

A wall of flames engulfs me, the only thing I am capable of doing is bringing up my arms in defense of my face.

The fire subsides as I fall backwards, my shirt completely burnt off, massive holes in the legs of my pants, my sword stuck in the ground about 10 feet away.

'painpainpainpain'

The skin on my arms are toasted and burnt and the thing that did all this damage to me walks into view.

It stands on four legs, like the last four creeps I faught, but that is where the similarities end... it is much leaner than the other creeps, its grey, sleek body has black bone plates covering its back and sides, its black mask has two corkscrewed horns curving up from the top corners of its mask, on its back, like the creep princes, it has a trail of black spikes... leading to a tail-blade... on its back are two large grey folded wings, a small bone claw placed at the bend and at the end of each long finger between the membranes.

 **Sean Chro Level 15**

 **397/1660 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **1570/1570 Mp**

 **Creep Dragon Level 20**  
 **2250/2250 Hp**  
 **5/1005 Mp**

 **Str 32**  
 **Dex 60**  
 **Vit 25**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

'owowowow painpainpain nepstatsnow'

 **Due to increasing your Dex to 50, you have gained a skill.**

 **Due to increasing your Str to 50, you have gained a skill.**

 **3D Movement (Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **Grants you the ability to easily do gymnastics and use your environment to get a 1-up on your opponents.**

 **Powerful Blows (Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **Add an additional .5 multiplier to your strength for the purpose of damage.**

 **Bgm: Vocal/Eurobeat: PRESERVED VAMPIRE**

My eyes snap open and I stand creepily, not as a kip-up or anything, I just push off with my arms, my back arched backwards as my feet touch the ground, then I bring my torso up and forward as I end slightly hunched with my arms limp.

I tilt my head at the grimm before me, it standing at least a head higher than the others I faught.

'kill...'

I clench my right fist, blood shooting out of the cracks of my skin, coating my hand with a spiked gauntlet that is slowly tinted black as a shadowy aura flickers around me, eventually stopping.

 **A skill has been created through a specific action:**

 **Blood Creation: (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: Dependent per minute**  
 **You can create weapons or armor out of your blood**  
 **You must pay half the mp cost in health points or have taken said damage slightly before the spell is cast.**

 **Small: (Like a dagger, or buckler) Deals 10+ Half-of-Str Damage or Blocks 20 Damage. Cost: 600 (300) Mp**

 **Medium: (A normal shortsword, shield, or gauntlets.) Deals 25+Str Damage or blocks 40 Damage. Cost: 1000 (500) Mp**

 **Large: (A greatsword, tower shield, or breastplate.) Deals 50+Str*1.5 Damage or blocks 100 Damage Cost: 3000 (1500) Mp**

I kick off at ludicrous speeds, launching myself at the new grimm standing before me.

It sees me quickly charging so it swings its tail horizontally in front of it, only for me to INSTANTLY change my direction as I near it, leaping up into the air flipping into a backflip but never letting my vision stray from it as I soar over it.

I land behind it, cocking back my gauntleted hand before punching it in the face as it turns its head to look at me, launching its body a good 10 feet away from me.

Wasting no time, I lunge after it, landing a punch that crushes it into the floor as I jump over it.

It flicks its wings outwards, batting me away but dealing no real damage, the wings flexing as it swings them both downwards, generating a bit of lift.

I dash at the grimm, leaping up and gripping its wing in one hand and one of its horns in the other.

It is put off balance as I spin it back into the ground.

I kick off it, flipping onto my feet without letting go of the wing, twisting it with a meaty crunch.

Then I punch down on its head, pounding it into the floor and cracking its mask with my gauntleted hand. **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Creep Dragon Level 20**  
 **683/2250 Hp**  
 **0/1005 Mp**

I slowly lift my hand, the grimm launching its clawed paws at me.

I grab one, ducking under it, twisting the appendage in the entirely wrong direction, then I punch it in the side of the head, a ripping sound echoing through the clearing as its head is removed from its shoulders and splattered against a tree. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

 **Bgm: End**

 **You have Leveled Up**

 **One Sword Style has leveled up.**

I collapse backwards into a sitting position, blinking and looking around. "The fuck just happened?"

 **A Quest Has Been Completed:**

 **Boss Quest: Creep Catastrophe (Can only be completed once)**

 **Objective:**  
 **Kill Creep Princes 4/4 [x]**  
 **Kill Creep Dragon 1/1 [x]**

 **Reward: +1 to ALL stats**

 **You have gained: 5400 Lien, Creep Leather x5, Creep Claws x3, Unnerving Shield, and Creep-Bane.**

"Huh... I killed it?" I ask.

 **[Yep! You were just in so much fucking pain that you only remember that!]**

I let out a long sigh, allowing my body to rest, observing my new items.

 **Unnerving Shield:**  
 **"You thought you saw the eyes blink..."**  
 **Blocks 40 Damage when attacks hit the shield and can shoot a gout of fire that deals Int+400% damage once per day.**

The shield looks like the mask of the grimm I just killed, down to every last detail, a nozzle sits at the botom where the 'mouth' would be, the arm-bands to attach it to your arm going vertically down the shield, making it so when held the funnel is just past your hand.

The next weapon is a bone longsword, looking much like a miniature version of the dragon-bone great sword from Skyrim, it has a long metal bit of metal trailing down the middle, keeping it attatched to the hilt, the hilt is made of metal as well, with a large handguard and a nice leather grip.

A thing I now notice as I get a slightly closer look at it, is a large divot in the middle of the handguard where the blade meets the handguard, the sword seeming to be incomplete.

 **Creep-Bane:**  
 **"This sword seems to be missing something."**  
 **Deals 30+Str Damage, Deals an extra 20% damage to Creeps, Extra Powers Locked.**

"Huh..." I blink, shifting both back into my inventory, laying back onto the soft grass.

* * *

After a 30-minute rest and equipping a new shirt, I decided it would be a good time to return home... after I picked up some food for June of cours-

 ***Caw***

A crow lands on a light post in this strangely abandoned road... the only other person on it is a tall man with blackish-grey hair, a bit of stubble, a grey dress shirt, black dress pants, and a tattered red cape.

I blink several times and 180 on a single foot. "Nope Nope Nope" I frantically whisper as I dash forward, taking time to look back to see that he... is gone...

I bump into something

I back up and look at what I bumped into.

 **Qrow Branwen Level ?**

"whattheshit" I whisper as I leap away from him, casting a glance to where he was previously.

"Look, kid, you are going to have to come with me..." He sighs, boreally fishing in his dress shirt pocket for a few seconds, only to pull out a flask and take a long drink from it.

I point at him with my index finger before twisting my hand and flipping him off. "Fuck off alcoholic pedophile."

I turn and try to run, only for him to pick me up by the hood on my hoodie.

He deadpans at me. "I'm not a pedophile."

I grip the sheath on my waist. "One sword style..."

He drops me and backs off slightly...

"Feint" I grin before dashing off down the street.

I trip and faceplant about 10 feet away.

"…"

He covers his mouth. "Pfft-"

I sniffle slightly. "Why are you being so mean to me?" I whimper

Everything seems to pause.

 **Bgm: Dark Ambience - Horror Background Music 10 Hours**

Qrow stiffens and rapidly looks around. "Whattheshit-"

"Yooou..." A female voice interrupts from one of the alleyways.

"YOU MADE THE SHOTA CRY!" The voice shouts as about 10 girls ages ranging from 16-30 rush out of the alleyways surrounding us, all of them basically dogpiling Qrow.

"DIE SHOTA HATER!" Another one screams.

"…" I stare at the dogpile with a blank expression before getting up and RUNNING THE FUCK AWAAAAAAY.

"NOPE!"

* * *

"JUNE! WE HAVE TO FUCKING LEAVE!" I shout as I land, turning into my humanoid form.

"Hm? Why- you didn't bring me any food, you asshole!" She exclaims.

I pause as I feel a slow mounting feeling of pure dread...

I do the only think I could do in this situation and shiver.

"Piss off!" I exclaim, breaking out of my trance of terror. "We need to GO!"

"What?" She asks. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing just... A REALLY FUCKING EXPERIENCED HUNTSMAN IS HERE AND HE COULD BEAT ME IN SECONDS!" I shout.

"Right, Right," June sighs. "No need to shout..."

She yawns. "I'll pack my shit."

"please hurry... I REALLY don't want to see who he is working for." I say as I walk over to my bed, shifting the entire thing into my inventory.

"W- oh... I forgot you could store stuff..." She pouts slightly. "freakin' hammer space... why did I get stuck with stupid maiden powers when you have THAT."

I walk over and touch the June's mattress, the mattress standing in for a real bed.

It disappears like mine, sending June collapsing to the floor. "OW! You little shit!"

"Get your ass in gear!" I excalim. "The next boat ride out of here leaves in TEN minutes! And another doesn't leave for a day."

"Then, let's wait a day then." She shrugs.

"You are asking me to give the huntsman who SPECIALIZES in tracking a day to look for us?" I ask with a deadpan glare.

"Oh shit..." She whispers, quickly sitting up. "You actually have a valid point for once..."

"Welp" she sighs. "This place was nice and all, but I guess we must go to bigger and better things~"

* * *

 **And thus... they head to vale!**

 **And in volume 6 I fucking CALLED IT (not here tho)! Waifu returns!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Cf96: "You can run Sean but you can't hide forever"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meh... I'll give him a chapter... 2 at most.**

 **.**

 **halli: "make the omake canon! Pleassse!"**

 **.**

 **All omakes are canon unless stated: Omake: (Noncanon).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Boi: "Now this is new, Sean taking on Atlas. Hmm wonder what might happen *explosions and screaming in the background* nah its going to fine, he could technically take the the Atlas military...right? Also Sean boi you better run as hell for the sake of your virginity cus it gonna get f***. Anyways keep up the story with the sprinkle of references and please with tears in my eyes Neo for the love of god WHY DO YOU WANT THE BOOTY!? IT CONFUSE ME TOO MUCH!"**

 **.**

 **Sean has a collar with his name on it~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 funny moments I thought of-**

 **.**

 **IMMA STOP YOU RIGHT THERE!**

 **A couple reasons why I am going to sort of stop you right there,**

 **1: I don't want the Guest Reviews to section to be TOO long.**

 **2: that is a fucking great idea and I am probably going to use it when Sean finds a big bad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A fan: "HOW DID YOU FIND MA HOUSE NEO! I KNOW YOU KILLED MY AHAMKARA BUT THIS IS MESSED UP!**  
 **...sigh well this will be a long trip i suppose better just have a nap but first hey author guy how is my 2 favorit ship members doing? (illia x weiss) in this timeline?**  
 **Also good old wisard o ozpin how he holding up to the news of sean? Im gonna take a nap now and plan my revenge.. NEO I SHALL STOP YOU FROM LEWDING SEAN! YOU HEAR ME I WILL STOP YOU!"**

 **.**

 **You cant stop what the prophecy foretells!**  
 **And dear god your ship choices are fucking GARBAGE! I don't even think that they have been in the same fucking frame together... the only thing that the ship has going for it is the fact that illia is a lesbino... so to put it into words...**

 **Illia hates Wiess for being a Schnee and Wiess hates Illia for being in the white fang who are turning violent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:Hey man i made a review before on chap 4 with how to make your fic better and i just want to summarise**  
 **-your character needs a weakness some trait that they have that causes difficult situations so in this case arrogance gives a negative cha stat modifier for all encounters and has to be solved the hard way**  
 **\- give yourself an extreme and i mean extreme weakness to fire , right now you are invincible and it makes the fic less interesting to read make all flame/light/silver attacks do ten times damage make silver stop regen for a day this way you can justify your character beong op right now as he has a weakness.**  
 **\- let your character be clumsy he is not a trained fighter footwork should be poor he should be missing attacks stumbling falling his weapon should get stuck all of these things make his growth meaningful and worthwhile to read.**  
 **\- make it so that classes give stat growth buffs and DE BUFFS i know you want him to be string but make it so that he can be beaten so his allies have a purpose**

 **.**

 **1: this system doesn't have a charisma stat... but yeah... he does kind of need a weakness.**

 **2: as you can see, fire fucking CRIPPLES Sean, dear god, if that was light, he would be DEAD... and fire dealing x10 damage is a bit much considering that fire attack would have done 8000 damage if that was how I did it, most guns dealing above 50 damage so those would be 500 per shot for pistols using fire dust bullets... a bit ridiculous... not gonna lie.**

 **3: I mean... I could have done that better... but by all means if he decides to shoot stuff with that pistol he picked up, he won't hit SHIT...**

 **4: this system has no classes...**

 **I actually don't remember your review if I am going to be honest... are you sure you got the right fic?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Can we get some fan art of Sean with Neptune(The girl in his head, not the water hater.) June, Neo, each member of RWBY, Winter, each member of NDGO, Emerald, Neon Katt and Glenda Goodwitch? Individually and as a harem Please. All smut."**

 **.**

 **Uuuuuuuh... I won't say noooo buuuut NO HAREMS he hasn't even fucking met about half of those people even in the original.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Ahhh... there's our little friend. And absolutely nothing has changed.**

 **Hoo, boy. Our poor MC's in for a ride. He really needs to develop a shield of some kind to keep her out...**

 **On second thought, that's not gonna work, is it? She'll just completely nullify it because COMEDY!"**

 **.**

 **Sean's virginity is bound only by comedy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: "The miffed bee style was created bye a legendary samurai worrier that lost his name to the ages no one has been able to master the technic aside from the few people that romed the earth at his time... o and hey can you make him kill like a LOT MORE then the first story and make him be just a bit more bad mean and that stuff."**

 **.**

 **You feckers are gonna hate it when miffed be changes to angry hornet after he gets zoro's timeskip moves... and Sean isn't going to kill regular dude bros... he will be fucking brutal though as a bit of 'vampiric flare'...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: ":Using Scarlett Warrioress for a mere Alpha Beowulf? For shame, that theme deserves something far more awesome."**

 **.**

 **I mean... who says I CAN'T re-use themes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6011: "Neo...N SEAN, RUUUUN"**

 **.**

 **HECANRUNBUTHECANTHIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now... lets go onto the omake!**

* * *

 **Hi!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **TheoryHub: = Shota of DOOM:**

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"HOOOOLY SHIT! SHOTA GOT FUCKING BADASS!**_  
 _ **'**_ _ **You underestimated me, Captain. When you knew you couldn't beat me, you should have turned tail then.'**_  
 _ **I legit have chills!"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"PEH! PLEASE! That is nothing compared to the fabulous line that is '**_ _ **I want you to pass a message onto whoever sent you two dumbasses here... Tell them That... 'Sure, there are things I don't want to fight...**_ _ **But~ Have you ever seen a vicious beast and thought, 'It'll never hurt me'? Cause I sure as hell haven't'~**_  
 _ **That is PEAK of lines that I am totally going to steal.**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"Did you see him fight that new type of grimm?"**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"the ones that came out of that weird portal?"**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"Oof... yeah... he got pretty fucked up by it... but then went into some sort of 'murder-death' mode and destroyed it in a couple of hits... With his bare hands... while also at least doubling his speed... Also, when his shirt turned to ash I just have to say... DAMN he is fucking BUILT! Like I wish I had HALF of that."**_

 _ **Neyuuuu:**_  
 _ **"Are the guesses as to what he is still open?"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Yeah"**_

 _ **Neyuuuu:**_  
 _ **"Calling vampire right here, right now... plus their innate ability to use magic."**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"What-"**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"Thaaat... strangely makes a lot of sense..."**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"It would explain his ability to control blood and darkness..."**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Huh... shit... if he is a vampire, does that mean that there are OTHER mythical races around?!"**_

 _ **FaunFaun27:**_  
 _ **"Where can I learn me some magic?! I mean, we have HUNTSMAN schools, and if magic is real, why not wizardry schools~"**_

 _ **Neyuuuu:**_  
 _ **"If he was a teacher there, I would let him teach me a few things~"**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"Woooah holy shit chill the fuck out shotacon"**_

 _ **Neyuuuu:**_  
 _ **"I can be classified as a 'loli' shut the fuck your mouth... I'm just a very horny pre-teen-soon-to-be-teen that wants to make sure the vampire race doesn't die out... so SHUSH."**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"I am just going to flat out ignore the statement above and say: 'wouldn't he fucking die in the sunlight'?"**_

 _ **Neyuuuu:**_  
 _ **Dhampir (Half Vampire) or Vampire Lord... those don't burn in the sun.**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"…"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"he is pretty pale..."**_

* * *

 **Welp, looks like they figured it out~ and all it took was the efforts of one thirsty chick that nobody here reading this fic knows the identity of... TOTALLY!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Cream Irregularities

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **Fuck it! I am a lying piece of shizzle! Have this on Saturday because I am bored.**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

The entire crate June and I are sitting in rocks, causing June to partially cover her mouth.

"This is horrible..." She mutters. "I can't see anything..."

I blink at her.

"Well, except for your eyes... and that is creepy as shit in its own right." She corrects in a low tone.

I quietly scoff at her.

"I wonder if your eyes give off enough light to read..." She wonders out loud.

"Trust me when I say you really don't want to read in this situation?" I whisper to her.

"Why?" She answers, matching my quiet tone.

"1: you will get motion sick as fuck... and 2: it would strain your eyes." I explain, leaning back against the edge of the box.

"You know... I kind of want to go out and steal some stuff..." I quietly note as I tap my chin.

"Sean... keep your kleptomania in check..." June mutters.

"Kleptomania eh?" I mutter. "Do you have a word-a-day calendar or some shit?"

She shrugs, knowing that I could clearly see it.

She sighs. "You know, at times like this I wish that I was a half vampire too."

"I mean... I don't think I have a way to turn you into a half vampire, but if we find a full vampire, I could maybe convince them to make you a full vampire... of course you wouldn't be able to walk out in the sun until you became a vampire lord or I managed to make you a magic item... but still, vampire blood.

She pouts slightly, looking down at the floor. "Damn... this is super boring..."

"Yeah..." I sigh. "we have only been gone for like an hour but I am already bored out of my mind... and to think we have like 2 to 5 more days of this shit..."

"Personally, I am just thinking about sleeping most of the time~" I continue, laying down slightly.

"All you ever do is sleep." June grumbles.

I shrug, not that she could see it. "I am gaining what I like to call a 'Zoro complex' with the whole sleeping a lot, getting into fights thing... if only I were an alcoholic, then it would be perfect."

"Wh-"

"Don't question it..." I cut her off.

"alright..." She mumbles after a few seconds.

"Wake me up if something interesting happens." I yawn, closing my eyes and putting us both back in darkness.

"Maybe you are right on the catching a few Z's thing." June yawns, laying down on her side of the small crate. "The boat rocking is kind of sickening... but pretty soothing at the same time..."

* * *

The entire boat fucking shakes as a single explosion is heard outside.

My eyes snap open as I sit up.

"What happening?!" June exclaims.

"We are about to find out..." I mutter, drawing my katana and jabbing it through the side of our box.

I pull it out and look through the brand-new eye hole out into the ocean.

Out in the sea, a black form surfaces before diving back down under the waves.

 **Lurker Level 8**

 **450/450 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 11**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

"What is it?" June whispers while kneeling beside me.

"Grimm..." I mumble.

One of the black shapes leap out of the ocean, they look like a shark, they are roughly 6 feet long, their bodies are black as night, and the mask covering its eyes extends into a long-bladed nose that is just above a mouth FULL of sharp teeth.

I raise my hand slightly and clench it into a fist, a long tendril of water shooting out of the ocean and wrapping around the grimm, snatching it out of the air and causing it to shriek in pain as the life is crushed out of its body, the large whip of water dropping the lifeless and slowly disintegrating body back into the sea as it loses form and splashes back into the rest of the water.

I let out a long breath. "That is tiring..."

"Scooch..." June mumbles as she nudges me out of the way, looking out through the small hole I made.

The entire boat rocks for about 10 seconds... then everything calms down.

"…" I watch with a slightly miffed expression as June casually moves away from the hole and sits down.

"You just killed them all... didn't you..." I grumble.

"Mhm." June nods as she lays back down.

"You can never let me have any fun, can you?" I mumble.

"Nnnnnnnope." She draws out.

"Tch..." I grumble. "Fuck you June."

 **[It'd be hot if you did.]**

'shut it'

"Meh... you'll get over it... you are also mostly out of mana so I don't think you could have done that again..." She states, closing her eyes. "Wake me up when we get there... I assume you are going to spend the remaining time training, right?"

"Yeah..." I sigh leaning back against the side of the crate, condensing the water in the air into a small orb of water that I float between my hands. "I'll wake you up."

* * *

I glare at the roof of the crate.

'2 days...'

'2 fucking days...'

 **[You are going insane eh?]**

'a little...'

 **[At least you got your water affinity up to 75... to be honest though, that was the only thing you could do...]**

I hear the boat thump into something.

"Alright, let's get this cargo unloaded..." I hear a voice announce outside.

"Looks like we are here..." June mumbles as she sits up.

We wait for the box to get moved off the boat and placed in what I can assume is a warehouse.

I draw my sword and cut a large hole in the side of the box, kicking the wooden circle out into the warehouse floor.

"we are aliiiive" I groan as I get out of the box and stretch.

June crawls out of the box and faceplants.

"MY LEGS ARE ASLEEP!" Her muffled shout reaches my ears.

"Let's go!" I exclaim, lifting her up to her feet. "We must go claim a house somewhere in the city!"

"Whattheshit- ALREADY!?" She asks.

"What?" I ask turning back to look at her. "You really want to sleep out on the street?"

She blinks.

"ONWARDS! TO CLAIM A HOUSE SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY!" She exclaims, dramatically pointing towards the door of the warehouse.

* * *

"You know... Vale is pretty nice..." I note as we walk past a couple buildings in the dead of night.

"Yeah." June nods. "It is slightly less cold than Erast..."

"Hm, Yea-"

My vampire hearing catches voices echoing off the walls of the alleyways.

"Hey girlie! Give us your money..." I hear a thump and a wheeze as I leap onto the roof of a close building "Then maybe we will see about lettin' you go after we have a bit of fun- what the hell?!"

I land in between the two people, the large man is lifting a small girl up by her throat and holding her against the wall without much issue, a large serrated knife in his hand.

I grab this man's forearm, squeezing it until I hear a meaty pop as the bone shatters, his hand going limp as he releases the girl, her small form falling to the ground as she sputters and coughs slightly.

A second man raises a gun and points it at me, time seemingly going in slow motion as his finger moves towards the trigger.

"One sword style..."

I disappear and reappear behind him, my sword nearly completely re-sheathed.

"Lion Song..."

 ***Ctch***

The sound of my sword clanking into the sheath echoes through the alleyway before the sound of shrieking metal reaches our eardrums, along with a man's screams of pain.

My sword cleaved through most of the gun, stopping about half way through the grip, a small amount of skin at the tip of the man's index finger being slashed off, a huge cut in his middle finger, and a large gash that goes through the space in between his thumb and index finger.

 _ **Drawing Technique: Lion Song: (Mp Cost: 970)**_  
 _ **Allows the wielder to cut through most armor and slice through steel like butter, dealing normal sword damage.**_

I turn to the last person who is swinging a barbed aluminum baseball bat at me, I easily duck out of the way while cleaving it in half, twisting my sword into a reverse grip and slamming the pommel into is stomach.

A man with orange hair pauses his step into the alley, I can assume that he was going to put an end to whatever was going on here, he picks his cane up off the ground, the end still pointing at the asphalt as he grips it just below the curve, tipping his bowler hat to me as he probably saw the condensed aura of murder death coating body... before walking out of the alleyway and breaking into a sprint as he turns the corner.

I sheath my sword before taking a glance around the alley at the many people collapsed on the floor, the first man, clutching his arm close to his body and rolling around on the floor in agony, the second, clutching his wrist and also rolling around on the floor in agony, while also bleeding over the ground, the last slowly getting to his feet while clutching his stomach.

I raise my eyebrow at him as he picks up the knife his friend dropped and points it at me.

I am already in his guard, my sword already drawn as I cut a small scratch in his cheek.

using the momentum of the swing I land a punch in the dead center of his face, shattering his nose and sending him sprawling back against the floor.

I sheath my sword and pause for a second, making sure the generic thug isn't getting up, then I look over to the girl I saved, noticing a few... alarming... details.

The first... is that she is looking at me with awe, excitement, happiness and... another emotion that I can't really get a good read on...

That wouldn't be alarming... if her eyes weren't FUCKING PINK AND BROWN!

That might not be so bad... if it wasn't for the fact that her hair is the exact same colors, with a bit of white added in here and there.

 **Neopolitan Level 25**

 **2600/2600 Hp**  
 **0/0Ap**  
 **2550/2550 Mp**

 **20 Str**  
 **100 Dex**  
 **20 Vit**  
 **15 Int**  
 **10 Wis**  
 **10 Luc**

'm-magic?!'

 **[AHAHAHAHAH! WAIFU AQUIRED!]**

* * *

 _ **(Pov: June)**_

I watch Sean disappear over the top of the building with a blank expression on my face.

"That little shit..." I sigh in a dull, emotionless tone.

I run around the corner of the building to the sound of fighting and... screaming?

I reach the apex of the screaming, running as fast as I could to keep up with Sean.

I hunch over, breathing heavily. "Wha-" ***Huff*** "What the shit" ***Huff*** "Sean."

I look up to see a girl with a hand beside Sean's head, the lovable shota backed into the brick wall, the fucking VIBRANTLY colored girl's face close to his own, so close that their noses are almost touching... Sean looking SUPER flustered... which is actually really fucking adorable now that I think about it...

"What the fuck is going on?!" I ask in a VERY confused tone, people on the ground trying to crawl away from the scene.

* * *

 **(Pov: Sean... about a minute prior)**

I slowly blink at the ice-cream based thief-murderer-killer as she slowly stands and-

'holy shit! Was that fucking roman torchwick?!'

 **[you just cheated him out of a good sidekick buddy!]**

She slowly walks towards me with a VERY unsettling smile.

She is wearing normal jeans, a couple holes in the knees exposing her pale skin, and a black shirt with a skull on it... the only way she could get any MORE goth is if she was wearing dark eyeliner, the shirt was a hoodie, and she had on one of those spiked dog collars.

 **[You would like to put a collar on her, hmmm?]**

"Uhhhh-"

I slowly walk backwards, my back eventually coming into contact with a brick wall.

Her hand slams beside my head as she gets really close to my face.

"P-Personal space?!" I frantically whisper.

"Oh... You'll do nicely..." She smirks.

"W-what?" I quietly ask, 50% being 'what the fuck did you just say to me?' and the other being 'what the fuck?! did you just talk?!'.

"What the fuck is going on?!" A new voice interjects.

We both turn our head to the side to see June standing there with a hand propped on her hip.

"If you were going to find a girlfriend, you should have just told me... I would have given you a bit more alone time..." June teases.

I slide out between the ice-cream-demon and the wall walking over to June. "Nah, I just heard some... shady... things going on here." I motion to the last unconscious man, his friends just flat out leaving him here and running away as my personal space was being invaded. "So, I decided to step in."

"Well, time to go!" I exclaim as I grab June's hand and turn to run out of the alleyway.

"Or you could stay with me." A cheerful voice causes my sprint to falter as a hand gently grips my shoulder. "It's the least I could do after you saved me~"

I slowly turn my head back to see June grinning in the most trollish way possible.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." June nods, the smirk never leaving her face.

I mouth the word 'why' to her.

'I-is this payback for the box thing?!'

I sigh and lower my head, slumping slightly and looking down at my feet. "Fine... I guess we can stay there."

"Yes!" Neo jumps with excitement, thrusting her arms into the air... and frankly... it is fucking ADORABLE.

'why can she speak?!'

 **[Canon hasn't gotten to this yet, but in her backstory... for this universe at least because canon can go fuck itself... is that she lost her voice during a dust robbery with Roman... like a small dust explosion happened and she breathed in some dust... and that kind of fucked up her vocal cords... though... now other things might fuck up her throat... like your shota di-]**

I close the window she was sitting in, cutting off her sentence abruptly.

"Come on... let's go then..." I sigh. "I need a fucking shower..."

"You need... a shower?" The new bane of my existence asks with wide eyes, seemingly staring off into her own world of imagination.

A small trail of blood comes out of her left nostril.

"o-OH" she exclaims while clutching her nose. "S-shit... it happened again."

"this is so embarrassing..." She mutters while wiping the blood off her face with a tissue she fishes from her jean pocket.

I stare at June with half-lidded eyes and she shrugs, a smug smile still plastered over her face.

"U-uh follow me!" Neo exclaims, grabbing our wrist and leading us out of the alleyway.

"So, uh, my name is Sean, what's yours?" I ask as we are being dragged along.

"Neopolitan..." She answers "but you both can call me Neo."

"My name is June." June nods, following my example.

* * *

Neo lead us back to her apartment and it looks... strangely nice... if I am going to be honest.

I called dibs on the first shower, much to June's distain... but hey... she caused this entire mess to begin with! So, she can go fuck right off!

I turn off the shower, wrapping a towel around my midsection.

 **[Damn son... for your height and age you have a fairly large-]**

I close her window again.

'for fucks sake... I forgot about her... DAMNIT... I need to invest in some swimming trunks...'

I dry myself off, equipping my clothes before walking out of the shower and into the living room.

I sit down on the couch and let out a long sigh, leaning back and closing my eyes. "Shower is yours June..." I call to the girl sitting in a nearby chair, watching tv.

"Cool." She says before getting up, picking up a folded towel and some clothes off the coffee table as she walks past.

Neo walks out of the kitchen and sits beside me, taking a quick glance at me every now and then.

I turn to look at her after the 5th or so glance. "You need something?" I ask in a bored tone.

"u-Uh just a f-few questions." She stutters as she looks away. "First... d-do you know what you are?"

"Dhampir" I answer almost immediately.

"YES!" She exclaims as she leaps to her feet... pausing for a second as she notices me looking at her. "U-Uh... ***Cough*** uh... Question 2: Will you... uh... bemyboyfriend?"

"IIIIII... don't really know you well enough to answer that." I frown. "So, I am going to stick with a 'not right now'."

"Was that seriously the only reason you invited us both to stay here?" I continue. "Because you had a crush?"

She pouts and looks away. "you said 'not right now'… so that means you would say yes it if you knew me better... soooo..."

She turns back to me and stares into her eyes... red meeting red.

"Whattheshit-"

"Let's repopulate the vampire race together!" She exclaims, dragging me into a hug.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- this actually isn't that bad... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

 **[we get it... also you are being a bit of a tsundere right now...]**

She shoves me off balance and we both flop to the side.

"…"

"…"

"Can you let me go?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"N-No"

"Please?"

"Can I seriously not cuddle you for more than 10 seconds? You are super adorable..."

I sigh and move onto something that stuck out in her first sentence.

"So, you are a vampire, right?" I ask, still slightly annoyed by Neo pressing her body weight onto me and pinning me down... just so she could cuddle me.

"Nah, I'm half... like you..." She grins. "That means our children will have a 50% to be Dhampir, 25% to be human, and 25% to be an ACTUAL vampire!"

"Please stop talking about children... I don't even know what your favorite color is!" I grumble.

"It's red." She grins. "Like the color your face is slowly turning."

"…" I look away from her, not saying anything.

* * *

 **Meanwhile... in the mind of Neo...**

'cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute IMMA FUCK IT-'

* * *

 **(Pov: Sean)**

Neo's cheeks are slowly reddening as she stares off into space... still hugging me tightly...

I sigh again, accepting my fate as I turn to look towards the tv.

* * *

My eyes crack open as sunlight floods in from the window behind me, sending its rays cascading across the floor.

"mmmh?" I wince at the light, attempting to bring my hand up to wipe the sleep from my eyes...

Attempting being the key word here...

I look down to see Neo clinging to me in her sleep, our legs tangled together... clearly, if I want to get up, she will have to wake up... and let me.

I sigh as she nuzzles closer to me, pressing her forehead into my cheek.

'she's kind of cute...'

 **[HMMMMMMMMMMMM?!]**

 **[What's This?! Sean is getting a smol cruuush?!]**

'SHIT! Nononono... NO! I am **NOT**.'

 **[HMMMMMMMM]**

'wh-'

 **[HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM]**

'please stop.'

 **[Ask her out.]**

'what?'

 **[Ask. Her. Out.]**

'I don't know her...'

 **[it would be fiiine~]**

'…'

 **[fine... ask her out at the end of the month or I swear to the two assholes that control this world I will sell your virginity to her for a fucking quarter.]**

'where would she even get a-'

 **[SHUSH! I am just trying to get this ship a-rollin' before chapter 35!]**

'e-eh?'

 **[Nothing~]**

'…'

"Mmm" Neo mumbles in her sleep, snuggling up closer to me.

I sharply inhale and close my eyes.

'fuck it-'

 **[Please do.]**

'I'm going back to sleep!' I mentally continue, not missing a beat as Neptune cuts me off.

Neo shifts and yawns cutely.

"Goodmorning" she quietly announces while sitting up and wiping her eyes, untangling herself and standing up, stretching as she does so.

'howthefuck-'

"How did you manage to get untangled that easily?" I mutter in utter confusion.

"I'm pretty..." She pauses mid-stretch, her arms above her head with her fingers interlocked and looks over to me with one eye closed in a wink as she turns her whole body at the waist. "Flexible~"

I give her a half-lidded-glare while I sit up.

She smirks at me before turning back and lowering her arms, slowly walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. "Want something?"

I sigh and get to my feet. "Nah, I'm probably going to go out and mess with a few gangs~"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with last night, would it?" Neo asks in a suggestive tone. "Someone tried to harm your girlfriend and now you want to go out and destroy them?"

"You aren't my girlfriend." I say with a frown.

She pokes her head out of the kitchen and mock-clutches her heart. "S-Sean! You wound me so! I-I mean we even **slept** together!"

"What happened to the shy girl that stutters at the start of nearly every sentence?" I ask as I enter the kitchen as well.

"Oh, I just got used to you..." She shrugs. "I realized you were a normal person and not some demonic death god that would rip my internal organs out if I made you mad."

"Nooooow~" she continues in a sing-songy tone. "I'm going to repeat a question I asked last night... Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Why are you so insistent on that?" I ask, an impassive expression on my face.

"Because you are cute..." She states in a tone that makes her answer seem like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"You would make a good couple..." A new voice interjects.

My head snaps to June sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Jesus!" I exclaim. "I didn't see you there..."

She gives me a small peace sign with her hand as she takes another spoonful of cereal.

"Welp" I sigh. "I'm goin' out to go beat up some gangsters... don't wait up!"

"Have fun hubby~" Neo calls after me, causing my eye to involuntarily twitch.

"…" I wordlessly walk out of the door.

* * *

 **AND THE OTP HAS BEEN FOUND!**

 **So many... guest reviews...**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **This Boi: "Wait Neyuuuu? nnnNNNNNNEEEEEOOOOOOOO! IS THIS WHY MY ACCOUNT IS LOCKED!? but anyways "Must Protecc" ? Nani Kore? Sean how do you even deal with this? wouldn't anyone go crazy through space time fuckery and other batshit stuff? or the collar that NEO OWNS THAT HAS YOUR F*** NAME ON IT?**  
 **Also nice RWBY reference in the Omake, almost missed it."**

 **.**

 **She just changed the password, logged out, and made herself one... and YEP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest13: "will you be bringing the jaeger? Or some other type of robo for Sean to play with?"**

 **.**

 **Nah no mr. roboto death machine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "(Shivers) that shota title is as powerful as it's terrifying"**

 **.**

 **Never get on a shota's bad side... rabid fangirls will do anything to get them noticed by their all-powerful 'shota sempai'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Hey im ghe guy who gave the big review just wanna say thanks for acknowledging it a lot of authors don't**  
 **That said here are a few more points**  
 **-what the point of the maiden i get she moves the plot along but she is too weak i honestly can't remember her name two mins after finishing chapter 6**  
 **-kids shouldn't be as terrifying make your bad effect not work against confident adults**  
 **\- in game shop rather than getting items for free make him earn it**  
 **\- just a question why does he have such a good crit chance is it a perk?**  
 **-injuries should be more permanent an agile character getting shot in the leg would make a fight more interesting**  
 **-i think your conflicts need to be multi chapter to have a better effect lets take the getting money example for food**  
 **You went out into the woods and got your money...that's it no challenge no struggle no trouble finding grimm no getting overwhelmed should grimm even drop money? Sure major grimm but small things meh its too convenient you want challenges people get bored of op fics because there isnt any real conflict make his decisions impactful**  
 **Thats all i have to say for now thanks man see you in the next one.."**

 **.**

 ***Deep breath* … here we go again...**

 **1: She is going to be on Sean's team eventually so she is going to be fairly important to the story, I get that you didn't read the old fic (Because clearly it was shit) she will just be an adventuring buddy that travels around with Sean for the foreseeable future.**

 **2: you want to tell me that you WOULDN'T be unsettled by a child with blood red eyes, slit pupils, shows ZERO fear towards you and your friends who currently have weapons, and has a slight aura of malice surrounding him in most fights...**

 **3: don't worry, he will**

 **4: It is a table I created on 'wheel decide'… he can get REALLY GOOD luck (when I have it) or not get a crit 10 time in a row.**

 **5: Gamer's Body... plus vampiric regeneration... equals a near immortal creature of death and destruction.**

 **6: eh... ill think on it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "OH, YOU LITTLE B***! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT?!**

 **Meh... I give 'em 12 hours. A second longer than that'll take a miracle.**  
 **(Which might actually happen, courtesy of Protagonist Syndrome. That's trademarked and copyrighted, by the way.)**

 **Where mah boi Craig at? WHERE YOU AT, CRAIG?!**  
 **(That ain't Steven!)**  
 **That ain't Stev-**  
 ***Cue hype screaming***

 **Creep shield reminded me of the Ore Club. Demonic eyes stuck on weapons are real creepy."**

 **.**

 **Dowhat?**

 **Protagonist Syndrome is a thing**

 **Sean didn't get the correct item to summon him this time~ he has a chance to... if he ever re-summons the creep dragon.**

 **Tbh true.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: ""BGM: Dark Ambience - Horror Background Music 10 Hours"**

 **...10 hours, I'm hoping I'm looking into this wrong, but if I'm not then rip Qrow."**

 **.**

 **Qrow is in for 10 hours of pain and death.**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "Chapter 6 funny moments... again**

 **Sean * looks up to see a crow on the abandoned street light post and as Well with there being a man on the said street with this man being extremely familiar* - nooooooope!**  
 ***turns around only to bump into said man***

 **Qrow - kid you're gonna have to come with me**

 **Sean - *thinks for a moment then gets a devilish smile and screams* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DRUNKEN PEDOFILE!**

 **Qrow - I'm not a ped... * looks to see several angry girls looking at him strangely out of no where***

 **Girls - HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KIDNAP THAT CUTE SHOTA! GET GIM GIRLS! *all start to run at him***

 **Sean - *takes the opportunity to quickly snatch his bottle of alcohol and kick him in the balls real hard and runs while the girls dog pike on him also saying* f*** the police. ( got this line from helsing abridged and yes you will see more later)**

 **Nep - you know he had aura right that won't really hurt...**

 **Sean - it's the thought that counts nep... * finally reaches his house***

 **why you gotta cut off my chapter 5 funny moments... well whatever I'll still write them at least you might use it but in return for using it you must do a helsing abridged reference every so often now that isn't so hard is it? Also ! %#es love cannons!"**

 **.**

 **Uh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: "well I didn't say he would kill random people just kill the bad guys and stuff and olso I reared the first chapters of the fanfiction you cancelled and...jesus Christ they are bad and olso the fanfiction you made with only two chapters are you going to continue the story"**

 **.**

 **You can't just go from 'normal' dude to straight up murder kill every enemy everywhere... though he might make a couple exceptions.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lewd Guest: "You said yes to the fan art but no to harems. I noticed that you didn't say no to the smut. ;}"**

 **.**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest 004 "I see what you did there, combining Craig and Carl into one boss. The captain that got hit with his Aura down should have taken the damage to his HP, but you showed it as AP damage. *Talks about skyrim for 100 or so words*"**

 **.**

 **1: it was Steve... not carl...**

 **2: Aura protects people even if it isn't active, they activate it (costing some Ap... or Mp in Sean's case) to increase their stats and give them some extra health regeneration.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rex: "I feel that the last part of the omake was a reference to when they realize that Blake is a cat faunes."**

 **.**

 **Yep!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6011: "Sean's got his own army. THE SHOTA ARMY"**

 **.**

 **Yep!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zedukel: "Literally the first thing i thought of when i read Neyuuuu was "Neo"."**

 **.**

 **You'd be right~**

* * *

 **Omake Below**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _ **SeasonsGreetings:**_  
 _ **"Hiya! Just popping in to post an image that people might like to see. HERE."**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Wh- how the hell did you get this picture? It looks like you broke into a house to get that..."**_

 _ **Neyuuuu:**_  
 _ **"WHATTHESHIT?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?!"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **It seems like death shota got a girlfriend~ though to be completely honest... I am kind of wondering who this new multicolored girl is... though them cuddling is SUPER cute!**_

 _ **Neyuuuu:**_  
 _ **"J-June is that you?!"**_

 _ **SeasonsGreetings:**_  
 _ **"Nooooooooo what would I have to gain from taking a picture of you two sleeping and uploading it to the internet?**_  
 _ **…**_  
 _ **Other than unlimited karma from the Fanfic writers and Doujinshi drawers across the internet that is..."**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"Woah woah woah WOAH... hold up a second... THAT is Neyuuuu?! Wow... she wasn't lying when she said she was basically a Loli... she is what, like only 2 or 3 inches taller than our lovable shota."**_

 _ **Immortal-Shota-Is-A-National-Treasure:**_  
 _ **"IF YOU DARE LEWD HIM, I WILL FIND YOU AND END YOUR EXISTANCE!"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Wait a minute... SeasonsGreetings and Neyuuuu Clearly know who the doom shota is... so they can answer questions we have on him!"**_

 _ **SeasonsGreetings:**_  
 _ **"Nah, I'm good... there are totally people in the Atlesian military chilling out in here looking for a weakness to exploit... aaaand I have about a minute till Neyuuuu finds me and deletes my posts so I won't be able to give any carefully worded answers...**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Damn! So close to figuring it out..."**_

 _ **SeasonsGreetings:**_  
 **"¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯"**

 _ **SeasonsGreetings:**_  
 **"** _ **AH SHIT! SHE FOUND ME!"**_

 **[Post Deleted By User]**

* * *

 **I fear for June's life... not really though because Neo is trying to get into Sean's pants... and stabbifying June would make him maybe not like her so much~ but she will viciously 'attack her' by leaping at her as she screeches: "GIMMIE THE SCROLL!" … kind of like an angry cat...**


	8. Chapter 8: Witty Game-Based Pun

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **Aye lmao this is now a Saturday thing~ because I have nothing to do on said days!**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I quietly hum to myself as I weave through the crowds of people, making my way to the slums of vale while chewing a piece of gum.

'hmmm... I wonder what I should do first... hell what am I even doing?! I have no idea when or where any gang activity is going to take place... by all means I could totally go the entire day without seeing shit.'

 **[Protagonist disease...]**

'bish, I'm not a protagonist! That would be Ruby or Team Rwby...'

 **[You suuuure?]**

'Yes, I'm sure...'

 **[Mkay... that one guy about 10 feet back has been following you for the past 5 minutes...]**

'That's because I am walking on a sidewalk, Neptune... there is really only two ways you can go...'

I increase my pace as I weave through the crowds walking the sidewalk, abruptly turning into an alleyway and hiding behind a garbage can.

A couple seconds later a man enters the alleyway and scoffs. "Damn... I lost him..."

'level?'

 **[35]**

'attack type?'

 **[seems to be a Str and Vit based fighter with a sword]**

'aura?'

 **[Yep]**

'fuck'

I turn into a bat and flutter away from the alley at high speeds, landing on the roof of a nearby building before looking down at him.

 **Gang Leader Level 35 [Black Pythons]**  
 **1937/1937 Hp**  
 **6781/ 6781 Ap**

 **Str 50 (52)**  
 **Dex 25 (26)**  
 **Vit 75 (78)**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 10**

I grin slightly as I turn into my human form and equip my katana, blowing a bubble to alert the gang-member to my location.

His head snaps to look at the new sound as the bubble pops, to see me standing on the roof with a smirk on my face, my front leg propped up on a small lip at the edge of the building. "Sup."

He glares up at me, slowly reaching for the sheath on his back.

"So, why are you stalking lil ol' me?" I grin.

"That's none of your business kid... someone just wanted me to find you..." He taps the pommel of his sword with his finger.

"Noted." I say with a bored tone as I straighten up slightly, letting my right hand lazily drop to cup the pommel of my katana as it rests on my right side.

"Just gonna give you a slight heads-up" I say before blowing another bubble, watching as he unsheathes his sword and gets into a fighting stance. "I'm going to kick your ass... I hope you know that, right?"

"Peh!" He scoffs. "You and what army? You are just a kid without aura!"

I look off into a random direction and facepalm slightly. "Well, he clearly didn't see the video of me dismantling a dragon grimm with my bare hands..."

"What?" The guy calls up to me. "I can't hear what you're saying! GET YOUR ASS DOWN FROM THERE!"

I blink at him.

"How the fuck did you even get up there!?" He shouts. "COME DOWN SO I CAN GET PAYED!"

I blink at him. "Alright then..."

 **Bgm:** **IOSYS - Green Limits**

I grin as I dive off the roof, running down the wall as I seemingly magnetize to it.

"Eh?" The gang leader asks as I get closer, leaping up and driving my knee into his face, snapping his head back as he grunts. "Gak-"

I extend my leg, launching the guy into the brick wall behind him as I land in a crouched position, slowly drawing my sword.

He wheezes slightly as his back collides with the brick wall, the force of my kick actually causing it to crack slightly, his body falling back down onto his feet as he stares down at me across the roughly 4-foot gap between us.

He grunts as he draws his own sword. "You're a bit strong... but you won't last long..."

I blink. "Did you just-"

"RAAAGH!" He shouts as he swings his sword horizontally, activating his aura to buff his stats.

I barely duck the swing, jabbing the pommel of my sword into the gang leader's gut, causing him to fold inward slightly, making my uppercut all the more devastating as he gains about 5 feet of height off the ground. **Super Crit! (*3 Damage)**

"Huh... I'm stronger than I realize..." I grin as I watch him fall back to the floor, his back colliding loudly with the concrete floor.

 **Gang Leader Level 35 [Black Pythons]**  
 **1937/1937 Hp**  
 **5747/ 7017 Ap**

 **Str 50 (68)**  
 **Dex 25 (34)**  
 **Vit 75 (102)**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 10**

I don't allow him to rest, stepping over to him prone form and stomping on his chest 3 times, leaping back as he swings his fist at me in an attempt to knock me off.

"You know..." I note before blowing another bubble. "You could just walk away..."

"Tch" he grumbles as he sits up, slowly getting into a fighting stance.

"No?" I ask. "Ah well, I gave you a chance..."

I lunge towards him, deflecting his attack with my own, I near him, lashing out with a punch that he narrowly avoids, then I slash upwards along his aura as his blade passes inches away from my face.

"You chose a REALLY bad spot to fight me though." I continue, kicking off the ground and landing on the wall as my feet stick, allowing me to kick off and spin, slashing the gang leader across the chest and sending a roundhouse kick to the face, my heel causing him to take a step back. **Vital Hit! (*1.5 damage)**

"I can see the original request was wrong... but soon you will be where you belong..." He mutters as he grabs my ankle, slamming me into the floor 3 times before I kick free as I backflip midair, landing on my feet before stabbing forward with my sword.

 **Gang Leader Level 35 [Black Pythons]**  
 **1937/1937 Hp**  
 **4552/ 7017 Ap**

 **Sean Chro Level 16 [Immortal Shota Of Destruction]**

 **1546/1765 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **1670/1670 Mp**

"Boss!" A cacophony of voices shout as I hear basically a stampede of footsteps.

 **Gang Member Level 15 x6 [Black Pythons]**

 **810/810 Hp**  
 **1620/1620 Ap**

 **Str 20**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 24**  
 **Int 8**  
 **Wis 8**  
 **Luc 10**

'hey... nepnep... can you add those 5 stat points to str real quick?'

I leap up onto the wall, just out of reach of the gang-leader.

 **[Sure... I won't be talking for a while though... and don't expect me to respond... I have things to do...]**

I get in a stance, facing all of the gang members currently running towards me from down the alleyway.

My left hand is held up above my hand, my arm bent at a 90-degree angle pointing up, the tip of my sword pointing to the left and my knees bent slightly, my other hand grabbing onto my forearm as my entire left side is pointed to the oncoming gang members.

"One Sword Style: 36 CALIBER PHOENIX!" I shout as I swing the blade forward, the wind in front of me compressing enough to see a visible blade of wind spiraling towards the 6 gang members, covering basically the entire alleyway as it carves gashes in the brick walls and the concrete floor, bringing cans, newspaper, and any small dislodged rocks with it as it flies into the group of 6.

* * *

 **(Pov: ?)**

I yawn as a small black-haired child bounces behind me excitedly along with yellow haired child walking in front of me with her hands behind her head, generally looking bored.

"We are going to get cookies!" The small black-haired child exclaims, the red tips of her hair bouncing along with her.

"Yeah, Yeah... chill out some, Ruby..." The yellow haired one sighs. "Hey dad, can we grab some fast food?"

"Sure, Why not, Yang." I reply pausing briefly as I think I hear something.

"Hm? Is that music?" I ask

 ***FWOOSH***

A large gust of wind explodes from an alleyway in front of us, launching up a large plume of smoke as 6 bodies fly out of it and collide with the building across the street before being pelted by rocks and trash.

They slowly peel off the wall and faceplant on the ground.

"Owww" one of them mutters as they sit up.

Another slowly stands and clutches his head slightly.

"Oh wow... a fight!" Yang exclaims while pointing towards the alleyway the men were launched from.

"Stay here girls..." I sigh as I run towards the alleyway.

I turn the corner to see-

"What?"

* * *

I grin as I watch the 6 henchmen get launched out of the alley at ludicrous speeds, I turn my attention back to the leader below me and leap at him, my blade barely being blocked by his own as he holds the side of it with both hands, the sound of metal ringing on metal echoing throughout the alley.

 **36 Caliber Phoenix: (Mp Cost: 1470)**  
 **Allows you to deal your sword damage *3 over a large area. (Not subject to critical hits like many other techniques)**

"How are you so strong?!" The man shouts. "You shouldn't have been able to create a blade of wind that long!"

"Okay... now you are just fucking with me... can you like... not rhyme?" I grumble as I firmly plant my foot into his chest, sending him back into the wall behind him.

He peels himself off the wall and slashes at me diagonally.

"Begone..." I mutter as lower my sword slightly.

"THOT!" I shout as I swing my sword upwards, my blow loosening the gang leader's grip of the sword, causing it to fly up into the air and land in my awaiting hand.

"what?" A quiet voice asks near the end of the alleyway.

My head snaps to the right.

 **Taiyan-**

'NOPE'

I slash my opponent across the chest, cleaving into his sheath strap, cutting it in half as I grab onto it and leap up onto the side of the building.

"Listen here, Prick." I call down to the rhyming racketeer. "If I see you again, I'll kick you in the dick!"

I pause for a second as I realize what I had done.

"DAMNIT! YOU DID THIS TO MEEEE!" I shout as I flip over the edge of the building and run off into the city.

* * *

I sigh dramatically as I slump down on the roof of a building. "Man... I really took this racial ability for granted... but it is actually really powerful...'oh, I have the ability to walk on walls and ceilings now... that's cool I guess' man... what a fucking idiot I was..."

 **Due to superior strategy your Int has increased by 1 and your Wis has increased by 3.**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

 **Unarmed Strike Mastery Has Leveled Up.**

 **One Sword Style Has Leveled Up x2.**

 **Vampiric Steps:**  
 **Allows the user to walk on walls and ceilings**

"huh... now I'm pretty hungry... stuffed crust pizza time!" I grin as I start leaping across the buildings again.

* * *

I knock on the door of the apartment we are staying at. "I'm back!"

"It's open." June calls from inside.

I open the door and walk inside, placing the two pizzas I bought on the kitchen counter as I pass by, glancing into the living room to see June watching Tv and Neo conversing with a purple haired girl- "wait what?"

"Hiya Sean~" the purple haired girl says as she turns to me and waves.

'whattheshitisneptunedoinghere?!'

"Hubby!" Neo exclaims snapping me out of my daze, causing me to grimace slightly.

I sigh and walk over to a recliner beside them. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh! We just made a new friend!" Neo exclaims. "This is Neptune! But you probably knew that already."

"I am aware." I say through slightly gritted teeth.

"meh, it's kind of cool you have friends other than us." June says as she stretches her arms. "To be honest I wouldn't expect it."

"Oi! What the fuck does that mean?" I ask in a slightly offended tone as Neptune and Neo go back to their own conversation.

"You seem more of the... socially awkward type..." She elaborates.

"Mhmm." I hum through half lidded eyes.

"Why aren't you in their conversation like a normal person?" I ask as I point over to the two lustful lolis.

"They started talking about... slightly disturbing things..." She mutters quietly.

"Like what?" I sigh.

"How to get in your pant-"

"Pizza time." I abruptly say as I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

"You are going to just fat out ignore that-"

"June, June, June... I can't do anything about it... So, I might as well act like it doesn't exist." I shrug.

She opens her mouth... then closes it... then opens it again. "You're not wrong... but you are taking this surprisingly well..."

"It probably helps that they are... what's the word..." I continue.

"Hot?" She asks.

"That's the one." I nod as I grab a plate from the cabinet.

The two banes of my life gasp.

"Huh... I didn't think you would just flat out say it..." June notes.

"You expect me to not call a trashcan a trashcan? Or a dumpster a dumpster? I have eyes June..." I sigh.

"W-"

"Oi! You listen here you little shit!" Neptune calls out to me. "I am the MOST fabulous trashcan in existence."

I take a sip of a soda I got out of the fridge.

"And I'll be your cum dumpster anytime~" Neo says with a suggestive tone

 ***SPRT***

I choke on my drink and it comes out of my nose. "MY NOSE! IT BURNS!"

"what the actual fuck is wrong with you three?!" June asks.

"Insanity, June." Neptune grins. "We all have 'The Crazy'! And if you stick around, you will probably get it too!"

"Does 'The Crazy' come with insatiable lust for Sean... because he seems more like a brother figure to me..." June says in a deadpan tone.

"Thaaats more of a personal thing." Neptune answers.

"Life is pain..." I whimper quietly in the kitchen.

"Oh shush, Sean!" Neo adds. "We both know that you have a submission fetish."

"Wait what-"

"I told her..." Neptune cuts her off, sounding quite proud with herself.

"Wait what."

"It's okay to have a fetish, Sean." June nods expertly.

"Wait what?"

* * *

Neptune decided to leave, and by leave, I mean she walked outside before returning to the hellscape that is my mind.

I am currently boreally watching tv, propping my head up with an arm while covering my body with a blanket.

Neo hands me a pillow. "Can you hold this for a second?"

"Sure." I nod as I wrap my left arm around it.

She walks away as I turn my full attention back to the tv.

It's really nothing interesting, just something dumb to pass the time... a something something magic crystal something something chosen one sort of thing.

Neo comes back and sits beside me.

"Can I have that back?" She asks.

I let go of the pillow and unconsciously wrap an arm around her shoulder as she proceeds to lay right where it was, wrapping the blanket around her as well.

She grins happily and leans completely onto me, laying her head on my shoulder.

My eyes drift closed briefly as I can feel the drowsiness of kicking total ass affecting me...

"Hey Neo?" I tiredly mumble.

"Yes, Sean?" She asks.

"I know I don't know you much... but I really don't think I would mind dating you..." I sigh. "I mean, I only met you yesterday, but so far, you just seem like a really sweet and caring person, you seem to be cuddly and..." I continue in a really tiny voice. "you are kind of cute..."

 **[YEEEEEES!]**

"It's just you seem really insistent on being my girlfriend and I really didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying no too often... even though you have pretty glaring flaw at the moment..." I finish. "Said flaw being- what are you doing..."

 **[YES!]**

She is staring into my eyes with literal sparkles twinkling in her own.

"eeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she screams girlishly and hugs me, her voice getting higher and higher towards the end. "YEEES!"

She wraps both of her arms around me as she brings me into a bone-crushing hug, kissimg me on the cheek, then she just stands up and begins walking away. "I'm going to bed..." She yawns. "You can join me if you want... or not... I just kind of wanted to do low-tier boyfriend things with you, like watching tv, cuddling, maybe going out on a date sometime~ See you tomorrow Sean!"

"Wait... weren't you talking about repopulating the like YESTERDAY?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, eventually... I'm not going to fuck an 11-year-old... have some class, Sean." She pouts. "I wasn't going to do anything drastic unless you refused to accept that You. Are. Mine."

"Thank god." I mutter as I let my head fall backwards against the couch cushions. "On the first thing... the second is still very concerning and I think you need help..."

"Meh." She shrugs

 **[DAMN... I wanted the super-hot smexy times... but I guess it would be kind of fucked up because of your ages...]**

"Night, Neo..." I call after her as she walks out of the room.

 **[Sean... are you ignoring me?!]**

'yes'

 **[But whyyyyyy?!]**

'Because if I listen to every word you said I would be ether A: a sex slave by now... or B: be completely different and possibly be addicted to sex... so fuck off you fucking fuck!'

 **[Rood... but not untrue...]**

I mentally scoff as I close my eyes and allow the darkness of sleep to take me.

* * *

 **(Pov: None)**

"I just don't know what to tell you, Oz... he just isn't here anymore..." A scruffy man sighs into a scroll.

"Oh, of course he isn't..." A voice states over the scroll. "He's in Vale..."

"…"

"Pardon?" The man with the tattered cape asks.

"He is in Vale... so of course you wouldn't find him in Erast..." The voice repeats.

"…"

"how?!" He asks the scroll. "That is like a 3 day boat trip and-"

It dawns on him.

"That little shit left right after he saw me... not before sicking his rabid fangirls on me though..." He grumbles.

"Rabid... fangirls?" The voice on the other end of the scroll asks.

"Oh yeah... he started to cry then BOOM! 10 or so girls came out of the alleyway and dogpiled onto me... when I finally got out, he was gone..." The scruffy man notes as he pulls out a flask and downs the entire thing. "that was frankly the worst moment of my life..."

"Even more so than the bet you made with Taiyang and the dres-?" The voice on the scroll asks.

"A close second..." The man with the flask cuts him off.

"…"

"So, want me to come back?" The cloaked man continues.

"I seriously doubt he will just happen to find his way into beacon, so yes, it would be helpful." The voice responds.

The alcoholic scruffy man sighs as he walks out of the bar he was sitting in and walks into an alleyway, a crow flying out a couple seconds later.

* * *

I slowly stand as light creeps over the windowsill, as I had been awake for about an hour before finally deciding to get up.

'fiiine world... don't let me sleep... imma go murder some grimmlings'

I walk into the kitchen and write down a quick note and stick it to the fridge.

 **"Goin' out to kill some grimm because I am bored and boredom can be cured by stabbin' grimm~ don't wait up!"**

I crack open the window, turn into a bat, crawl out, un-transform, then close it back.

I nod once at my work as I turn back into a bat and fly out of the city.

* * *

"Heeeeere grimmy grimmy grimmy grimmy~" I call out into the forest. "I know some of you are out there~"

A howl echoes from far in the distance.

I smile slightly as 8 regular beowolves rush out of the forest to surround me.

"Huh..." I comment as they slowly circle me. "This is a rather large pack..."

10 pups are watching from the shadows of trees.

One of the adult beowolves make a growling sound, causing every pup to charge forward recklessly.

"Oh no!" I exclaim as I weave through bodies, claws, and bites. "I can't possibly beat them all!"

I look behind me to see one preparing an attack.

"Punch." I smile as I launch a weak punch right for its snout... sending its head clean off its shoulders.

"Damn..." I sigh.

"Remember when I actually had a challenge from you?" I ask a second beowolf pup that tried to bite me as I casually grab it by the throat and fling it into another pup, turning both to smoke. "Good times... but now I am fast- and strong- enough to kill all of you effortlessly~ and what, it has only been like... a week or two?"

My elbow smashes into the snout of another pup, causing its head to fold in on itself as I knee another in the chest, making them like the last 3.

"You know... I feel like I am getting a bit too cocky... I should probably watch that..." I note, snapping the neck of another pup with a well-placed squeeze.

I grab the paw of a pup before it strikes me and fling it into 2 more, killing all 3

The last pup charges at me, only to be used as a meat shield as one of the adult beowolves tried to attack me from behind, its neck cracking as I squeeze down on it, the beowolf that attacked me finding itself bisected from thigh to shoulder as I draw my sword.

TWO alphas appear as they seem to be watching the fight, maybe to see if I get weakened by the cannon fodder, or maybe to see how I fight.

"Ah..." I note, cleaving the head off a beowolf behind me. "It is two packs that came together..."

Two beowolves howl with rage as they rush me at the same time, they attempt to claw me diagonally, but one is instantly killed as I slash it across the chest, and the other's limb is caught as I reach up and grab it, stabbing it through the chest.

I glance at one of the last two beowolves, quickly moving over to them and disposing of both with two well placed slashes.

I grin back towards the two alphas only to get slashed across the face and sent flying into the other one who slams me into the ground.

I sit up, grabbing the wrist of the alpha holding me down, bending its 'thumb' backwards. "Rude..."

I fling the alpha into the other alpha, making both collapse into a heap of tangled limbs.

"one sword style:" I say while getting into the stance.

"36 CALIBER PHOENIX!" I shout, swinging my sword forward.

The spiraling blade of wind picks up both alphas and sends them flying through a couple of trees, leaving both barely alive.

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15 #1 (Broken Thumb)**  
 **127/1688 Hp**  
 **341/750 Mp**

 **Alpha Beowolf Level 15 #2 (The Other)**  
 **344/1688 Hp**  
 **450/750 Mp**

I jump onto the first beowolf, slashing my sword across its throat as I step across it, then I plunge my sword into the second beowolf, slashing upwards through its head as I run past.

I slide to a halt and wait for the hail of notifications to catch up with me.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **One Sword Style Has Leveled Up.**

 **You have gained: 4950 Lien,** **Beowolf Leather x14, Beowolf Bone Plate x8**

"Hmm... I should pick up a hobby..." I hum. "maybe after killing a few more grimm..."

I dash off into the forest.

* * *

After killing 4 packs of creeps, overall about 40 creeps not including the alphas, I flew home, and now I am resting on the couch as the sun climbs higher into the sky.

Killing the creeps was legitimately child's play... they group up so you have to fight more than one, but they are so weak that literally a single hit would kill all of them, except the alphas that is, it survived the slash with about 30 or so health remaining when I didn't crit at all.

Basically, now I have a bunch of shit I don't know what to do with...

 **You Have Gained: 1400 Lien,** **Creep Leather x25 Creep Claws x19, Creepy Crystal x1**

Neo is sitting beside me, swinging her legs off the couch, leaning her head onto my shoulder and hugging my arm, staring blankly at the tv which seems to have a cooking show on it currently.

'hmmm... what do I do with all this grimm stuff...' I tap chin with my hand, the only that currently isn't currently losing blood flow.

"Hey Neo..." I start, waiting for her to look at me before I continue. "If you somehow managed to gain a shitload of grimm parts like Leather, Claws, and bone plates that didn't disintegrate after the grimm died... what would you do with them?"

"This seems like a really specific question." June notes from the recliner, a comic book in hand.

"How would you even skin a Grimm?!" Neo asks.

"Magic..." I state in a deadpan tone. "and you would be right, June, it IIIIS a really specific question.

I turn to Neo. "Can you let me go for a sec?"

She nods as I stand up, placing two sorted piles of rough leather squares on the table, one pile, about 5 inches long and 5 inches wide while the other about double the size.

I point to the pile with the bigger pieces of leather. "Beowolf." Then to the small. "Creep."

Neo is instantly rubbing her hands over each.

"what are you doing?" I ask with a slight smile.

"I never got to pet a beowolf or a creep before, so this is probably as good as I can get until I decide to go out and pet a still alive one..." She grins. "But I probably won't do that... I like having both of my hands attached to my body."

"I'm going to repeat Neo's earlier question but in a different way..." June begins. "HOW THE FUCK?!"

"Maaagic~" I grin.

"You said you had claws and bone plates, right?" Neo asks.

I nod and pull out one of each.

"Hmmm" she nods as she examines the creep claw. "Sharp..."

She raps her knuckles across the bone plate as well. "Boney..."

June is having an aneurism as her brain fucking EXPLODES. "Whattheshit"

Her eyes snap over to me. "WHAT SORT OF BLACK MAGIC DID YOU DO?!"

She freezes. "Wait a fucking second..." She mutters. "Hammerspace... 'it would take about three more of those to kill me' … and... he can get stuff from grimm- HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

 ***Narrorator voice***  
 **what has June figured out about our small protaganist? Has she finally put all of the pieces together to reveal that he is 'The Gamer'?! FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OOOOF THE REMNANT GAMER.**

* * *

 **To be fair... this chapter is getting a bit long...**

 **And I think I forgot to comment on a very important thing a while back, one guest said that things in The Gamer manga's shops steadily sell for millions of won(the currency used in it)... and you'd be right... except for the fact that a million 'won' is actually just 10k American dollars... the items in THIS GAME's shop is in Lien... and I'm going with 1 Lien is 1 American dollar so my items being sold for millions of dollars is about 100 TIMES the cost of the gamer manga's million-dollar items... so you can't really bring up a point about me selling other Demensional items for too cheap... Sean basically earned 'half a million won' this chapter alone by killing a couple of low level grimm... time to buy dio's timestop I guess~**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "** **Love it"**

 **.**

 **Thanks!**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "That went better than I expected"**

 **.**

 **True...**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Oh, PLEASE tell me he didn't just screw Roman out of the main cast. No matter how you look at it, that's a serious loss to everyone.**

 **ALERT: PLAYER "BestGirl1337" HAS JOINED THE SERVER**  
 **COUNTDOWN TO TACTICAL NUKE ACTIVATION: 00:29:59"**

 **.**

 **Noooo roman will still be there... Sean just screwed him out of a good partner~ he might get another one~**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "When I was talking about skyrim i was explaining the importance of grinding even outside of battle. Doing so can make you harder to kill."**

 **.**

 **Eh... I mean, you aren't wrong.**

 **.**

 **A fan: "(Finally gets off the ship) ok now to get back at neo but first i need to a: get to my vale mansion and b: see if i can ship salem and savathun anyhow oh great and powerful author i summon thee kill the lama drama neo form (the one from season 6 she has too much makeup makes her fugly) anyhow soon i shall protecc the baby thing from the dark one"**

 **.**

 **Mint-green eyeliner Neo is bad Neo.**

 **.**

 **6011: "should we expect a three-sword style?"**

 **.**

 **Hellz ye.**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: "sooooo you haven't answered the last question and it's about if you are going to continue a mages quest in this wild wild magical world or have you abandon the story"**

 **.**

 **Mages' Quest is pretty much dead... sorry~ I REALLY don't want to torture myself by watching highschool dxd**

 **.**

 **Now to the omake~**

* * *

 **Back at it again with the theoryhub text chat~**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **TheoryHub: = Shota of DOOM:**

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Okay... how the hell did doom-shota go from getting smacked around by an alpha beowolf less than a month ago... to being able to take on 2 at once?! Like legit he nearly INSTANTLY killed BOTH OF THEM... and what is with this 'one sword style' thing he has going on... can he TEACH that to people?!"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"I want to be able to shoot large spiraling blades of wind!"**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"I heard on the news that an alleyway was cut up n stuff and eyewitnesses state 6 people flew out of it at once... I guess shota is in Vale now... but that was kind of obvious considering the fact that we have the video of when he did that... can we talk about his anti-gravity capabilities for a second?"**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"The Vampire theory is getting more and more possible~ all we need now is for him to turn into a bat and it is all but confirmed!"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Vampires can walk on walls?"**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"Legends say that apparently..."**_

 _ **FaunFaun27:**_  
 _ **"Damn... why couldn't I have been born as a mythical creature... like a werewolf or devil or something..."**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"Would you want to be basically stalked by the governments, the only outcome for getting caught being you dissected or made to endure horrible tests that they would NEVER do on a human or faunus... only to you purely for the fact that you can regenerate about a hundred times quicker than a human without aura... gods forbid the doom shota ACTUALLY gets aura... then he might literally be immortal... I have a question though... what are the chances that the kingdoms are ALREADY doing this? and it is just a super well-kept secret... and doom shota is the only one who has gotten media attention..."**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"HOLY SHIT! That is a huge possibility!"**_

 _ **Immortal-Shota-Is-A-National-Treasure:**_  
 _ **"You mean to tell me that Atlas is doing inhumane tests on more adorable shotas?!"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"If it is a young vampire... say... under 2000 or so years old... it might still be a 'Loli' or 'Shota'... but I am pretty sure vampires can grow up... they just can't die of old age, or if they can, they live too long for it to even be apparent."**_

 _ **Immortal-Shota-Is-A-National-Treasure:**_  
 _ **"Time to throw the entire continent of Solitas away... it can't be saved..."**_

* * *

 **See you all next week!**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

 ***PREVIOUSLY ON THE REMNANT GAMER***

June freezes. "Wait a fucking second..." She mutters. "Hammerspace... 'it would take about three more of those to kill me' … and... he can get stuff from grimm he- HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

"Hm?" I hum as I glance over to her, Neo also doing so.

"D-do you have the powers of a video game character?!" She stutters.

 **[THE JIG IS UP!]**

"Thaaat makes a lot more since now that I think about it..." Neo nods.

I awkwardly cough into my fist. "M-Maybe?"

"first you are a fucking half vampire... now you have an ability that could eventually break the world..." June sighs.

I quietly clean up the leather piles on the table. "…"

"Ah well..." June sighs. "It was pretty obvious now that I think about it... just kind of hurt that you didn't tell me about it."

"To be fair... I have not known either of you for an extended period of time... that was maybe a 2 to 3-year type of secret.

"True... and that is an explanation on how you are improving this much... and probably another reason for those Atlesian pricks to hunt you down... good thing they don't know about it though..." June sighs. "What about you, Neo, you mad your _boyfriend_ kept this from you?"

"Not really" she shrugs. "I mean, we met day before yesterday... and that isn't something you shout at the top of your lungs."

"How are you able to go from existential crisis to teasing in less than a second?" I ask with a slight frown.

"Maaagic~" she hums in the exact same tone I did.

I sigh. "You are really sassy, you know that?"

She shrugs at me.

I sit back down on the couch and Neo instantly laches back to my arm like nothing happened.

"To answer your earlier question, Sean, if you are a game character, I would clearly make stuff out of the grimm parts... it should be counted as a 'rare' material so it might just get a base enchantment instead of you having to learn enchanting and do it yourself..." She says.

"That was kind of obvious... but what?" I ask.

"I mean... you could make glove, bracelets, armor, rings, shields, imagination's the limit!" She exclaims. "Also, your skill level... but you could probably fix that easily..."

 **[Hey Sean, would you like to buy the 'generic artisan's bundle'?]**

'How much is it?'

 **[About 12000 lien...]**

'and what does it have?'

 **[Skillbooks for Leatherworking, Tailoring, Least Alchemy, Cooking, Fletching, Smithing, Electrical work, Woodworking, Carving, and Basic Enchanting! To be completely honest though, the basic enchanting book is the one that brings its cost up so much... everything but the basic enchantments would be maybe 4000-4500 lien, Alchemy being the most expensive, but you are able to get a slight discount when buying everything like this!]**

'… can't I just go into a bookstore and buy them there for like 30 dollars each?'

 **[to be fair... they instantly teach you how to do the thing... so it is kind of worth it... plus, you can only get skillbooks through the system soooo you are fresh out of luck~]**

'fine... goodbye hard-earned lien...'

 **[you got more than half of that today when slaughtering beowolves...]**

 **Transaction Completed!**

Neptune pops into the world in front of us all, holding a box.

"HOLYSHIT-" June shouts.

"N-NEPTUNE?!" Neo exclaims as said person basically forms from pixels.

"Sup." She smirks.

"H-How?!" June stutters.

"I am basically Sean's power's mascot~" she hums while gesturing towards her d-pad hairclips.

June opens her mouth... then closes it, pouting slightly.

"Here's the shit you bought~" Neptune hums as she places the box on the coffee table.

"Now imma go eat your leftover pizza~" she grins as she walks into the kitchen.

"Oi! Don't do that!"

"But I need to eat too, Sean!" She cries dramatically from the other room.

"Do you?" I ask in a skeptical tone.

"Eh..." Is my only reply... and the opening of the fridge.

"You have a shop system too?" June frowns as walks over to the box. "Fuck... you have a lot of cool abilities..."

I open the box, Neo looking over my shoulder at its contents as well.

"Books?" June asks.

"Nonono." I say "Gamer power... these are SKILL books." I explain.

"You mean we can learn what is on the cover just by touching them?" Neo asks.

I quickly pick up the four that I really wanted.

 **Would You Like To Learn: Leatherworking?**  
 **[Yes] [No]**

 **Would You Like To Learn: Tailoring?**  
 **[Yes] [No]**

 **Would You Like To Learn: Enchanting: [Basic]?**  
 **[Yes] [No]**

 **Would You Like To Learn: Carving?**  
 **[Yes] [No]**

I quickly tap yes to all of the screens.

The books explode into white particles then flow into my chest, causing me to brightly flash with light once before it dims.

"AAAGH" I fall to the ground clutching my temples, a small drip of blood sliding out of my nose. "FUCK! THE PAIN!"

"SEAN!" Neo shouts as she crouches near me.

I stop twitching on the ground and slowly sit up, my bloody nose slowly healing itself.

"Okay... **DO NOT** learn more than one in a single setting... having four skills shoved into your head at the same time is agony... I think it is because of the enchanting skill book... but you should never learn more than one at a time... then maybe give yourself a day's rest..." I mutter.

"I took 4 so you both can have 3" I continue. "Sort out who gets what... and please don't make my mistake... I have an ability that allows me to stop feeling pain after a few seconds... it would probably minutes- if not hours- of pure agony for both of you..."

I flop back down onto the couch and start looking through my new skills.

 **You Have Gained A Skill**

 **Enchantment [Basic]: (Crafting) (Level: 1 0.0%)**  
 **The lowest tier of enchantment.**  
 **Examples: Making ink invisible unless a certain condition is met, Make a marble explode when thrown into a small puff of concealing smoke, add EXTREMELY minor elemental damage, create a bag that can hold twice as much as it looks like it could hold, Ect~**

 **You Have Gained A Skill**

 **Leatherworking: (Crafting) (Level: 1 0.0%)**  
 **Allows you to work with leather to create items based on this skills level.**  
 **Examples: a level 1 would struggle to create a leather wallet, but a level 100 could easily make armors and sheathes in minutes**

 **You Have Gained A Skill**

 **Tailoring: (Crafting) (Level: 1 0.0%)**  
 **Allows you to fix holes in clothing and works really well with leatherworking.**

 **You Have Gained A Skill**

 **Carving (Crafting) (Level: 1 0.0%)**  
 **Allows you to carve things out of other things.**

"Hey, Sean... how does this work?" Neo asks as she pokes the cooking skill book.

"Uuuuuh Neptune?" I ask.

"EEP!" Neo jumps back as a screen pops up in her face.

June also flinches as she touches the Least Alchemy skill book.

They both slowly touch 'yes' and wince slightly as the books explode and flows into their chest.

June winces and massages her temples before muttering "Okay... I get why we want to limit ourselves on these things..."

"iiii am actually feeling kind of okay..." Neo notes.

"Ah... I see... the headache is based on if you have any knowledge on the subject... maybe..." I nod.

"Right." Neptune calls from the kitchen as I hear the microwave door open.

"Hey Neptune, can you buy me basic-" I begin.

"In your inventory." She cuts me off. "I decided to buy it as part of the bundle..."

I pull a wooden box out of my inventory, it is about 2 feet long, and 2 feet wide, while being 1 inch deep... plus it is full of dirt with a smooth wooden stick at the side.

"Enchanting..." I note as I place the next thing on the table, just a regular sewing kit.

Then a utility knife and a basic leatherworker's kit, and finally a regular whittling knife.

"Oi" June says as she walks over to my junk table. "did you get shit for us too?"

I place a frying pan and a cookbook on the couch beside me, then I give June an alchemical Recipe book and a couple of jars.

"wow... this is cool as shit..." she whispers as she opens the book and flips through a couple pages.

Neo is messing around, holding the frying pan in two hands and does a few mock katas with it.

"You're welcome." Neptune hums from the recliner June was sitting at moments before, casually eating a slice of the pizza I bought.

I spend the next hour or 2 making a KICKASS bracelet out of leather, it is small leather cube-rings that are connected together with a square piece of steel about an inch long and ¾ wide, silver rivets on the inside of each piece of black leather, making sure it doesn't fall off the metal squares, along with two snap rivets that connect the ends together and allow me to take it on and off.

 **Leatherworking has leveled up x4**

 **Beowolf Leather Bracelet**  
 **Enchantment: Base**  
 **Grants the wearer +5 Dex**

Theeeen, I spend the next 10 or so minutes drawing a complex symbol into the ground where I place the bracelet in the center, drawing the rune for 'speed' which is a running man, then I channel mana into it, causing the bracelet to lift up and glow white before abruptly falling down into my awaiting palm.

 **Enchantment [Basic]** **Has Leveled Up x4**

 **Beowolf Leather Bracelet Of Minor Quickness**  
 **Enchantment: Basic**  
 **Grants the wearer +7 Dex**

"AHA!" June exclaims as I hear a muted "poof" from her 'alchemy set' consisting of a couple of jars and a turkey baster.

She hands me a small vial that she made me order for about 6 lien off of my store.

"Sean! What does it do!?" She exclaims.

 **Least Health Potion**  
 **Heals the drinker 50 HP.**

"A Least Health Potion..." I answer. "Heals the drinker 50 hp..."

"iiii don't know how much that is..." She responds almost instantly.

"You have 1050 Hp... Neo has 2600... I have 1865..." I explain.

"So not that good?" She asks. "And why do you both have more hp than me!"

"We are vampires..." I deadpan "and I mean... I could probably enchant your potions to make them more potent..." I offer as I wipe the running men off the intricate magic circle.

"Sure... go for it." She sighs before muttering under her breath. "Damn vampires... So unfair..."

I place the flask in the center of the circle and draw metical crosses to its north, east, south, and west.

The flask is picked up, glows brightly, then drops abruptly into my waiting palm.

 **Least Health Potion**  
 **Heals the drinker 50 [60] HP.**

 **Flask Of Lesser Healing**  
 **Healing potions drunk from this flask heal an additional 10 Hp.**

 **Enchantment [Basic] Has Leveled Up**

"Ooookay... I can't enchant liquids yet or maybe at all... so now that flask is a flask of healing... heals an additional 10 hp when you drink health potions out of it..."

I glance to the left to see my mana is basically at 0.

I walk over to the couch and flop down. "Tired now..."

"Oi you lazy lil shit" June frowns. "I need stuff for SCIENCE!"

"Ask Neptune..." I sigh.

"We are out of money dudebro..." Comes the helpful reply from the kitchen.

"All of it?!" I ask while sitting up. "That was a good 250 lien..."

"To be fair... they both needed a few ingredients to start... and you needed some items..." She answers.

"Fiiine I'll go kill a couple of things... but enchanting basically stole all of my mana..." I grumble.

"I could go out quicker if June allowed me to take a bit of her magical power..." I suggest.

"Why don't you just go and level up?" Neptune asks as she pokes her head out of the kitchen, her voice muted by food.

I sigh dramatically. "Fiiine... but I do feel like you are both using me just a bit..."

"Hey... you really can't blame us, you gave us both super cool skills... do you know how weird it is to suddenly just know how to do things?" June asks. "But sure, after today we will slow down on abusing your store ability... reluctantly."

"Meh, it is cool and all, but that just means you'll make an even stronger husband... and if you go through with that magic shop idea that June told me about, we might be good financially." Neo adds.

"Just wait till he starts messing with abilities from other dimensions." Neptune grins.

"WOAH WHAT?!" June shouts. "He can fucking get stuff from OTHER dimensions?! LIKE WHAT?!"

"Many things~" Neptune hums. "Magic swords, types of magic, fruits that give you special abilities for the cost of not being able to swim anymore, a stick that can grow as long as you want it, a small computer you place on you eye that detects how strong everything is... to be honest, if there is an idea, it has most likely been done somewhere else... "

"Goin out to kill things~" I hum as I walk out the door.

* * *

I come to a halt In the middle of the forest, take a good look around to see if anybody is out there, then I pull out the creepy crystal and summon the 'creep plague' as I like to call it, summoning a large portal in the ground, 2 creep princes leap out of the portal as it stabilizes.

"So, we meet again... for the first time!" I grin as they disappear.

I slash behind me as I draw my sword. **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)**

I brutally pull my sword out of the side of the creep prince, **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)** spinning as I do a diagonal overhead slash that cleaves its head from its body.

 **You have leveled up.**

The second warps behind me, the leaves scattered across the floor crunching under its feet as it lands, I quickly spin around, catching its clawed hand on my blade, slicing the entire thing off as I swing forward. **Critical Hit (*2 damage)**

It shrieks in agony briefly before I behead it with another well-placed swing. **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)**

A new one appears as I waste no time getting to it, slashing it twice across the side, **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)**

One more attack kills it as I slowly turn to the last one.

 **Creep Prince Level 10**  
 **938/938 Hp**  
 **500/500 Mp**

 **Str 22**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 25**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

'ugh... geeze... no wonder I am dominating all of them... I am actually better than them in EVERY way...'

I duck under a slow swing, casually stabbing it in the chest once, then I poke it in the neck, and finally one more swing beheads it.

The dragon appears behind me as it rears up on its back paws, roaring loudly-

"36 CALLIBER PHEONIX!" I cut it off, the blade of wind shredding its wings and chest as it is flung through a tree.

 **Creep Dragon Level 20**

 **1008/2250 Hp**  
 **1000/1000 Mp**

 **Str 32**  
 **Dex 60**  
 **Vit 25**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

It whines in pain as I land on it, plunging my sword into its chest, then I slash upwards, slicing its head CLEAN in half as it sputters and falls limp, slowly turning to smoke. **Super Crit! (*3 damage)**

I wipe my forehead and sigh dramatically as the portal closes.

'no level? Awww... that is kind of disappointing...'

 **One Sword Style Has Leveled Up x2**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up**

 **You have gained: 5400 Lien, 5 creep leather, 1 Creep Claw,** **Creepy Amulet, Spooky Gauntlets,**

I stretch my arms really quick as I pull out the ai core I got from those Atlesian mechs. "Time for part two~"

It lets out a loud alarm as I try to activate it, causing me to fall backwards with a girlish "eep!" As it instantly explodes afterwards.

I look around to see no real change.

"…"

I hear a loud crackling/burning sound as a massive explosion echoes above me.

I blink up to see 2 lines of fire falling towards me, a trail of smoke leading to the upper stratosphere.

"Meep"

They both crash near, kicking up ASSLOADS of dust and dirt that irritate my eyes slightly and obscuring everything.

A large two-legged form stands in the dust, casting a shadow over me, it is roughly 13 feet tall, with its legs being most of its body, the top of its body seems to be really flat and boxy.

 ***Mooo***

"nononono" I frantically whisper.

 ***Mooo***

A second one responds to my plea as it also stands up to full height.

 ***RATATATATATA***

The smoke and dust is blown away as the first fucking SHOOTS at me with two high power mounted machineguns, the bullets hitting where I was standing seconds before as I had leapt out of the way.

The second raises its leg and slams it down where I should have landed, if I hadn't changed dirrection by stabbing my sword into the ground.

 ***MOOOOO***

I stair up at the mechanical menace before me, it has a large seemingly beaked head with two large mounted machineguns on its 'shoulders' on one side it has a single rocket tube pointed diagonally upwards and two small orbs that seem to be the eyes of the creature, as the camera inside follows me as I move, it has one on the top middle of its head, and one on the bottom of its head, slightly behind the chin where another gun peaks out of the top half of the beak, its legs, which take up most of its body and are connected by two ball joints are coated with black latex and seem to be pulsing, the tips of them having three toes and a bladed dewclaw.

 **Bgm:** **My Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Trinity / Sanmittai**

 **A quest has been received.**

 **Boss Quest:** **A Weapon To Surpass** **(Can only be completed once)**  
 **You have activated a boss item! Defeat all of the enemies for a reward.**

 **Objective:**  
 **Kill Gekkos 0/4 [ ]**  
 **Kill ? 0/1 [ ]**

 **Reward: +2 to ALL stats, 1 Random Atlesian Tier Magic Item.**

 **Gekko Level 20 x2**

 **2625/2625 Hp**  
 **1000/1000 Mp**

 **Str 30**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 50**  
 **Int 8**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

I stare at it with half lidded eyes. "You have GOT to be fuckin' joking...'

 ***Fwoosh***

The far one shoots a missile at me, I quickly respond by using earth affinity to levitate a rock off the ground and fling it into the missile's trajectory, blowing it up prematurely.

"Gurk-" however that gave the other one the time to kick me RIGHT IN THE CHEST... my small size vs its size and strength allow it to send me flying like a football.

 **Sean Chro Level 18**

 **1855/1965 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **435/1890 Mp**

 **Strength: 75**  
 **Dexterity: 75 (82)**  
 **Vitality: 33**  
 **Inteligence: 18**  
 **Wisdom: 14**  
 **Luck: 11**

"…" I casually sit up from the blow. "iiii feel like that should have hurt more... but, I will admit, you are a bigger challenge than the creep princes... so good on you..."

 ***Mooooo***

I dash as the one in the front opens fire with both of its shoulder mounted guns, the only way I avoid is by zig-zagging along with jumping and weaving through bullets, casually using trees and stumps as springboards and stepping stones to gain a lot of speed as I stab my katana into its chin, clamping its 'mouth' shut as it tries to bite me. **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)** then I pull downwards, removing my sword from the machinery as I make a clean gash across the thigh of one of the legs, a blue liquid slowly seeping out through the wound as it sprays across the grass.

It snap kicks me in the chest sending me flying, then it points the missile tube at me and fires.

 ***Fwooosh***

I barely manage to deflect the rocket to the side as I hit the side of it with the flat of my blade, the rocket spirals out of control and blows up a nearby tree.

I watch as most of the wounds I dealt seal up as a black goop coats the pierce and slash wound.

 **[Nanomachines SON!]**

'oh... you are here...'

 **[just wanted to pop in to say that... going to hang out with Neo and June again byyyeeee~]**

 **Gekko Level 20 #1** _(A/n The only one that has taken damage)_

 **2381/2625 Hp**  
 **0/1000 Mp**

 **Gekko Level 20 #2**

 **2625/2625 Hp**  
 **1000/1000 Mp**

I stop my downward momentum by grabbing onto a tree branch and swinging it into horizontal movement instead of vertical movement, where I land crouched on the side of the tree that was connected to the branch I swung off of, then I leap up, tucking into a roll as I am once again peppered with bullets by both mechs, kicking off the floor mid-roll to get back to my feet as I run towards the one I injured.

I slide on my knees to duck under a horazontal swing of its leg, allowing its leg to brush up against my sword that leaves a gash along the side, then I kip up and slash the back of each leg once. **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage) Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)**

It collapses onto its knees as bright blue goop pours from the cuts, I raise my sword above my hand, holding it in two hands before brining it down in one swift motion, cleaving the back open before swinging upwards, then I stab it through the back, finally killing it.

I look to the other one to see that it has finally gotten to a position where it can attack me again as it riddles me with bullets as my blade got stuck in the robot in front of me.

I fall to the ground in a pool of my own blood.

 **Level Up!**

I quickly stand, ripping my sword out of the back of the mecha as I dash towards the still standing robot.

"One sword style: MIFFED BEE!" I shout as I get below it, plunging the blade up and through one of the orb cameras watching me. **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)** Then I quickly remove the blade and spin in a 360, cutting both legs deeply **Critical Hit (*2 damage) Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)**

Black goop covers the wounds like the other, healing some of the damage but nowhere near enough to put it back near full.

 **Gekko Level 20 #2**

 **951/2625 Hp**  
 **0/1000 Mp**

I cut off one leg, then the other, before stabbing my sword right into its face as it drops to my level, causing its turrets to power down.

Two more gekkos land about 100 feet away, it takes them a few seconds, but they finally leap over to where I was after about 7 seconds, they both shoot their missiles at me which I barely avoid, the force of the explosion barely hitting me, then I slide between the legs of one of the gekkos, slashing once at its leg as I go by. **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)**

 ***Mooo***

It goes to stomp on me but I catch the foot with my blade, cutting its toes as it bleeds some of that strange blue liquid onto my face.

I shove it off, cutting deeper into the foot of the gekko as I get up to a kneeling position, the other starts shooting rounds into my back that does more to annoy than SEVERELY hurt me, about 10 slice through a quarter of my health as I slash the leg of the gekko twice before leaping onto its head and causing it to be pushed to its knees with a well-placed 'miffed bee', I stab it repeatedly before leaping off, slashing it once more across the back as it falls forward, sending sparks flying upwards into the sky.

 **Level Up!**

I use the newly killed corpse of the third gekko as a springboard as I leap nearby the remaining gekko, using my vampic steps racial ability to run up its leg while carving a huge gash in it, once I reach the top, I stab downwards through the sensor **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)** , cutting its vision in half as I stab 3 more times only for it to buck me off.

I stab its knees bringing it down to a kneeling position where I cleave it cleanly in two with a classic samurai two-handed strike.

 **Bgm: End**

Through the sky, a MUCH LARGER shape careens towards my position, like a massive fireball in the golden late-evening sun... that crashes into the forest about maybe 1000 feet from where I am standing, the force generated from the landing picking up trees and actually flinging them out of the way, lifting me up about a foot off the ground as well.

I blink and go to take a step towards the fireball.

 ***Thump***

I pause as the ground shakes.

 **Bgm:** **IOSYS - Mother Goddess**

A tree flies overhead.

"uuuhhhh..."

I hear rapid thumping on the ground as I slowly back up.

Several trees are knocked over as a new mechanical monstrosity makes itself known.

It is roughly 20 feet tall, its body covered in sleek black metal, it has two large and powerful digitgrade legs with what seem to be hooves on its feet, a lean body connecting to a long and powerful tail, two strange fin-arms that are held outwards in kind of a t-pose while it looks down at me with several red unblinking lights.

It opens its mouth and unleashes a loud roar that is basically a mechanical version of the t-rex roar from Jurassic park.

 **Mini Metal Gear Ray Level 25**

 **3375/3375 Hp**  
 **1250/1250 Mp**

 **Str 55**  
 **Dex 55**  
 **Vit 50**  
 **Int 3**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

"Ohfuck..." I pale at the robot as it opens its mouth at me and it glows brightly.

"OHFUCK!" I shout as I avoid a laser that shatters trees, carves trenches, and destroys a single boulder about 100 feet in the distance.

I slowly look back over to it... only to get a foot to the upper torso that sends me flying even further than the gekko.

"AAAAAAAAA- OW!" I shout as my face impacts a tree.

 **Sean Chro Level 20**

 **1900/2165 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **2090/2090 Mp**

I sit up and point to the boss. "You's a bitch!" I shout at it with a frown.

 ***Cu-Thunk***

I stare expressionlessly forward as its fin arms split in half.

"…"

Volleys of 3 rockets start shooting out of each arm.

"Fuck."

I dive behind a tree and keep running, the tree behind me taking a few missiles but overall gets decimated quickly.

'these are... slower than the ones the gekkos fire...'

I turn back to see a wall of about 25 missiles.

"Oh... that's why..." I frown.

"One sword style..." I prepare my attack "36 CALLIBER PHEONIX!"

All of the missiles explode or get blown off course by the blade as it flies towards the metal gear and carves a LARGE spiral in its chest.

 **Mini Metal Gear Ray Level 25**

 **2402/3375 Hp**  
 **50/1250 Mp**

It stumbles back from the force of the attack, seemingly glaring at me across the burnt and craterous wasteland between us.

I grin madly as I make the first move, running over to its leg as it slowly raises it, when it slams it down, I am ready for it, allowing me to latch onto it with vampiric step and run up the leg, poking it in the ribs as I take a quick pause on its thigh. **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)** then I slash outwards, dragging my blade even more through the robot as it sends a bit of dark fluid out onto the ground in front of it.

I continue till I get to the top of its head and do my miffed bee attack right in its face plate.

It shrieks in agony as it rapidly shakes its head in an attempt to fling me off.

I free my sword and leap off it... only for a couple of turrets on its shoulders to pop out and pepper me while I am still midair, the only think I could do to defend was deflecting 4 of the 10-bullet barrage, sheathing my sword near the end of my fall.

I land in a crouched position as it brings its leg up to stomp me.

"Fuck"

 ***Crunch***

I am smashed into the floor as it brings its foot down on me, pushing me deeper and deeper into the dirt as it does so.

 **Sean Chro Level 20**

 **1319/2165 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **0/2090 Mp**

 **Mini Metal Gear Ray Level 25**

 **1076/3375 Hp**  
 **50/1250 Mp**

 ***Creeeeek***

* * *

 **Pov: (?) (About a day or two later)**

The leg of the KICKASS robot crushed the small child known as 'The Immortal Shota/ Death Shota'

I gasp and cover my mouth.

 ***Creeeek***

The leg of the robot slowly lifts, as it shows the death shota, bloody and battered, but with no damage to his spirit by the look of primal fury in his red eyes.

He suddenly shoves upwards, causing the robot to stumble backwards from the sudden push.

He slowly walks towards it, his hair covering his eyes and casting a shadow over his face, allowing his eyes to glow freely as his own blood swirls around him, flowing back into his body.

The four turrets on the robot lock on to the shota, shooting about 6 bullets into him as he just continues to walk forward, his right eye twitching slightly.

He suddenly moves, a savage grin on his face as he plunges his fist deep into the foot of the mech, ripping out a chunk of machinery before running up the leg once more, he plunges his fist into the location where he slashed earlier on its side and pulls out some more machinery, but instead of running up onto its head like last time he leaps down and grabs its tail.

"Wh-" I begin to as the screen as he practically FLINGS IT OVER HIS SHOULDER, the mecha crashing onto its back where he leaps high up into the air, does a flip, and brings his knee down on the midsection of the robot, caving its chest in where the light dies from its eyes and it stops moving.

 **Bgm: End**

"SOCOOL!" I whisper excitedly.

The video ends on all of his blood INSTANTLY flowing back into his body, leaving him fresh as a daisy... expect with a few holes in his clothes, a bit of dirt on him, a bit... sweaty...

'thankyouNepthedestroyerofminds!'

"Whatcha' watching Rubes?" My sister asks as she looks over my shoulder down towards the screen of my scroll.

"N-Nothing!" I stutter as I hide the screen. "What are **YOU** watching?!"

"What?" Yang asks.

"What?" I ask.

* * *

I sigh as I walk away from the crushed constructs.

'Atlas will probably grab those...' I note as they don't disappear. 'hey, if it helps them make better things by the time the fall of beacon comes around and they can ACTUALLY HELP instead of A: turning evil or B: do nothing more than stand in front of a beowolf and shoot at it with just a regular gun... good on them... those older models, and I guess the newer models to some extent are just fucking retarded...'

 **Due to increasing your Str to 100, you have gained a skill.**

 **Giant's Strength: (Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **Allows you to lift and carry much more than you should normally be able to.**

 **You Have Leveled Up**

 **A Quest Has Been Completed**

 **Boss Quest:** **A Weapon To Surpass** **(Can only be completed once)**

 **Objective:**  
 **Kill Gekkos 4/4 [x]**  
 **Kill Mini Metal Gear Ray 1/1 [x]**

 **Reward: +2 to ALL stats, Ring of Mini-Mini Ray.**

 **You have gained: 16000 Lien, Electronics x5, Sensors x4, Heat Blade, Remote Control.**

I stretch once before turning into a bat and flying off.

* * *

I walk back into the apartment and lay face down on the couch.

"Your back!" Neo exclaims as she picks me up like a doll and pulls me into a hug.

"Heeey Neo..." I sigh as I close my eyes slightly. "Killed two bosses... got some cool magic swag from them... tired now..."

"O-oh!" She stutters. "Sorry!"

She walks over to Neptune.

"U-uh... I need you to buy me something..." She quietly states.

"Hm? What?" Neptune asks.

"Can you buy me a..." Neo begins as she whispers something into Neptune's ear.

"AHAHA!" Neptune bursts out laughing. "Hellz yeah! Fuck, I might even think about learning that..."

I crack open one of my eyes as I turn my head to the side.

"Hah... here..." Neptune sighs as she hands Neo a book covered in black lace.

The book disappears into particles and flows into Neo's chest, where she steadily gets more and more flustered, eventually settling on a nosebleed.

"W-what did you teach her Neptune?" I ask in a meek tone.

"it's actually many things... each will help you both in the future..." She shrugs, really trying hard to hide her smug grin.

"Why is she blushing and having a nose bleed?" I ask.

"Because of... the skillbook?" She states more of a question than answer. "U-Uh YEAH! It was a bit too much knowledge for her so it hurt her brain a bit-"

"Neptune..." I frown. "What's the skillbook about?"

She awkwardly coughs into her fist, glances at Neo who is staring off into space before quietly whispering. "Seduction tactics and 10 sex positions that will blow his mind and destroy his-"

I faceplant onto a pillow and scream into it.

"WHY THOUGH?!" I exclaim.

"hey, she wanted it for the future~" Neptune hummed.

"…"

"Where the fuck is June?" I ask realizing that she is missing

"Bathroom..." Comes Neptune's response.

 ***POOF* *Crack***

"And what is she doing?" I ask.

"Alchemy stuffs..." Is my answer

"I'll check on her..." I sigh as I slowly get up.

* * *

 **And thus the end of another chapter of THE REMNANT GAMER!**

 **No omake this week thou~**

 **and i MAAAAY have accidentally posted a chapter of cardhunter in place of this... oops~**

 **Guest Reviews:**  
 **Oooof: "This chapter was great. As usual with all your other works. But will you include more anime related things in this new adventure? I would personally love to see Sean gain a stand and cause people to scream in confusion as he decimates them."**

 **.**

 **No STANDO... but he will get other things from games and anime...**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Excellent work"**

 **.**

 **Thanks!**

 **.**

 **6011: "Can he buy Zoro's swords?"**

 **.**

 **hells ye!**

 **.**

 **Guest13: "Those Oz is a manipulative d*** (currently) and over obsessed with Salem (understandable due to their relationship), but what the f*** are either of them planning? Salem wants the artifacts as does Ozpin, but we have no clue why. Do you have any ideas?"**  
 **.**

 ***SPOILS BEYOND THIS POINT***  
 **I think he is going to resummon the gods back to the world, killing everyone... and salem in the process... because we ALL know humanity isn't 'fixed'**

 ***end of spoils***

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Two things.**

 **1.**  
 **I think I figured out why Sean's Aura was so low for his level in the original. Aura is the manifestation of the light of the soul and we all know how his elemental afinity for light and dark leans.**

 **2.**  
 **Are you going to have him get Emerald off the streets like Mirai Jaune did in Relic of the Future?**  
 **Also, Coeur Al'Aran is writing a story called Relic of the Future. When I called the Jaune who Salem sent back in time Mirai Jaune I was making a reference to Mirai Trunks from Dragon Ball Z. He is the Trunks that traveles back in time to stop a bad future from happening."**

 **.**

 **1: it was mainly his low Vit stat at fault...**  
 **2: Pfft no!**  
 **And I am aware of the story as I have read it.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "My god, is this...? Could it be? Is NEO-F***-POLITAN actually being REASONABLE for once?! HOLY S***, CALL EVERYONE, THIS NEEDS TO BE A NATIONAL HOLIDAY!**

 **Oh, man. I bet our boy's realizing that he's eventually going to get saddled up with some kind of harem. He's already got two girls gunning for him and a sister, and he hasn't even been there that long. I think this is the part when he figures out what's in store for him, and says "oh, well. Better get comfortable, 'cause I'm gonna be in for a loooong ride." And he is."**

 **.**

 **Meh... it will be a fairly chill relationship... untilseanbecomesateen...**

 **And the best way to describe Neptune's and Sean's relationship would be 'Neptune has a desire to platonically fuck Sean...'**

 **.**

 **guyman v2: "sooooo will sean be joining beacon and team rwby because i DESPISE THAT its like every godam rwby fanfiction i don't want him to join beacon or be on team rwby ok he can join beacon but don't let him be on team rwby**

 **olso will you fallow the canon or are you changing it**

 **and hey you can still make neo fallow Romen its what she does in her free time or somthin and please answer EVERY question"**

 **.**

 **You think Sean will join team Rwby even though I stated he would be on 'Team Strange'?**

 **Canon can go fuck itself! This is an Au with mythical creatures!**

 **Nah... she won't do that...**

 **.**

 **See you all next week.!**


	10. Chapter 10: Craig and Jerry

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

 **You know what... have a Christmas present from your everyday author Flame~ here you go!**

* * *

I casually knock on the Door. "June? You okay?"

"Sean?" The voice on the other side of the door asks.

"Yep, I'm back from killing things and I got some cool magic swag, wanna see it?" I ask.

"Sure" she calls as she opens the door, holding two flasks in her hands. "But first, what do these do?"

Take a quick glance over each, first pointing to the mana potion. "Mana potion that recovers 100 mana" then to the other. "regeneration potion that regenerates 2 hp per second for 60 seconds."

"Cool." She nods as she places both on a small rack, walking into the living room and flopping down on the couch. "What first?"

I pull out a large great sword as I casually hold it in one hand with no real problem, the sword is roughly 5 feet long, it has large metal plates going down the center of both blades, the metal plates being bumpy, small bits of it protruding out, but never extending past the edge of the blade, a good inch outwards from the metal plate is bright orange, showing off just how hot the blade is.

 **Heat Blade:**  
 _ **"1000 degree knife vs Grimm Flesh."**_  
 **Enchantment: Lesser**  
 **Deals 75+Str*1.5 Damage per successful hit along with 30 Fire Damage**

"This is really hot so I am just going to place it back in my inventory..." I say in a small voice as the sword disappears.

I pull out an amulet shaped like the creep dragon's head, a black mask, purple eyes, and four dark grey curved horns coming out of the top corners and sides.

 **Creepy Amulet:**  
 _ **"Onwards Schlaves."**_  
 **Enchantment: Basic**  
 **Summons A Creep Prince for 1000 Mp, each last your level times 10 minutes**

"Summons a controllable grimm about the size of a person." I shrug as I toss it to June. "You are the only one that can summon three at once... however, yours would last 200 minutes, while Neo's would last 250..."

"Wow... over four hours?" Neo asks as she examines it after June hands it to her.

"It does take quite a bit of mana to use though... so I would watch out for that... and they are also pretty weak..." I explain. "like under alpha beowolf level but above normal beowolf level because they can teleport"

"Wait... is it THOSE things?" Neo asks.

"if you are referring to the time before I got roasted alive by that dragon, yes... you would be correct." I deadpan

She winces. "Ugh... I hate fire..."

"Yeah..." I sigh.

I pull out the next item which is black leather gloves with bone plates on the forearms.

 **Spooky Gauntlets:**  
 **"You feel uneasy"**  
 **Enchantment: Basic**  
 **Blocks 20 damage when hands are hit.**  
 **You deal an extra 10% damage to Grimm**

"Basically, does more damage to grimm when you wear them..." I explain as I lay them on the table.

"And-" I pullout a red gem that IMMIDEATELY shoots out of my hand, colliding with the creepy amulet, causing both to glow brightly as Neo releases it with an 'eep!'

The amulet drops to the floor where I slowly pick it up, noticing the red gem imbedded in the forehead of the skull.

 **Creepy Amulet:**  
 _ **"Onwards Schlave."**_  
 **Enchantment: Average**  
 **Summons A Familiar, when killed takes 10 minutes to respawn.**

I blink several times as a portal opens beside me and a creep prince about 3 feet tall and 5 feet long crawls out.

"…"

"U-Uh..." June whispers as I look over to my new familiar.

 **? Level 1**

 **27/27 Hp**  
 **27/27 Mana**

 **Str 1**  
 **Dex 1**  
 **Vit 1**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

"uuuuh... this is our new pet..." I whisper as I motion to the kaprosuchus-esque grimm like creature. "Craig?"

 **Craig Level 1**

I nod once. "Yes, Craig is a good name..."

"U-uh... Sean w-will that try to harm us?" Neo whispers.

"I mean... June could probably kill it with her bare hands... and we both know she has noodle arms~" I shrug. "So, I mean, it isn't that much of a threat and it seems to follow my orders... I think..."

"Sit." I command it.

It does so.

"Woah!" Neo exclaims. "C-can I p-pet it?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrug.

"CONGRATZI!" Neptune exclaims as she tosses confetti at me, the pieces of paper fluttering all around me harmlessly. "You unlocked the 'Familiars' tab!"

"I'll check it out later... I'm looking at my magical swag right now..." I frown.

"But SEAAAAN~" Neptune pouts. "I need to give you the tutorial!"

"…" I blankly stare at her.

She crosses her arms. "Tch... fine..." She scoffs before mumbling under her breath. "Little shit..."

I pull out a ring that has a piece of metal where any gemstones would go stylized like Metal Gear Ray.

"We have this ring that I got from a giant robot."

 **Ring of Mini-Mini Ray:**  
 **"What kind of dog is this?"**  
 **Enchantment: Lesser**  
 **Grants you a Miniature Mini Ray as a pet, is literally immortal but is too weak to harm anything... outside of comedy situations...**

A small metal dinosaur thing comes out of another portal and stops in front of me, slowly looking up to me like a puppy, its tail lashing behind it.

It is about 2 feet tall and 3 feet long, it has a long metal tail and basically hooved feet.

It chirps up at me and tilts its head.

"Oh look... it is a small version of the giant robot..." I blandly state. "…"

"You had to kill... this?" June asks as she reaches out and pats its head, the metal dinosaur letting out a mechanical purring as it clambers up into her lap. "must have not been that tough of a fight, eh?"

"It was 20 feet tall, shot missiles from its flipper wing things, and shot a condensed laser of death from its mouth... and you see those balls on each side of the wing close to the body?" I begin.

"Y-Yeah?" June stutters.

"Those are machineguns..." I finish with a frown.

"W-wow..." She hoarsely whispers.

"Damn... fuckin' lasers" Neo adds. "That shit HURTS."

I pull out the last item which is a strange remote control.

"And this is-" I am cut off as the mini-mini Ray leaps out of June's lap and EATS the controller.

It doubles in size.

 **? Level 1**

 **55/55 Hp**  
 **55/55 Mp**

 **Str 1**  
 **Dex 1**  
 **Vit 1**  
 **int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

I quickly glance back down at the ring

 **Ring of Mini-Mini Ray:**  
 **"What kind of dog is this?"**  
 **Enchantment: Greater**  
 **Grants you a familiar, when killed respawns within a day.**

"I name you... JERRY!"

 **Jerry Level 1**

"Uh... Sean... I don't think this place has enough room to keep BOTH of them out at once..." Neo yawns.

"I'm going to get a shower really quick then go to bed..." I stretch, pausing at the open door of the bathroom. "You guys can decide which one I keep out as a pet.

I look inside and freeze.

"June... get your alchemy shit out of the tub so I can get a shower." I sigh.

"O-oh, right!" She exclaims as she quickly stands up.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom fully clothed, my hair still slightly wet. "So, have you two decided?"

"Yeah." "Yup" They both nod.

They both point to the robotic dinosaur laying on the floor.

"Craig might cause a bit of unrest because he looks like a grimm..." June says while gesturing to the creep curled up into a circle on the floor, sleeping like most dogs or cats do.

"And a massive robot wont?" I ask.

"meh..."

"Jerry it is..." I shrug. "Sorry, Craig."

Said grimm snorts and disappears back into a portal.

The remaining two-legged robot lets out a quiet screech as it walks in a circle and lays down at June's feet.

I casually sit in the recliner to the side.

"My god... this is so CUTE!" Neo exclaims while petting its head.

"You ready to learn the tutorial-" Neptune exclaims while appearing beside me.

"ah... it is basically just a character sheet..." I note.

Neptune opens her mouth... then closes it and pouts. "One day I will get you back for this..." She mutters under her breath.

A screen pops up in front of me.

 **Each familiar is different, however each is similar as well!**

 **Every familiar has Stats, Health, Mana, and cool abilities, kind of like you, but each familiar is its own thing, so some will have more stat points than the other, some will have more health, some will have more armor, and some will have more mana.**

 **Each familiar starts out with a couple base abilities, along with one you pick out of a few choices! You gain more abilities at the levels 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, ect~**

 **Upon reaching level 50 and every 50 after however, they will gain a special perk that can entirely change the way they fight!**

I look to the right to see Neptune typing away at a screen.

The textbox moves back in front of me to block my vision.

 **Eyes back over here, Sean! Now... let's go to your first familiar's tab!**

A couple arrows appear pointing towards a square button named 'Craig'

I sigh and tap Craig's tab

 **Please Select An Ability:**

 **[Extra Armor] [Weapon Growth: Claws] [Weapon Growth: Bite] [Extra Skill points +10]**

I tap extra armor twice.

 **Craig Level 1 0.0%**

 **27/27 Hp**  
 **27/27 Mana**

 **Str 1**  
 **Dex 1**  
 **Vit 1**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Points: 24**

 **Hpr: .25 Every Minute**  
 **Mpr: .25 Every Minute**

 **[Respawn Time: 10 minutes]**

 **Craig gains 25 Hp and Mp per level along with 2.5 per point in Vit and Int.**  
 **Craig gains 2 skill points per level except on levels that end with 5 and levels that are multiples of 10... on those he gains 3 skill points and 5 skill points respectively.**

 **Attacks**  
 **Bite 20+ Str*1.5**  
 **Claw 15+ Half Of Str**

 **Armor: 20**

 **Abilities:**  
 **[Base] Light Bone Armor: Blocks 10 damage when hit**  
 **[Base] Teleporter: your familiar can teleport 1 foot for every 10 mana it spends.**  
 **[Level 1] Extra Armor: Gives an additional 10 Armor**

I quickly allocate the points and take a quick look at his new status.

 **Craig Level 1 0.0%**

 **50/50 Hp**  
 **32/32 Mana**

 **Str 5**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 3**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Hpr: .5 Every Minute**  
 **Mpr: .32 Every Minute**

'nice... nice... I will have to go hunt down a creep pack for him to kill tomorrow...'

I swap over to Jerry's tab.

 **Please Select An Ability:**

 **[Higher Caliber] [Additional Ammo Storage] [Enlarged Laser] [Extra Skill points +10]**

I double tap 'higher caliber', then I take a quick glance over the stat page while allocating the points.

 **Jerry Level 1 0.0%**

 **100/100 Hp**  
 **100/100 Mp**

 **Str 8**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **int 10**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Points: 0**

 **Hpr: 1 Every Minute**  
 **Mpr: 1 Every Minute**

 **[Respawn Time: 1 Day]**

 **Jerry gains 50 Hp and Mp per level along with 5 per point in Vit and Int.**  
 **Jerry gains 3 skill points per level except on levels that end with 5 and levels that are multiples of 10... on those he gains 4 skill points and 6 skill points respectively.**

 **Attacks**  
 **Bite: 30+ Str*1.5**  
 **Stomp: 20+Str**  
 **Guns: Each bullet deals 15 damage.**  
 **Missile: Deals 30 damage in a small burst**

 **Special Attacks/Abilities that cost Mana:**  
 **Reload: (Cost:5 per bullet, 40 per missile) Creates Additional Ammo for weapons.**  
 **Laser: (Cost: 200 Mp) Deals 40+ Int damage**

 **Armor: 20**

 **Abilities:**  
 **[Base] Armor Plating: Blocks 20 damage per successful hit**  
 **[Base] Guns N Missiles: Jerry can shoot 60 bullets, and 10 Missiles before having to reload by spending mana, each bullet costs 5 and each missile cost 40.**  
 **[Base] Laz00r: For 200 Mp allows Jerry to launch a laser that deals 40+Int damage**  
 **[Level 1] Higher Caliber: Guns deal an extra 5 damage per hit**

'aaayye they are both fairly op...'

"Whelp... im going to bed now..." I say as I get up.

I look over to see June lying on the couch, watching tv...

"…"

"it's alright, Sean... you can use my bed~" Neo says as she walks up and pats my shoulder.

I frown slightly. "if you do anything to me while I am asleep with your new... 'information'... I swear to god..."

Neo's normally pale face transforms into a shade of red I didn't think possible.

"U-Uh" she whispers after a second.

"Night~" I shrug as I walk out of the room.

"It is 2 pm!" June calls after me.

"Don't caaare~" I call back.

I faceplant on the bed.

A couple minutes later Neo decides to join me... I could tell it was her because she smells like vanilla.

Neo crawls under the covers with me and wraps her arms around my torso and one of her legs around my leg, I can feel her breath on my cheek.

"You guys mind if I join you~" Neptune asks in a sultry tone.

"Not really." I feel Neo shift beside me as she looks over to Neptune.

"Speaking... is just quoting your brain..." I mumble in a tired daze.

"I'm going to take that as a yes..." Neptune grins.

"Heheheheh" Neptune chuckles mischievously.

* * *

The first think I realize when I wake up... is that it is about 1 am, next I realize that two sets of arms are wrapped around my torso.

'fuck'

Neo nuzzles her face closer to my neck.

'…'

I lay there for about an hour shifting between screaming internally and questioning my life choices, and after a time of neither of them miraculously waking up and deciding to let me up, I decided to take it into my own hands...

 ***Poof***

I transform into a bat and flutter away, transforming backing into my humanoid form once I get out of the room.

I stare blankly into unblinking red lights.

"…"

"oh, hai Jerry~" I whisper to the robot as it stares at me. "We are going out to kill some grimm!"

Its tail starts wagging slightly.

"I need you to go back to wherever you came from so I can fly us out of the city easily." I whisper.

He pauses and tilts his head, a portal opening behind him that he slowly backs into.

I smile slightly as I open the front door, walk outside, lock the handle and close it behind me.

* * *

I find a pack of creeps quite easily, it is a pack of 7, alpha not included, and they are just aimlessly wandering the forests in search of a source of negativity.

I casually leap off the tree I was standing in, landing on the alpha of this pack and pinning it to the floor with my katana, the blow killing it immediately on impact.

I smirk as the creeps scramble slightly and run towards me.

"Craig... Jerry..." I call out to my familiars.

"Kill them..."

One of the creeps nearing me is instantly reduced to ash by a hail of bullets from a large mechanical dinosaur thing that ran out of a portal behind me, another gripped by the throat and brought to the ground as another portal opens, the large crocodile looking grey creature ripping the regular creep's chest open with two claws before finishing it with a bite.

Jerry instantly dashes towards a creep, leaping up into the air and bringing a foot down onto it to pin it down, the small guns on the underside of the wing-fins locking onto the squirming grimm, struggling to get out from under his foot and puts it down with another burst of fire, then the fins snap open, showing off several barrels in each wing as he launches 4 missiles, each streaking towards a lone creep and blowing it to pieces as they connect.

Craig preferred a more... elegant... fighting style over Jerry's 'juggernaut DAKADAKADAKADAKA' style, a creep lunges for his neck, but finds itself soaring through open air as Craig is now a foot to the right, one of Craig's limbs striking out and clothes-lining the smaller grimm, then he grips its throat in his mouth and shakes till it dies, a second creep deciding now would be a good time to strike as he finishes up one of its brothers and, like the last, strikes open air as Craig pounces on it, shoving it to the ground.

2 missiles, and several bullets later, along with Craig's mauling of the one he was grappling... the pack had been destroyed.

 **Your Familiar, 'Jerry' Has Leveled Up**

 **Your Familiar, 'Craig' Has Leveled Up**

 **You have gained: 375 Lien, 5 Creep Leather, 5 Creep Claws.**

I slowly nod once... "Alright... let's hunt a few more things... and this time I'll let you take on the entire pack."

I climb up into a tree and start leaping through the treetops once more, finding a second pack of creeps, slightly larger than the last, running towards where we last where, more than likely hearing the explosions and gunfire of Jerry.

Jerry runs out from behind a tree, Craig following shortly behind, and fires ALL of his missiles towards the alpha creep, each detonating against its flesh and sending it flying out of the blast radius... still VERY much alive seeing how it flailed around to get off its back.

Craig just did his normal thing of pinning a creep and tearing it to shreds, teleporting out of the way of attacks, while Jerry continued his 1v1 with the alpha creep, his turrets spooking any other creep that tried to join.

Jerry lands a brutal kick to the side of the alpha creep, sending it skidding back a couple of feet as he lunges forwards for a bite, Jerry's jaws snap through open air as the creep activates its speed ability to maneuver around the attack and sink its teeth into his neck, however Jerry doesn't seem that bothered.

 **Jerry Level 2**

 **132/150 Hp**  
 **150/150 Mp**

 **Alpha Creep Level 5**

 **132/350 Hp**  
 **50/250 Mp**

The guns on Jerry's shoulders lock onto the alpha as they fire bursts into the alpha's side, most of the damage being halted by the armor, however some managed to sink into its skin, causing the alpha to release Jerry, said metal gear takes the opportunity to land a bite to the grimm's throat, shoving it down to the ground.

The creep manages to shove Jerry off as it stands back up, but its victory is short-lived as Jerry's fins open again, shooting 3 missiles that blow the grimm to pieces, then he turns to see one of the last 4 remaining creeps, which he easily shreds with his turrets, the guns eventually clicking to signify that they are empty.

He reloads his guns like he did his missiles, gaining about 6 bullets, which he uses to kill a creep he pins under his foot.

By this point, Craig had killed the other two as well.

 **Your Familiar, 'Jerry' Has Leveled Up x2**

 **Your Familiar, 'Craig' Has Leveled Up**

 **You have gained: 425 Lien, 4 Creep Leather, 4 Creep Claws.**

"I'm probably going to head home now... maybe grind my enchanting skill a bit... you two can do what you want..." I sigh, turning into a bat as they in unison dash out deeper into the forest.

* * *

I am casually laying down on the couch, braiding two pieces of creep leather into a rope, thinking of things I could make with this.

 **Your Familiar, 'Craig' Has Leveled Up**

 **Your Familiar, 'Jerry' Has Leveled Up**

 **Please select an additional ability for 'Jerry'**

 **You have gained: 350 Lien, 4 Creep Leather, 3 Creep Claws, Creepy Crystal x1**

I sigh, pausing mid braid as I open up Jerry's character sheet.

 **[Additional Ammo Storage] [Enlarged Laser] [Extra Skill points +10] [Armor Plating]**

I double tap 'Armor Plating'

 **[Level 5] Armor Plating: Armor blocks an additional 10 damage.**

And I close the window, returning to the cord I was braiding.

'hmm... what could I use this for... maybe a belt... I could make a sheath strap... you know... I should get into archery and make a quiver of creep-claw-tipped arrows along with a bow that has a grimm leather string...'

"huh... that sounds pretty badass..." I quietly note to myself as I finish the rope. "Gonna need a smaller strip of leather... but that should work..."

I look to the glass of water sitting on the coffee table as a small tentacle of water reaches out.

"Can you hold this for a second?" I ask as I hand the braided leather to it, the water tendril wrapping around the end to make sure it doesn't unravel.

I pull a roll of electrical tape out of my inventory.

"Thanks, Glass-Of-Water-Kun..." I grin as I wrap the end of the rope in tape.

I stretch my arms, groaning. "Ugh... I am literally insane..."

 **Leatherworking Has Leveled Up x2**

I open my shop menu for the first time and type 'Bow crafting' in the search bar.

 **Title: Bow-crafting for dummies**  
 **Rarity:[Common]**  
 **Cost: 120 Lien**  
 **Description:**  
 **Teaches you the wonders of bending wood to shoot other wood at things that may sometimes be made of wood... wood golems I am looking at you!**

 **Title: Elemental Arrows**  
 **Rarity:[Uncommon]**  
 **Cost: 4,000 Lien**  
 **Description:**  
 **What decent arcane archer DOESN'T want to shoot arrows that Burn, Freeze, Shock, Explode, Melt, Poison, and bleed their foes?**

 **Title: Auriel's Bow [Otherworldly Item]**  
 **Rarity: [Legendary One-Of-A-Kind]**  
 **Cost: 3,000,000,000 (30,000,000) Lien**  
 **Description:**  
 **Its craftsmanship is said to have no equal in all of Tamriel. The bow draws its power from Aetherius itself, channeling it through the sun, dealing increased damage to undead and making it the bane of all vampires.**  
 **Ironically, if an arrow tainted by the blood of a female vampire lord is shot into the sun, for a day, the entire planet grows dark.**

I double tap the first option and learn it, along with getting a second fletching book.

 **Transaction Completed**

 **Bow Crafting: (Crafting) (Level: 1 0.0%)**  
 **Allows you to create Bows out of many materials.**  
 **Synergizes well with Fletching and Carving.**

 **Fletching** **(Crafting) (Level: 1 0.0%)**  
 **Allows you to create Arrows and Bolts for your bows and crossbows.**  
 **Synergizes well with Bow Crafting and Carving.**

I also buy a nice and large tree branch from a forever fall tree.

'500 lien well spent...'

I pick up the branch, the entire thing about 5 feet long.

'this is going to be pretty loud so I should probably go somewhere else for this- that is... if I do it the NORMAL way with a hammer and knife...'

 **Your Familiar, 'Craig', Has Died**

 **Your Familiar, 'Jerry', Has Died**

 **Your Familiar, 'Craig' Has Leveled Up**

 **Please select an additional ability for 'Craig'**

'rip...'

 **You have gained: 75 Lien**

I shrug as I hold the piece of wood up vertically, pulling my sword out of my inventory.

"One Sword Style..."

 ***Ktch***

"Lion Song"

The wood splits cleanly into two pieces down the middle of the entire 5-foot branch.

The wood is VERY pretty, it has a grey bark along the outside and a nice Maroon/Burgundy flesh.

'these will make some nice-looking bows...'

I do a horizontal slash across the bottom of one of the pieces, making it about 3 feet instead of 5.

'now I just need to carve these babies into a bow shape and then use that extra 2 feet or so of wood to make a couple of arrows... and also make that braided leather bowstring...'

I pull out a knife and grin. "Carving time~"

I am about done with one arm of the short bow I was creating when Neo decided to get up, her hair is messy and sticking out at awkward angles as she tiredly walks into the bathroom.

"…"

I shrug and continue carving 3-foot-long piece of wood, sparing a glance to Neo as she comes out of the bathroom a couple minutes later looking much more refreshed, her hair slightly fixed, and her eyes fully open instead of the dreary half-lidded tired stare that she had going in.

"Morning~" she hums as she pauses mid step, staring blankly at me. "Why do we have Forever-Fall wood?"

"I'm making a bow... and you know my powers~ the rarer the materials used to make it... the more overpowered it is~" I shrug.

"Ah..." She nods and shrugs. "Das pretty cool..."

"Yep." I agree as I go back to chipping away bark into the small garbage can I have acquired from the kitchen.

About 10 minutes later Neptune got up, stretches and flops down in between Neo and I, grinning as she does so, causing Neo to pout slightly.

"Making a bow hmmmm?" Neptune asks as she props her head on my shoulder.

I glare at her with half lidded eyes.

"Oh... Right..." She nods, instantly swapping spaces with Neo who just seems confused before shoving her slightly onto me, where she leans her head on my shoulder. "Fixed..."

I roll my eyes slightly and continue my work, finishing a rough outline of the bow before putting it down and wrapping one of my arms around Neo's shoulders, causing her to smile lightly and closer her eyes slightly.

"So warm..." She mumbles.

* * *

I finish the short bow I had been making, the main bow being finished yesterday and the carving finished today.

The way I carved the bow, it has what looks like scales covering the entire thing, but if you look closer, you would realize it was actually beetles, or more accurately, Scarab Beetles.

As such, I have dubbed this bow 'Scarab'

Scarab is a dark red short bow with scarab carvings covering the entire thing, the bowstring is made of REALLY thin black leather strips that I have braided into a single piece of leather, and, to those who wanted to know, I made it out of a mix of both Beowolf leather AAAAND Creep leather, with a 2 to 1 ratio of Beowolf to Creep.

 **Scarab:**  
 **"A beetle will chase after an opening of light, while a cockroach will scatter at a crack of it. How are we different from insects? Nobody is purely good or purely evil. Most of us are in-between. There are moths that explore the day and butterflies that play at night. Polarity is an integral part of nature, human or not human."**  
 **Deals 50 damage per successful hit, and all arrows are ignited with black fire before shot, allowing them to do an additional 15 damage to all and 30% more damage to Grimm.**

I also splurged a little and bought 'Elemental Arrows'

 **Elemental Arrows (Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: Dependent.**  
 **Allows you to enchant your arrows with many effects mid-combat, more unlocked the higher level this skill is.**  
 **Effects:**  
 **Fire: (Cost 600 Mp) Fire Arrows Deal An Additional 50 Fire Damage And Changes The Bow's Damage Type To Fire)**  
 **Shock: (Cost 600 Mp) Shock Arrows Deal An Additional 50 Electricity Damage And Changes The Bow's Damage Type To Electricity)**  
 **Frost: (Cost 600 Mp) Frost Arrows Deal An Additional 50 Cold Damage And Changes The Bow's Damage Type To Cold)**

There's just ooone problem...

I stare emotionlessly at the short bow.

"I don't know how to shoot a bow..." I whisper in horror.

* * *

I stare ahead at the tree about 10 feet in front of me, a normal arrow drawn back in my bow.

'let's see here... arrow is on the side of the bow that I am using to draw the bowstring instead of on the side that I am holding the bow with... it's supposed to be faster shooting that way because I won't have to do the extra hand-motions... according to that one video on YouTube I watched before I was sent here that is...'

I close both eyes, breathing in, opening them as the end of the arrow lights on fire.

Then I release, breathing out as I do so...

It flies about 2 feet to the left of where I was aiming, missing the tree entirely.

"Fuck..."

I draw it back and try again, the arrow doing basically the same but this time to the right... along with the braided cord scraping along the underside of my left arm.

"Fuck" I deadpan while clutching my arm. "UGH that stings..."

I pout slightly.

"I'm going to make an arm-guard now..."

* * *

 **And thus Sean starts the task of learning how to shoot arrows... because just SO many things can be enchanted on a bow... the drawstring, the actual bow, the arrows, keep in mind that he hasn't enchanted Scarab yet... it has an ability based off the materials used, but is still 'unenchanted'.**

 **And can we talk about that old lady and those two fucking idiots from episode 8? I can't wait for them to die :D that'll be great! (I am not a psychopath) like how the fuck do they even SEEEEEEE?! That goofy fuckin hat is covering their eyes!**

 **i have been playing the Spyro's Reignited trilogy all day... how was your Christmas?**

 **Guest Reviews (Damnit i forgot to do this in Microsoft Word):**

 **Cf96: "The most terrifying sound an enemy could ever make "mooooo"...lol"**

 **.**

 **for real, you are lucky that they didn't try to use their strange tentacle appendage feeler arm things... that wouldn't have been good... or pg...**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: ":He could fill June and Neo in on canon and interfere with Cinder as an inside man, push Roman out, make Roman a comrad, "assassinate" Tuckson by faking his death, derail the train and put the bombs in his inventory for later use and generally mess things up for Cinder."**

 **.**

 **i mean he COULD do that... but why? why would you do that? -Jontron... though that bomb idea is fucking brilliant... if he actually goes on that mission with Team Rwby that is...**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:"Hey, I'm Snake from Metal Gear Solid. My game's got a pretty simple story..."**

 **"Snake, I... don't see your name on the list."**  
 **"Ah, my friend Cloud Strife told me to come on this show and talk about-"**  
 **"OH GOD NO."**  
 ***cue b***' parody song***

 **Oh... ohhh, man. That doesn't exactly bode well for his future relationships, does it? (Of course it doesn't, lol. Pre-boot vets already know the general gist of how this is gonna go down.)**

 **That should make it a... how do I put this? It can't be a love triangle, because they all want the same guy, so... hm. Maybe it's still a triangle, but more like a pyramid instead, with Sean being the vertex? Meh, whatever. It's all the same, anyway.**

 **.**

 **a weapon to surpass metal gear...**  
 ***insert spinning dildo robot***

 **what doesn't? the fact Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose, might has a teensy crush? im just going to flat out tell you, the only way that is going to pan out can be described perfectly in 2 words... 'Accidental Fucking'... and the cause being described in 5... 'School Prom, Yang, Spiked Punch.'**

 **if i had to place the girls that want the shota SUCC in a pyramid... it would go something like this... and keep in mind that this tier is based on the likely hood that they will bang... willing or otherwise...**  
 **Tier 1 (The Top): Sean and Neo... who are currently in a relationship.**  
 **Tier 2: (Upper Middle): Any vampire hoes that want the dick for the entire reason of 'continuing the vampire race' (This is so high because 2 of them are vampire lords...)**  
 **Tier 3: (Middle Middle): Those who have a genuine crush on Sean... *COUGH* ruby *COUGH***  
 **Tier 4: (Lower Middle): Those who are commanded to procreate with the shota by their father to continue the vampire race.**  
 **Tier 5: (Bottom): Generic fangirls on the internet who will never meet death shota...**  
 **.**

 **Guest 002: "Gonna have to require Sean to get Za Warudo since he's a vampire like I neeeeeeeed it to happen."**

 **.**

 **Maybe? when he unlocks the time affinity it might be possible...**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "awesome fight scene."**

 **.**

 **Thanks! i think next chapter's is going to be slightly better... though... i wouldn't call next chapter's fight a 'fight'... more like a one-sided-slaughter**

 **.**

 **Now onto the omake...**

* * *

 **Omake: (NON-CANON)**

I have made a horrible mistake...

 **Your Familiar, 'Craig' Has Leveled Up x10**

 **Your Familiar, 'Jerry' Has Leveled Up x9**

 **You have gained: 20000 lien, Ursa Tooth x7, Ursa Bone Spike x4, SUPREME Forever Fall Sap.**

'I-I should have never let them go off on their own!'

 **Your Familiar, 'Craig' Has Leveled Up x20**

 **Your Familiar, 'Jerry' Has Leveled Up x21**

 **You have gained: 400000 lien, mimic talon x4, Mimic Eye x2, mimicry device.**

'how the hell did they even kill that?!'

 **Your Familiar, 'Craig' Has Leveled Up x40**

 **Your Familiar, 'Jerry' Has Leveled Up x39**

 **You have gained: 40000000 Lien, Salem's Tears x5, Flesh of Salem x3, Secret Boss: ULTRA SALEM Summoner.**

'n-no stop-'

 **Your Familiar, 'Craig' Has Leveled Up x120**

 **Your Familiar, 'Jerry' Has Leveled Up x100**

 **You have gained: 40000000000 Lien, Essence of the dark god x4, Essence of the light god x6, Core of Tiamat (Boss Summoner)**

'WH-'

 **Tiamat has been defeated... you now have divine power and complete control over remnant!**

 **Would you like to play again [Yes?] [No?]**

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

* * *

 **Familiars are op... WHELP they beat the 'final boss'… FANFIC OVER (jk)**


	11. Chapter 11:What could possibly go wrong?

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

 ** _*Posted 3 Hours Early Because I Wanted To Go Play Spyro*_**

* * *

I slowly crack open my eyes, multiple tufts of hair tickling my face and my right arm tingling as if thousands of needles are stabbing it.

"mm?" I tiredly mumble as I nuzzle closer to the warmth in front of me.

I fall back into a deep slumber, ignoring the happy squeal from the multicolored body pillow in front of me.

* * *

I am propping my head up with my arm, staring blankly into the tv.

"Hey Sean," Neo calls out as she walks into the living room. "Considering that Neptune and June are out doing I don't know what, we should go on a date..."

"Sounds fun." I shrug. "That's what normal boyfriends and girlfriends do, right?"

Neo shrugs. "According to tv."

"In advance... I am just going to flat out tell you that something fucking WHACKY is going to happen to us... like generic protagonist-in-a-tv-show shit... like the place we go to is robbed, or some people from the Atlas military decided that would be a good place to eat for the day... or some super strong always drunk huntsmen shows up and basically kidnaps me to get to his 'boss' which is the most manipulative motherfucker on the entire planet-" I pause as I notice Neo staring at me with half-lidded eyes.

"You really have a strange outlook on life." She deadpans.

She picks me up over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "LET'S GO!"

* * *

We sit across from each other in a small booth at the corner of this ice cream parlor... because of course Neo would know a good one...

I pull lightly at my hood, as I have chosen to wear one to hide my identity.

She smiles lightly at me as she tilts her head.

A woman with deep, bright red hair, _(A/n the only way I could really describe it)_ about chin length with two long strands framing her face, the rest of it tied up in a bun behind her head.

She wears a red and white striped dress that barely contains her bust and ends in a frilly skirt at a couple inches above the knee.

"Ah, Neo!" She exclaims while looking to my 'date'. "It's been a while! I thought something happened to you."

"Cherry!" Neo grins. "Sorry about that, I was preoccupied with something..."

"And what would that be?" Cherry asks while tilting her head.

Neo gestures to me. "This is my boyfriend."

"Sup."

"B-Boyfriend?" Cherry stutters "H-How can a 12-year-old get a boyfriend before me..."

"oof..." I note as I lean my head back against the wall behind me. "That sucks..."

"Cherrryyyyy" Neo cries. "I'm almost 13 now!"

Cherry gives me a deadpan look. "So, what's your name?"

"Sean..." I answer.

"Coolio" Cherry shrugs while pulling out a pen and paper. "So, what can I get for you two love birds?"

She pauses as she points the pen towards my girlfriend- which is really weird to think about because I was always a bit of a loner... "Neo, the usual?"

"Yep!" Came her reply.

Cherry turns to me. "What about you?"

"uuuuuhhhh-"

"He'll have the same as me." Neo cuts me off.

"I guess I'll have what she's having then." I shrug.

"Right..." Cherry nods as she walks away.

Neo waits for her to get out of earshot. "See, nothing bad is going to happen~"

"Oh no..." I hoarsely whisper.

"What?" Neo asks while looking around.

"You just disregarded murphy's law..." I frantically whisper. "Something is going to happen now..."

 **A quest has been receved:**

 **Disastrous Date:**  
 **You and your significant other have decided to go on a date, however, fate doesn't smile on you today...**

 **Objectives:**  
 **Escape [ ]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **? [ ]**

 **Rewards:**  
 **10000 Exp**

 **Bonus Rewards:**  
 **+5 Skillpoints.**

A jingle signals the front door being opened as a woman walks in, being flanked by 2 Atlesian captains

 **[Lieutenant Colonel] Sia Woods Level 40**

 **2150/2150 Hp**  
 **6450/6450 Ap**

 **Str 40**  
 **Dex 110**  
 **Vit 60**  
 **Int 20**  
 **Wis 20**  
 **Luc 10**

I let out a low whine and slump into my chair slightly as they sit in the booth behind Neo.

Neo glances at them. "Oh wow..." She hums.

"Keep on a lookout boys..." The Colonel says while stretching lightly. "We are looking for the asset and possibly his sister... keep a look out for that one multicolored girl as well... she would probably be close to them..."

Neo grows a few shades lighter as whatever color she had, drains from her face.

The woman behind her is roughly 5'9ish with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail with mint green eyes, she wears a white trench coat on her shoulders, her arms not even in the sleeves and a grey suit with a couple of medals on it.

"Now, I know you fucked this up last time... but with me here, it should be fine..." She explains.

"Our primary target's abilities seem to be growing rapidly so we might have to watch out for that, but we can meet up with the scavenger team after dark and assist them in moving the U.R.D.s back to the pickup point so our Scientists can do their thing and figure out what it actually is... then they can join us in a brief sweep of the city where we can cover more ground..." She continues.

She sighs slightly. "I know these are orders, but... are they the right ones? I mean really! we are hunting down a scared child... for what?"

"Permission to speak, Sir?" One of the officers asks.

"Granted." Sia nods.

"When he completely destroyed both of us... In 1 on 2 combat..." The one who spoke gestures to his friend. "he didn't seem all that frightened."

Sia leans her head back and sighs. "That's probably a reason why they are so insistent on us capturing him... he is really ruining Atlas' credibility... but he is too great of an 'asset' to let just walk away... plus he did kind of pick a fight with all of Atlas, but we also kind of struck first..."

A Crow pecks the window and seemingly gives me a death-glare as it caws

"…" I pale slightly.

I look up on a lamp-post behind it to see another black bird just chilling up there... also watching me...

I pale more.

"S-Sir?" One of the officers whisper. "Isn't that the second female target?"

Neo stiffens.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" A person shouts as he kicks open the glass door, shattering it like a dick. "OR ELSE YOU'LL GET A ROUND!"

He cocks a pistol

 **Vio Reolin Level 35 [Rhyming Racketeer] [Leader of the Black Pythons]**  
 **1937/1937 Hp**  
 **6781/ 6781 Ap**

 **Str 50 (52)**  
 **Dex 45 (47)**  
 **Vit 75 (78)**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 10**

I cover my face with both hands and let out a muffled scream into my palms.

I look up and clench both of my fists.

'fuck it...'

I slide to a halt in front of the robber, as I had cleared the short 15 feet between us in less than a second, my leg reared back in preparation, Neo hefted over my shoulder.

I launch my leg forward, catching the robber right in the crotch as the blow lifts him off the ground **(Super Crit! *3 Damage)** before I quickly spin, lashing out with a second kick that connects right with his gut, and a final one that turns his head to the left and sends him spinning out of the parlor.

"BOSS!" Multiple voices shout from the outside.

Neo covers her mouth, sick from all the spinning. "I think I'm gonna be sick-"

I turn to Atlesian soldiers and flip them off, my hood falling down as I made my move. "Piss off."

Then I book it out the door.

"Don't just stand there, men!" A female voice commands inside the ice cream parlor. "AFTER THEM!"

"But I thought you didn't like-" one of the officers begin.

"I may not like the orders, but they are still orders! Now come on!" The lieutenant cuts him off.

'fuckfuckfuckfuck' I panic while running slightly behind the crowd of people who are rushing to get out of here.

"Don't worry boss!" One of the random mooks shout. "I'LL AVENGE YA' DICK!"

 ***Bang***

Now normally a gunshot wouldn't bother me... it weakly hit my shoulder not even going through it... the problem... was which shoulder and the sound after it...

"Ow!" Neo winces as she sucks in air through clenched teeth while holding her arm.

I slide to a halt... the world eerily quiet...

 **Bgm: Dragon Ball Super Broly OST - Gogeta vs Broly (Theme Song)**

I gently place Neo's feet on the ground and turn back towards the gang members, slowly walking towards them as wind picks up around me, lifting discarded paper, smaller cans, and dust then causing it to swirl around me.

"You hurt her..." I state in an emotionless tone.

I clench my fist and give them the biggest scowl that I can, the windows of the buildings around us vibrating as burning rage fills my stomach.

'kill...'

'maim'

'hurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurthurt!'

"RAAAAGH!"

My hair is ruffled upwards as the windows suddenly shatter, a black pillar of darkness exploding where I was, allowing my glowing red eyes to be the only thing seen, not even an outline of my body, the edges of the pillar flicking upwards like flames.

Then I move... to the untrained eye, my new speed allowing me to practically appear in front of the gun-holding gang member with my fist cocked back.

My punch knocks him back and into the air, **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)** where I once again meet him with a roundhouse kick into the floor where I stomp on his chest as I land. **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

 **Gang Member Level 15 x5 [Black Pythons]**

 **810/810 Hp**  
 **1620/1620 Ap**

 **Str 20**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 24**  
 **Int 8**  
 **Wis 8**  
 **Luc 10**

 **Gang Member Level 15 [Black Pythons]** _(A/n: he shot the waifu... now die...)_

 **810/810 Hp**  
 **104/1620 Ap**

I grab both of his arms and twist them to unnatural angles, shattering his aura as I do so.

 **Sean Chro Level 21**

 **2250/2275 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **1050/2200 Mp**

 **Strength: 102+15% (117)**  
 **Dexterity: 77+30%+7 (107)**  
 **Vitality: 35**  
 **Inteligence: 20**  
 **Wisdom: 16**  
 **Luck: 13**

"AAAAGH" the man under my foot shouts in agony as I step on one of his broken arms and twist my foot back and forth.

I stare blankly at another one, appearing behind him as I grab his ankle and slam him into the ground behind me, **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)** then once more to my side, another time to the front, then once more as I whip him to the left and let go mid-slam causing him to go sliding across the pavement, gouging a small trench in the asphalt as goes, a streak of red appearing about half way through the slide. **(Critical Hit *2 Damage)**

 **Gang Member Level 15 [Black Pythons]** _(A/n: he is associated with the one who shot waifu... now die...)_

 **346/810 Hp**  
 **0/1620 Ap**

The boss of the gang members sits up, slightly holding his crotch. "Attack!"

One of the gang members pulls out a gun and shoots into the inky black aura, the bullet soaring past my shoulder as I grab his wrist before punching him in the chest, **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)** the punch launching him through the ice cream parlor's window behind him as I turn my attention to a thug holding a sword.

I roundhouse kick him in the face as I continue my spin to land a second kick, this time on his chest, causing him to go flying into a light pole.

The pole bends and falls towards me as I reach up and stop it with a single hand.

 ***PRANG***

The hollow tube makes a satisfying sound as I bring it down on another thug's head, **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)** the aluminum pole bending slightly under the force of my attack, only to get bent back the other way as I spin it and hit it against the same thug's chest, the second blow sending head over heels into the hood of a nearby parked car as I toss the pole like a spear, the pole impacting a second gang member's chest and sending him sprawling.

The Atleasian soldiers are wearily watching me from the side, at the door of the ice cream parlor.

"Alright... that's enough..." A new voice interrupts from behind me, allowing Vio, the gang leader, to escape my wrath, as he was clearly the next target considering all of the other members are A: out of commission for a while... or B: Critically injured.

I slowly turn to look at him.

 **Qrow Branwen Level ?**

He is standing about 10 feet away from me, his hands in his pockets as he stares blankly into my eyes.

He blocks a punch to the face with a single hand as I clear the distance in not even a fraction of a second, his brow twitching slightly as he catches a kick that was going to uppercut him, a second kick hitting him right in the stomach... but he doesn't really react to it.

He guards against a flurry of punches and seemingly gets more and more miffed, before I am suddenly finding myself punching air as he grips my lower face.

"Quit it..." He growls.

My mouth opens wide before it clamps shut around his hand, a strange coppery fluid filling my mouth.

"AGH-" he suddenly drops me and clutches a bleeding hand. "Did you just fucking bite-"

He looks down at where I was... but I am gone. "Me...?"

 **Bgm: End**

* * *

"s..."

"sea..."

"Sean..."

"SEAN!"

My eyes snap open. "Hm? What? What's going on?!"

Neo is crouched over me, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I slowly sat up.

"Y-You just collapsed after bringing us back h-here... and wouldn't respond..." She whispers. "I-I'm sorry... we shouldn't have gone..."

"I-I almost lost you..." She brings me up into a hug. "Those f-fucking assholes almost took you away from m-me!"

"It's fine..." I soothe while patting her back. "I'm safe... you're safe... everything is fine..."

She spends the next 20 minutes or so latched onto me, making sure I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

"So, Sean... how did you do that?" Neo asks, forcing me to use her lap as a pillow.

"Do what?" I tiredly ask, mentally sorting out the popups I got.

 **A new skill has been acquired: Shadow Step**

 **Shadow Step has leveled up x3**

 **Shadow Step: (Active) (Level 4: 56.1%) Mp Cost: 480 (192) for every 5 feet**  
 **Allows you to rapidly move through shadows at many times your normal speed, you must be touching shadows for this to function.**

 **A Quest Has Been Completed:**

 **Disastrous Date:**

 **Objectives:**  
 **Escape [x]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**  
 **? [x]**

 **Rewards:**  
 **10000 Exp**

 **Bonus Rewards:**  
 **+5 Skill points.**

 **You Have Leveled Up!**

"The berserk mode thing..." She clarifies.

"Uhhhh..."

"You don't know how you did it... do you..." She deadpans.

"Nnnnope..." I answer.

 **You Are Nearly There... +1 to all stats.**

"Damn..." She pouts slightly. "It was really cool though..."

I shrug slightly as I try to get up once more, only for her to place her hand on my forehead and hold me down.

"Uh- can I get up?" I ask.

"No." She pouts.

"Why not?"

"I'm not done holding you..." Comes her response.

I blink at her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you some sort of super vampire or somthin'?" She finally asks after the awkward silence.

"You expect me to say something super corny like 'this isn't even my final form'?" I ask with a light smirk.

"That'd be nice..." She nods.

Her smile is replaced with a small frown as looks to the side. "I guess we can't really go on dates because of your..." She coughs into her fist. "Fame..."

"I'd call it infamy, but okay..." I cut her off.

"But that doesn't mean we can't cuddle up together on the couch and watch a movie~" she continues, ignoring my slight correction.

I sigh dramatically. "If you make me watch anything about sparkling vampire and a werewolf fighting for the love of a human girl, I swear to the two draconic assholes that have control over remnant-"

"Pfft!" She laughs. "You thought I was going to make you watch THAT?!"

"What do you take me for?!" She continues in a joking tone.

"Lewd-at-times, Clingy, Cute, do I really need to go on?" I ask.

"Please do~" she hums. "I need you to say all of my great qualities so I can feel good about myself!"

"instead of that... I am going to emotionally destroy you with a single word!" I grin as I sit up and move to the space beside her.

"Pfft." She chuckles. "Try me!"

"Flat~"

She hits me on the top of the head.

"Ow..."

She is glaring at me now.

"I probably deserved that..." I sigh.

She clutches her chest. "A-Are they really that small?"

"I refuse to answer because both sides would be taken horribly out of context." I state while patting her shoulder. "You are fine the way you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She smiles happily at me.

"But I will still make jokes at your expense..."

The smile is erased and replaced with a pout.

"You're such a dick, Sean..." She frowns, the corners of her mouth lifting up as she presses my cheek against her own. "But I wouldn't have you any other way!"

* * *

 **Pov: ? (Somewhere on Solitas)**

A man stares blankly at a newspaper he is holding at eye level, a light snowfall fluttering past the nearby window.

"Hmm, this is..." He pauses his verbal thought as he hums. "He has unlocked the partial form... and at such a young age."

The newspaper depicts a black pillar of what seems to be fire while two red orbs are placed at about the four-foot mark. "To think that just a child would have this much power... vampire or not."

"A shame my daughters both got unlucky with their mother's genes..." The man scoffs. "50-50 chance and they both get unlucky..."

"Peh! Genetics... if only I wasn't half human, regular children are mostly useless... even though they do have my blood in the-" He pauses. "Oh... that is a lovely idea..."

He grins slightly, exposing sharp canine teeth. "Maybe the Gelè line won't die out after all."

* * *

'AHA! My second bow is finished!'

 **Scorpion:**  
 **"all living things must die, some sooner than others" - Blue Cat-person**  
 **Deals 75 damage per successful hit, and all arrows are ignited with black fire before shot, allowing them to do an additional 20 damage to all and 30% more damage to Humanoid Races.**

And I actually have a couple creep-tipped arrows for it as well...

 **Creep-Tipped Arrows: x6**  
 **Deals 5% extra damage to grimm or 40% extra damage to creeps.**  
 **Has a 1% chance to throw all nearby grimm into a frenzy, causing them to attack the target struck with the arrow.**

These are really good actually, the first buff came from the creep claw, that I carved into a point so one side wouldn't be heavier than the other, while the second came from the wood of the forever fall trees... I should really look into whatever causes grimm to be so attracted to red-tree-sap-

I pause.

'holy shit Qrow is in the city...'

I blink several times.

'how the HELL did I not think about this before?!'

"Hey June... Neo..." I call to both of them as I suck 'Scorpion' into my invintory.

"Yeah?" "Hm?" Comes their replies.

"We might have to move." I blankly state as I look at the floor.

"Why's that?" June asks.

"That one asshole that was hunting us at Erast is here, along with those two dumb Atlas captains." I frown.

"…"

"Fuck." Is June's reply.

"Who?" Neo asks.

"The drunk scruffy man that I attacked in my blood rage." I answer.

"oooooh... didn't you bite him?" Neo asks.

"yep." I answer in a really quiet tone. "He's probably a little pissed about that."

"Yeesh" she mutters. "Where would we even go though?"

"I'm thinking... Vacuo?" I state as a question.

"Uhhh..." Neo looks at me. "You do realize vampires don't really do heat, right?"

"Fuck it... let's go to forever fall then..." I shrug. "I'll level the shit out of my earth affinity and make a wizard tower in the center of a lake or something after raising an island out of it..."

Neo opens her mouth to respond... but then closes it.

"Huh..." She hums after 15 or so seconds. "That... doesn't sound that bad to be honest."

"Sounds pretty cool." June nods. "I hear the Sap is really good."

"But how high would you need your 'earth affinity'?" She asks.

"I dunno..." I shrug. "Probably in the 2-to-3 hundreds."

"And what is it now?" June continues.

"like 30" I pout.

"Well, if you want to get that wizard tower in any reasonable time, you better get to grinding boyo!" She exclaims. "Also, you would need a way to wipe out the grimm nearby... I hear some of the weaker things there are Ursa."

"Boyo?" I pout. "You have been spending too much time around Neptune..."

Jerry gives a small velociraptor shriek.

"I know, Jerry... but where would we find the forklift?" I respond to his suggestion.

"I'm sorry, what?" June asks.

Neptune pops into the world, holding a couple of backpacks. "I have taken the liberty of packing our bags~ the rest of our stuff is inside Sean..."

"Please don't say it like that..." I sigh.

"So, are we really leaving?" June asks.

Neo shrugs. "I don't really care."

"It would probably be a death wish for us to just flat out go to forever fall... but the same could be said if we stay here... we will either be A: captured by Atlas and be turned into super soldiers/be basically tortured... or B: taken to the headmaster of beacon who is a manipulative son of a gun and you most likely won't be able to breathe without being bound to the school by some sort of law." Neptune exclaims.

"Then what should we do?" I ask.

"We could always travel to Vacuo and THEEEN come back to Vale via bullhead, ship, or some other transport, then we all could go live in forever fall~" Neptune announces.

"Where even is forever fall?" I ask.

Neptune pulls out a map and points to vale on the inside of the 'u' shaped continent that is Sanus

"This is Vale." She gestures towards the north "This is forever fall."

"Woah woah woah..." I cut her off. "how the hell did we even GET in Vale?" I ask

"What do you mean?" Neptune asks.

I point to the eastern dragon that makes up most of Anima. "We were here... how did we travel to-"

"Don't question it." Neptune cuts me off.

"Welp..." I sigh. "Goodbye apartment... I'm going to steal all the shit in here before we leave though..."

"Seaaaan..." June cries. "You said you would keep your kleptomania in check!"

"it's not kleptomania..." I pout. "it is the desire to collect things that might help us later... and also furnish our eventual wizard tower."

"Why a wizard tower though?" June asks.

"Why not?" I ask. "It is going to be in the center of a lake, with smaller islands with bridges on them leading towards it and I think a tower would be the best in that situation... maybe a castle or something would look nice, but I am leaning more towards a tower..."

"Wouldn't it be better to be hidden?" Neo asks. "With people hunting you n all?"

"Eh... ill buy a deed or something... maybe get a 'create elemental' skillbook to make the water around our home be elementals... that would probably get them off our lawn..."

June sighs. "Well, come on then... we gave that prick too much time to look for us... even though Vale is COLOSSAL, it shouldn't take him that much time to find us..."

* * *

It has been roughly 2 weeks since we have departed Vale, grimm attacks are few and far between, they really cooled off after about a day, probably because we were walking AWAY from a large source of negativity... and I say the word 'negativity' because I'm not foolish enough to believe that EVERYONE in that city can be happy... the grimm are drawn to the city, die, and new ones get reborn in Salem's death pits... that's why small groups of HAPPY travelers are normally not bothered by the grimm, they just don't put off that much negativity... now, if we were all depressed, that might be another story, but seeing how we aren't, it is looking like it will be smooth sailing until we get to the next village.

"This is pretty fun." Neo notes, a backpack made of creep leather on her back. "This enchanted backpack is working WONDERS though!"

I maaaay or may not have made her a backpack that is a really weakened bag of holding... it can basically hold up to twice it looks like it could hold... sadly my enchanting level is high enough to make it weigh less... so she would have to carry around what feels like 2 backpacks full of stuff instead of 1.

I boreally float a pebble beside me, doing loops with it every now and then.

 **Earth Affinity Has Leveled Up**

 **Due to Earth Affinity reaching 100, You have gained Earth Expertise.**

 **Shadow Expertise has been changed into Elemental Expertise**

 **Elemental Expertise: (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Elements you have Expertise in are easier for you to control, cost 20% less and deal an extra 20% damage.**  
 **Elements Controlled:**  
 **Shadow**  
 **Earth**

"Well, through constant grinding and mind-numbing activity... I have managed to get my Earth Affinity to 100..."

 **By experimenting with magic, your Int has increased by 2 and your Wis has increased by 3**

 **Due to your Wis reaching 20, you MPR has increased.**

"That's Nice..." Neo notes. "Basically half way to the wizard tower am I right~"

"Yep" June agrees.

My familairs have also gotten a huge workout... sadly, for me, the only real thing that gives exp anymore are Beowolf Alphas... and even THEY don't give me more than about 5% of my total needed experience to level up... however loot isn't really a problem...

 **28070 Lien**

 **Crafting Materials:**

 **Creep:**

 **Creep Leather x66**  
 **Creep Claws x61**

 **Beowolf:**  
 **Beowolf Leather x32**  
 **Beowolf Bone Plates x24**

 **Boss Summon Item:**

 **Creepy crystal x4**

 **Corrupted Dog Collar: x1**

Craig pauses as he sniffs the air, letting out a soft growl as crouches down slightly.

"Grimm" I call out to my two humanoid companions.

A ball of fire springs to life between June's hands as she looks around, Neo just casually shrugs and disappears in a puff of smoke, a bat left in her place.

"Fuckin' turning into bat bullshit..." June grumbles. "Why can't I do that?"

A large, hulking, black form lumbers out of the treeline, it stands roughly 10 feet tall on four legs and about 14 feet long, large white bone spikes poking out of its back as it looks at me with a bone white mask, red markings paining a circle on its forehead as mask extends into four horn-like points. _(A/N Volume 5's Yang Trailer Ursa)_

 **Ursa Major Level 40**

 **19687/19687 Hp**  
 **2005/2005 Mp**

 **Str 120**  
 **Dex 80**  
 **Vit 125**  
 **Int 3**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

"…"

"We are going to fucking die..." I whisper.

It stands up on its hind legs and roars, the sound shaking the trees, ground, and air around us.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It is me, your author dude bro~ and I am here with a question for you all!**

 **At this current moment, I have 2 story arcs prepared~ now, one of them was MEANT for later in the story, but the more that I think of it, the more it would make sense for me to do it early!**

 **Now, my question is: "how should my story progress?" Should Sean and friends continue to Vacuo or should I swerve this whole arc into a bit more of a... necromantic way... thosewhoreadtheoldversionknowwhatthismeans.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **6011: "that should be canon, OP familiars for life"**

 **.**

 **Naaaaahh I don't want to break this YET... Sean is currently a more str and dex based fighter so he doesn't bust everything by stacking buffs on buffs on buffs**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Seems Craig might have some competition as best familiar"**

 **.**

 **Craig might be weaker... BUT HE IS LEGION! that 10 minute respawn time allows Sean to basically repeatedly toss a dodging king towards enemies.**

 **.**

 **guyman v2: "typing my name is a pain in the a** because of autocorrect but anyway will sean tell people about his gamer power or is it just june and neo because i don't like that at ALL but its your choice"**

 **.**

 **You think Sean is going to go on national television and be all "MY SEMBLANCE MAKES ME A GAME CHARACTER SO I CAN MAKE SKILLS, GET LOOT FROM GRIMM, AND BUY THINGS THAT COULDN'T POSSIBLY EXIST IN THIS UNIVERSE!" Because I am going to flat out tell you... he wont! Only 3 people are going to really know about it, but currently only June and Neo...**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Really 1000 degree heat knife."**

 **.**

 **THAT'S ALOTA DAMAGE**

 **.**

 **Guest 002:"*sees cute loli***

 **cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute IMMA F*** IT!**

 **Now my favorite line that made me burst out laughing so hard..."**

 **.**

 **I see no lolis here, but you do you fam.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:"How to recreate the omake with actual characters:**  
 **-Play Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn**  
 **-Only deploy Ike, Haar, and Shinon whenever possible**  
 **-Win**  
 **-Repeat for every chapter with them available except for most Dawn Brigade maps because they suck**  
 **-Beat the game**  
 **(If you don't get the joke, that's okay.)**

 **ALL HAIL CRAIG THE CREEP KING! SLAYER OF GRIMM AND CONQUEROR OF ARMIES!**

 **Let it be known that I will be expecting a Terminator joke concerning Jerry at some point. Or at least a joke related to somethat that's relevant to what Jerry is. I dunno, I can't think of many mech series right now.**

 **OH, WAIT! A Macross Missile Massacre must be performed by him at some point! Yeah, do that!**  
 **Phew.**

 **Lemme guess: at some point, Sean's going to play a game where he tried to find out the maximum number of enchantable components that a single weapon can possibly have.**  
 **(I have a feeling that if he did, the weapon's actual base stats would be s*** tier, but the enchantments would make it godlike.)"**

 **.**

 **Ireallydontplayfireemblemtobehonest**

 **CRAIIIIIG**

 **dundun dun dundun**

 **If he gets more capacity... maybe?**

 **You want to see death spoon, Spoon of death?**

 **.**

 **Thanos: "All I want for Christmas is balance in the universe"**

 **.**

 **Why didn't you use your powers to double the resources in the universe you dipshit!**

* * *

 **TO THE OMAKE!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Holy shit..."**_

 _ **Vempa:**_  
 _ **"I know right? Brutal..."**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"Ooookay... I am going to set up a couple ground rules for your own safety if anyone ever decides to meet the doom shota...**_  
 _ **Rule 1: 'Don't mess with his waifu'**_  
 _ **Rule 2: 'Don't mess with his waifu'**_  
 _ **Rule 3: 'FOR GODS SAKE DON'T MESS WITH HIS WAIFU!'**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"Wooow... I don't think I have ever seen someone carve trenches in asphalt with a person and pure strength alone!"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"He clearly is quite strong as he was breaking most of these people's auras in 2 to 3 hits... it would be wise to not upset him by targeting those he is sworn to protect..."**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"The ice cream themed girl, or Neyuuuu by her Theory Hub name, seemed to heal quickly as well as death shota's... but not as fast... maybe she is ALSO what he is?"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"You are probably right... but as of right now... I know one thing...**_  
 _ **ATLAS IS**_ _ **FUCKED**_ _ **IF THEY TRY TO HARM HIS SISTER OR NEYUUUU"**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"I pity the fucking idiot who tries that... fuck, I pity the poor schmuck that got both of his arms broken... and the guy who MIGHT NEVER WALK AGAIN..."**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"Nah, Aura is tough stuff! He will be walking around again, robbing places before the month is up!"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"… you know... I have ignored it for a while... but your writing styles keep changing back and forth... are you, not to be rude or anything,**_ **schizophrenic?"**

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"Shared account."**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Ah... sorry, just wondered about that for a while."**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"Tis fine, knave, the queen forgives you."**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"…"**_

* * *

 **See you all next week!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dont Care! Bears!

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

The large Ursa in front of us stands up on its hind legs and roars, the sound shaking the trees, ground, and air around us.

 **Bgm: [Vocal** **／** **Eurobeat] Bloody Knife (A-ONE) [JPN Subtitle]**

June sighs heavily. "Fuck."

I instantly leap into action, dashing towards the grimm as it draws its paw back in preparation to hit me.

'if this hits me... it is going to hurt like a motherfucker...'

I duck under the blow, the attack ruffling my hair, then I slide between its legs and draw my sword, slashing it across the back as I kip up to my feet.

 **Ursa Major Level 40**

 **19438/19687 Hp**  
 **2005/2005 Mp**

"WELP... We're fucked..." I announce as it slowly turns to me... only to get a laser beam to the back of the head... which does no damage.

It blinks and turn in the dirrection it was last shot from, locking eyes with jerry who is just chilling in a tree as he charges a second beam, this one briefly stunning the Ursa as the lazoor hits it right in the eyes, allowing me to get in another slash.

 **Jerry Level 14**

 **800/800 Hp**  
 **750/950 Mp**

 **Str 20**  
 **Dex 10**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **int 40**  
 **Wis 2**  
 **Luc 1**

Jerry leaps away as he fires a barrage of missiles into the back of the ursa, giving me another chance to slash through its thick hide.

By this point, the ursa has figured out the largest threat and slams its paw down at me as it shifts back to its four-legged mode, a shockwave of dust and wind exploding outwards from where the grimm hit the ground, knocking me away from it and onto the trunk of a tree where I stand, glaring at it, or more specifically, its health bar

 **Ursa Major Level 40**

 **18939/19687 Hp**  
 **2005/2005 Mp**

'im really not hurting it, am I?'

I backflip as a large clawed paw cleaves through the spot I was standing shortly before.

"Meep"

I jump past it, cutting a gash that is deeper than all my other blows, **(Vital Hit *1.5 damage)** then, mid flip, I launch my next attack. "36 CALIBER PHOENIX!" I shout as the blade of wind changes my direction and sends me flying away from the grimm where I stop my momentum by stabbing my blade into the dirt.

It charges once more, opening its large maw wide to clamp down on my torso, only for me to appear behind it as I travel through its shadow, slashing it violently twice and punching it a few times, my attacks seeming to just annoy it. **(Critical Hit *2 Damage)**

The ursa whirls around and I am finding myself flying through the air as my ribs crack, my body crashing through a large nearby tree. "GAH-"

About this time, the Grimm is lit up by a combination of balls of fire that explode on contact and small spinning arrows of shadow that dig into the grimm's fur.

I slowly sit up. 'oooow'

The grimm turns towards June and Neo.

'oh no you fuckin don't.'

 **Ursa Major Level 40**

 **15140/19687 Hp**  
 **567** **/2005 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 22**

 **1220/2380 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **969/2315 Mp**

Craig teleports up onto its back and scratches against the back of its head, doing nothing more than annoying it and causing it to briefly pause to shake him off and attempt to crush him, only for Craig to teleport out of the way of the strike.

 **Craig Level 12**

 **350/350 Hp**  
 **160/310 Mana**

 **Str 20**  
 **Dex 20**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **Int 4**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

I dash forward, grabbing my blade that had stuck into the dirt as I run past, then I slash the grimm across it's armored face, the blow snapping its head to the left slightly, **(Vital Hit *1.5 damage)** then I stop my run, turn back, and leap onto its back, stabbing it right in the spine with a 'miffed bee'

The attack causes it to grunt in mild annoyance and shake me off, the bear spinning around and launching its paw at me, I barely manage to deflect the attack by slashing the side of its arm, the attack sinking into its skin and causing a bit of black mist to spew from the wound. **(Vital Hit *1.5 damage)**

 **Ursa Major Level 40**

 **13453/19687 Hp**  
 **567** **/2005 Mp**

'this thing just isn't dying...'

The Ursa slams its paw in front of me, giving me an opportunity to slash across it and punch, then I slide between its legs, dragging the blade across its stomach, then on the other side, I flip over, sending my heel into the side of the grimm.

I push off the ground and leap up onto the grimm, pausing as I hold onto its spiky back, then, weaving through the spikes, I stab it in the back of the head twice before getting knocked off. **(Vital Hit *1.5 damage)**

2 fireballs hit the grimm in the side of the head, stunning it long enough for me to stand back up and slash it across the ribs.

It slams its paw down on me and I am barely able to defend by holding my sword above my head.

I grunt slightly as it puts more weight into the attack and my knees start to buckle.

"HAAA" I shout as I tip the blow to the side and slash across its limb **(Super Crit! *3 Damage)** , then I uppercut it with a punch, the slash carving deep into its arm and causing it to lose some function in it and my punch snapping its head up into the air where I punch it once more, right in the chest, the bones inside the grimm creaking as it is knocked back a good 10 feet. **(Super Crit! *3 Damage)**

 **Ursa Major Level 40**

 **9053/19687 Hp**  
 **0** **/2005 Mp**

 **Sean Chro Level 22**

 **1410/2380 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **936/2315 Mp**

The Ursa regains balance and it glares at me as it places most of its weight on its unhurt front leg.

I take a deep breath as it suddenly limps forward and slashes its paw horizontally, the claws barely cutting my shirt as I take a step back to avoid the attack, I try to respond with my own attack but I catch a second paw to the chest that sends me reeling across the pathway, blood spewing out of my mouth as I crumple to the floor.

"ooow..." I sigh as I get back up. "Another two of those would kill me..."

I stretch slightly and glare at the Ursa. "Guess I just won't let it hit me again..."

I dash forward, sliding under a horizontal slash that tries to knock me away again, then, as I sink into the grimm's shadow, I pop out on the other side. "MIFFED BEE!" **(Super Crit! *3 Damage)**

I watch as the blade slides in between its ribs and the force of the stab causing a large puff of smoke to spew out of the other side, a blast of pressure punching through the entire grimm.

"…"

"Damn... that was lucky..." I note as the bear swings its paw at me... only for me to sink into its shadow once more and appear on its other side where I slash its ribs again.

I backpedal as it is lit up with more fire, the blasts once more stunning it and allowing me to get in another slash.

 **Ursa Major Level 40**

 **4933/19687 Hp**  
 **0** **/2005 Mp**

I hop away from it, noticing that my mana is practically all gone, and that the Ursa doesn't have any more I can steal.

'no more shadow dodging...'

I pause as I get a thought... I slowly turn my head towards Craig who is slowly circling... then to Jerry.

"oooooh..."

 **Craig Level 12**

 **350/350 Hp**  
 **163/310 Mana**

 **Jerry Level 14**

 **800/800 Hp**  
 **759/950 Mp**

"ooooh..."

"okay..."

I dash over to craig, placing my hand on his back as I run past, the creep willingly allowing me to drain his magical energy and add it to my own... of 0... then I tap Jerry and add his to mine as well.

We all scatter as the Ursa chases after me, clearly in a blind rage over how a group of children could have brought it to its last legs.

'time to kill this bastard...' I mentally grumble as I stop my sprint and turn around to face the bear.

It goes to slam its paw on me but i leap up and onto its back where I rabidly jab my sword into its back repeatedly, then as it attempts to shake me off, I slide down to its neck and slash it several times across the back of the head while holding onto one of the bone spikes protruding from its back.

As I am flung off the bear's back, I right myself mid-air and land in front of it.

"Miffed bee..." I state with a frown as i move forward and stab the blade in between its eyes.

It stiffens and falls onto its stomach where it stares at me, barely alive...

I twist the blade, causing its already slowly deteriorating form to swirl and disappear as a gust of wind blows past.

 **Bgm: End**

"Holy shit..." I sigh while collapsing back into a sitting position. "HOW THE FUCK DID WE WIN THAT?!

 **By defeating a powerful enemy that you had no right to beat, you have gained +2 to Str and Dex, +5 to Vit, Int, Wis, and a +10 to Luc**

 **You Have Leveled up x3**

 **Your Familiar, Craig, has leveled up x9**

 **Your Familiar, Jerry, has leveled up x7**

 **One Sword Style Has Leveled Up x3**

 **Single Edged Sword Mastery Has Leveled Up x5**

 **Unarmed Strike Mastery Has Leveled up x3**

 **You have gained: 25000 Lien, Ursa Teeth x5**

Neo sits beside me and presses her face into my shoulder while June just slumps down nearby.

"Whelp..." I sigh as I pick Neo up off the ground before continuing with mock enthusiasm. "Let's find a place to rest for the night!"

"Sean... why don't you just phoenix us up a trench slightly off the path?" June grumbles.

I open my mouth before closing it. "Sure, why not?"

I pick up my sword that had been lying in the dirt.

"36 caliber..." I hold it above my head. "phoenix."

The blast of wind carves up a trench about 3 feet deep, 4 feet wide, and 8 feet long, then I nonchalantly cut down a few trees before splitting them into strips of wood which I place over the top of the trench leaving a foot or so open.

"This should keep the grimm and any wind off us..." I nod.

"Who's taking the first watch?" June yawns.

I shrug. "I guess I'll do it..."

"Cool thanks." June sighs as she reaches into Neo's backpack and pulls out a sleeping bag.

I wave my hand over the shelter compacting the dirt inside to it doesn't stick to our clothes.

Neptune pops into the world. "Just thought I would let you all know: that it's going to rain tonight... so, Sean you should probably get some kind of a door or something... and make sure the roof doesn't leak..."

"Sean, can you get me a... meatballs mre?" June asks, pausing to think about what she wanted.

She catches the small box and bottle of water I gently tossed at her. "Kthanks." She yawns as she slides down into our shelter.

I turn to Neo. "What about you?"

"Beef Stew." She says after about 10 seconds of cupping her chin in thought.

I hand her the desired meal and she also crawls into the shelter.

I nonchalantly cover the top of the wood in a green tarp, pinning the corners down with metal stakes, before placing a metal square of aluminum over the entrance as I crawl down inside.

June looks up to me as she takes a long drink from her bottle of water, now tinted orange from the flavor powder she had inserted.

A small dust-powered-lamp sits in the middle of the small trench I made, casting light all around.

"This is cozy" Neo notes as she leans her head onto my shoulder and sighs. "Much better than that tree idea..."

"Oi... it seemed like a good idea at the time..." June frowns. "How would I know that we would attract the attention of a flock of nevermore?!"

I pout. "They didn't get close enough for me to kill any of them and gain either a boss spawner or feathers for arrows."

I place down my own mre to my side.

"Kind of cool that you got a beowolf spawner though..." June smiles.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I'll probably put off killing it till we settle down a bit, because currently, it might just attack you... and knowing beowolves... it miiight be slightly faster than me."

Neptune appears by June's side and leans back, her arms behind her head.

"How long till the next village?" Neo asks. "it has been AGES since I have had a nice hot bath... and washing my face and arms at any stream we pass just isn't cutting it..."

"About 3 days walking, or if you REALLY want to get there, 1 day." Neptune speaks up before tilting her head. "You regret coming?"

"Pfft" Neo scoffs. "As if I would miss the amount of bonding we could do on this journey... and I also can't let some BIMBO show up and seduce Sean, because that's my job!"

"Are you suuuuure?" Neptune smirks. "I might try it sometime."

Neo hugs me and hisses at Neptune. "I get his first time!"

I blink twice. "Nani?"

"but after that we can have a super-hot threesome, right?" Neptune grins.

"S-Stop" I frantically whisper.

"Sure, why not?" Neo shrugs.

June watches on with half-lidded eyes. "You two have some issues..."

"We all have issues." Neo deadpans. "I mean what sort of NORMAL person wants to be part of a race full of bloodthirsty killing machines? … and I mean bloodthirsty literally..."

"You two seem pretty normal." June defends.

"we are exceptions..." Neo continues. "We are lucky for Sean's bullshit 'immune to all mental affects' thing or else he might want to start drinking blood."

"hell," she shrugs as she continues. "I sometimes wonder what blood tastes like."

She gazes at my neck longingly. "Seaaan? Do you mind if I have a little nibble?"

"I do mind" I frown as her face gets closer and closer to my neck. "don't you dare."

She pouts and turns back to her mre pouch. "I think it's about done..."

The sound of rain lightly hitting the aluminum square and tarp above reaches our ears.

Neo sighs dreamily as she tears open a pouch of heated stew. "I always love the sound of rain~"

* * *

I add one last stitch to the piece of leather I am working on then tie it off.

I smile down at the satchel I just finished.

 **Creep Leather Satchel**  
 **Keeps the inside nice and dry.**

I pause as I sense a feeling of overwhelming dread, and do the first thing I normally do when I get this feeling: see what the hell Neo is doing.

She is still fast asleep.

'oh no...'

I slightly lift the aluminum plate and look out into the world.

In the distance, I see a shadowy humanoid form with pure red eyes staring blankly in my direction, it has no iris or pupils, and it seemingly has horns that are about 5 inches long

It tilts its head ***Crack*** actually turning it 90 degrees to the side, causing its neck to make a sickening crunch.

Its head returns to its regular position as two large membraned wings unfurl from its back and it takes off into the sky.

'nope'

My eyes widen slightly with terror as I quietly lower the plate, waving my hand once to push some dirt to cover the plate and tarp.

'so much nope'

I crawl into Neo's sleeping bag where she instinctually wraps her arms around me.

I allow her warmth to slowly lull me to sleep.

* * *

"Sean?" Neo asks as my eyes lock with her, crisp fallen leaves crunching underfoot as we continue on our way to the next town. "You seem a little... on edge..."

"what?" I ask before scoffing. ***Pfft*** "as if!"

"Seaaaaan." She pouts. "I have known you for about a month now... and I know that you are SHIT at telling lies when something truly bothers you... now spill it or ill sexually harass you!"

"Nah, really I am actually fine." I shrug, giving her a small smile.

She narrows her eyes but says nothing else.

* * *

"Ayyye!" I grin down at the small village below. "We made it!"

"Bath, here I come!" Neo smiles.

"I just want some food that isn't an mre..." June sighs. "I mean, they aren't BAD, but they just aren't good..."

"I want to sleep in a bed that isn't just an inch of cotton" I sigh.

The two girls beside me look over to me with half lidded eyes. "Do all you ever think about is sleep?"

"What?" I ask, turning to face them as well. "I'm lazy."

"…"

"Or I guess you could call it a 'bed connoisseur'." I shrug.

We pause at the gate of the village.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So are they going to fucking let us in or-" June is silenced as I wordlessly push the unlocked door open.

"Something's wrong..." I mutter. "It's quiet... too quiet..."

June stares at me with half lidded eyes. "Isn't that the most cliché thing to fucking say?"

"Nonono" Neo shakes her head. "He's right... our ears auto adjust to sound so we don't get our ears destroyed by air horns, but can still hear quiet breathing from like 30 feet away... I don't hear ANYTHING... no walking, no talking, and certainly no breathing."

We quietly walk into the village, looking around as we do.

"The houses are empty" I note as we walk into a building. "Don't split up, something unnatural is happening and you might get picked off..."

Neo covers her nose. "UGH! What is that smell?!"

we all return outside and slowly make our way to the edge of the village. "I think we should leave..." I frown.

I try to take a step forward but my foot is stopped by something.

I look down...

A rotten hand is poking out of the ground and grabbing onto my foot.

"…" we all pause as we process what is happening...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

 **ZOMBIES?! NANI?!**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Cf96:"A wizard tower that be nice especially if it's got a bunch of magic tricks of it's own like the tower of fate from young justice"**

 **.**

 **Maybe not THAAAT level, but it might have a couple of tricks**

 **.**

 **Random person: "Happy new year"**

 **.**

 **Happy (Late) New Year to you as well!**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: "it doesn't seem to far off to get a super critical hit when punishing someone's balls**

 **BUT DAME THEY GONE like no children for you EVER"**

 **.**

 **THEY BE GONE!**

 **.**

 **Corgi: "Will Sean be able to make golems to serve him?"**

 **.**

 **Das a bit cliché... what about zombies or elementals?**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "Oh...**

 **Oh, wait. Wait. WAIT. Don't tell me...**

 **Has that chat room just been full of plot-relevant characters ever since it's inception?!**

 **If so, then HOLY S*** have you been pulling the wool over our eyes for a while.**

 **...well, that went about as poorly as it could have. To repeat myself from a past review: Murphy can handle tiny prods, but saying something like that basically amounts to waving a red flag in front of his face reading 'SCREW ME OVER' in bright neon green. He's not so idiotic as to ignore such an obvious request.**

 **Qrow was hilarious tho. Then again, when is he ever not?**

 **Oh, wow. Not just one of the bad-luck birds, but both of them? Jeez. There's bad luck, and then there's 'in this moment, the universe wants nothing more than to ruin your day in the single worst way possible.' I'd say he's incredibly lucky to have gotten out of that ordeal as well as he did.**

 **IMO, you should probably save Vacuo for later. Sean's still in the early game, and if show canon is anything to go by, Vacuo is more mid-to-late game. Given everything we've heard about it, it likely stands to reason that most of the enemies there are much higher leveled than what our MC is used to. Sure, he might be able to b*** a win and snowball from there with the bonus EXP, but it's always better to be safe than sorry."**

 **.**

 **Sadly, only Ren and Nora *for now***

 **Sean prods at it a lot, doesn't he?**

 ***Points at a bird-form Qrow.* "What kind of dog is this?!"**

 **On the plus side, the universe got rid of all of its uber hate in this one day... so the next month should be smooth sailing... right?**

 **True... zambies it is! (had a really hard time writing the second half of next chapter tho... because I really don't do fluff...)**

 **.**

 **2in1 detective: "Wouldn't be surprised if GothNSloth is ren and nora."**

 **.**

 **Why would you?**

 **.**

 **A fan: "BREATHES DEEPLY**  
 **Let me geuss... goth is ren sloth in nora of course and the the theroy hub is entierly made up of the the rwby cast should have known its only now starting to make sense to me i am ashamed"**

 **.**

 **As I said, only Renny and Queen Nora (FOR NOW)**

 **.**

 **6011: "I just realize that GothNSloth are Ren and Nora... I dum"**

 **.**

 **meh... I think at one point I said it wasn't, so you have a right to be confused... as buck from the ice age pentology would say, "I'm just making it up as I go along~"**

 **.**

 **Luka MGQshota: "I know that feel bro"**

 **.**

 **OOOOOF**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Let me just put some things out there right now for those who aren't getting it.**

 **1.**

 **GothnSloth is Ren and nora.**

 **2.**

 **The robo pet is a scaled down version of Sahelanthrpus from Metal Gear 5 The Phantom Pains.**

 **3.**

 **That dampfr that was looking at the newspaper was thinking of PIMPING his 2 daughters out to Sean to make his blood line stronger.**

 **4.**

 **If June and Neo can use skillbooks, it stands to reason that they can also level up while in party.**

 **5.**

 **Sean BIT Qrow. Qrow will now, most likely, become a** **Dhamphir** **.**

 **6.**

 **... Atlas is incurring quite the hefty load of ire from fangirls(and fanboy, creepy enough) with each failed attempt. If they keep it up, all that Sean will have to do to get rid of someone that he can't beat is point at them with (crocodile) tears in his eyes and yell "Bad Touch!" and.**

 **They.**

 **Are.**

 **Toast."**

 **.**

 **1: Correct**

 **2: WRONG, it's a miniature metal gear Ray, not the humanoid robot nightmare fuel... just a metal gear Ray.**

 **3: Correct**

 **4: No real party system... yet... however June will be getting a colossal power up next chapter...**

 **5: Nope**

 **6: Once again correct.**

 **.**

 **Steve minecraft: "I'm very interested in the idea of crafting items enchanting them and building large structures"**

 **.**

 ***Ear-rapey minecraft parody song plays***

 **.**

* * *

 **Short omake time~**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _ **Immortal-Shota-Is-A-National-Treasure:**_  
 _ **"Where the hell is doom shota?! We haven't seen anything from him in like a week!"**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"D-do you think Atlas captured him?"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"I think he just escaped Vale where there are no cameras and now is in the wild..."**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"That would make sense... But to debunk the Atlas theory even more, we probably would have gotten a video of his 'last battle' anyway, don't you think?"**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"So, when do you think we will see him again?"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"IIIII don't know if I am going to be honest... maybe never?"**_

 _ **Immortal-Shota-Is-A-National-Treasure:**_  
 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

* * *

 **See you all next week~**


	13. Chapter 13: Parental Figures

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" we all scream at the top of our lungs as I kick my leg free.

"FUCKING ZOMBIES?!" I shout. "GOD WHYYYYYY?!"

"Grrrr" The zombie groans as it slowly climbs out of the ground. _(A/n keep in mind that this is NOT the classic 'if they bite you, you become a zombie' scenario, they don't want brains, they are just products of NECROMANCY, you know, that black uber death magic that is responsible for: Slay Living, Animate Dead, and Finger of Death! do I really need to go on? (Those spells have ended so many of my campaigns ;-;))_

 **Zombie Shambler Level 5**

 **350/350 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 20**  
 **Dex 5**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **Int 0**  
 **Wis 0**  
 **Luc 0**

I emotionlessly cleave its head off with my sword.

"fuck this... we're leaving!" I exclaim as I turn to the door.

Many other zombies sprout from the floor.

 **[oof... these are some old zombies... actually, I don't think anyone here even died!]**

My right eye twitches. "June, Neo... wait outside... I'm going to wipe this zombie infested place off the map!"

Neo picks up June and runs up the wall behind us.

 **Bgm:[Motivational] Stars And Flowers* | Keiichi Okabe & Kuniyuki Takahashi**

There are about 10 more shamblers in the area that I rush to, the first gets slashed in half as I run to the next one, that one has its head removed like the first, the next finds itself split right down the middle, and another finds its body split from its shoulder to hip, another one then finds its legs removed and a sword piercing through its throat.

I slash outwards, cleaving the head off the zombie, then, while it is still in the air, I kick it towards the head of another zombie, each head caving under the pressure as I turn to the last 4.

Each zombie didn't pose much of the threat, it was mainly the sheer NUMBER of zombies that was the problem, after finishing off the 4 remaining zombies, I entered the town square... and had about 20 more zombies waiting for me... along with 2 of a new variant.

 **Zombie Warrior Level 15**

 **1725/1725 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 30**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 30**  
 **Int 0**  
 **Wis 0**  
 **Luc 0**

I raise my sword above my head and slowly back up in between two buildings, the zombies funneling in after me.

"One sword style: 36 CALIBER PHOENIX!" I shout as I swing my blade downwards, the attack VAPORIZING the weaker zombies and nearly instantly killing all the warriors, however, they die when I rush at them and stab my sword through their chests.

The zombies emit some kind of dark smoke that flies up into the air and floats towards a building at the opposite side of town.

"10 bucks that whatever bullshit that caused this is in that building... any takers?" I mutter to myself as I start running towards the building.

Along the way, I killed 26 shamblers and another 2 warriors... the town seems to have quieted down...

I kick open the door and walk inside, where another variant zombie seems to be standing over an alter with 2 warriors at his side.

 **Zombie Overseer Level 25**

 **3675/3675 Hp**  
 **1250/1250 Mp**

 **Str 60**  
 **Dex 60**  
 **Vit 40**  
 **Int 5**  
 **Wis 0**  
 **Luc 0**

It turns around and pauses as it sees me, tilting its head slightly to the side, then it looks up at the roof and lets out and ear-piercing screech that shatters the windows behind me and forces me to cover my ears.

"Craig, Jerry, take out the warriors." I command as I rush towards the overseer.

I slash it across the chest, causing it to groan in what I think is annoyance as it raises its hand towards me and swats at me, I duck under the attack and stab him through the stomach where I tear the blade out his side and sink it into his shoulder.

I tug the blade out of its neck, noticing how Jerry and Craig shoved their opponents' backs together behind this one.

"36 caliber phoenix" I grin.

"Groah?" The zombie groans in a questioning manner.

* * *

 ***BOOM***

The back of a building is blown outwards as a single figure tumbles through the air, landing in a heap on the ground about 10 feet away.

* * *

I look down at the zombie in front of me, its remaining limbs bent at awkward angles and its entire right arm and a portion of its chest missing.

"Ean" It wheezes as I raise my sword above my head. "Ro"

 ***Schlick***

My familiars pause beside me and look down at the headless corpse of the zombie.

 **Bgm: End**

"…"

 **You have gained: 23900 Lien, Zombie Essence x26, Dark Energy x15, Strange Scroll (Boss Summoner) x2**

"Uhhhh-" instead of going into my inventory like normal items do, the dark energy gently floats around me in a circle. "What the fuck-"

It gets closer and closer. 'NONONONO'

I go to move, but the wispy clouds of darkness flow into my chest all at once.

I blink several times. "what-"

I get cut off once again as a screen pops into vision.

 **The Title 'Negative Energy Conduit' has been achieved.**

 **Negative Energy Conduit:**  
 **Shadow, Blood, ?, ?, ?, ?, ? and ? Magic deals an extra 30% damage and cost 25% less**

 **You may now activate and control 'Imperfect Shadow Aura' at will**

 **Imperfect Shadow Aura: (Active) (Level: Max) (Element: Shadow) Cost 1000 (400) Per Minute**  
 **Increase dex by 30% when active, Increase str by 15% while active.**

"Huh..." I hum as I look at my two new skills. "iiii just realized how fucking broken I am when it comes to shadow stuff..."

I swap out my title for my new one.

I blink as the world around me goes dark.

"uuuh-"

A loud roar makes the ground shake.

"…" I slowly tilt my head upwards.

A large figure is circling the village, it is roughly 14 feet tall, and maybe 30 feet long, specks of sunlight filter through small puncture wounds in the large creature's wings, and its large legs seem to have large hunks of flesh missing along with being a gross whitish-green color.

'IS THAT A FUCKING ZOMBIE DRAGON?!'

 **Zombie Dragon Level 75**

 **70000/70000 Hp**  
 **4250/4250 Mp**

 **Str 300**  
 **Dex 150**  
 **Vit 300**  
 **Int 100**  
 **Wis 100**  
 **Luc 10**

I blink up at it as it roars and continues to circle.

"Fuck"

* * *

'UGH I fuckin hate stealth missions.' I mentally sigh as I creep back into the woods surrounding the village. 'I need to meet up with Neo and June- who are about 100 feet ahead apparently...'

The dragon lands on the building I was in and looks inside.

I quickly rush away while its attention is elsewhere, scooping up June and Neo in my arms and BOOKING IT through the forest, my mini-map telling me that we are still going in the right direction.

"FuckthatFuckthatFuckthat" I whisper while running. "No fucking zombie dragon is killing me today, NUH-UH"

"Why is it here?!" June hoarsely whispers.

"IDONTKNOW!" I whisper back in a frantic tone. "All I know, is that is better than me is LITERALLY every way except for luck."

"oh shit..." Neo whispers in surprise. "What stats does it have?"

"3 times my strength, about 2 times my Dexterity, 7 times my vitality, 3 times my intelligence, and 4 times my wisdom... it also has 70000 health compared to my nearly 2700 and your 2600 and to top it all off, it has about our magic containers combined... which is pretty low for what it is... but still better than ours.

"Wh-why is it so strong?! You were ONESHOTTING things in there." Neo whispers.

"That's what happens when you have 50 level on the strongest thing in the village..." I answer.

"Atleast-"

"shut the fuck up." Neo and I silence June at the same time.

"NEVER tempt fate." Neo shakes her head.

"I-" June begins.

"No, June, you don't understand... I once listed 3 things that could go wrong and _**4**_ of those things went wrong." I grumble. "I said, 'you know, Neo, if we go on a date, we are either going to be harassed by a stupidly op huntsmen, get assaulted by Atlas, or the place we go to is going to get robbed' then ALL THREE happened..."

"What about 4-"

"We were also being watched by the sister of the drunk huntsman... who leads a bandit tribe... the same bandit tribe that exiled those 4 fucking idiots who were messing with you when I found you... a bandit tribe whose LITERAL MOTTO is 'the strong live, and the weak die.'… the same bitch leader who would totally lure you into a false sense of security before killing you to steal your powers because she labels you as 'weak'."

"w-WHAT?!" Neo stutters.

"What sort of bullshit anime protagonist luck is that?!" June asks.

"Not. fun." I grumble.

I spend the next 10 minutes running as fast as I can.

I set both of the girls down and slump down by a tree, breathing heavily as I do so.

"You okay, Sean?" Neo asks as she crouches down beside me.

"I'm fine..." I sigh, still breathing heavily from my run.

"we can start building the shelter if you want." Neo frowns

"No, we still have about 4 hours or so until dark, so, I think we should keep going." I yawn.

"Give it a few years, and I think I'll be saying that to you as well." Neo grins.

I facepalm and groan loudly.

* * *

 ***MEANWHILE, BACK IN VALE, A COUPLE HOURS LATER***

 **Pov: Qrow**

I take a couple gulps from my flask before placing it back inside my coat.

'ugh... where did that little shit go?'

I sigh and look down at my scroll. "fuck... he probably already left..."

I let out a long groan and facepalm.

I check the time through a crack in my fingers.

'9 pm? Already? It doesn't even seem that dark out...'

I squint up at the lights of a nearby liquor store, everything around me seeming much more bright than normal for a regular night.

"I can't believe I am saying this... but I think I have had a bit too much to drink..." I grumble as I turn around and walk into an alleyway.

I nonchalantly transform into my flight form and soar up into the sky. 'huh... I feel... different.'

I pass over a couple of windows, stopping in my tracks as I think I see something.

Slowly, I return to the window where I gaze down into it.

'why the fuck am I a bat?!'

* * *

I yawn slightly as Neo tiredly leans into me, our shelter for the night already built and the day's activities- if you could call running from a zombie dragon an activity- wearing on our bodies.

"Sean... get in my sleeping bag already." Neo tiredly mumbles as she lightly tugs on my arm and crawls inside.

"ffffine..." I sigh as I crawl in with her.

The sound of a tree snapping outside catches my attention.

"…"

"I'll be right back..." I frown.

I poke my head out of the shelter, lifting the small metal square we use as a door, slowly scanning the outside world.

"Huh... nothing is ther-"

I duck down as 5 pitch black fingers pierce through the top of the metal.

"Fuck"

I punch upwards, sending the metal square- and whatever clawed through it- flying.

"uhhhh..." I blink up at the soaring figure. "We're... under attack..."

The humanoid figure rights itself with two large black wing and looks down at me with two red eyes, a white mask covering the upper portion of its face and allowing 2 horns to poke out of the top.

Its lips pull back, exposing many jagged and sharp teeth in a demented smile.

 **Lesser Mimic Level 60**

 **31500/31500 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 150**  
 **Dex 350**  
 **Vit 100**  
 **Int 25**  
 **Wis 25**  
 **Luc 10**

"hahah" I chuckle as I leap up out of our temporary home. "I'm going to fucking die..."

It lands in a crouched position about 15 feet in front of me.

 **Bgm: Manuel - Never Say Never (IDAS8I BGM)**

I sigh loudly as I glare forward at the grimm, a large shadow wafting over me as sclera turns black, then an aura of shadows bursts out from me and crackles in the night.

It tilts its head slightly and looks at me with an unreadable expression.

It has bone plates covering most of its body, kind of like armor.

The grimm seems to be processing something as its eyes shift to an amber color, where it instantly gets several times more serious, its savage grin shifting to a face of indifference.

I get into a fighting stance that the grimm copies.

"They don't call you a 'mimic' for nothing it seems..." I note

Then I blast towards it and punch it right in the face, the mask under my fist creaking in protest.

 **Sean Chro Level 25**

 **2705/2705 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **1708/2640 Mp**

 **Strength: 105+55% (162)**  
 **Dexterity: 80+70%+7 (143)**  
 **Vitality: 41**  
 **Inteligence: 28+40% (39)**  
 **Wisdom: 25**  
 **Luck: 24**

 **Lesser Mimic Level 60**  
 **31342/31500 Hp**

'fuck-'

I leap back, barely avoiding the grimm's counter attack, its hand colliding with the ground where I was standing and causing it to crack violently.

The grimm quickly looks up to me and charges, meeting my retreat with its fist reared back.

'shit-'

I bring up my arms to block as the punch sends me flying through a tree, then I roll back to my feet as the grimm goes to stomp on my head.

I punch it in the stomach, causing it to slightly fold inwards, the blow causing it to skid back slightly where it uses its wings to stop its backwards momentum. **(Vital Hit *1.5 damage)**

The grimm leaps up into the air, launching a roundhouse kick to my face which I barely duck under and respond with a drop kick that sends the grimm back into the air as I gain distance with a couple back handsprings. **(Vital Hit *1.5 damage)**

It bobs there in the air, its wings flapping every now and then to keep it floating.

'… I am not able to move at its capacity for more than a few seconds... I should focus on dodging and counter attacks instead of doing an "all or nothing attack"...'

 **Sean Chro Level 25**  
 **2305/2705 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **1420/2640 Mp**

 **Lesser Mimic Level 60**  
 **30031/31500 Hp**

I find myself flying through the air as the grimm's fist collides with my chest, causing a bit of blood to leak out of the corner of my mouth.

It goes for another punch, only to stop its momentum suddenly as the tip of a katana presses against its chest, where it leaps back.

I painfully grip the hilt of my sword and experimentally slash it through the air.

I dash forwards, onto to get sent flying forwards as a fist collides with my back.

"Grk-"

'ah... it was toying with me...'

I slash behind me, my attack finding purchase as it lets out a groan of pain. **(Super Crit *3 damage)**

"36 CALIBER PHOENIX!" I shout as I swing the sword in a downward motion, the attack launching the grimm away while picking up trees, leaves, grass, dirt, and small rocks.

My transformation dissipates and I feel a pain in my shoulder, I look down to see the grimm's open palm... just casually placed on my shoulder...

I glare up into its eyes as I fall to my knees, a feeling of numbness slowly coursing through my body as it pulls back its hand to reveal a bone spike protruding from its wrist dripping green liquid.

 **Bgm: End**

 **Lesser Mimic Level 60**  
 **26525/31500 Hp**

My vision starts deteriorating into blurriness and the last thing I hear while falling backwards is June and Neo calling my name... along with a loud roar that shakes the forest.

* * *

 **Due to dealing considerable damage to a higher-level enemy that was killed shortly after, you have gained 16% (The total damage you dealt) of the total Exp that they would normally give.**

 **You Have Leveled Up x8**

 **You have Gained 16% of the normal Lien for slaying a Lesser Mimic, You Have Gained 40000 Lien and Mimic Horn x1**

 **Your Dexterity And Intelligence Have Increased By 2**

 **Your luck has increased by 10**

"Mmm" I grumble as snuggle closer to the warm pillow I was hugging.

"S-sean?! Are you awake?!" Comes Neo's frantic question.

It wasn't a pillow apparently.

"I am now..." I yawn as I sit up... only for the world to blur slightly.

"Never mind" I mutter as I lay back down. "Wake me up when the world becomes high definition again..."

"You're comfy." I continue as I close my eyes.

"Seaaaan" Neo pouts as she shakes my shoulders. "You really need to see something!"

"Neo, my vision is still blurry..." I mutter. "I can't see too well right now..."

I pause as my brain processes something. "How the fuck are we in a bed?"

I crack open my eyes and my vision start to clear, I see a stone ceiling, a window with red curtains drawn, a dresser at the foot of the bed, and a few paintings here and there depicting... Me...

"W-where are we?!" I ask as I fully look around the room.

"That's what I want to show youuu~" Neo hums. "But first..."

 ***Thonk***

"Owfuck- why did you hit me?" I whimper clutching the top of my head.

"I almost lost you... AGAIN!" She frowns.

"But why did you have to hit me?" I ask, still covering the top of my head.

"So I could do this." She deadpans.

"Mphh?!" I let out a muffled shout as she leans forward and presses her lips against my own.

 **[OHOHO SHIT!]**

I stare blankly as she pulls back and wipes away a small trail of saliva trailing between us.

"You took my first kiss~" She hums. "You better take responsibility, okay?"

"Mmmm" I let out a long whine while sinking down under the blankets, covering the lower half of my furiously blushing face with it.

"Is he awake yet-" a new voice asks as she enters the room. "OWFUCK-"

 **June [The Spring Maiden] Level 65**

 **Hp: 13700/14000**  
 **Ap: 0/0**  
 **Mp: 23025/23025**

 **Str: 50**  
 **Dex: 120**  
 **Vit: 100**  
 **Int: 235**  
 **Wis: 215**  
 **Luc: 20**

"WH-"

I sit up rapidly.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL JUNE?!" I shout. "45 fucking levels?!"

You have more than _SIX_ times my mana capacity now!" I pout. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN DO THIS."

She is quietly rubbing a slightly smoking arm.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"uuuh-" She begins before awkwardly looking away.

Then she awkwardly coughs into her fist, passing it through a ray of light that is filtering in through the window.

She sharply inhales through her teeth and clutches her hand as it smokes more.

"…"

"You're a vampire now... aren't you..." I deadpan.

"I'm not going to say yeeeees" June begins while looking away, looking slightly guilty as I glare at her pointed canine teeth. "But yes..."

"HOW?!" I ask with a frown.

June shrugs. "you just have to see for yourself~"

I give her a half-lidded stare. "I'm going back to bed..."

June picks me up over her shoulder. "No, you aren't!" She grins as she walks out of the room, using me to shield herself from the sun as she passes by the window.

"nonono" I frown. "Just let me sleep."

"But if you sleep, you won't be introduced to our parents~" June hums.

"Wait what- we were adopted?!" I ask. "when the fuck did that happen?!"

"Wrong!" June continues. " _ **I**_ was adopted... into _**your**_ family."

"Wait what-" I awkwardly blink as Neo follows behind us. "I have a family?!"

"Riiight... you really don't remember them... do you?" June asks.

"nnooo?" I whisper.

"Aww" June sighs slightly. "eh, you'll love them, they are pretty cool people~"

"u-uhm how long was I asleep?" I ask as June walks down a long hallway with multiple doors.

"about 2 days." She answers. "And we are here because that dragon zombie showed up after you passed out and it killed that creepy humanoid grimm, then it basically kidnapped all of us."

"wait- my parents are necromancers?!" I whisper.

"Not both! Just one!" Neo answers.

"Can you put me down?" I frown down to June.

"Oh, Sorry..." She awkwardly states while placing my feet back on the ground.

"So, what are my parents like?" I ask as we continue walking.

"Weeeeelll" June begins. "Your father is serious, but goofy at times... and your mother is- her personality- she's like-"

"…"

"She is basically like a bigger Neo" she finally finishes.

"Oh no... there are two of them now?!" I frantically whisper.

"Oi" comes Neo's squeak of indignation.

I stretch and yawn as we continue walking. "Why couldn't you just let me sleep more?"

I sigh. "I am fairly sure I still have some mimic toxin left in me..."

"Your fiiiine" June waves off.

We pause in front of a large door.

"…"

"Nervous?" June smugly grins.

"…"

"I'm going to take that as a yes." June shrugs as she pushes open the door.

I flinch as the door opens, creaking loudly as it does so.

Neo gently pats my shoulder as she passes by, grabbing my hand and leading me into the room.

It is a COLOSSAL throne room; a red carpet leads up to a raised platform past several large stone pillars, each masterfully chiseled in a spiral pattern, then on the raise platform, is two large thrones, one of what looks like dragon bones, and one a much tamer gold with silver inlays.

There is a small table before the thrones with a crystal ball on it, the orb projecting an image towards the thrones where a woman is sat in the gold throne, boreally watching the improvised television, the bone throne however, is completely empty.

She is roughly 5'4 with long silky brown hair with a single unruly tuft that pokes up at the top, her eyes are a deep blood red with slit pupils, she has pale white skin and is wearing a grey dress that has black sleeves that loop around her middle finger.

She watches the primitive Tv with a bored expression as she props her head up with her arm.

"Hey m-mom~" June grins as she walks up to her.

The woman sitting in the chair turns to her and pats her head. "Hey, June... are you feeling better today?"

 **Cassandra Grimmwarden Level ?**

"Much better... thank you for asking!" June smiles.

"That's good-" she looks over to Neo and I and blinks a couple of times... then disappears...

I find myself about a foot off the ground in her arms.

"you're awake?!" She asks with a colossal grin. "My gods! You are so HANDSOME!"

She brings me into a bone crushing hug and I suddenly find myself sitting in her lap in her throne. "It's been so long!" She exclaims. "Where were you?! Were you okay?! How did you meet such a pretty mate?!"

"Wh-"

"I simply MUST show you to Stagrim!" She grins as we appear in another part of the castle.

"Stagrim, dear~" the woman effortlessly carrying me hums. "he is awake!"

A man in a black cloak turns towards us, he is roughly 6 feet tall, has short jet-black hair, and a bit of stubble on his lower face, placing him at about 'Qrow Level'.

The most striking thing about him however, is his purple iris that lightly glow in the dark room.

 **Stagrim Chro [The Dragon King] Level ?**

I look down at the ground to see that we are floating about a foot over a VERY INTRICATE magical rune carved into a dirt floor.

"Oh?" He asks. "that's great!"

He floats over to us, avoiding the floor entirely.

"I'm glad to see you up my boy." He smiles lightly.

He frowns slightly. "By the look on your face, I can tell that you don't recognize us... and that is understandable... considering that the last time we saw you, you were less than 2 years old."

"…" I quietly look down.

"It's okay, Sean, we don't blame you..." My apparent mother says as she pats my head.

"Why don't we talk over something to eat?" My 'father' suggests.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" My 'mother' cheers.

We are now back in the throne room where my mother grabs both Neo and June, then we are suddenly in a large dining room.

"Huh" June hums as she looks around. "Teleportation magic... nice."

My mother gestures towards a large table, roughly 15 feet long and 5 feet wide. "Take a seat."

I sit down at one corner, Neo sitting beside me while June decides to sit across from me.

June's name and title shifts before my eyes.

 **June Chro [The Vampiric Maiden Of Spring] Level 65**

'dear god... they have made something that is going to turn into a monster when it comes to magical power...'

Several plates of food are placed on the table we are seated at by a couple skeletons wearing chef hats.

One of the skeletons towards the back pulls out a sign that says. **"Bone Appetit!"**

I inhale sharply and breath out.

'I wish great pain on that skeleton in particular.'

Another skeleton smacks the side of his head.

'thank you, dragon gods'

I look across the small banquet in front of us.

"…"

'that's... a lot of food.'

Neo pokes a large turkey leg with a fork. "Huh... Neat..."

June and I gaze longingly at a pot of melted cheese, melted apples and bread cubes placed at the container's side.

To the left of that is a beef stew and a roasted pig.

'SO MUCH FOOD!'

"You seem exited." my mother smiles as she sits down a chair down from June.

"S-sorry..." I stutter while looking down. "It's just, I haven't had any REAL food for about 3 weeks or so..."

She frowns slightly. "Why not?"

"Mh-" June stops her reply and finishes chewing the small roll she had picked up. "Oh! We were just walking to Vacuo."

"Vac-uoh?" My mother asks as she tilts her head.

"It's a city in the desert that we were moving towards just to pass time, after we got there we were planning to go back to where we started and head north to create a home or something." June explains, giving me ample time to stuff my face with some of the food around me.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed wherever you were?" My mother asks.

"Sean has a bit of... fame-"

"Infamy"

"around the kingdoms as a something that is basically impossible to kill... so a military maaay or may not be hunting him down to turn him into an efficient killing machine." Neo adds, ignoring my correction.

"Also, we are running from a powerful huntsman who wants to take him to his boss." June continues.

My mother seems to have an aura of malice surrounding her. "and what, my dear, are their names?"

June coughs into her fist. "Unimportant."

"why?" My mother asks forcing a smile. "I wasn't going to _kill_ them or anything only make their life so horribly that they would want to end it, then I would get Stagrim to capture their soul and force them into eternal servit-"

She stops after seeing the look we are giving her.

"What?" She asks.

"Maybe don't cause mass genocide?" I ask with a completely straight face.

She pouts. "Fine, fine."

"But now something I have really wanted to know for a while now!" My mother instantly bounces back intently looking between myself and Neo. "how did you come to meet your mate?"

"I'm sorry, my what?" I ask, pausing just before taking a hunk out of a turkey leg.

My mother gestures towards Neo "Your mate there, I personally have never seen a vampire with such vibrant colors... you are going to make ADORABLE grandbabies!"

Neo sputters and looks away in a random direction, a blush plastered on her face. "W-what? W-we never did anything like t-that."

I cover my face with my hands.

"Oh?" My mother asks. "Your scents are intertwined so I came to the most reasonable outcome and I was going to support it fully... though now that you mention it, you both are a bit too young for bearing children, so, I will just have to wait a year or two."

My father finally sits down beside my mother.

"I hope the food is to your liking." He says while smiling slightly.

"…" I blink at him, mid inhalation of another food item.

I nod once and go back to eating.

"So, how has your life been thus far?" My father asks.

"Annoying." I grumble between bites

He slightly tilts his head. "How so?"

"Well, it all started about two months ago, when I was shot in the face..." I take a deep breath, "Then the whole world's female population practically labeled me as some national treasure, while militaries labeled me as 'a great asset'."

My father narrows his eyes slightly as I finish my second sentence.

"So, we have spent the last month hand a half running from place to place." I finish going back to eating food.

"Hmmm..." My father hums.

"to be honest though... it has been pretty exciting, I personally like a good fight... but recently everything I have come across is ether too weak to put up a challenge, or so stupidly strong that I can't see them move!" I pout at the last three words

"Would you want me to train you-"

"yes." I cut him off.

He blinks twice at my eagerness, causing me to quietly look down at my food.

"What is the reason you fight for?" My father asks.

I gesture lightly towards June and Neo. "If I didn't, these two would probably get themselves killed... and even with my intervention, they probably still could have when that grimm poisoned me... but that's just because I wasn't strong enough to finish it"

"Good answer." He smiles.

* * *

 **AYYYE look! Some parents! JUNE IS A VAMPIRE NOW!**

 **Next chapter is going to skip to the end of a 1 year time skip on death island (The resting place of Chro Castle)**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Creative name: "They arrived somewhere with apathy didn't they?"**

 **.**

 **NNNNNNNNNNOPE**

 **.**

 **Zombiepowder:"Oooh zombies?"**

 **.**

 **Yep**

 **.**

 **Steve minecraft: "Building, crafting, enchanting and zombies? you spoil me."**

 **.**

 **As the all-powerful caped baldy would say "ok."**

 **.**

 **6011: "shadow aura return?"**

 **.**

 **Yep**

 **.**

 **Guest13: "I believe that Illuminite is Jaune, but I have absolutely no evidence so what I believe is probably false."**

 **.**

 **As I said, the only rwby cast in the chat currently are the classic leg breaking duo.**

 **.**

 **guyman v2: "WHAT THE F*** IS THIS S*** 3 SUPER CRITICAL HITS 3! WHAT ARE THE GODAM CHANCES OF THAT HAPPENING**

 **but anyway can you type the**  
 **% of that happening please**

 **also will you do lemons in the future?"**

 **.**

 **Like really low...**

 **And probably not?**

 **.**

 **Corgi:"holy s*** its a f*** zommmmmbie"**

 **.**

 **Like 'Brainz' am I right.**

 **.**

 **A fan: "Welp 2 things then to the honest review 1st its time to break out the shotgun and 2nd thank the twin gods of remnant that jerry isnt a mini saloathropist (sorry if i butchered it its been to long) i agree iys nightmare fuel although not as much as (shivers) garfield gamboy now thats wrong anyhow let me guess they are not truly zombies but something like the facless or risen from fire emblem? Im just spitballing anyhow cant wait what more w** we will see from seen! (Ba du diss im very punny)"**

 **.**

 **Nah, they are zambies... and that pun was bad and you should feel bad.**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "ZOMBIE RUN AWAY!"**

 **.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "How to beat an extremely defensible foe 101:**  
 **Exploit every single weakness you can find up to eleven.**

 **Lots of different RPGs that roll crit damage multipliers before defense numbers let you do that, actually. You probably won't know them, but I know of two. There's probably more, tho.**

 **So are you ever going to give us a name guide for everyone in the chat room? (After all the characters relevant to the plot have been introduced, of course.) I'd really like to know just who's been keeping tabs on our little Doom Shota all this time."**

 **.**

 **Don't fuckle with shuckle**

 **I also roll crits BEFORE the armor, so I guess I am like those games.**

 **Sure, why not?**

 **.**

 **Sorry, no omake this week.**


	14. Chapter 14: Return to Vale

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I look down at the large city of Vale.

"On the other side, is where we want to be!" I grin.

"Oi can we go to that one place we tried to go on a date first?" Neo asks. "I haven't had ice cream in an actual YEAR."

"Oi... it's not my fault my family isn't that... technologically advanced, but we must love them anyway..." I frown.

"You have to admit though, they had some good food." June shrugs, a new golden necklace around her neck. "I don't think I will ever get tired of fondue~"

 **Necklace Of The Vampire Queen:**  
 **Enchantment: Epic**  
 **Erases a full-blooded vampire's extreme weakness to the sun**  
 **Cannot be taken off unless the wearer is willing**  
 **Indestructible**  
 **Conceals the visual effect of Active Maiden Powers.**  
 **When separated, the bound wearer knows the location of the necklace at all times.**  
 **Bound Wearer: June Chro**

"To answer your question, Neo." I turn to the multi-colored girl. "I personally don't mind, what about you, June."

A purple haired girl to June's left pouts. "Nobody cares what good ol Neptune thinks..."

We all look at her with half lidded eyes.

"What about that time when you thought it was a good idea to pick a fight with one of my father's zombie dragons, Pyrus?" I deadpan.

"Or that time you thought I should ask Cassandra about how I should proceed with Sean?" Neo deadpans, pausing afterwards to shiver. "Never in my life have I seen a mother who gives pointers to her son's girlfriend on how to fuck him..."

"Or what about that time for about a month you followed me around spouting nonsense about how 'incest is wincest' and about how I should join you and Neo in obsessing over Sean's dick..." June deadpans.

"it was just some ideas." Neptune pouts. "I can now see that my creative talents are DESPISED so I guess I will just go to my happy place... inside Sean's head... GOOD DAY!"

June turns to Neo and shrugs "Ice cream sounds pretty good right now."

* * *

"Hello what would you like to-" A red haired girl begins as she dully looks down at a small flip book. "NEO?!"

My girlfriend is picked up into a hug.

"Mhhry!" Neo cheers, her voice muffled by said person's... boobs...

She manages to slip out of the taller girls' grip. "Cherry!" Neo grins

She stiffens as she realizes she is eye-to-boob level, then she sits down and sulks.

"Oh my gosh! It has been so long! Where even were you?!" Cherry rambles, ignoring Neo's chest-based depression.

"They might have grown some, but why are they so much smaller?" Neo mutters under her breath, looking down at the floor while hunched over slightly.

"eh?" Cherry asks while tilting her head.

"O-oh! Right!" Neo exclaims, returning to her normal cheerful self. "We had a bit of a vacation, and we stayed at my boyfriend's home for a while..."

She gestures towards me.

Cherry turns towards me. "D-death shota?!" She whispers.

"Sup"

I had decided 'fuck it' and went without a hood because I thought 'if life is going to fuck me, it will fuck me with or without a hood.'

"I-I knew he was here shortly before you disappeared... but I n-never thought the two events were related." Cherry whispers.

Cherry pauses. "Hey, wait... you broke our window you little shit! We had a dock in pay because of that!"

"Noooo" I frown, " _ **I**_ didn't break your window... some dude's spine did..."

"After you threw him through it." Cherry pouts

"Semantics." I scoff. "Besides, he was associated with the guy who shot Neo... personally I think he got off easy."

"On an emotional level, I feel you, but on a physical level, I lost a couple hundred lien." She pouts.

"Fine, you know what, here you go." I shrug as I give her a backpack.

"it's kind of sweet that you would try to pay with a backpack, but I don't really hold it against you-" Cherry begins.

"It's a magic backpack that can hold 5 times what it normally should be able to... take it as payment for the window." I cut her off with a frown.

"Wait what?" Cherry deadpans.

She opens the backpack.

"WHAT?!"

She closes the backpack and gazes up at me. "M-magic is r-real?!"

"Yep." I deadpan. "Can we have ice cream now?"

"O-Oh! R-Right!" She exclaims. "T-the usual, Neo?"

"Yep." She smiles.

"Same for me." I shrug.

"I would like a chocolate fudge Sundae, please." June nods.

"C-Coming right up!" She squeaks as she runs off to behind the counter.

"If my classic protagonist luck is true to itself... something should be happening right about... nooooow?" I expectantly look around the room

"Now?"

Nothing happens.

"Nnnnnow?"

Still, nothing happens.

Several bowls of ice cream get placed in front of us.

"…"

I look down at my own ice cream, it seems to be a couple scoops of the classic Neapolitan ice cream flavor slathered in caramel, marshmallows, m&m based candy, chocolate chips, pecans, and finally rainbow sprinkles.

"Really, Neapolitan ice cream?" I ask. "That's a bit... I would say cliché, but I don't think that's the right word for it."

I turn to Cherry. "Thanks!"

"you don't like it?" Neo asks with a pout.

"I do... It just won't stop me for picking a bit of fun at you for picking a flavor that mirrors your appearance..." I shrug.

I take a bite.

"This is surprisingly good."

Neo grins. "I knew you would like it~"

"Cue bad luck" I mutter as I look around the parlor again.

 ***Ding***

A bell above the door rings, revealing...

"Ayyye I was right~" I grin.

 **[Lieutenant Colonel] Sia Woods Level 45**

 **2410/2410 Hp**  
 **7230/7230 Ap**

 **Str 40 (42)**  
 **Dex 130 (139)**  
 **Vit 60 (64)**  
 **Int 20**  
 **Wis 20**  
 **Luc 10**

 **Atlesian Captian Level 25 x2**

 **1380/1380 Hp**  
 **4140/4140 Ap**

 **Str 25 (26)**  
 **Dex 40 (42)**  
 **Vit 50 (52)**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 5**

Sia pouts. "I can't believe we got sent here over a rumor that death shota is coming back..."

She sighs loudly and looks around the parlor. "So, this is the place it went down all those months ago..."

Neo lightly glares at me, causing me to shrug. "If they come over here and bother us, ill break their arms, how about that?"

Neo nods with a spoon in her mouth.

"S-Sir!" One of the captains whisper to their female leader and gestures over to our stall. "I-Its them..."

The group of three goes to walk towards us, but I stop them with a glare.

"Come any closer... and I will break both of your arms..." I growl. "I am REALLY tired of your shit, and if the first thing that's going to happen when we get back to civilization is you fucking dipshits assaulting us, I swear to god you will be leaving more broken and battered then that gang that shot Neo here."

One of the two captains take a step back from my aura of malice. "So be good boys and girls... and kindly piss right the fuck off~"

"Spooky." June grins.

The group sweats slightly and shuffles into a booth in the opposite corner of the room, near the door.

* * *

'They actually let us finish what we were doing... huh...' I tilt my head. 'I won't be AS ruthless to them when they inevitably try and capture me..."

"How much was this?" I ask up at the counter, pulling out a mock wallet that I use to access my inventory.

"30 Lien." Cherry nods.

I pull out a 20 lien card and a 10 lien card. "Here."

"Thank you, come again!" She grins as she places the cards in a cash register.

We casually walk outside, causing the Atlesian military schmucks to follow shortly after.

"Well..." Grin as I turn around to face them. "It's been fun~"

"I would probably not try to hunt us down because we all could effortlessly end you... or make you forget how to do math... that's a fun one." I smirk as they go to reach for weapons. "Byeeee~"

The sun sinks below the edge of the building across the street, allowing us to disappear into the ground as the building's shadow passes over us.

* * *

I look down at the sea of red below me, as I had flown up high to get a nice overview of forever fall.

"Annnnd train tracks, mountains, LAKE!" I mutter to myself, my eyes widening as I finish the last word.

I float down to Neo and June who are flying slightly lower than me, large bat wings extending from their backs.

"There is a pretty large lake about a mile or so in that direction." I point forwards. "So, we should head there."

"Ok..." June shrugs.

* * *

We float above the center of the lake, looking down into the water below.

"June, if you would be so kind to give us a starting island." I gesture towards the lakebed

She raises her hand, causing a small foot-wide platform to spout where she was looking and rapidly expand outwards.

2 feet, 3 feet, 5 feet, 7, 10, 14, 20, 28.

It eventually settles at a nice 90 or so feet across.

"Nice." I grin.

I wave my hand, causing the water to run off the island like a drop of water off a duck's back.

"Now we need some grass~" I smile as I touch down in a small circle of red grass that slowly expands thanks to my new plant affinity.

"This is a pretty nice size." I smile as I look around.

"Craig, Jerry." I call out to my familiars.

They both appear in through a small red portal.

"Go have some fun with the local grimm~" I command with a hum as i slowly walk in a circle, expanding the grass outwards.

They both disappear as fast as they appeared.

After a couple of minutes, the blood red grass fully expands over the island.

"Huh... you were right, Sean... it is really nice here." Neo notes as she lays down in the grass. "We might need to clear up a few grimm, but it should turn into a paradise... for us at least..."

"Personally," June comments as she looks around. "I think it should be a bit bigger... maybe 2 to 6 times bigger..."

"Make it a nice 500 feet in diameter or something." I call up to her. "That should be enough space for now, and you are acting like we can't expand later."

"Eventually I would like this to be over 5000 feet in diameter- not a perfect circle though-that would give us a lot more space to work with... and considering where we are." I look out to the shore several miles away. "We've got space~

"Good thing dad helped me with the design." I hum as I pull a large stone brick out of my inventory.

 ***Thump***

"This is going to take FOREVEEER!" I groan.

* * *

I got the basic foundation of our tower finished, I managed to place and plaster blocks up JUST above the doorframe, the floor currently just cement.

"Wow..." Neo grins. "This is coming along GREAT!"

June is lightly snoozing in the grass, her job of growing the island and finishing up what I started with the plant life LONG FINISHED.

I sigh. "Welp... I have maybe an hour before dark annnnd I won't be able to finish this in that time sooooooo I'm gonna go blow off some steam and kill some of the bosses I have collected."

"Kay." Neo shrugs. "Bring back some cool shit~"

"Go get that bread hubby!" She exclaims with a thumbs up.

"Did you really just fucking say that?" I deadpan.

"Yeees?" She says with an innocent look on her face.

I breathe in deeply then exhale out of my mouth. "Bye!"

I shoot off into the sky.

Now, you might be wondering 'nani?! When the fuck did you get wings?!' Annnnd I don't really want to talk about it...

* * *

Neo accidently walks in on me when I am taking a bath, the only sort of clothing on her being a towel folded in her arms.

"Eh?"

 ***Floomph***

 ***Floomph***

"E-EH?!"

A spurt of blood shoots out of her left nostril, two large wings covering her body.

"I-I didn't know you were talking a bath S-Sean" she meekly whispers as she covers her eyes with her hands.

Two leathery bat wings had practically formed a cocoon around me as well.

"Im so sorry!" She cries as she runs out of the bathroom and back into the room we were sharing.

* * *

"let's start off with the good ol beowolf boss!"

 **[you do that~ imma go help Neo set up a Tent!]**

I hold my hand up with the dog collar in hand, causing it to pixilate as I channel magic into it.

It disintegrates and flies off into the distance where I hear a loud howl.

 **A Quest Has Been Received:**

 **Boss Quest: Fangs Of A Pack (Can only be completed once)**  
 **You have activated a boss item! Defeat all of the enemies for a reward.**

 **Objective:**  
 **Defeat: ? (0/1) [ ]**

 **Rewards:**  
 **Reward: +3 to ALL stats, 1 Random Beowolf Tier Magic Item.**

I lean back as a large shape goes flying through where my head was seconds before. "Huh... that's pretty fast..." I note

 **Bgm: Dubstep | Cardi - Lycanthropy**

 **Amarok Level 40**  
 **13500/13500 Hp**  
 **2000/2000 Mp**

 **Str 80**  
 **Dex 160**  
 **Vit 80**  
 **Int 5**  
 **Wis 4**  
 **Luc 1**

Standing in front of me is a colossal wolf, however, unlike beowolves, it seems to walk on purely four legs as it takes a step forwards, its long fluffy tail swishing behind it, the jet-black fur and white mask glistening in the dim sunlight.

It has armored plates on its shoulders, back, and on some of its forelimbs

I duck to the side as a paw rockets through where my head was. "I admit... if I came across you a year ago, you would be a bit of a problem... but... that was a year ago..."

I punch it in the face, snapping its head to the side.

"One Sword Style Drawing Technique: Death Lion Song"

 ***Click***

 ***Schlick***

A line of smoke spews out of the grimm's shoulder, following a large gash in its skin that cuts through many plates of armor. **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

My one sword style got power leveled after I figured out that I could use June and her HUGE mana container as a rechargeable battery.

The grimm leaps back away from me and my now drawn sword.

"One Sword Style: Bird Dance"

A curved blade of wind flies in a straight line right into the face of the grimm, causing it to grunt in pain.

 **Amarok Level 40**  
 **7641/13500 Hp**  
 **1830/2000 Mp**

I watch as its mp trickles down and its speed nearly doubles, its strength multiplying several times.

 **Amarok Level 40**  
 **7641/13500 Hp**  
 **830/2000 Mp**

 **Str 240**  
 **Dex 240**  
 **Vit 80**  
 **Int 5**  
 **Wis 4**  
 **Luc 1**

I get flung through a tree.

"Fuck" I grumble as I watch my Hp trickle down by a considerable amount.

 **Sean Chro Level 35**

 **4540/5700 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **2625/5625 Mp**

 **Strength: 125**  
 **Dexterity: 100 (107)**  
 **Vitality: 60**  
 **Inteligence: 50**  
 **Wisdom: 50**  
 **Luck: 50**

That's right! All of my stats are now over 50! I spent points to get Int, Wis, and Luc above 50, but the others were all gained naturally... dad is a fucking slave driver when it comes to training...

I look up to see the wolf mid pounce.

"Wasn't planning on using this..." I sigh.

"HAAAAAA" I shout, a crackling black aura expanding outwards from me and briefly pushing the wolf back.

 **Sean Chro Level 35**

 **4540/5700 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **2025/5625 Mp**

 **Strength: 125+30% (162)**  
 **Dexterity: 100+60%+7 (167)**  
 **Vitality: 60**  
 **Inteligence: 50**  
 **Wisdom: 50**  
 **Luck: 50**

I sigh. "Vampires are cheap little bastards... they just flat out ripped off the Super Saiyan transformation." I grumble under my breath as I look at the now MUCH CLEARER aura surrounding me.

It lunges at me but it passes through empty air as I casually float above it, staring down at it.

"You are slightly faster than me, but what happens when you can move through shadows... and are constantly surrounded by shadows?" I savagely grin as I flash downwards, bringing my heel down on its head, causing it to slam against the floor

"36 caliber phoenix." I smile as I launch a blade of wind into its back. "ANNND 36 caliber phoenix."

A second one tears through its back as well.

"Slash" I finish my ruthless combo with a quick slash across the back of this wolf's neck and flutter back into the sky. **(Super Crit *3 Damage)**

 **Amarok Level 40**  
 **631/13500 Hp**  
 **830/2000 Mp**

"huh..." I note as I tilt my head. "Now that's not fair at all."

"YEET!" I shout as I fling my sword like a spear, impaling the head of the wolf and pinning it to the floor.

 **Bgm: End.**

"That was anticlamatic as fuck..."

 **You have gained: 30000 Lien, Beowolf Leather x1, Beowolf Bone Plate x1, Dog Whistle x1**

 **A Quest Has Been Completed**

 **Boss Quest: Fangs Of A Pack (Can only be completed once)**

 **Objective:**  
 **Defeat: Amarok (1/1) [x]**

 **Rewards:**  
 **Reward: +3 to ALL stats, Staff Of Firebolts**

I drop my form and meditate for about 30 seconds to regain most of my mana

"Time to fight the zombie bosses." I shrug as I pull out one of the rolls of paper the system gave me.

The side of the paper opens up, revealing blue glowing runes in a language I don't understand.

 **A quest has been received:**

 **Boss Quest: Drem Yol Lok Mother Fucker:**  
 **You have activated a boss item! Defeat all of the enemies for a reward.**

 **Objective:**  
 **Defeat: ? (0/4) [ ]**  
 **Defeat: ? (0/1) [ ]**

 **Rewards:**  
 **Reward: +3 to ALL stats, ?**

4 up-right stone coffins shoot out of the ground.

"Huh..."

Then a pedestal with another coffin on it raises from the ground.

"…" I blink owlishly at it. "This looks kind of familai-"

 **Bgm:[Vocal/Rock] Sacrifice GET IN THE RING [subbed]**

The left and right most coffins on my level shoot open, the stone doors flying a good 5 feet or so before they flop to the ground, a cloud of dust spraying everywhere as it obscures my view.

"This sounds kind of-" I am cut off as I hear breathing that sounds like a guy is gurgling water while growling.

"Oh..." I frown slightly. "Oh No..."

 **"FUS"** a wave of pure force bellows out of the left coffin, causing me to take a step back from the strength of the wave, leaving my ears slightly ringing and setting my attitude to a nice 'thoroughly annoyed'.

"That's it, you die first." I growl as stretch slightly, gazing at the humanoid figures that step out of the clouds.

 **Draugr Overlord Level 30 #1**  
 **6500/6500 Hp**  
 **1000/1500 Mp**

 **Str 80**  
 **Dex 75**  
 **Vit 50**  
 **Int 5**  
 **Wis 0**  
 **Luc 0**

 **Draugr Overlord Level 30 #2**  
 **6500/6500 Hp**  
 **1500/1500 Mp**

"Tch" I scoff as I grip my katana. "One sword style drawing technique:"

I dash at the first one, slipping in between its legs and kipping up on the other side where I slowly slide my sword back into the sheath. "Death Lion Song."

 ***Ctch***

 **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

The zombie grunts with pain as a large gash appears in its armor and causes it to split in half and fall off.

"One sword style: Angry Hornet" I run at the back of the zombie I had attacked.

I stab forwards into its back twice, the blade piercing through each of its shoulders and nearly causing its arms to fall off. **(Critical Hit *2 Damage)**

With one more quick slash to the nape of the neck, I leave the zombie barely alive.

 **Draugr Overlord Level 30 #1**  
 **15/6500 Hp**  
 **1000/1500 Mp**

I kick him in the spine, causing It to fall over in a heap.

 **Level up**

The second dragur swings a blade down at me that I barely parry with my own, I snap kick him in the crotch to cause brief pause as I break my blade away from the clash where I take a step back and swing the blade downwards.

"Bird Dance" I call out the name of my attack as it cuts into his breastplate, the force of the attack causing it to slide across the ground, carving two small trenches in the red grass.

 **Sean Chro Level 36**  
 **5872/5872 Hp**  
 **4297/5797 Mp**

 **Draugr Overlord Level 30 #2**  
 **2955/6500 Hp**  
 **1500/1500 Mp**

I grin slightly as I kick the zombie right in the knee, knocking the dragur off balance so I can slash it across the face with my blade, causing it to gurgle as I slash over its eyes **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

 **"Fus"**

I leap up and over the zombie, the wave of force colliding with a tree behind me and stripping the bark off, I land on my feet and quickly spin 720 degrees as I cut 2 gashes in the zombie's back, severing its spine and making it fall to the floor, dead like the other.

The other two coffins on the ground layer are kicked open, revealing 2 more of the annoyances.

I instantly dash towards one and stab it in the throat before brutally tearing the blade out the side. **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage) (Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

Then, shifting my grip to a reverse grip, I spin around and jab the sword into the zombie's chest, all the way up to the hilt.

The dragur groans as I tug the blade out by ripping it through its side, taking time to kick it in the crotch so I have time to line up a finisher

 **Draugr Overlord Level 30 #3**  
 **2444/6500 Hp**  
 **1500/1500 Mp**

I stab it between the eyes and brutally tear the blade from its skull where it, like its 2 allies, falls to the floor dead. **(Critical Hit *2 Damage)**

"And now for the last boy then I can fight the boss and get tossed around like a ragdoll from the power of his thuum~" I barely manage to avoid a slash from a rusty sword.

 **"Fus"**

I get staggered by the point blank blast, giving the last dragur a chance to hit me, the blade scraping across my shoulder as I quickly retaliate with an uppercut, then I repeatedly stab and slash him in a flurry of attacks, killing the zombie.

 **"FUS RO DAH"**

I am suddenly hit with a colossal wave of force that sends me flying

"AAAAAAAA-" I shout as I fly through the air, pausing to grunt as I stab my sword into a tree I fly past, halting my momentum entirely.

I maneuver onto a branch and crouch, looking down at a dragur standing tall and proud, covered in an ancient set of full plate that is dull and mossy, a helmet with to large curved horns placed atop his head.

 ***Crunch***

The wood under my fist cracks as I squeeze it. "That really hurt my ears..."

I sheath my sword. "One sword style drawing technique: Death Lion Song"

I slide to a halt behind it, sliding my sword back into my sheath. **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

As soon as my katana clicks back into its sheath, the dragur gains a HUGE gash in its right side, the gash going clean through most of its armor.

 **Draugr Deathlord Level 40**  
 **14367/16800 Hp**  
 **1250/2000 Mp**

 **Str 100**  
 **Dex 100**  
 **Vit 120**  
 **Int 5**  
 **Wis 3**  
 **Luc 2**

It lifts a colossal great sword and brings it down towards me, my only defense being that I held my sword above my head to parry, causing my sword creaks ominously.

"That's foreboding as fuck" I grumble as I tilt my sword to the side, sending the ghoul's much larger sword into the earth beside me.

"Bird Dance"

The blade of wind sinks into the zombie's flesh causing it to make a classic 'grooooh' sound.

"Bird Dance!" I call again, sending A SECOND blade of wind at the zombie, gaining the same results.

 **"FUS RO DAH!"**

I barely manage to leap out of the way, the tree behind me actually being flung a good 10 feet or so from the place it was uprooted.

 **Draugr Deathlord Level 40**  
 **8081/16800 Hp**  
 **500/2000 Mp**

I pause as I realize something.

"…"

"You're out of ranged options..."

The draugr also pauses.

It shakes its head.

I nod.

It shakes its head faster.

I nod quicker.

I take off into the sky with my wings.

It just stares blankly up at me.

It looks down at the ground.

It picks up a large rock as tosses it at my head, only for it to be cut in half as it nears me.

It stares blankly at me.

"Meh, your right, this would be a pretty boring fight if I just did this all the time..."

I divebomb it and stab it through the chest, then I kick it in the chest, ripping my blade free, the force of my kick sending it into a nearby tree. **(Critical Hit *2 Damage)**

The zombie runs towards me and slashes upwards, barely missing me as I slightly deflect the blow, I respond with a downwards slash that the undead blocks by holding is sword out, its palm on the side of the blade.

The undead does a 360 spin that pings upwards off my angled blade, creating an opening I use to slash it across the ribs. **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

It stabs its blade forwards, the blade sinking clean through the shoulder of my offhand, still probably better than the alternative of getting impaled, as I had deflected the blow to the side.

I stab it through the chest and then snap-kick it away again, freeing my blade and its own as it lands hard on its back. **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

It uses its sword as a crutch to stand up again as it once again swings its blade, this time in an upwards horizontal fashion which is avoided by me as I take a step back.

I use his brief unbalance to land another small jab into his armor, the blade sinking into its flesh and causing it to grunt as it swings its great sword and catches me right in the ribs, sending me flying.

 **Sean Chro Level 36**  
 **3492/5872 Hp**  
 **971/5797 Mp**

 **Draugr Deathlord Level 40**  
 **3833/16800 Hp**  
 **0/2000 Mp**

I land on my feet and slide to a halt about 10 feet away, a slight frown on my face as I examine my wound.

The dragur rushes at me and I run to it, deflecting a blow meant to sever my head, I slash up through its ribs **(Critical Hit *2 Damage)**

As its blade is extending, I take this opportunity to land the final blow. "ONE SWORD STYLE: ANGRY HORNET!"

I stab forward towards the undead, the first blow getting parried as the zombie quickly swings its blade in front of it, not even attempting to hit me as it deflects the blade.

I quickly spin and shift the katana into a reverse grip as I land the second attack, the blow piercing his chest and making him fall to his knees where it gurgles once, then fall backwards, the sword being tugged from its chest **(Critical Hit *2 Damage)**

 **Level Up**

 **You Have Gained: 60000 Lien, Bone Meal x4, Ring of Mini-Mini Ray, Remote Control** _(A/n you've gotta be fucking kidding me)_ **, Staff Of Firebolts**

 **A Quest Has Been Completed**  
 **Boss Quest: Drem Yol Lok Mother Fucker:**

 **Objective:**  
 **Defeat: Draugr Overlord (4/4) [x]**  
 **Defeat: Draugr Deathlord (1/1) [x]**

 **Rewards:**  
 **Reward: +3 to ALL stats, Purified Dog Collar** _(A/n you've gotta be fucking kidding me... AGAIN! THIS LUCK THO! I guess it is time for another familiar~)_

I stretch slightly. 'I don't really want to fight the other one right now...'

I look over to see the island we created in the FAR distance. "It will probably take me a while to get over there... but I didn't flat out say I would be back by dark."

"But it was implied." I sigh as wings pop out of my back, allowing me to slowly float up into the air and quickly fly towards our new home.

As I am flying, I take a quick glance over One Sword Style. 'hm... kind of a shame it got balanced, but I guess it is for the better... lion song did literally nothing beforehand... now it is one of the best moves!'

 **One Sword Style: (Passive/Active) (Level: MAX)**  
 **When wielding a single sword this skill passively increases damage by 30% and the speed of attacks by 10%. This increase also counts for all techniques involving said sword.**

 _ **Known Techniques:**_

 _ **Miffed Bee: (Mp Cost: 200)**_  
 _ **Deals Regular Sword Damage *1.25, plus cuts through 20% of armor.**_

 _ **Drawing Technique: Lion Song: (Mp Cost: 500)**_  
 _ **Allows the wielder to cut through most armor and slice through steel like butter, dealing normal sword damage *1.5 and reducing the opponent's armor by 50 for the rest of the combat (Armor cannot be lowered below 0 and multiple uses of lion song don't stack). 1% of the damage even goes through Aura**_

 _ **36 Caliber Phoenix: (Mp Cost: 1000)**_  
 _ **Allows you to deal your sword damage *3 over a large area. (Not subject to critical hits like many other techniques)**_

 _ **Flying Dragon Blaze: [Locked]**_  
 _ **Requirements: 150 Str, 150 Dex, 50 Int.**_

 _ **Perfected Techniques:**_

 _ **Angry Hornet: (Mp Cost: 800)**_  
 _ **Attacks 2 times, each attack dealing *1.5 damage and cutting through 25% of armor.**_

 _ **Bird Dance: (Mp Cost 1500)**_  
 _ **Deals Sword Damage x4 to a single target (Not subject to critical hits like many other techniques)**_

 _ **360 Caliber Phoenix: (Mp Cost: 4000)**_  
 _ **Deals Sword Damage x4 over a COLOSSAL area (Not subject to critical hits like many other techniques)**_

 _ **Drawing Technique: Death Lion Song: (Mp Cost: 1500)**_  
 _ **Allows the wielder to cut through most armor and slice through steel like butter, dealing normal sword damage *2, reducing the opponent's armor by 100 for the rest of the combat (Armor cannot be lowered below 0 and multiple uses of lion song don't stack) and finally 2% of the damage goes through even Aura**_

 _ **Horse Ogre [Locked]**_  
 _ **Requirements: 150 Str, 100 Dex, 25 Int.**_

 _ **Great Dragon Shock [Locked]**_  
 _ **Requirements: 200 Str, 200 Dex, 75 Int.**_

* * *

I quietly land in front of a tent and call out to June and Neo. "I'm baaaack~"

Neo pokes her head out of the tent. "Hi~"

I walk inside, placing a short kiss on her lips as I go by.

"oooh." I hum as I look at the cooking pot placed over a small dust burner. "Beef stew? Nice!"

Neo takes a seat on a small stool by the pot and slowly stirs it. "So, what'd you get?"

"About 80000 lien richer... and I didn't even kill the second zombie boss"

Neo scoffs. "Whatever fucking idiot said that playing games isn't a job needs to have a thorough talking to..."

"I also got theeese" I pull out two staves that look the exact same, each being a long oak handle with a red gem on top, the wood splitting into what looks like roots that wrap around the gem

 **Staff Of Firebolts: 3 times every 30 minutes, you may shoot an orb of fire that deals Int+500% damage on contact.**

I sigh loudly as I read over the effects.

"Just take them, June." I grumble as I hand both to June who was looking on longingly from the side.

"Each can shoot 3 bolts of fire every 30 minutes... and deal damage based on your intelligence, however, in your hands, each firebolt could vaporize an alpha beowolf... hell, if you hit an Ursa Major with all 6, you bring it down below half." I yawn.

June chuckles as she cradles her new 'babies'

"I got what is basically another Jerry... annnd-"

I pull out the dog whistle and an adorable black wolf pup appears out of nowhere by my feet, it has red eyes and a small grey mask that covers its eyes.

"Apparently I also got a pupper..." I blink as I pull out the collar. "And with this it becomes a familiar, right?"

The white collar gravitates towards the small wolf pup and goes around its neck, then, it grows to about the size of a normal wolf.

 **? Level 1**

 **55/55 Hp**  
 **55/55 Mp**

 **Str 1**  
 **Dex 1**  
 **Vit 1**  
 **int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

"I dub thee... Ranga!"

"Oh, you little shit." Neptune comments from the side.

 **Ranga Level 1 0.0%**

 **100/100 Hp**  
 **75/75 Mp**

 **Str 10**  
 **Dex 13**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **int 5**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Points: 0**

 **Hpr: 1 Every Minute**  
 **Mpr: .75 Every Minute**

 **[Respawn Time: 1 Day]**

 **Ranga gains 50 Hp and Mp per level along with 5 per point in Vit and Int.**  
 **Ranga gains 3 skill points per level except on levels that end with 5 and levels that are multiples of 10... on those he gains 4 skill points and 6 skill points respectively.**

 **Attacks**  
 **Bite: 30+ Str*1.5**  
 **Claw: 20+Str**

 **Special Attacks/Abilities that cost Mana:**  
 **Wolf Frenzy: (200 Mp every 30 seconds) Multiplies Str and Dex By 1.5**

 **Armor: 10**

 **Abilities:**  
 **[Base] Armored Skin: Blocks 10 damage per successful hit**  
 **[Base] Berserker: Allows Ranga to use Wolf Frenzy**  
 **[Level 1] Quickened Frenzy: Wolf Frenzy also increases Dex by 1.5**

"Return to wherever you came from for now." I smile down at the grimm wolf. "I'll call you when needed."

It climbs through a red portal behind me.

"So many pets." Neo sighs as she gets up and shuffles over to where I am sitting on my sleeping bag.

She flops down beside me and leans her head on my shoulder while wrapping her arms around me.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and extend one of my wings out of my back to wrap around her as well.

"Love you~" I she hums.

"I love you too, Neo." I say as I lean my head on top of her own.

"You two are such a good couple!" Neptune grins from the side.

'now... wasn't i supposed to-'

"oh shit..." I blink. "I turned off familiar notifications..."

"I don't see how that's a problem." Neo shrugs as she snuggles up closer to my body.

"Iiii may or may not have over 100 notifications piled up when I turn them back on..." I whisper.

"Ah, yeah... that would probably be annoying." June nods.

I sigh as I close my eyes. "You know what, I'll just check it in the morning..."

We had a lovely meal and then decided to go to bed.

* * *

 **You have Gained: 14650 Lien, Creep Leather x74, Creep Claws x58, Creepy Crystal x2, Beowolf Leather x37, Beowolf Bone Plate x21**

'I should have never told them to have fun... how am I even going to use all these materials?!'

* * *

 **And thus, another familiar joins the roster... because Sean's godly luck stat is 50 thus allowing me to roll the random generator twice and take the better result... and clearly familiar is better than whatever the fuck he would have normally gotten...**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **kees: "i see in this story he dosn't like ozpin (unlike the original were he was atleast on his side) but my question is will he go to beacon once cannon starts"**

 **.**

 **He will probably still be going to beacon, but he won't take ANYTHING Ozpin says at face value.**

 **.**

 **Some bot maybe: "Noooooo**  
 **Rip omake"**

 **.**

 **IT BACK! YOUR PRECIOUS BOI IS BACK!**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "** **It's not just a color it could be an aspect of color raven and qrow or crow is black taiyang means sun dragon which is yellow. Like team BRNZ which is brown. Or team CFVY which is brown too. Or for specific canon team names like team RWBY and team JNPR which is red and green."**

 **.**

 **I get that now... you are literally the 30** **th** **person that has told me that...**

 **.**

 **That Guy: "Zombie Overseer Level 25 Defeated**  
 **You have gained: 23900 Lien, Zombie Essence x26, Dark Energy x15, Strange Scroll (Boss Summoner) x2, Strange golden arrow.**

 **Sean: golden arrow? *pulls it out and what it looks like is a golden hue stone arrow head with a wooden body with so intricate details on the arrow head* "observe***  
 **Strange arrow**  
 **Gives x powers when stabbed with.**  
 **Users chances of surviving 20% (75% vampire descent)**

 **Sean: ... *laughs maniacally* 95% chance to live huh? Worth taking the risk... YEP! *stabs self***

 **Success! Due to your luck and vampire heritage you have gained the stand: tarrot 21 The World**

 **To increase your stand rating you must use 125 Stats points to boost it once Ex. B to B and so on and at A it will get a second form. Ex. The world over heaven your stand will also get slightly stronger from stats in Intelligence and wisdom.**

 **You can currently stop time for 3 seconds (original 2 seconds 50% time bonus due to vampire descent)**

 **If he ever gets a stand I demand it to be ZA Warudo and yes huntsman or people with aura can damage and see stands as aura is a manifestation of one's soul or something so techniquely they can. And to nerd ZA Warudo a bit if a person with aura is strong enough they can move in his stopped time sorta like star platinum prime so Sean can't cheese everything"**

 **.**

 **He won't be getting a stand...**

 **.**

 **A fan: "Well... looks like neo is perma safe now... someday...**  
 **Anyhow i need to know will the world of remnant see both a) immortal shota merchandise and b) sean with super awsome future tech and wepons or will be stuck to purly magic and basic guns"**

 **.**

 **1: yes, dear god the lewds the world has already made of him.**

 **2: just magic and guns**

 **.**

 **A fan: "Well... looks like neo is perma safe now... someday...**  
 **Anyhow i need to know will the world of remnant see both a) immortal shota merchandise and b) sean with super awsome future tech and wepons or will be stuck to purly magic and basic guns"**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Qrow's going to need a lot stronger of a drink after this"**

 **.**

 **YEP.**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "I can see it now. After Stagrim(love that name, by the way) finds out that Sean gets more power from killing powerfull foes he gives Sean a vast horde of theme to slaughter in addition to training him in the traditional way."**

 **.**

 **Nah, he doesn't let that secret fly yet.**

 **.**

 **lovely joe: "i like it. plus he actually accepts neo somewhat now so thats a thing... keep it up!"**

 **.**

 **MUUUUCH more accepting... and don't worry, I will!**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "Quick question. Can Neptune fight?**

 **Follow up question. Will Sean, June, Neo and Netune be a team?"**

 **.**

 **I mean, she could probably pick up a gun, but no, he is going to get a 'T' Oc to fill the gap.**

 **.**

 **Guest 004: "Nora will fangirl when they meet. Anyone who hurts him in her view can look forward to two broken legs, a broken nose, two black eyes swollen shut, possibly broken arms and ribs, a real telling off and will be lucky to have any teeth left by the time she gets through with them."**

 **.**

 **DEATH BY NORA!**

 **.**

 **Guest 005: "5.**  
 **Sean BIT Qrow. Qrow will now, most likely, become a Dhamphir.**  
 **5\. Nope**  
 **Why is he a bat though"**

 **.**

 **Ever heard of casual misdirection?**

 **.**

 **Anonymous:"Douching through the snow,**  
 **Driving my hummer,**  
 **Which I don't even need,**  
 **'Cause I'm only a single guy!"**  
 **If you know what this is from, you are both a man of culture and a f*** loser.**

 **Oh wow, you brought back the mimic fight. Nice to see that what was once a bit of a curb-stomp, if a little drawn out in the player character's favor has now become the opposite.**

 **And you seriously bumped the "Meet the Parents" episode way up in the chapter order. I think I remember this being, like, around number forty in the original, and it only took about a third of that time to happen this go-around.**

 **I hope for their sake that all those skelebros remember to give Mr. Skeltal his daily thanks. Trust me, they do NOT want to see him whenever he gets dooty. Oh, and before I forget: (Insert generic s*** 3sp00py5me meme here).**

 **So anyway, did you see Expurgation yet? Because HOLY MOTHER OF GOD does daddy Krinkels come up with some bloody entertaining stuff.**

 **.**

 **Not really tbh...**

 **And yeah, the mimic (Now a LESSER variant) is still super op...**

 **It was around chapter 50 actually... and the actual 'okay, i accept you as my girlfriend, Neo' thing was in like 56...**

 ***megalodoot intensifies***

 **And no, no I haven't...**

 **.**

 **guyman v2: "i had a REALLY COOL IDEA if sean builds his own castle he can have a last defense mechanism where the ground above the castle becomes a giant golem**

 **also will sean have a harem? i hope he won't have one because one to many Rwby fanfictions has a harem**

 **also will nep be part of team STRANGE? i forgot them so i might have typed there team name wrong**  
 **PEACE OF $!7#? WHY IS THERE NO ! $ ?!2#/ GOOD RWBY GAMER FANFICTION ASIDE FROM A FEW ONES GOD ! #$4? DAMMIT !# $#! ##$?... ok i feel a lot better now goodbye!"**

 **.**

 **The most he will probably have is the ability to have his tower do is uproot itself on a small floating island and then fly off into the distance with a powerful barrier blocking any grimm, bullets, or missiles.**

 **And no harems...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake Time~**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _ **Immortal-Shota-Is-A-National-Treasure:**_  
 _ **"HE BAAACK! MY PRECIOUS BOI IS BACK!"**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"Hm? What?"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"The playlist is named 'Death Shota: Adventures into the unknown'… and it is about 10 videos in some sort of strange 'season'… how did they even get cameras out there?"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"10 seems to end abruptly... when he faught that humanoid grimm... then an actual DRAGON showed up..."**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"That grimm gave me the creeps! (Huehuehue)"**_

 _ **Redsday:**_  
 _ **"This is EPIC! Though, did we ever get his name?"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"People that met him were in this chat ages ago, but they haven't said anything since that day... sadly this discussion practically died in his 1-year absence."**_

 _ **Redsday:**_  
 _ **"Awww... did you ever come to a conclusion on what he was?"**_

 _ **FlowerPower:**_  
 _ **"I would also like to know..."**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"A user AGES ago stated that he was some sort of vampire or something like that..."**_

 _ **Redsday:**_  
 _ **"M-Magic is REAL?!"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"Apparently~"**_

 _ **FlowerPower:**_  
 _ **"Huh... if magic exists, why don't we see more mages around? Or is magic like aura in how you have to have somebody unlock it for you?"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"I NEED to find a way to shoot laserbeams!"**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"Now somebody is asking the real questions."**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"That is a really good question indeed..."**_

* * *

 _ **See you all next week~**_


	15. Chapter 15: Home Sweet Home

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I yawn as I shift slightly in my nice and comfortable bed, Neo grumbling in protest as I do so.

I stare blankly up at the stone ceiling.

'oh right... we finished the thing... I should probably get up and start making some stuff-'

I close my eyes again. 'yeaaah no, fuck that shit... I'm going to cuddle for a while... I don't feel like getting up right now...'

* * *

I should probably give you the basic layout of my house...

Neo and I reach the bottom of the stares and walk to the right, walking past two pillars in the center of the room and a small half-wall connecting them, cutting the room into two sections.

The first floor is the kitchen and living room, each being split into even halves by two pillars in the center of the room, along with a wall about 30 feet tall passing between them, the second floor is June's room, and the third floor is where Neo and I reside.

We also have a basement level and that is used for... stuff and things...

We quickly fix ourselves a bowl of cereal and sit down at the table in the kitchen-half of the room as we look over the half-wall towards a flat screen tv in the living room part of the first floor.

"So, Neo, what do you want to do today?" I ask as I turn to look at her.

"Hmmm." She hums. "IIII... don't know actually... huh... I guess we could always cuddle and watch some tv, as it has been about a year since we were able to watch it~."

"Sure." I shrug. "That sounds pretty fun."

"OOOOR" Neptune appears. "We can try this new thing I invented..."

"Hm?" Hum.

"Strip Gaming-"

"Nope" I instantly decline.

"Maybe later." Neo shrugs.

Neptune pouts and grumbles. "Oh, okay I see how it is."

"1: I am 12 and she is 14... 2: that is super fucked up for our ages..." I frown.

"Yeah." Neo nods. "Give us like a year or so."

"Fine, fine." Neptune pouts, grumbling under her breath. "I don't see how you both ignore this hypocrisy, you already cuddle and kiss so much."

I get up and lay down on the couch, Neo following shortly after grabbing a blanket to cover us both up.

* * *

With one final slash I end the life of the draugr deathlord.

I breathe out a nice sigh of relief as I wipe my head.

"This was a pretty good workout."

I glance over my affinity list. "I should really work on training some of these..."

 **Tier 1:**  
 **Shadow: 176**  
 **Blood 149**  
 **Earth: 150**  
 **Water: 120**  
 **Air: 111**  
 **Fire: 122**  
 **Light: -49**

 **Tier 2: (Min Requirement: 100)**  
 **Electricity: 1**  
 **Hellfire: 9**  
 **Ice: 1**  
 **Lava: 1**  
 **Steam: 1**  
 **Crystal: 1**  
 **Blood Mist: 1**  
 **Sand: 1**  
 **Smoke: 1**  
 **Plant: 33**  
 **?: 0**  
 **?: 0**

I grumble in annoyance. "Fuckin' light locking off some affinities."

 **You have gained: 60000 lien, Bone Meal x3, Rocket Pod x1, Golden Feather x1, Bubble Trident x1, Dwarven Black Bow Of Fate.**

"OHOHOHO?! NANI?!" I exclaim as my eyes lock onto the last item in the list.

"…"

"But I haven't been training archery..." I pout. "I mean... I can shoot now... it's just... waving a sword around is currently a better ranged option..."

"Why was my archery thing just a phase?!"

I pull my new bow out of my inventory. "Might as well check the stats on it- HOLY JESUS!"

 **Dwarven Black Bow Of Fate**  
 **Enchantment Level: Godly**  
 **50% chance for each attribute to absorb 250 points of Health, Aura, and/or Mana.**  
 **Deals 1000 damage per successful attack**

I blink awkwardly at the bow. "Meh..."

I casually get an arrow from my inventory, draw the bow back, and fire it towards a tree.

The arrow leaves the string with a loud ***Thwack*** and it flies through the air, hitting the tree dead center... and practically erases a foot or so of the trunk.

 **[You seriously aren't satisfied with THIS?!]**

'but I am more of a sword guy' I mentally pout.

 **[If you don't like it, I guess I could trade it out for a sword... if you want it that is... it might be slightly worse, but a katana is a katana for you apparently~]**

'sure, why not.' I shrug, watching as the bow turns into black particles that disappear.

 **You have traded the Dwarven Black Bow Of Fate for Shusui**

'Shu...Sui?'

I take it out of my inventory and stare down at its black sheath. 'yesyesyesyesyes'

The sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds, the handle of the blade wrapped with black silk, the end cap is a deep gold with black lines shaped into an I splitting it into 4 pieces, the hand guard seems to be based off a sunflower and has a small hole on the left and right of the blade.

I un sheath it and gaze down at the blade.

The blade is comprised out of 3 main colors, a black base that comprises most of the top-half of the blade, a pinkish red color that is just below that taking the shape of a jagged shark teeth, then a deep purple that finishes the sharp edge of the blade, leading up into the shark-tooth design to give it round petals similar to that of the handguard.

 **Shusui**  
 **Enchantment Level: Epic**  
 **Shusui is one of the 21 Great Grade swords, meaning that is has unimaginable power in the hands of a master swordsman.**  
 **Nigh unbreakable**  
 **When used for techniques that create blasts of wind, the attack deals an extra 30% damage (Added after all other modifiers)**  
 **Deals 400+Str*2 per successful hit.**

"Dear god... HOW HEAVY IS THIS THING?! 50- NO, 100 POUNDS?!" I ask as I do a few quick swings, the sword making me over-extend each. "I guess I could get used to this..."

"I don't know when, and I don't know where, but SOMWEHRE there is a **PISSED** Zoro." I grin as I look at my reflection in the glossy black edge.

I sheath the sword and replace the beat-up REGULAR katana at my waist. "You served me well."

I place it in my inventory.

I look around the war-torn battleground around me. "Now what should I do?"

"Hmmmm..." I let out a drawn-out hum as I tilt my head. "I could do some gardening."

"Nah, that sounds kind of boring to be honest..." I shake my head.

I boreally fly back to our home. "What to do... what to do..."

A white bullhead flies overhead. "…"

I land on our small island without another word as I watch it slowly circle above.

It is strangely different than normal bullheads, it has some sort of weird black spiny frill going up its back and it seems a bit more... lean?.

it steadies itself roughly 30 feet above the ground, some kind of door opening towards the back, allowing several figures to leap out of it.

Three towards the back are the 3 schmucks I have become acquainted with, good ol 2 unnamed captains and Sia Woods, however, standing in front of them is a new face, he is a 6-foot giant of a man with a bald head and a short-boxed beard, and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes as he crosses his arms, a metal one over a regular one.

About 15 or so robots leap out of the bullhead and drop to the ground, using a double-jump right before they hit the ground to soften their landing.

"What do you want" I sigh as I rub my face with my hand.

I catch a metal fist aimed for my head, looking up as a trail of green gas shows the travel path of where this large man moved, using the gas as some sort of 'rocket powered' punch.

 **[Colonel] Mag Steel Level 60**

 **3427/3427 Hp**  
 **17137/17137 Ap**

 **Str 110 (117)**  
 **Dex 100 (107)**  
 **Vit 160 (171)**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 10**

"Rude..." I frown as I bend his mechanical wrist backwards and kick him in the chest, causing him to slide back a couple of feet.

"Ah, so they were right about you." He states ominously.

"Lieutenant... bomb the tower." He says over his shoulder.

"Bitch..." I point a finger at the large man in front of me. "if you try that you all won't be leaving here alive."

"S-Sir?!" Sia stutters. "What if the others are in there-"

"Who cares? We are here for him and him alone." Mag cuts her off.

"Sir?!"

"That's an order, Sia." He growls. "Are you disobeying orders?"

She flinches and looks down, her lip quivering slightly. "N-No sir..."

She frowns as she raises her hand, a look of guilt plastered on her face.

She clenches her fist, causing the robots to lift up their arms towards the tower and transform their arms into tubes that spit out a single missile each.

I watch as they soar towards the tower. "Heh"

I smirk.

"Eh-" Sia woods gets confused as she is the only one that notices my smirk, however she is cut off as all of the missiles collide with an invisible shield.

She blinks up at the tower, along with the Colonel.

I tilt my head and grin. "You activated my trap card~"

"One sword style drawing technique: Death Lion Song" I slide to a halt behind the large man, my sword sheathed and a robotic appendage in my hand, blue goop squirting out of the end every now and then. **(Critical Hit *2 Damage)**

"This seems... familiar..." I poke it slightly with my finger. "Huh... this feels weird... it's kind of like a muscle."

"I thought you got a 'buff arm' for purely cosmetic reasons cause' you would look like a fucking idiot with a thin arm but I guess it is slightly useful." I smirk over to the captain who is clutching his stumpy robot arm.

He scowls. "KNIGHTS! OPEN FIR-"

I cut him off as I give the arm a little toss, hitting him in the face with it.

"Get rekt bitch~" I hum.

"Also, you all should probably leave before June gets out here." I shrug. "You moooost likely woke her up and she is a bit... cranky... when she is woken up by explosions or grimm, and by cranky, I mean that she will pull the blood inside your eyes out of your body and use it to fucking crucify you~"

 **[Colonel] Mag Steel Level 60**

 **3329/3427 Hp**  
 **7388/17137 Ap**

"Tch" the Colonel loudly scoffs. "KNIGHTS OPEN FIRE!"

Nothing happens.

"Oh, yeah, I should also probably tell you..." I begin.

all of the robots fall over dead, each of them cut cleanly in half horizontally. "I am a much better swordsman now than I was way back when~"

The two captains and Sia flinch as their aura abruptly shatters.

Mag's glasses split down the middle.

"Do you finally realize the repercussions of pissing me off?"

My wings pop out of my back as I float up slightly above the 6-foot-tall man, allowing me to pat his bald head.

"I"

"Can"

"Kill"

"You"

"Whenever"

"I"

"Want~"

I flip over him as he tries to punch me, allowing me to use his head as a point of movement as I keep my hand steadily on his head.

"Now, you are probably thinking, 'this kid is a fucking monster', right?" I ask with a head-tilt as I land on the ground about 10 feet away and retract my wings. "You provoked me... only you... I actually sort of tolerate those fucking idiots over there" I gesture towards Sia and the two captains who are standing noticeably farther away "I only shattered their auras to prove a point... however you, YOU tried to destroy my home and murder my sister and girlfriend in cold blood... sooo you are the only person who has really pissed me off~"

I slide to a halt in front of him "One sword style: Angry Hornet" the first blow hits against his aura, the second shattering his aura and sinking deep into his shoulder on the side that still has a functioning arm, then I kick him towards his allies.

He winces as he hits the ground.

"Oi! Sia, was it?" I ask as I re-sheath my sword.

"M-Mhm" she shakily nods as she shivers slightly.

"Get off my lawn~" I hum as I turn around and walk through the door to my tower, flashing a peace sign before closing the door.

 **You Have Gained: 7500 Lien, 3 Electronics, and 14 Fire Dust Crystals**

Neo is staring at me from where she was standing at the window. "…"

"What?" I ask I guiltily look away.

"That was pretty hot." She states in a deadpan tone. "I never took you for a yandere, Sean~."

"I-I mean, the dude tried to kill you and June... so-"

"My hero~" she hums in a slightly teasing manner. "Also, I heard the whole thing."

"Gonna start making some motha fuckin water elementaaalls~" I announce in a sing-songy tone, ignoring Neos teasing.

"Hey, Sean?" Neo begins as she walks closer to me.

"Yeah, Neo?"

She quickly kisses me and walks past. "Love ya' babe." She hums as she sits on the couch.

* * *

 **Because YOU created this elemental, you may see its entire stat layout.**

 **Water elemental (Tiny) Level 1**  
 **75/75 Hp**  
 **125/125 Mp**

 **Str 5**  
 **Dex 6**  
 **Vit 5**  
 **Int 15**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Hpr: .75 Per Minute**  
 **Mpr: 1.25 Per Minute**

 **Slam**  
 **5+Str**

 **Water Body: Takes 5 Less Damage From Nonmagical Melee Attacks and ranged attacks that aren't affected by dust that Is a harmful element to Water (Like Ice, or electricity) reduces twice as much damage for fire based attacks.**

 **Special Attacks:**  
 **Water Ball: (Cost 25 Mp) Deals damage equal to Int**

"Well, this is... weak..."

It tosses a ball of water at my face that deals a meager 15 damage.

"Could probably still kill a creep though..." I hum as I use my water affinity to dry my face.

I crouch down to the foot tall water creature that is shaped roughly in a humanoid shape.

"You and your people may live in the surrounding lake." I say as I give it a gentle pat on the head. "You will be called if you are needed."

I sigh and shake my head as it flows under the front door and goes outside. "400 mana for that?"

"Whelp! Might as well make some more!" I grin as I raise my hand once more.

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

I blink awkwardly as someone knocks on the front door.

I walk over to it and crack it open.

A scruffy man with greyish hair and red eyes-

I slam the door shut and lock it.

"Who is it?" Neo asks from the couch where she is drinking a milkshake.

"Drunksman" I whisper.

"What-"

"I tried to combine Huntsman and Drunk together... but it just sounded a bit stupid, didn't it?" I ask.

"Eh." She hums.

Qrow knocks on my door again.

"What do you people want from me?!" I ask from behind the door.

"Come out, we need to talk." Comes his muffled reply.

"Just piss off!" I pout. "I don't want anything to do with you people! I'm not some fucking pawn you can force to do shit!"

"I can hear you walking away..." Qrow's muffled voice comes from behind the door. "Please don't do that..."

"Bish I'm going to get a restraining order if you don't leave!" I shout at the door.

June stomps down the stairs, her eyebrow twitching angrily.

"Heeeey Sean," she says in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Who is outside?"

"The drunk huntsman." I reply.

"ooooh so he can survive this..."

"What do you-"

She blurs over to the door, throws it open and unleashes a condensed beam of elemental DEATH.

I get a nice view of the beam colliding with a nearby mountaintop before it detonates, leaving a fairly large crater in its wake, not enough to completely take the tip off, but close.

Then she slams the door and turns around, stomping into the kitchen. "I need a fuckin' coffee" she grumbles.

I listen out for any more knocking.

"…"

"Huh, I guess he is gone~" I hum as I stroll over to the couch and sit down beside Neo.

"So, how are you today?" I ask as my eyes zero in on the tv.

I can feel her gaze burning into the side of my head.

I shake my head slowly and sigh. "Honey"

"Ah, been pretty good, Hubby, thanks for asking~" she hums.

June sits down on the other end of the couch.

"Huntsmen beta bitch little shit" she grumbles under her breath as she practically chugs the entire mug of slightly warm black liquid.

She sighs and rubs her eyes. "Alright, I'm good now..."

Another water elemental forms at my feet as I decide to be productive while spending time with Neo.

Neo leans her head onto my shoulder. "You know, June, I think becoming a vampire has twisted your personality slightly... now you are always mad."

"I'm not ALWAYS mad." June denies. "I just hate our popularity... we have thousands of little shits that come over here to our own home, and try to place us in some kind of bullshit supernatural war- that's what that old guy wants, right-"

She cuts off her rant as she looks to me for confirmation.

I nod.

"and I am personally getting kind of tired of it!" She finishes with a frown.

"Plus, I understand Sean's love of sleep now..."

"Ah, yeah... that would do it..." I nod sagely. "I get kind of miffed when something wakes me up from a nap... ESPECIALLY IF IT IS AN ANNOYING DRUNK BASTARD THAT WON'T LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Oi" comes a muffled reply from behind the door.

"YEAH IM TALKING ABOUT YOU!" I shout at the door. "YOU A FUCKIN PEDOFILE OR SOMETHIN?! STALKING LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLS?!"

"What- NO!"

"Leave us alone you wierdo!" I exclaim to the door.

"Name-calling is rude..."the door responds.

"So is STALKING people." I deadpan.

"Fine, you know what? I'm leaving." He says from the other side of the door.

"Good. Nobody wants you here!" I exclaim while pointing at the door.

"But I will ask one question..." Qrow begins ominously. "What did you do to me?"

June and Neo are awkwardly looking between me and the door.

"Wait what" I blink.

"Huh... so you don't know..." he grumbles. "Tch... damn semblance."

I hear a poof on the other side of the door and wings flapping that are slowly getting farther and farther away.

I look over to my two companions "Tuesdays am I right?"

"Meh..." June shrugs. "It isn't the weirdest thing to happen to us... remember your parents that happen to be like level 1-gazzilion op super death masters that could probably 2-VS-all the entire world and come out victors..."

"I do..." I reply after a short pause.

"That."

"ah." I nod.

I look up at the ceiling and tap my chin in thought. "Hmmm I still have that extra robot familiar... what should I-"

I blink and glace over to the calendar.

 **October 30th**

"Huh... now, that's an idea..." I deadpan. "Going out~"

"Come back soon." Neo calls to me as I appear at the door.

"Don't worry, I will" I respond as I open the door and walk outside.

* * *

"You know what to do shadow elemental~" I whisper to the small dog-sized elemental that is standing in front of me

It makes no noise, but it grabs what I hand it and sinks into the floor.

The shadow elemental is a bit weird, as the water elemental was humanoid, it just looks like... a thing... it is a four-legged creature, no eyes, shadowy spines along its back, and short snout full of teeth.

 **Shadow elemental (Small) Level 5**  
 **150/150 Hp**  
 **150/150 Mp**

 **Str 10**  
 **Dex 13**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Hpr: 1.5 Per Minute**  
 **Mpr: 1.5 Per Minute**

 **Bite:**  
 **10+(75% of Str)**  
 **Claw:**  
 **5+half of Str**

 **Special Abilities:**

 **Phantasmal: Has half as much heath/mana and deals half as much damage than a regular elemental, but it may hide in any shadow up to 1/5 it's size.**

 **Ever Changing: may take the form of any object that is roughly its size or smaller, (Except it would be black), allowing itself to be used as the object normally would.**

 **Mimic: May use all the abilities of teir 1 elementals of its size or lower, except for light.**

 **Shadow Drain: Actively heals 1 hp per second when inside a shadow.**

"Whelp... I'm gonna get a pizza for dinner." I nod as I take off back into the sky.

* * *

 **Pov: (?)**

I slowly crack open my eyes as sunlight filters in through the window.

"Mh" I grumble as I roll over.

I hear a light object hit the ground beside my bed causing me to instantly shoot up. "NO! My scroll! Pleasedontbebrokenpleasedontbebr- what?"

I look down at a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper, with a silver bow on top.

I blink once, twice, thrice- "OHMYGOSHIT'SMUHBIRTHDAY!"

"Geeze Rubes" My sister, Yang, mutters from the doorway. "Can you be any louder?"

I pout. "But YAAAANG it's my birthday, so you have to be nice to me!"

She rolls her eyes and picks up the small box that fell off my bed. "Well, here you go."

I immediately tear off the wrapping paper and open a small box, revealing a silver ring placed on a folded piece of paper.

"It's... a ring?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

I reach out to touch it, my fingers brushing with its side, causing it to glow brightly.

"W-WHAT?!" I ask as I drop the box and hide under my blankets.

A small metalic screech meets my ears and as I slightly lower the blanket covering my head, I see a metal robot dinosaur that looks around the room, curls up on the floor, and goes to sleep.

Yang watches on from the side in stunned silence. "E-EH?!"

My mouth is left agape, and a small crinkling sound cause me to lose focus as the piece of paper unfolds.

 **"If you are reading this, then CONGRATS! I have randomly selected you, red haired girl, to have a robotic familiar!**

 **Now, you are probably thinking things along the lines of: 'is that a god damn robot dinosaur' or 'MAGIC IS REAL?!' Or 'Can it kill grimm?'**

 **And the answer to all of those questions are YES!**

 **Now, I might as well give you a slight rundown of your new familiar.**

 **1: it SHOULD get stronger from killing grimm**

 **2: if it ever dies, it will come back a day later**

 **3: it doesn't need to eat**

 **4: yes, it is just a miniature version of that one robot I fought just a year ago so it has guns, a laser, and missiles.**

 **Now, go out and name your familiar!**

 **From, Your everyday Dhampir/Death Shota, Sean Chro.**

 **P.S. Keep a lookout for a magic shop I'm going to be opening soon in Vale~"**

"…"

* * *

And thus, I have done a good deed... giving a weapons expert a robot... that is immortal... and making it her familiar...

"Fuck"

* * *

"How's the items coming along, Sean?" June asks as she takes a seat in our basement level workshop.

"It's going pretty well." I nod as I finish one more stitch. "My familiars are granting me more items then I can use though... How are your potions coming along?"

She holds up a vial of red liquid. "Pretty good, I have made loads of progress in creating a powerful heath potion."

"Speaking of potions." I pause.

I hand her all of the bone meal I had gotten from the druagr. "Have some ingredients."

"Hm" she hums as she tilts her head. "Fire resistance eh?"

"To be fair, don't you take like double damage from fire?" I ask.

She inhales through her teeth, her pupils dilating as she is clearly having a flashback. "I might see your point..."

"Mhm." I hum with half lidded eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Sean... it was ONE TIME!" She exclaims, her arms flailing out behind her as she leans forwards to emphasize her point.

"Keep telling yourself that, June." I shrug, a small smile appearing on my face. "Just use one of those if your alchemy set fucking EXPLODES again~"

She pouts. "It wasn't my fault that time."

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Seaaaan!" Neo calls from upstairs. "Get the door!"

I walk upstairs and past Neo who is fiddling with a small ice-cream machine I purchased off the store.

"Hello?" I mumble as I open the door slightly, peeking out through the crack between the door and the doorframe.

A woman with purple hair is standing in front of the door, her hair parted at her forehead and ends at slightly above her shoulders, a single strand of hair standing up in front of her, she has bright golden eyes and wears a black suit with a purple undershirt.

 **Lisa Lavender Level 5**

She instantly pokes a microphone to the door. "Excuse me, may I please have a moment of your time."

"For what." I ask, slowly opening the door more, just enough for me to poke my head outside, a sort of bored expression coating my face "How did you even get out here? There are Grimm literally everywhere."

"The Grimm in forever fall have been on the decline..." She blinks. "It was deemed safe enough to come here via bullhead if we landed on the island, plus, we even hired a huntsman to watch over us."

I glance to a non-descript man in the back who waves.

"As for what I want, I wish for an interview." She nods with her eyes closed in a proud manner. "Then maybe I won't have to be a field reporter." she mutters under her breath.

I inhale sharply and exhale. "I've got five minutes... but you should leave after that... I might have killed enough grimm in the area to make it 'sort of safe', but that just means only the roughest and toughest grimm remain..."

I pause as I hear a tree creak loudly and snap at the edge of the lake, the sound being carried across the flat surface along with the flapping of wings.

I turn to see a small dot rapidly getting closer.

"AAActually." I cut her off as I walk outside and slowly start walking in the direction of the flying object. "I think you should leave now..."

"W-" Lisa is cut off by a loud screech, the sound seeming like two voices crying in agony at the same time, one with about a millisecond of delay.

 **A Quest Has Been Receved:**

 **Boss Quest: Terrible Terror (Can only be completed once)**  
 **Your home has been found by the world boss Zaithag.**  
 **Defeat him for epic loot!**

 **Objectives:**  
 **Defeat Zaithag The Terror 0/1 [ ]**

 **Rewards: ?, +7 to all stats, ?, ? Title**

The figure rapidly closes the distance and launches a fist towards my face, I barely deflect it to the side as I place both hands on the left side of this HUGE creature's arm, moving the attack slightly to the right so it only barely flies past me and into the dirt, the force of the punch easily making a crater and causing a huge burst of wind outwards.

The figure is roughly 7 feet tall, has skin blacker than darkness itself coated in white bone plates, and has biceps larger than my entire torso, a white mask covers its face and black hair that comes down to its lower neck along with two black horns that spiral backwards behind it, then on its lower spine, it has a short tail that swishes menacingly.

 **Bgm: 21. Kakarot Vs Broly | DBS: Broly Original Soundtrack**

 **Zaithag, The Terror (Withered) Level 80**

 **202500/202500 Hp**  
 **4000/4000 Mp**

 **Str 450**  
 **Dex 200**  
 **Vit 450**  
 **Int 7**  
 **Wis 2**  
 **Luc 1**

 **"KIKLILLL"** it screeches at the top of its lungs as it frees its arm from the ground.

"…" I lean back out of the path of a horizontal attack, placing both of my hands on the ground above my head, then I extend my legs and kick this grimm monster in the chest, **(Vital hit *1.5 damage)** the blow causing it to pause briefly giving me enough time to spin around and kick one of its legs out from under it, making it lose balance and lean back, then I flip backwards back onto my feet where I grip the hilt of my katana that appeared on my waist, a shadowy aura of darkness springing to life around me.

A black goop spurts from its chest where my death lion song lands, the bade piercing all of its armor and cutting deep into its grimm flesh. **(Super Crit *3 Damage)**

As it turns to charge at me, I launch a blade of wind into its side. "Bird dance." The gale easily blowing it back and towards the surrounding lake, a meaty crunch being my only warning of danger as two large membraned wings brutally rip out of its back and slows down its motion.

I raise my hand towards it and clench my fist.

Hundreds of small water projectiles shoot out of the surrounding lake and splash against the grimm's armored body.

"No damage? Well damn..."

It raises its right hand, allowing me to see that it actually has a black gauntlet over it, 3 purple gems glistening across the back of the palm and upper forearm in a line.

 **"RRAAAAAAAAAGH"**

 **{BOOST}**

 **{BOOST}**

 **[oh damn... you need some help with this?]**

'please get June out here and get Neo to call my parents... I need an adult...'

 **Zaithag, The Terror (Withered) Level 80**

 **170863/202500 Hp**  
 **0/4000 Mp**

 **Str 450 (480)**  
 **Dex 200 (230)**  
 **Vit 450**  
 **Int 7 (37)**  
 **Wis 2**  
 **Luc 1**

I barely manage to deflect a punch with the side of my sword as I allow my wings to pop out of my back and carry me back away from it.

It lowers down onto all fours and leaps towards me, opening its wings mid-jump to cause it to swerve unnaturally behind me where it cocks a fist back to strike me.

By pure chance, I manage to twist my body so that the fist only skims past my ear, however a second one lands true, striking me directly in the chest.

"GUH-" the punch sends me rocketing away, a nice hard rock breaking my fall as it shatters beneath me, causing me to bounce back slightly.

'FUCKOFUCKOFUCK THATDIDNEARLYALLOFMYHEALTHINASINGLEPUNCH'

The grimm goes to land a finishing blow to my face, only for it to be knocked to the side as I swing my sword upwards.

I land a light kick to the grimm's mask, using its face as a springboard to kick myself away from it, launching a blade of wind down into the chest of my opponent as I retreat.

 **"GRAAAAA-"**

Its roar is cut off as 3 spears of darkness collide with its back.

I look down the path the spears took to see June standing there in all her glory, her long brown hair, now a deep black that gently flows up and down behind her as if it was being blown by wind, surrounding her is a deep aura of shadow with purple sparks that lash out here and there, tearing up some of the dirt around her and burning the grass.

 **June Chro [The Vampiric Maiden Of Spring] Level 70**

 **Hp: 15000/15000**  
 **Ap: 0/0**  
 **Mp: 28113/29313**

 **Str: 50 (130)**  
 **Dex: 120 (312)**  
 **Vit: 100**  
 **Int: 275 (495)**  
 **Wis: 215**  
 **Luc: 20**

"Leave him alone." She growls as she raises her hand, summoning another 3 spears that spin dangerously.

She clenches her fist, firing the 3 spears of darkness towards the grimm, however, it takes off into the sky, leaving the spears to create small craters in the ground where they land.

Two large bat wings expand from June's back allowing her to gently float upwards into the sky.

She leans back, avoiding a punch that would probably hurt her quite a bit, and unleashes a barrage of about 10 shadow spears into the grimm's chest, causing it to wheeze in agony.

It falls from the sky and crumples to the ground where it quickly gets back to its feet before looking back up at June... only to catch a massive ball of black fire to the face.

 **Zaithag, The Terror (Withered) Level 80**

 **78550/202500 Hp**  
 **0/4000 Mp**

I used the time June bought to meditate, allowing me to regain most of my expended mana.

I soar down to its prone- slowly getting up- form, launching 3 more wind blades into its spine and causing it to shriek in pain, its wings getting shredded and one of its arms hanging limply by a small amount of flesh.

"June! Finish it!" I call up to her.

She raises her hands, summoning a small wall of darkness behind her, which she flings downwards, the wall covering the grimm and with one last dying shriek, it is utterly annihilated.

 **Bgm: End.**

I sigh and shake my head, dropping shadow aura and walking towards the tower. "You are so fucking op... you could probably wipe that thing on your OWN... and it certainly didn't help when I did about maybe 75000 damage to it..."

She lands beside me and drops her form as well. "Meh."

"Thanks for the... like 30 levels or so once I finally get the exp from that thing by the way."

 **A Quest Has Been Completed**

 **Boss Quest: Terrible Terror (Can only be completed once)**  
 **Your home has been found by the world boss Zaithag.**  
 **Defeat him for epic loot!**

 **Objectives:**  
 **Defeat Zaithag The Terror 1/1 [x]**

 **Rewards: Dragon King's Gauntlet, +7 to all stats, Ring Of The Dragon, Dragon Prince Title.**

 **Dragon Prince:**  
 **ALL magics cost 10% less and deal 5% more damage, plus any enchantments you make are 20% stronger.**

 **Due to dealing considerable damage to a higher-level enemy that was killed shortly after, you have gained 35% (The total damage you dealt) of the total Exp that they would normally give.**

 **You Have Gained 175000 Lien**

 **You have leveled up x15**

I stretch and cover my mouth as I yawn. "Welp... I feel great~"

 **Due to reaching level 40, you have unlocked a racial ability:**

 **Vampiric Eyes 4000 Mp Per Person.**  
 **When people gaze into your eyes, you can use this ability to give yourself a chance to command them or make them forget about certain things. 5% chance to work on someone 10 levels above you or higher, 25% chance to work on someone at your level through 9 levels higher, 50% chance to work on those 1-19 levels below your level. 75% chance to succeed against people who are 20-40 levels below your level and 100% chance to work on those 41+ levels below your level. (Does not function on those with silver eyes, others of vampiric blood, or mythical humanoid races that have powers based around their eyes.)**

"Gonna probably take a nap though..." I grumble.

"I feel you there." June yawns.

'Hey Neptune... cancel the call for backup, will you?'

 **[Gotcha.]**

I open the door and hold it open for June, once she is inside, I close it behind her and walk over to the couch where I faceplant.

"Naptime~"

* * *

 **And thus, Sean exceeds level 50... that's how mafia works...**

 **And procrastination is a BITCH... I have been trying to write the next chapter for ages and I ONLY JUST FINISHED IT and that was the main story... I have no clue what I am going to do for the omake**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Some bot maybe: "Redsday Ruby?"**

 **.**

 **Correct!**

 **.**

 **Guest: "Can Sean get a skill where he can use ora ora? Not the stand just the attack."**

 **.**

…

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "Is rubyxseanxneoseanxneo still a pairing"**

 **.**

 **Not really.**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: ":You know how Hazel uses his semblance to negate the pain of using Dust,essentially rock bombs, to recharge? Imagine if, before he got much Aura from it, someone were to set off the bombs in his low Aura arms. Bye-bye arms. 😉"**

 **.**

 **You have posted this like on several diferient fanfictions...**

 **Like the exact same message...**

 **.**

 **Cf96:Pets for days**

 **.**

 **Yep!**

 **.**

 **That Guy: "I know he won't get a stand but NOBODY ever makes a gamer fanfic where they have a stand like there is only one and that's soooooo short. *is now sad*"**

 **.**

 **Meh.**

 **.**

 **guyman v2:"whats with the lovey dovey stuff with sean and neo because it sent shivers down my spine**

 **also if your going this far with neo and sean a LEMON wouldn't be too bad**

 **the last question, how do you compare yourself with writers like : grademaster or sir Lucifer morningstar?"**

 **.**

 **So you are telling me, that if you have been dating a girl for a YEAR you wouldn't act like this?**

 ***Cough* NO *Cough***

 **I ma celalry teh spyeroir wirter (This is sarcasm... I am god awful compared to them.)**

 **.**

 **Guest 004: "Mission get drem you look m*****  
 **Goal**  
 **Kill 1/1 trainthurnaxx**  
 **Trainthurnaxx: Let me taste the power of your voice"**

 **.**

 **This boi is a man of culture.**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: "But he's not a Tempest Star Wolf. He's just a Beowolf. He can't make storms out of thin air or shoot black lightning. Hell, he doesn't even have a horn. Besides, he's practically powerless without a slime ordering him around.**

 **Oh, lol, Double RNG. Who knows what that'll lead to. Maybe an ultra-rare drop sometime soon? Or a lucky crit? The possibilities are endless.**

 **Having a backlog of system alerts usually isn't a good idea, in any case. What if you miss something really important, like a broken perk, or a boss notice or something like that? Knowing is half the battle, bro."**

 **.**

 **Level 50 perk: Evolve into tempest star wolf**

 **Tbh ye.**

 **He disabled FAMILIAR alerts... not general 'you are going to fucking die' alerts.**

 **.**

 **6011: "RedsDayRuby?"**

 **.**

 **Ye**

 **.**

 **This Boi: "IMMMMM BACCCKKKKK and holy s*** things just start to get more interesting! Noice"**

 **.**

 **Welcome back! And thanks for thinking so!**

 **.**

 **Guest13: "The amount of freaking prank Sean can pull on the entire cast is almost limitless at this point..."**

 **.**

 **YEEEP.**

 **.**

 **Guest 005: "thanks for answering my last question but i have another 3 sorry for so many. 1 in the last remnant gamer (story this ones is based off of) we had charecters like yang and ruby to kinda "power scale" sean and now we don't so what is yang and ruby levels after this chapter. 2 did qrow get a power boost like june after becomeing a vampire. 3 around what chapter will cannon start"**

 **.**

 **1: you will see next chapter**

 **2: hell yes he did... level 150 straight to 200.**

 **3: I have NO CLUE I haven't written that far but I still want to include things like: 1: the collection of the artifacts of the dragon king, 2: that fucking island in the middle of that lake in Solitas (You know the one c:.) then I want to do another plot (Which is coming up pretty soon as in after next chapter) then I want to do another event where I toss shitloads of monsters from the monster hunter world into remnant (I would like to hear any opinions on that) then I want Sean to go to the Mistral Regional Tournament (I would also like to hear opinions on this as well) need to iron out that first dhampir plot (The one that wants to pimp his daughters while he tends to his half-vamp son) I want to do something with the fact that Atlas has technology from the metal gear universe... so tbh TONS of things I still need to do.**

 **Now onto the omake**

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"Huh... so he lives in forever fall, eh? The fact that he diced all of those Atlesian Knights with a single slash THAT WE COULDN'T EVEN SEE is astounding."**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"The 'I could kill you whenever I want' talk is a bit concerning though..."**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"To be fair... he did get attacked by him for absolutely no reason and nearly got his home exploded..."**_

 _ **Redsday:**_  
 _ **"OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT**_ **THIS** _ **!"**_

 _ **FlowerPower:**_  
 _ **"Wow..."**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"ANNNND that note solves most of our mysteries... 'Sean Chro' huh? And he confirmed that he is a half vampire... and that magic is real... and he gave some person a familiar that gets stronger by killing grimm..."**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"I mean, it could just be a troll, it wouldn't be that hard to fake something like that."**_

 _ **Redsday has posted an image.**_

 _ **Deeus:**_  
 _ **"Fuck"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"IS THAT A GOD DAMN ROBOT DINOSAUR?!"**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"Yes, yes it is..."**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"AND IS THAT A HUMANOID GRIMM SHOUTING 'BOOST'?!"**_

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"Yeah... can we talk about that for a second**_  
 _ **1: That thing seemed intelligent...**_  
 _ **2: Death shota (Now known as Sean Chro) seems to have perfected his berserker mode from a year ago... and it looks completely badass...**_  
 _ **3: His sister (I'm assuming, could be that girlfriend he mentioned when he was beating the shit out of Atlas, but they look to similar) IS FUCKING BADASS, like, she is clearly a vampire as well and she DESTROYED that grimm so she is more powerful than death shota himself!**_  
 _ **4: WINGS... THEY HAD WINGS!"**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"You know doom shota~ it probably WAS an intelligent grimm..."**_

 **Alucard:**  
 **"Isn't it a bit sketchy for all of you to fawn over someone who doesn't seem to even be older than 13?"**

 _ **Azuul:**_  
 _ **"…"**_

 _ **Goth**_ **N** _ **Sloth:**_  
 _ **"To be fair... he isn't much younger than us..."**_

 _ **Yangry: "I'm with the new dude, I guess magic is pretty hype, but I think you all might be taking it a bit far considering... the Atlesian military is getting involved."**_

 _ **Illuminite:**_  
 _ **"I heard that the colonel who tried to bomb death shota's house was court-martialed... so maybe they aren't ALL bad... plus the others really didn't seem like they wanted to be there."**_

 _ **Yangry:**_  
 _ **"That's nice... still think you all should be doing something more productive than stalking child, but okay..."**_

 **Alucard:**  
 **"Please do..."**

* * *

 **See you all next week.**


	16. Chapter 16: Ye Olden Magic Shoppe

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

"Let's try out some of this cool new shit theen~" I hum as I allow my legs to swing off the roof of my wizard tower.

 **Ring Of The Dragon**  
 **"Another dog? What luck!"**  
 **Enchantment: Epic**  
 **Grants you a familiar, when killed respawns within a month.**

"Lemme guess... a dragon familiar?" I hum into the chilly morning air. "Fuck it... Steve... I'm naming it Steve."

I open the familiar tab and allocate the points. "DAMN this thing is OP!"

 **Steve Level 1 0.0%**

 **200/200 Hp**  
 **115/115 Mp**

 **Str 30**  
 **Dex 30**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **int 3**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Points: 0**

 **Hpr: 5.5 Every Minute**  
 **Mpr: 5.25 Every Minute**

 **[Respawn Time: 1 Month]**

 **Steve gains 100 Hp and Mp per level along with 5 per point in Vit and Int.**  
 **Steve gains 5 skill points per level except on levels that end with 5 and levels that are multiples of 10... on those he gains 7 skill points and 10 skill points respectively.**

 **Attacks**  
 **Bite: 75+ Str*1.5**  
 **Claw: 50+Str**  
 **Tail Slap: 30+Str**

 **Special Attacks/Abilities that cost Mana:**  
 **Acid Breath:(400 Mp) Deals damage eaqual to Int+200**

 **Armor: 25**

 **Abilities:**  
 **[Base] Armored Scales: Blocks 25 damage per successful hit**  
 **[Base] Acid Breath: Allows Steve to breathe acid.**  
 **[Level 1] Dragon Scales: Blocks 25 More Damage**

"Level 1 but could probably hold his own against an alpha beowolf for a while... damn son..." I mutter under my breath before shrugging and holding out my hand. "Come out, STEVE!"

A large black dragon, roughly 6 feet tall and 14 feet long appears down on the ground in front of my tower, where it looks up at me.

It has a yellow underbelly and black scales trailing down its back, four powerful legs under its body with sharp talons that grip at the dirt below, it has two horns on the side of its head that curve around and point forwards, and a small spike on its tail. _(A/N look up 'D &d black dragon' and it should be the first image~)_

"Op Familiar, check... now what about you..." I mumble as I pull out a black gauntlet.

The gauntlet is practically a carbon copy of the Daedric gauntlets from skyrim, however unlike the demonic armor, this seems to have 3 gems placed along the forward-facing spikes of the gauntlet, one on the back of the hand, one at about the wrist, and one at the forearm.

 **Dragon King's Gauntlet:**  
 **Said to be one of the one of the seven magic items strong enough to rival the relics created by gods, Crafted by Stagrim Chro, The Dragon King.**  
 **Enchantment: Epic**  
 **Mana Storage: 0/30000**

 **Spell Absorption: Absorbs magic-based attacks, or those from the use of semblances.**  
 **When absorbing a spell you must pay ¼ the amount mana the spell costs, then the full cost of the spell gets added into the gauntlet.**

 **Ability 1: Boost: (Cost 10000 Mp) (Useable once per day for free) (Can be used an unlimited amount of times per day)**  
 **Increases your Str, Dex, and Int (for the purposes of magical damage and not mana) by 15 per use, each use stacking on top of the last.**

 **Ability 2: Explosion (Cost 20000 Mp) (Usable 3 times per day)**  
 **Create a purple beam of energy that deals (Int+4000%) (Not affected by any skills or titles that increase the damage of you magical attack unless specifically stated)**

 **Ability 3: Dragon King's Scale Mail: (Cost 30000 Mp) (Only usable once per day)**  
 **Boost once (As the ability), gain damage reduction 500, and flight for 60 seconds.**

"Huh..."

"Well... I could get some use out of this... but June could probably use it better..."

I roll forwards, off the tower and land on my feet about 30 feet down.

"So now to do what I actually was going to do this morning..." I sigh as I roll my shoulders, smiling as I hear a satisfying crack.

I raise my hand, a small black orb of fire appearing in my palm.

 **A New Skill Has Been Created:**

 **Hellfire Blast: (Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Hellfire) Cost 600 Mp (450)**  
 **Deals Int+400% to a single target and then lights the target on fire, dealing an extra 1 damage per second for 60 seconds.**

"Hellfire does damage overtime..." I note with a nod of my head, the orb disappearing from my hand quickly being replaced by arcing electricity.

 **A New Skill Has Been Created:**

 **Spark: (Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Electricity) Cost 700 Mp**  
 **Deals Int+600% to a single target and has a 2% chance to briefly stun the target for 5 seconds.**

"Electricity stuns..." I mumble as I clench my fist, erasing the sparks.

 **A New Skill Has Been Created:**

 **Ice Shard:** **(Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Ice) Cost 600 Mp**  
 **Deals Int+300% damage and has a 35% chance to lower the target's Dex by 5 (Does not stack)**

"Slows targets." I nod as I launch the small pointed piece of ice towards the water.

 **A New Skill Has Been Created:**

 **Magma Bomb: (Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Lava) Cost 2000 Mp**  
 **Sticks to the target and deals 100 damage per second for 30 seconds, then hardens and slightly restricts movement, lowering the target's Dex and Str by 3**

"generally, kind of op if I lower the cost." I continue my experiments as I allow the floating ball of red-hot liquid rock cool down.

 **A New Skill Has Been Created:**

 **Steam Blast: (Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Steam) Cost 1000 Mp**  
 **Deals Int+700% Damage in a 10 foot cone**

'Aoe of death...'

 **A New Skill Has Been Created:**

 **Crystal Clone (Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Crystal) Cost 5000 Mp**  
 **Creates a clone of yourself that has ¼ of your health, mana, stats, and deals ¼ of your normal damage.**  
 **The clone lasts for 10 minutes per level of this skill.**  
 **Max Number Of Clones: 1**

'op as hell...'

 **A New Skill Has Been Created:**

 **Drain: (Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Bloodmist) Cost 700 (525) Mp Every 10 Minutes**  
 **Creates a 10 foot cube of red mist that absorbs 1 hp (or aura for those that have it) per second, then, at the end of every minute, it gives the drained health (or Ap) to you or one of your allies.**

'meh...'

 **A New Skill Has Been Created:**

 **Sandblast: (Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Sand) Cost 400 Mp**  
 **Deals damage equal to your Int+100%, then has a 50% chance to temporarily blind your opponent. (Doesn't function on Grimm)**

'pocket sand...'

 **A New Skill Has Been Created:**

 **Smoke Bomb (Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Sand) Cost 400 Mp**  
 **creates a small puff of smoke that expands outwards, temporarily obscuring you from opponents.**

'ninja vanish...'

 **A New Skill Has Been Created:**

 **Vine Lash (Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Plant) Cost 800 Mp**  
 **Cause thorny vines to pop out of the ground and restrain your opponent, dealing Int+300% damage.**

'and somebody's kink...'

'Hellfire: Initial damage+ D.O.T., Electricity: Stuns targets, Ice: Slows, Lava: D.O.T and debuff, Steam: A.O.E damage dealer, Crystal: Op as hell until it's not, Bloodmist: Absorbs health, Sand: Blinds, Smoke also blinds... but like... not? And finally Vine restrains.'

I nod once. "Seems legit..."

'hmm... should I spend my 150 or so skillpoints? Get new skills for leveling them up... is it worth it?'

I glance over my older skills I had gotten a while back.

 **Body Of Iron: (Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **Increases max Health and Aura by 50%**

 **Quickness Of Action: (Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **Increases overall speed by 30%**

 **Mana Adept: (Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **Max Mp capacity is Increased by 50%**

 **Mana Generator: (Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **Cuts the required time to recover mp in half.**

 **Lucky Dice: (Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **Gets better loot drops from enemies**

'I'll hold off on it for now...'

I stretch my arms as I spin on one foot, so I am facing the tower, then I casually walk back inside and lay down on the couch.

'huh... the thing I wanted to do all day today only took up like... 10 minutes or so?' I blink at the ceiling. 'now what do I do?'

"Hmmmm"

I look over to a digital clock sitting on a shelf in the corner of the room.

 **"5:30"**

"Dear god it's early..." I grumble as I sit up and stretch.

"nap time~" I hum as my wings pop out of my back and I flutter up the spiral staircase in the back of the room.

"Hey Sean..." Neo quietly mumbles as I slip back under the covers and press my forehead against her own.

"Hey Neo..." I whisper as she wraps her arms around my torso.

* * *

I sit down behind a counter. "Huh... buying shit is pretty easy when you can mind dominate people by looking into their eyes."

"Yep." Neo nods as she leans on the counter beside me. "This is a pretty nice place, not gonna lie."

I pull out a small check list.

 **Sean's omega magic shop checklist:**

 **Buy a small building: [x]**

 **Enchantify the sign so only people who know magic exists can spot it [x]**

 **Set up a teleporter to the back room: [x]**

 **Have a Crystal Clone working in the back kind of like a sweatshop: [x]**

 **Set up magical shit on shelves, the wall-mounted weapon racks, and inside the glass counter: [x]**

 **Price tag EVERYTHING [x]**

 **Open for business [ ]**

I take a quick glance around the shop.

The shop if primarily split into 2 sections, the 'requires magic' section and the 'can be used by anybody' section, the latter clearly taking up more space than the prior.

Each of the sections is split into 2 real parts, 1: Clothing and larger things to be worn like armor, and 2: weapons.

Under the counter, I have several boxes of enchanted ammunition, smaller accessories like a creep necklace, rings, boxes of potions, and several of those square leather link bracelets.

On the top I have 1: a cash register that is facing me, and 2: a computer screen that is facing outwards and connected to a small box that has a gap in the side so you can put stuff in, making it look like a coffee maker without the coffee pot... you could even slide a bit of plastic down and close the entire thing off entirely.

I enchanted THE FUCK out of each, granting them a minor version of 'the gamer' ability, or at least enough for what I want it to be used for.

I call it a 'familiar leveling station' and it does what the name implies, you can put your familiar item inside the small box, close the door, and then for a small fee that I take before they even touch it, you may upgrade your familiar!

"Everything seems in order." I nod as I check off the last box. "So now we are OPEN!"

I flick a small switch near the front window, the tinted windows only allowing the green 'Open' sign to glow through.

I blink several times. "Huh... I thought there would be a bit of fanfare..."

"Meh, you made a magic shop that only people who know of magic can see... that's not exactly a very big selection of people..." Neo shrugs

"At least I had the foresight to add a tv." I gesture towards the flat screen hanging on the other side of the store.

* * *

I quietly mumble as a quiet jingle wakes me from my slumber.

"HEEL ROSIE!" A shrill young female voice shrieks as thumping metalic steps rush through the door.

I sit up slightly to get a better look at the door as I had been face-planted against the counter, my brief movement waking Neo as well, as her head was being balanced on my shoulder.

As I blink several times to get the spots out of my vision, I am greeted by the sight of a small metal gear ray in a red harness, a small metal flower welded where its ear would have been.

The leash connected to the harness curves out the still open door and around the corner.

"ROSIE!" The voice shouts as I hear rapid footsteps approach the door.

'I'm sorry what- Ruby fucking Rose on the first day of opening?! What is this bullshit anime protagonist luck?'

'…'

'would the luck be for me or her?'

The metal gear in front of me tilts its head and mechanically purrs.

I give it a small head pat.

"Jerry?" Neo mumbles tiredly as she rubs her right eye.

A small girl with red and black striped stockings, a red long sleeve shirt and cape, red sneakers, and a red skirt with black frills dashes into the store and practically tackles the robot in a hug.

She has primarily black hair, however the tips are a deep red color.

"ROSIE!" She exclaims as she hug-tackles the robot in front of us. "Don't run off like that!"

Actually all of her hair could be a deep red color, the ends just don't have much of it so it looks lighter...

The robot lets out a light clicking sound as a response.

"eh?" Ruby asks as she slowly opens her eyes, causing Neo and I to flinch.

I close my eyes and put on a slightly forced smile. "Welcome to Sean Chro's magic shop, how may I help you?"

"D-Death shota?!" She whispers.

"Rubes?" Another voice asks from outside.

"Rosie... can you please bring them here." Ruby says to her familiar without even taking her eyes off me.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" She exclaims, leaping over the counter and bringing me into a hug. "THANKYOUSOMUCHFORROSIE"

The chair I was sitting in tilts backwards and I find myself on the floor.

"Ow."

I look over to Neo for help, assuming that she would be at least a little miffed that some random girl is hugging her boyfriend, but she just looks amused.

"No problem... random red-haired girl." I awkwardly state as I mouth 'help me' to Neo. "Please get off me."

"o-OH I am s-so s-sorry!" She whispers as she quickly stands and retreats to the other side of the counter.

I right my chair and sit back down as the door opens again.

"Welcome to Sean Chro's magic shop, how may I help you?" I repeat my old question for the newcomers.

The first is a girl with long curly blond hair, she has 2 clunky bracelets on her wrists and wears a tan jacket and jeans.

 **Yang Xiao Long Level 30**

 **1625/1625 Hp**  
 **4875/4875 Ap**

 **Str 40**  
 **Dex 40**  
 **Vit 50**  
 **Int 10**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 10**

Then I glance over to the second person that entered the store to see a small pale girl with white hair tied into buns, wearing a white combat skirt and flat shoes.

 **Tulip Phantasmal Level 20**

 **1012/1012 Hp**  
 **2025/2025 Ap**

 **Str 15**  
 **Dex 50**  
 **Vit 5**  
 **Int 20**  
 **Wis 15**  
 **Luc 15**

They both blink at me.

"…"

I awkwardly look to Neo in the corner of my eye.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dear god please stop being so friggin awkward!" I pout.

"Can I take a selfie with you?" The white-haired girl asks.

"Eh" I shrug. "I don't mind."

"Yesh!" She whispers under her breath as she pulls out her scroll.

 ***Click***

She looks down at her scroll with a grin.

"Now, can I get you anything?" I ask as I tilt my head. "Potions, magic items, enchantments, another familiar?"

"Woah woah woah woah..." Yang stops me. "This is a 'Magic Shop'? Like... actual magic and not 'I pull a coin out from behind your ear' right?"

"Correct." I nod as I gesture towards a rack nearby. "Magic backpacks that hold more than they should be able to." To a weapon rack on the wall. "Enchanted weapons that burn, chill, and kill."

To the glass counter in front of me. "Apparel that increases your speed, strength, vitality, and mental abilities."

"To be honest, if you can think it up, I have it or can make it." I finally nod. "Oh! And one final thing."

I gesture towards the computer in front of me. "A machine that allows you to upgrade familiars... normally I would charge you to use it, but since you are our first costumers and you already have a familiar, the first one is on the house."

Ruby gasps "Ohmygosh! HOW DOES IT WORK?!"

"You take the item that grants you a familiar, then you place it inside this box and close it." I tap the small black box. "Then you press the small green button near the bottom of the box."

Neo lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes.

Tulip tilts her head and points at Neo. "Who's she?"

"Girlfriend." I shrug.

Ruby seems to twitch slightly and her smile lessens just a little bit.

She blinks as the computer screen in front of her lights up. "Huh... it's like... a video game..."

"What'cha mean Rubes?" Yang asks as she looks at the screen over Ruby's shoulder. "Wow... Level 5, Hp, Mp, Stats, Abilities... that is really like a game."

Yang looks over to me. "You said that you have an extra familiar, right?"

I reach under the cabinet and bring out a creep amulet. "This is a creep prince familiar."

"Craig, come out."

Craig's appearance hasn't changed much, he got slightly bigger and now is about 6 feet long and 4 feet tall, the newest addition to him however, is two stubby wings on his back that extend to their brief full length of 5 feet and fold back down onto his back.

"This is what mine looks like at level 25ish." I gesture to the grey grimm like creature.

Neo yawns and gets up, stretching slightly. "I'll be back." She mutters as she walks out of the room.

"Woah..." Yang gasps as she looks at its wings. "Can it fly?"

"Not yet, only double jumps sadly." I frown. "Its main ability is teleportation and its fighting style relies on teleporting short distances out of the way of blows and counter attacking."

"Sadly, it is about half and strong as your friend's familiar, BUT its respawn time when killed is only 5 minutes while hers takes a full day to come back."

"How much?" Yang asks.

"A lot." I sigh. "If you are looking for cheap familiars then you should get some of these."

I pull out a bag of rings that clank around a I shake the bag slightly. "These things are SO MUCH WEAKER than hers, but they have a respawn time of 30 seconds, and you can have one of each element."

"Element?" Yang asks.

"These are rings to summon elemental familiars." I say as I dig out 6 rings, each colored differently and with a different icon on the top. "Sadly, I can only do teir one elements right now, but I will eventually get more."

I start listing through them, starting with a brown one with a picture of a rock on the top. "Earth, the one that gets abilities based around defense."

I point to the next which is just a black ring with no pictures on it. "Shadow, which can mimic some of the special attacks of other elementals, however they don't deal nearly as much damage or have as much health or mana."

Then to the next ring which is blue with a picture of a water droplet on top. "Water, it... seems to be more of a baseline than having any cool abilities."

An orange ring with an image of fire. "Fire, deals more damage but isn't as tanky as water and earth."

A white ring with a tornado. "Wind is fast."

A red ring with a picture of a red water droplet. "And finally, Blood! it deals damage to its own health in order to deal more damage."

"How much lien are we talkin' here?" Yang asks.

I glance over to see Ruby and this new Tulip girl gawking over her robot's slightly larger guns.

"5 per ring." I smile. "Sadly, it is so weak that it has no chance of beating even a creep in 1 on 1 combat... so you are going to have to pummel the grimm to near death and allow your familiar to swoop in and kill it at the last second."

She frowns slightly.

"They do level up 5-to-10 times faster than a normal familiar though..." I nod. "But they get less stat points and abilities... but they get some sort of 'op death ability' at level 50 as all familiars do, so if you can get it up to 50 it becomes sort of good maybe?"

She pulls out a wallet with her emblem on it as hands me a 10-lien card. "I want a fire and an earth."

I slide her the orange and brown ring and nudge the other four back into the bag. "For safety reasons, please don't summon the fire one indoors if you have wooden floors or carpets."

I gesture towards the computer. "Checking the stats of your familiar after you just get it is free, so have at it."

"11 hp?!" She whispers. "And it only has 21 starter stat points!"

"To be fair... it can be upgraded and I sold it to you for 5 dollars..." I shrug. "Plus 11 hp doesn't matter when it comes back after 30 seconds~"

"For a bit of advice, I would probably go heavily into Vitality for your earth elemental." I yawn.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Come out... rocko." Her voice losing all its peppiness at the last word.

A foot-tall boulder with legs and arms made of smaller rocks looks around.

'huh... looks kind of like the Talus from breath of the wild... neat...'

"Huh..." She hums as she looks down at it. "Not very menacing, is it?"

"You know what, since you are my first costumers, have this!" I gesture towards the door of the back room as it opens revealing a pink crystalline humanoid holding creeps by the throat in each hand "some grimm to kill!"

"You can either allow your familiars to each kill one, or allow one to just kill both, granting you a SUPER familiar... that will be like level 4"

"Y-you had grimm in the back room?!" She whispers.

"nonono" I shake my head. "my clone here just teleported to forever fall and kidnapped it."

I look down at her rock

 **Rocko Level 1**

 **20/20 Hp**  
 **11/11 Mp**

 **Str 5**  
 **Dex 2**  
 **Vit 10**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

My clone pins both grimm to the floor in front of Yang.

"WOAH! CREEPS?!" Ruby asks.

"Where did they come from?" Tulip asks as she pulls out a sword.

Yang blinks several times. "…"

"Rocko!" She calls out to her familiar. "Kill em'!"

It punches its rock hands together and VERY SLOWLY starts walking towards my clone and the creeps.

"…"

Yang picks him up and moves him 3 feet closer where he waddles the remaining foot or so in about 10 seconds, then it just starts repeatedly bonking the first grimm on the head with its rock fist.

"You know... this is pretty lame..." I announce as the first grimm dies after about 20 hits.

"You going to use your other familiar, or are you going to allow 'Rocko' to kill the other one too?" I ask.

"Wait- WHEN DID YOU GET A FAMILIAR, YANG?!"

"I bought 2 of them just now Rubes... they really aren't that good though..." She answers

"Come, Ember"

 **Ember Level 1**

 **11/11 Hp**  
 **11/11 Mp**

 **Str 8**  
 **Dex 9**  
 **Vit 1**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

The small, foot-tall humanoid fire slides across the tile floor at a much faster pace than the rock elemental where it reaches the creep in about 3 seconds.

It raises its hand above its head and unleashes a flurry of punches that kill the grimm noticeably quicker than the earth elemental.

"Congrats~" I hum as I prop up my head. "Your familiars have now gotten stronger, please use the thing for levels..."

Yang places her brown ring in the box. "a single creep gave it 3 levels?!" She whispers in shock.

"Woaaah..." Ruby says as she looks in awe. "Rosie had to kill a full pack of creeps to get to level 5..."

"Can I get you anything else?" I ask as I place the 10 lien Yang had given me into the cash register.

"Yaaang can we please look around?" Ruby asks to her older sister.

Yang shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

"Yaaaay" Ruby cheers as she gazes around the store, eventually skipping to the weapons rack.

"What does this one do?" She points to the white bone blade of the creep bane.

"Does extra damage to creeps, and the one with the red gem Glows when grimm are nearby and it can launch 6 ranged laser attacks per day." I sigh, clearly seeing where this is going.

"And this?" She points slightly to the left towards Scarab.

"That's Scarab, it lights the arrows it shoots on fire with some sort of black fire, plus it deals more damage to grimm in general." I answer as I lean back in my chair. "And before you ask, the bigger version, Scorpion, does the same but instead of grimm, it does more damage to humanoid non-grimm races."

Tulip seems to examining the jackets and backpacks.

Ruby points towards a golden trident.

"Shoots a bubble that deals damage."

"Fire damage." I answer before she even points at the Heat Blade.

She points to a semi-automatic pistol. "The bullets lightly curve where you want them to hit when you fire."

"oooh" she hums.

Neo walks out of the back room with a bowl of ice cream and sits down beside me.

"Hey... shopkeep?" Yang asks as she tilts her head.

"It's Sean, what do you need?" I answer.

"What's this jarred red stuff?" She asks as she points at a stack of jars filled with red liquid with a syrup like viscosity.

"Red tree sap." I yawn.

"Woah! Seriously?"

"Yup"

"How much?"

"5 Lien per."

She frowns slightly and pulls out her wallet. "Fine."

She tosses a lien card at me and picks up a jar.

"Please note that grimm are attracted to the sap for some reason, so if you are going to eat it please dear god don't do it on a picknick or something... and make sure the jar is always tightly sealed." I state in a dull tone.

"Do these backpacks do anything special?" Tulip asks over a couple of shelves.

"They hold more things than they should normally be able to do." I shrug. "Basically, a weaker variant of the bag of holding from Maidens and Magic."

Yes, DnD is a thing here...

I blink. "Wait, didn't I already go over this?"

"The coats?" She asks.

"Water proofing and slight heat and cold resistance."

"What about these cute little bracelets?" Yang asks as she looks into the counter.

"If I had to put it into gaming terms, kind of like how the familiars work, I would say that it increases your dexterity."

She blinks several times. "By how much?"

"it would probably make you as fast as your white-haired friend over there." I yawn.

"Hm?" Said person looks over to us as she hears us talking about her.

"That's... a fairly large increase..." She grins. "Is it a static amount, or does it keep on making you faster the more speed you have without it?"

"Static."

"That's kind of lame..."

"it is fairly cheap though, just sitting at 25 Lien..." I gesture into the counter. "You can come back later if you don't want to spend any more money, I have so many of these things- and nearly no-one knows of this place because of the enchantment I placed on the door and sign, so you have time."

"Hey, what does this yellow line mean?" Tulip asks another question.

"That section has all the items that require magic to work, so kind of useless to you."

"Speaking of magic..." She continues. "Is that something you can unlock ooor..."

I open my mouth to respond before slowly closing it. "IIIII don't know... I'll get back to you on that."

Yang hums as she looks down at the counter. "I'll come back another day."

"Rubes, Tulip, you ready to go?" Yang asks her little sister and her- im assuming- friend.

"Yep" Tulip Grins.

"Wait." I say to them as I quickly fold together a card board box. "Your friend has a mechanical familiar, so I think she should have these because IM not going to ever use them probably."

I place all the electronics and sensors I got in the box and fold the flaps in before taping it.

Ruby is practically vibrating with excitement. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU"

"Nono Don't EEP-" she leaps over the counter again and tackles me again.

"My lungs." I hoarsely whisper

Neo grins slightly.

"Alright Rubes, get off the magical vampire." Yang says as she reaches over the counter and lifts Ruby off me from the back of her cloak

I slowly get back into my chair.

"Thank you... come again." I sigh as I brush off my coat.

They leave causing Neo to look over to me. "I like her."

"Hm? Why?" I ask.

"She is adorable and has a crush on you." She shrugs before grinning mischievously. "I'm totally gonna add her to your harem."

"Nononono. Stop. Halt. Cease And Desist." I grumble.

"It's too laaateee~" she hums. "I have decided that the only way this ends is you having 2 wives and having a bunch of children~"

"Stop! Please think of the mental torture that comes with balancing the wants and desires of 2 women..." I exclaim.

"Lots of sex for you?" She asks as she tilts her head.

 ***Thump***

That was the sound of me hitting my head against the glass counter.

"Fiiiine" she sighs. "I'll quit... it was a pretty stupid thing to think of anyway~ because I want you only for myself."

* * *

"Hey Yang, Ruby, Tulip... how have you been?" I ask as said 3 girls walk through the door of my store.

"Welcome back~" Neo smiles lightly.

"Pretty good." Yang hums. "Just here to upgrade familiars again.

"Neat." I nod.

The back room opens as June walks out and yawns. "Hey Sean."

"Hey June." I respond, watching as she goes to the corner and sits down on a bean bag that she made me enchant to be extra comfy and opens a book.

"Can I buy some familiars?" Tulip asks as she stops in front of me.

"What kind do you want?" I ask as I pull out the jingling bag from below the counter.

"Can I have a wind and water please?" She asks as she pulls out a 10-lien card.

"Here you go."

"Yaaay" She cheers as she steps over to the 'magic box' as they have dubbed it.

They call it something simple... and it kind of makes me miffed because of how much fugging work was put into it.

The screen is enchanted, the box is enchanted, the inside of the box Is runed, the cord between the screen and the box is both enchanted AND runed, then the screen has multiple enchantments on different parts.

"You got anything new, Sean?" Yang asks as she pauses in front of the counter.

"well, I have an item that allows your allies to deal more damage... perfect item for a summoner." I shrug.

"how much?" Yang asks.

"It's a fairly large increase so 200 lien."

"Yeesh." She groans. "How much does it increase the damage by."

"About 30%." I nod.

She whistles slightly. "I can't afford it yet, but that would actually be worth it..."

"So, Yang... what level are your familiars?" I ask as I place Tulip's lien into the cash register.

"The fire one is sitting at 30 and the rock is 27." She says as she shows off her rings.

She slumps slightly. "Sadly both can barely even scratch Rosie and she is only level 15..."

"Like I said, all familiars get groundbreaking abilities every 50 levels... ember is only 20 awaay~"

"Yeah, Yeah." She sighs. "At least Rocko can tank hits from an alpha beowolf without tooo much problem even though ember can't break through the armor, it allows me to go in for the killing blows.

"I'm glad you like them." I nod. "I'm working on getting a few more elements, but it is just annoying trying to attune myself to tier 2 elements."

"What should we expect in the future then?" Yang asks.

"A bunch of stuff like plants, hellfire, lava, ice, and electricity." I shrug.

"Neat."

* * *

 **Pov: ? (Vampiric 'dad of the year' in Solitas)**

"Hum..." I mumble deep in thought.

'I know where he lives, but I don't know how to go about this... I could send an envoy... or maybe just send him a letter...'

My scroll pings, alerting me to a message.

 **"He has no records in any kingdom's database."**

"Oh?" I ask as I tap out my response.

 **"Make one for him then."**

'I guess it will be a lot easier to marry him off to one of my daughters then... the question is... which one?'

'…'

'younger... she is in his age-range and I have more control over her.'

* * *

I yawn as I walk down the stairs, Neo following shortly after, I stretch as I continue into the kitchen, where I open the fridge and take out a small bottle of orange juice which I instantly chug.

"Wait what?" Neo asks from the edge of the kitchen.

"Hm?" I hum as I look over to her.

"S-Sean... when did we get mail?" She asks as she points to an envelope on the counter.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **OOOBOOOH SPOOOKY LETTER!**

 **Btw who do you think that half vampiric prick is?**

 **I think I might take a slight break from this story to write another short-ish gamer story.**

 **The idea has just stuck with me ever since I read a fanfiction and thought 'hey... that is a pretty fucking cool idea... what if I add the gamer ability to it... and I am 90% sure that it hasn't been done before (I mean... technically each parts HAAAVE been done before, but not combined together into a single fic)**

 **Im thinking: 'Monsters of Remnant, Tales of Mimic'**

 **Basically the premise is this: a random joe schmoe dies and is granted the gamer ability... seems pretty normal right? WRONG he is reincarnated as a fucking palico with the special skill called 'Mimic', mimic basically being a thing that allows him to transform into DIFFERIENT Monster hunter monsters with a monster list based on his level... haven't really thought of a plot yet, but it involves people shouting 'HOLY SHITTU' as a fucking Monoblos (One of my fave monsters btw) fucking impales grimm on its face horn.**

 **Leave your opinions on this please.**

 **Annnyway~ now onto the guest reviews.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Cf96: "First atlas then qrow now the news how is everyone finding his house?"**

 **.**

 **Neptune's videos... there is only a SINGLE place on remnant with red grass and grey trees that have red leaves.**

 **.**

 **guyman v2: "the more i read your fanfiction the more it feels like a bad one... no wait it is a horrible one compared to: grademaster and sir Lucifer Morningstar and i mean it**

 **but don't be sad because i feel like you aren't making this story series**  
 **plus you are the one who introduced me to "the gamer" thing and got me addicted to it**  
 **so no hard feelings ok"**

 **.**

 **'No hard feels, but your fanfic is shit!'**

 **I have a feeling that you are saying this simply because you don't like how Sean is 'semi good.' Cause boi remember you being all 'oh have Sean murder everyone mkay?' AAAGES ago.**

 **Im going to lay it out simply for you... 1: my fanfiction is bad but not the WORST, it isn't 'horrible' and I am just a slightly new writer (only about year of experience and I never took any real writing classes), if you don't like it, cool, but don't shit on my story without telling me how I can fix it. 2: boi if you don't shut- 3: you can choose to read it, or you can choose to not... im just going to flat out tell you, you can ignore my story if you want, but that is just 1 LESS gamer story for you to read.**

 **4: what the ACTUAL FUCK does this sentence mean? '** **but don't be sad because i feel like you aren't making this story series'**

 **K bye, it was a good run, don't let the door hit you on the way out~.**

 **(also bitch boi if you call my fanfic the worst, I will kindly show you to that 1.6 MILLION WORD loud house fanfiction... and sadly that isn't the worst I have even seen on this sight... there is actually a couple gamer stories worse than THAT.)**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Stuff and things? Are you saying that the basement is a sex dungeon?"**

 **.**

 **im not going to say yes... buuut.**

 **.**

 **6011: "Really, Yangry."**

 **.**

 **Yep.**

 **.**

 **Link: "The "IS" alucard of hellsing as appearing like a cameo, or is it someone from RWBY? But thanks for the chapter you are well. \ owo /"**

 **.**

 **Nope, just Sean getting a memey online name.**

 **.**

 **Sonic the hog: "Sean can survive attacks from the world boss but can he survive stubbing his toe on the coffee table?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "Give Nora a robo sloth have her name it i don't know "sir pancake" or jeff just Jeff**  
 **Have The note received my name Jeff.**

 **Also what do you mean god awful this is one of the fanfics that gets me through my week."**

 **.**

 **The next familiar is going to be named 'Jeff' :c damnit! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!**

 **To be fair... my fanfic is pretty average, it has a lot of issues and its nowhere in comparison to people like** **Coeur Al'Aran but I will say that it isn't 'bad', it's just not 'that good'**

 **.**

 **Anonymous: ""I need an adult..."**  
 **"I am an ad-"**  
 **Wait.**  
 **Uh... s***. The parents didn't show up.**  
 **Umm...**  
 **Well, I bet that Grimm's technically an adult!**  
 **But he doesn't talk.**  
 **...f***.**

 **"Here, have a fami-"**  
 **NOOOO GOD! NO, GOD, PLEASE NO. NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO-**  
 **Alternatively...**  
 **NO NO NO NO BAD IDEA ANYTHING BUT THIS NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO RECONSIDER THIS NO NO NO NO NOT RUBY YOU FOOL NO NO NO NO OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO NO-**

 **Welp, we're all screwed. On the bright side, there's no longer any need to wonder where our god is. Because she's right there. AND SHE'S FRESH OUT OF MERCY."**

 **.**

 **Sean inadvertently killed the planet when Ruby's mech starts shooting nukes out of its smol gun turrets... rip.**

 **.**

 **Some bot maybe: "MHW yes plz must have yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes wanna see that thicc evil pickle"**

 **.**

 **PICKLE BOI**

 **.**

 **inekever: "what level is ozpin and salem?"**

 **.**

 **I would place ozpin at about a 300, while salem maybe a 400-500.**

 **.**

 **GoTeam: "Due you think ozpin will final make a personally visit. Also how long will you leave Qrow hanging like that with out an explanation with what happen to him. If Sean see at least that Qrow is a vampire now can at least help him or something."**

 **.**

 **He might.**

 **And PFFT who cares about Qrow am I right? He might never know~ Vampirism is quite subtle without the whole "MY ARM IS FUCKING REGROWING" thing.**

 **.**

 **No omake this week, Ill see you all in the future~**


	17. Chapter 17: Homewrecker

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

"So, you gonna open it?" Neo asks expectantly as she hands it to me.

"I mean..." I begin as I take the letter. "Sure, why not?"

I open the letter, revealing a piece of paper with gold fringe around the outside and a light cursive font covering the center.

 **Dear Sean Chro**

 **It has come to my attention that we are quite alike, you and I. Thus, I have decided to invite you into the Gele family, I congratulate on your successful engagement.**  
 **Your wedding with my youngest daughter, Wiess Schnee, your fiancée, is scheduled for the first of next month, December First, where I will welcome you with open arms.**  
 **This arrangement will be a boon for both of our bloodlines so I suggest you don't blow this off.**  
 **If you fail to respond, I will be forced to send an envoy to escort you to Atlas, and sadly, they are slightly more heavy handed than me. So please don't ignore this message for more of your sake than mine.**

 **My contact information is ###-###-####**

 **I hope to see you in the future.**

 **-Owner of the SDC Jacques Gele**

"What does it say?" Neo excitedly asks.

"That I have to go blow up a multimillion lien company in Atlas..." I frown.

"wait what-" she pauses as I shove the letter in her face, which she takes and quickly reads over, mumbling the words out under her breath.

"That motherfucker thinks his bimbo daughter is good enough for you?!" She shrieks as she lowers the letter.

"I'm just gonna ignore it..." I shrug.

"WRYYYYY!" She picks up a trashcan and tosses it across the room.

"Nonono" Neo whispers under her breath, a dark fog of death and destruction surrounding her as she glares at the ground.

Her head suddenly snaps up. "IF WE GET MARRIED THEY WONT BE ABLE TO PULL THIS SHIT!"

"AHAHAHHA" She cackles.

I take a cautious step away from Neo.

She picks me up over her shoulder. "We are leaving to get married, hubby!"

I slip out of her grip and slowly walk over to the couch and sit down. "how about we don't? I really don't want to go into something like that too quickly."

"So, you are just going to do nothing?" She asks with a frown.

"Uh- yeah..." I nod as I show her my hand. "There are no engagement rings on these fingers."

"Not yet." She grins.

"I'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I shrug.

She opens her mouth.

"When I'm over 18."

She closes her mouth and pouts, grumbling under her breath. "If I corrupt you, the wedding would be called off as well."

"Neo, do you need a glass of water?" I ask.

"wh-"

"Because you are THIRSTY."

She rolls her eyes and sits down beside me.

"I still don't like how he just CLAIMED that you are getting married... I think we should at least tell your parents." She argues.

"Nah, its fiiiine" I wave off her worries. "If he does something retarded, I'll call them up on the magic ball, but if it's just 'oh look, a level 60 dude' I won't worry about it."

June walks down the stairs and yawns. "What's all this yelling about?"

"Some rich businessman decided I was going to marry his daughter and it pissed Neo off." I casually state as I turn on the Tv.

June sharply inhales.

"Who?" she asks after a few seconds

Neo hands her a letter which she quickly skims over.

"I'll be riiight back" she hums as she walks upstairs

Neo looks over to me. "I think she is calling your parents, you know."

"So be it... the mass genocide is on her hands... not mine..." I shrug.

* * *

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

I look down at Neo using my chest as a pillow, as she lightly glares into my eyes in a 'don't you dare make me fucking move' way.

I sigh and summon a crystal clone to check the door.

"Hello- Oh?" A female voice cuts off noticing

"Oh?" A male voice asks. "This is a fairly powerful technique."

"Oh... its my parents..." I blink.

"Come in!" I call to the door.

"What a lovely home you have crafted, Sean." my father compliments as he walks in the door. "I can see it is very well defended from all the magical signatures surrounding the tower, elementals I presume?"

He blinks and looks around. "Where are you my boy?"

I raise one of my hands above the edge of the couch and wave.

"Oh! There you two are!" My mother exclaims, already at the front of the couch giving us a bone crushing hug.

I would like to mention something...

She doesn't teleport... well, she does for long distances, but for short distances like from the door to the couch... She just moves SO FUCKING FAST.

"H-ow-ey mom!" I smile lightly.

June floats down the stairs. "Sean... there is a dragon outsi- Mom! Dad!"

She tackles my father with a hug.

"How have you been, June" he asks as he crouches down slightly.

"I have been wonderful." She smiles. "This place is really nice and the sap from the trees here is just AMAIZING!"

He pats her head and looks over to me. "So, I heard about your little problem, Sean."

"What problem?" I ask. "I'm just going to ignore him..."

"That's probably not wise, Sean." My mother frowns as she puts Neo and I both back down. "Unless you assert dominance and make a statement that people shouldn't bother you, things like this will keep on happening... people will just keep shoving you around."

"She's right, Sean." My father nods. "I was always messed with as a boy."

"was that before or after you slaughtered all the dragons?" I snark.

He grins slightly and ruffles my hair. "Never lose that spirit of yours, Sean."

"So, what should I do, then?" I ask with a frown.

"first... you need to get the location of where this 'false wedding' is taking place... then, this plan gets a bit crazy, but it should show the entire world that you mean business." My mother grins, exposing her sharp canine teeth.

Her smile seems to be infectious because it causes me to grin as well. "I like crazy..."

I point my thumb towards Neo. "Why do you think I keep her around?"

"Oi." Said girl growls in indignation.

* * *

 **Pov: ?**

"S-SIR! Something massive is heading towards the city at rapid speeds!"

"What?!" A man asks as he looks over to a massive monitor. "Get me a visual!"

The large screen at the front of the room sparks to life, depicting a colossal burgundy dragon with tattered wings and burning red eyes, a single black speck on its forehead.

* * *

 **Pov: Sean**

'this is going to be so fucking kick ass...'

I gaze out to the floating city of Atlas, the smog of the 'low class' floating up and into the sky, the plumes of smoke being halted by some sort of dust machination causing it to float around it, but never nearing the city.

Along the outside are 3 colossal airships that slowly circle the city, and they seem to slowly turn in our direction.

Several small white bullheads fly out of airships like a bunch of angry hornets.

I plug my ears. "Hey Pyrus, why don't you give them a nice big roar to show them we mean business.

The dragon below me lets out a COLLOSAL shriek, the soundwaves themselves causing some of the bullheads flying towards us to shiver in the air, and making some of the snowy mountains nearby to send walls of snow careening off them.

I remove my hands from my ears. "Well, that most likely shattered every single window in Atlas... you are welcome, glass industry."

One of the large airships' cannons shoot a bullet towards us, signaling all the small bullheads to fire missiles at us, however none hit as Pyrus does a barrel roll out of the way of the cannon shot and flaps his wings to divert the missiles.

We continue at our rapid pace, soaring past several bullheads that seem to turn around to follow us.

"Give me a bit of a hand here, Pyrus." I mumble as I crouch down.

The dragon below me lowers his head towards the ground, then he snaps it upwards as I jump, sending me flying towards a chapel that stands on the edge of the city, overlooking the gorgeous countryside.

 **[Dramatic entrance is a go!]**

I draw my fist back as I quickly reach the back of the cathedral, my gauntleted hand striking the wall and punching a hole through it which I continue through, however on the other side, I halt all of my momentum by extending my wings, my cape billowing behind me as my momentum sends a large gust of wind through the chapel.

A white-haired man with blue eyes and a mustache is gazing up at me with a slight twitching eyebrow.

"You... certainly know how to make an entrance." He quietly seethes, a light fury burning behind his eyes.

I quickly glance around the room; several businessmen/women and nobles seem to be dusting off their suits and dresses, I see Wiess in an extravagant dress, standing blearily to the side, a dazed look in her eyes as she blankly states at me.

"I do." She states in a dull nearly robotic voice.

Everyone starts rapidly funneling out of the building.

I look over to see a short white haired boy in a suit roughly my age looking up at me with distaste.

"I see you finally decided to show up." Jacques grins slightly, revealing slightly pointed teeth. "I think we still might be able to salvag-"

"I object..." I frown. "I'm not going to let some worthless peasant tell me what I can or can't do."

"Tch! WORTHLESS WELP-"

"WHITLEY!" The white-haired businessman snaps. "Control your temper."

I smirk. "Yes _Shitley_ , listen to your father."

I see a single small spark of black crackle at his feet.

"Whitley." Jacques slowly says in a warning tone.

I land lightly on the podium that was just below me. "Listen here... I don't know who you think you are, but if you try to control my life again it is going to end violently."

"If me getting a giant dragon and punching a hole in a building is what happens when I get slightly annoyed, just think about what would happen if I actually got mad." I scowl. "You nearly had a genocide on your hands... my family doesn't take kindly to little shits like you and while you might have fled, everyone else would have _died_."

He lightly nods to someone at that side.

 **{BOOST}**  
 **{BOOST}**  
 **{BOOST}**  
 **{BOOST}**

I catch 2 fists aim for my head, crossing my arms across my torso as people attacked from both sides.

 **SDC Guard Level 60 x2**

I extend my arms outwards, sending both people flying through the walls about 20 feet to my left and right

"Think about what I stated here..." I glare.

Jacques growls slightly and glances around, noticing that everyone has left the building. "Alright then, Whitley... show this cocky child his place."

"RAGH!" Said child shouts as an aura of black surrounds him and he launches his body at me, leathery wings popping out of his back.

 **Whitley Gele Level 60**

 **Hp: 13000/13000**  
 **Ap: 0/0**  
 **Mp: 5450/6250**

 **Str: 150 (195)**  
 **Dex: 150 (240)**  
 **Vit: 100**  
 **Int: 50**  
 **Wis: 40**  
 **Luc: 10**

'make my Dex 200, and my Wis 100'

 **[Kay]**

 **Due to your Dexterity Exceeding 150 you have gained a skill**

 **Supersonic Blows: (Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **You add half of your dexterity to your melee damage.**

 **Due to your Dexterity Exceeding 200 you have gained a skill**

 **6** **th** **Sense:** **(Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 4000 Mp Per Minute**  
 **Allows you to feel where attacks are going to land 0.1 seconds before it hits.**

 **Due to your Wis Exceeding 60, Your Mpr Rate has increased to 4% of your total Mana per regen.**

 **Due to your Wis Exceeding 80, Your Mpr Rate has increased to 5% of your total Mana per regen.**

 **Due to your Wis Exceeding 100, Your Mpr Rate has increased to 6% of your total Mana per regen.**

 **Due to your Wisdom Exceeding 100 you have gained a skill**

 **Superior Mana Generator: (Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **Cuts the required time to recover mp in half again.**

I maneuver out of the way of his strike as I activate my new skill, then I firmly place my fist in between his ribs and stomach causing him to buckle over my hand, a spurt of blood spewing from his mouth as his eyes widen. **(Critical Hit *2 Damage)**

Then my heel hits his nose as I do a roundhouse kick, launching him back to the feet of his father with a broken nose, his shadow aura dropping as he clutches his face. **(Vital Hit *1.5 Damage)**

"Know your place, trash." I scoff as I land back gently on the podium, not even causing it to shake an inch. "You can't even dream about defeating me."

 **Sean Chro Level 53**

 **8497/8497 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **7422/8422 Mp**

 **Strength: 138 (198)**  
 **Dexterity: 200 (300)**  
 **Vitality: 73**  
 **Inteligence: 63 (123)**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 63**

 **Whitley Gele Level 60**

 **Hp: 8966/13000**  
 **Mp: 3433/6250**

"I do." Wiess blankly states again still staring at me with slightly diluted pupils.

"You are a horrible person." I scowl as I cross my arms in front of me. "Using mind control on your own daughter to force her into doing something she doesn't want."

I look into Weiss' eyes. "Stop it."

She blinks several times. "Wh-"

She looks around. "Where am I?! What's going on!"

I leap backwards with a smirk as the podium is demolished by one of those earlier guards picked themselves out of the wall and tried to attack me.

"My ride is here." I snark before looking over to my 'supposed fiancée'. "I will over you 7 words of advice..."

"Never. Look. Your. Father. In. The. Eyes."

Then I leap backwards, using my wings to carry me off the floating city of Atlas, then I draw my wings back into my spine, allowing me to freefall.

I am caught by the large red dragon before I fall even 100 feet as it turns away from the city and flies away.

 **[ayye boyo you cool with me uploading this to my grimmtube account if I edit out Whitley's wings and his transformation?]**

'Go for it'

* * *

I sit down on the couch, with Neo beside me doing her normal thing of embracing me. "So, did I do good?" I ask my parents who are sitting slightly to the left of me, my mother in the other space beside me while my father is sitting in a chair to the right of her, June sitting across from him. "Did I flaunt my power enough?"

My mother nods. "I think you did WONDERFUL!~"

My father hums. "I have one question..."

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that gauntlet?" He asks as he points to the black object around my hand

"Well, I killed this really powerful grimm that showed up at my doorstep and it had this around its hand." I finish as I clench my gauntleted fist. "You made it, right?"

He lets out a long sigh and clutches the bridge of his nose with a hand. "That I did..."

"Zaithag, you fool." He mutters under his breath.

"Was I not supposed to-"

"No... you did what you had to and if he was one of this so called 'grimm' he would have probably killed you anyway... at least you put him out of his misery..." My father says with a sad smile. "At least you are all safe..."

My father looks up at the ceiling at takes a deep breath. "You seem to have a knack for collecting things, so I will give you this task... if you collect the seven artifacts I had made in my youth, I will use my new knowledge to combine those pieces into something truly worthy of my son and daughter."

 **A Quest Has Been Received.**

 **A Magical McGuffin:**  
 **Your father has tasked you with collecting the artifacts of the dragon king so that he may craft you and your sister a magical item (s) that truly are worthy of his blood... even if June is adopted... and considering how a single item is said to rival the power of one of the four artifacts created by the light god himself, it might just be something to break reality itself!"**

 **Collect all 7 artifacts: 1/7 [ ]**  
 **Return them to Stagrim [ ]**

 **Rewards:**  
 **Item(s) of total power, ? Title, 10,000,000 Exp, 10,000,000 Lien.**

"Okay." I nod.

My mother smiles lightly. "I know you can do it, Sean."

* * *

 **Pov: Sean, Castle Chro, Roughly 7 months ago.**

My mother floats in front of me, her brown hair now a deep black as an aura of complete darkness surrounds her.

"You need to remember that feeling of when you first transformed into your partial form..." She announces. "Then, you need to get even MORE angry..."

I look down at the ground and think about my first date with Neo, the way she got shot... and how if she was even slightly lower, that bullet would have flown right through her head.

"Y-YOUR DOING IT!" My mother exclaims from the sidelines. "Keep going!"

'if... I had been late to Vale... Roman would have turned her into a killing machine... and did gods know what to her.'

"You are nearly there!"

'that little shit would cause her unknown pain just to get a motherfucking lien... if I ever see him DARE try to even look in her direction again, I'll... ILL MAKE HIM WISH HE HAD NEVER BEEN BORN.'

 ***Crack***

"RAAAGH!" I shout, expelling my rage, sending pebbles scattering across the stone floor, and dust from the unused room to bellow around me.

"YES!" She exclaims as she hops up and down slightly. "I knew you could do it, Sean!"

* * *

I smile lightly at the memory. "Yeah, it will at least give me something to do for the next couple of years."

My mother gives me a thumbs up while my father nods.

"Now." My mother hums as she stands, dragging Stagrim out of his own chair. "I think we should be going~."

"I heard that the nearby city has foods to DIE for!" She grins.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." I say with a small head tilt. "Please for the love of god act normal... and don't ride in on a giant zombie dragon..."

"Don't worry about it." She smiles as she walks to the door.

She opens it revealing a scruffy man with red eyes about to knock on said door.

"…"

"…"

"..."

"Sean, do you know this man?" She asks as she looks over to me.

"Annoying bastard." I yawn.

"Oh no." My father intones

She viciously grins.

"Don't kill him!" I instantly sit up wide eyed.

She falters slightly and looks back over to me with a frown. "Not even a little?"

"No."

"What about a little maiming?"

"No!"

"I think I should be going right about now..." Qrow mumbles as he turns around.

My mother grabs him by the back of the neck and holds him in place.

"Dear... can you maybe... not scar my boy for life?" Stagrim asks standing off to the side.

She looks at him with a pout.

"Fiiine." I sigh. "You can punt him into that far mountain if you want..."

"Ehehe." She grins viciously.

* * *

Meanwhile, on said mountain.

A cricket chirps.

 ***BOOM***

"Owwww" a man wheezes as he lays in a crater. "My bones."

* * *

"Ahhhh" my mother sighs as she wipes her forehead. "That made me feel better!"

"Oh DAAAAMN" June looks on with stars in her eyes.

I rub my temples. 'That toooootally won't come back to bite me in the ass...'

"Whelp." Shrug, waving to my parents. "Come again."

I close the door. "I'm going out to get a pizza, what do you want on it?" I ask as I turn to my sister and girlfriend.

"Stuffed crust." June says immediately.

"Peperoni!" Neo exclaims.

"Stuffed crust peperoni, eh?" I ask watching as they both nod furiously. "I'll get two."

* * *

I relax in the bean bag of my slightly expanded shop, I enchanted the building to add an extra bit to the front where I have a table with chairs and a couple of beanbags surrounding it.

I blow a bubble and pop it.

"Hold me." Neo yawns as she clambers on top of me and curls up slightly, forcing me to wrap my arms around her.

I sigh and wrap my gum in paper with one hand before flicking it into the trashcan. "You are so needy."

"Bish you love me." she quietly mutters.

Her smile remains as her breathing slows.

'aaand she is already asleep... like DAMN... I wish I could fall asleep that fast...'

I smile lightly. 'she is super cute though...'

"Mnn" she mumbles as she shifts slightly.

'cutecutecutecute IMMA- generally accept her eccentric personality because she makes me happy...'

 **[woahoho callback!]**

The door jingles and Yang walks through the door, she has easily become a regular along with her sister and her friend, Tulip.

"Sean?" She asks as she looks around. "Oh."

I give her a gentle wave.

"I'm just here to upgrade familiars again."

I give her a thumbs up.

"D-do you need any help?"

I give her a thumbs down, summoning a crystal clone that walks over to the cash register and stands there.

I stare blankly at the ceiling. 'you know... this is a good life... waaay better than anything I had before... I have a loving girlfriend... a generally grumpy- but fun loving when she isn't woken up- sibling... THEFUCKINGGAMERABILITY-'

 **[The ability to fuck one of the hottest girls in Rwby and having everyone involved encourage it... that might be a pretty cool birthday present am I right~]**

'SHUSH! NONE OF THAT!'

I blink several times. 'holy shit my birthday is next week...'

 **[yep. you'll be a thirteen then, right?]**

'yep... and that means that I am going to be Sixteen when canon starts April-ish in three years.'

Yang gives me a wave and walks outside.

 **[speaking of birthdays... I already have my gift planned out~ and I know for a FACT you are going to love it.]**

'if you freaking pop into the world and state 'aye your gift is birthday sex.' I swear to god I will lose it!'

 **[Naaah... that's 15... and lose what? Your virginity?]**

'any sanity have left.'

 **[eheheh]**

My crystal clone covers Neo and I in a blanket and walks back to the counter.

'nice, comfy and warm... maybe Neo had the right idea.'

* * *

I yawn and shift slightly, less than I intended however due to Neo's arms wrapped tightly around my torso as she holds me in place.

'ah... so today's the day eh?'

"You're awake?" Neo asks, a giddy tone to her voice.

"Mhm." I hum as I get slightly more comfortable. "Not for long though... going back to sleep..."

She presses her lips against my neck.

"what are you doing?" I sigh.

She briefly separates. "Giving you a 'happy birthday' hickey..."

"Stop-" she cuts me off as she goes back to what she was doing, pressing her finger against my mouth to quiet me.

'I am soooo uncomfortable...'

I shift uncomfortably, my hands twitching slightly as she kisses around the now tender skin.

"Alright, Stop! This feels weird."

She grins. "Are you maaaybe forcing yourself to stop because you are starting to like it?"

"No." I deadpan.

"Then why does your back keep twitching? Holding in your wings isn't good for you... and as your mother said that one time, 'wings are powered by boners'!"

She pats the top of my head with one of her own wings. "So, if you are feeling a bit turned on, just let them out~"

I leap out of the bed. "I just remember I have things to do!"

I trip over a rug as I try to run out of the room, causing me to lose focus as I faceplant. ***Floomph***

"Damnit."

"Pfft- Adorable." Neo laughs. "Now get back up here and let me cuddle you!"

"Whyyy?" I sigh as I flap my wings once to return me to my feet.

"Just get back up here." She pouts. "It's not like I'm asking you to take your clothes off or anything..."

"Yet." She mutters under her breath.

"Is that a 'Give me a few minutes' Yet or a 'It's going to happen when you are eighteen' Yet?" I ask.

"I'm down for either, but I was going for the second one... maybe a bit sooner than eighteen though." She shrugs.

I let out a sigh of relief and slowly crawl back into bed.

"Let's just watch some Tv for a while..." She hums as she sits up, using the headboard of the bed to support her back.

I sit down beside her, prompting her to lean her head on my shoulder and point an open palm towards a remote across the room on the dresser we keep the tv.

A shadowy tendril sprouts from here hand and soars across the room, wrapping around the remote before dragging it into her hand.

"Movie time?" A new voice asks from beside me.

"Oh... hey Neptune." Neo frowns slightly.

"Sup." Said purple haired figment of my imagination hums. "Just popping in to tell Sean about his birthday present~."

A PlayStation 4 controller appears in her hand.

"Boop" she grins as she pushes the center button.

 ***Vwoom***

The tv comes to life with a black screen surrounding a white PlayStation logo

"You got me... a playstation?" I ask.

"Yeeep!" Neptune grins as she pulls out a second controller. "Now, why don't I leave you two lovebirds to do whatever it is your doing... also Sean, I see that HICKEY! Doin' lewd things without me?! SHAME ON YOU!"

She pops out of existence again.

I slowly glance over to Neo. "So, you wanna play some games or watch a movie?"

"I haven't heard of this 'PlayStation Four' thing before..." She says slowly after tilting her head. "What sort of games does it have?"

"Uhhh..." I slightly move the menu to the left. "Oh wow... Fallout Four... Neat... sadly it seems to be a single player game though."

"Oh? What's it about?" She asks.

"Let's find out." I shrug.

Neo smiles lightly. "Hey Sean?"

I turn to her. "Hm?"

She places a quick kiss on my lips. "Happy birthday."

I ruffle her hair slightly, causing her to pout.

"Thanks, Neo."

* * *

 **(Pov: ?)**

"M-MISTRESS!" A woman in a maid outfit exclaims as she dashes through a door.

"Hm?" A white-haired girl with blood red eyes and porcelain skin hums as she turns towards the door. "What is it Yuka?"

"You interrupted our dinner." A blond-haired girl whines, her eyes also being a deep shade of crimson, her skin the same shade as the Woman across from her, however she looks slightly younger than the lolita in front of her and is about an inch shorter.

"Now Now, Emilia, for her to rush in here like that is must certainly be important." The white-haired girl chastises the other. "Now, what is it that was so important that I needed to hear immediately~?"

The now named Yuka takes a few panting breaths. "M-Mistress ***Huff*** you should really look at this... it took Xavier days to dispel the illusion on it, but he finally did."

She takes out a strange tablet and places it on the table. "Oh? What's this?"

The white-haired girl picks it up by the corner and looks at it. "How... does this work?"

Yuka taps the screen of the scroll twice, making a selected video play.

"Oh."

 **"Alright then, Whitley... show this cocky child his place."**

 **"RAGH!"**

A white-haired child explodes with shadows, turning his hair black and his normal blue eyes, red, black leathery wings bursting from his back as he launches himself forwards.

"Is that... a dhampir?!" The white-haired woman asks with a tilt of her head.

"OOH OOH!" The blond exclaims as she practically teleports around the table. "Lemme see!"

The camera quickly pans after him where there is another boy, looking about the same age as the first, he smirks as the light from above glints off his blood red eyes.

He twists his body out of the way of the first, using his leathery wings to stabilize himself, then he quickly punches the white-now-black-haired boy in the stomach, making him cough up blood, then he does a roundhouse kick and breaks the shadow aura'd child's nose, launching him back to the feet of a white-haired man.

 **"Know your place, Trash... You can't even dream about defeating me."**

"He just beat that other person... who was transformed... without even breaking a sweat..." The white-haired woman slowly says. "Wow... he is clearly at the shadow aura 2 stage..."

"CASS!" The blond-haired girl exclaims. "He's kinda cute... I want him! Can we get him?!"

The now named 'Cass' slowly looks over to Yuka. "Would you be able to bring him here?"

"If you command it, it shall be." Yuka nods.

"I wish to speak with him... bring him to us." The white-haired woman nods.

Yuka nods once and disappears.

* * *

 **Since guests keep reviewing my story with things like 'WhErE's ThE nEw ChApTeR uR lAtE' here have this... cause apparently some lil shits (Not trying to be rude, just trying to be amusing) don't know what 'hiatus' is and what it means to 'take a little break from a story' for more than a week... and ill admit... 3 weeks may have been a bit much, but other projects have been taking up some of my time and I only got the next chapter about half way through.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "** **Dude, you're late! Please update soon."**

 **.**

 **I WAS TAKING A BREAK DAMNIT!**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: Gimme chapter**

 **.**

 **No u go have bad time.**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: "** **plz update this story soon." (x2 btw)**

 **.**

 **WRYYYYY**

 **.**

 **Guest 004: "Average but better than the original"**

 **.**

 **Thanks! I like to think so as well.**

 **.**

 **Guest13: "The shoppe is enchanted so that only those who know of magic can enter... HEY OZ, SALEM! Come check out this ''neutral' shoppe that sell completely broken battle pets for about 500 lien."**

 **.**

 **Alsohiddenfromallmagicalscrying**

 **.**

 **guyman v2: "1-after reading your fanfiction for a while i can say its a lot better then most but maybe because i say its crap because of how its not series at all**

 **1.5 - also i read ALL of the Rwby x gamer fanfictions on this site and 4/5 of them are are absolutely S***, the only people i can say write a good rwby x gamer fanfiction are grademaster and the grim blade but they do have lot more time on there belt then you**

 **6/6/6/3/5/8 moon"**

 **.**

 **WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!? DEAR GOD ' maybe because i say its crap because of how it's not series at all' KEEPS ME UP AT NIGHT! WHY MUST THIS GUY WHO LITERALLY CAN'T GET THROUGH A SINGLE REVIEW WITHOUT FUCKING MULTIPLE THINGS UP HATE ME SOO~**

 **.**

 **Guest 005: ":Given what "Dad of the Year" said about how he has more control over the younger daughter, I can't help but wonder if he might be the head of a certain company that provides propelant and has controversial labor practices concerning certain minority employees. Also, by control, does he mean the conventional kind or more... draconian methods. *HYPNO EYES* I hesitate to think how Neo might react to that while she doesn't know. I look forward to her reaction to finding out if it is the case. It would certainly explain how such a despicable man would be able to worn his way into the family business."**

 **.**

 **You were right! And '*HYPNO EYES*' fucked me up bad XD**  
 **just fucking strobe light eyes while he fucks around with a slide whistle.**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Ruby seems a tad jealous...we should probably hide."**

 **.**

 **The rose always gets her man... be it murder... kidnapping... blackmail... or flat out asking him to let her in the relationship... definantly one of those things would happen.**

 **And thus I give you TRUE TERROR...**

 **Yandere Ruby.**

 ***Shuddering gasp***

 **That's like on par with the phrase 'carpeted kitchen'**

.

 **Now to the omake!**

* * *

 ** _NOTICEMESEMPAI (Making sure you know that this next bit isn't guest reviews)_**

* * *

 _ **Group Chat 1:**_

 _ **"OHOHO SHIT! TAKE A LOOK AT**_ _ **THIS**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **\- Faunyboi**_

 _ **"AHAHA! Deathshota kicked the SHIT out of that SCHNEE BASTARD!"**_  
 _ **\- Tiff**_

 _ **"Pfft! Favoriting this shit RN"**_  
 _ **\- Cappy**_

 _ **"It shows that Jacques doesn't even give a shit about his family... what a heartless bastard! Did you hear the part where doom shota said 'Never look your father in the eyes.'? And '**_ **Using mind control on your own daughter to force her into doing something she doesn't want.'...** _ **he has a mind control semblance and he used it on his daughter... she is clearly in a wedding dress and doom shota clearly was talking about people trying to control his life, so I think it is safe to say that he FORCED HIS OWN DAUGHTER INTO A FUCKING MARRAGE TO DEATH SHOTA WHEN NEITHER EVEN WANTED IT!"**_  
 _ **\- A Damn Good Parent**_

 _ **"Eyyy I wouldn't mind being in that situation if you know what I'm sayin~ death shota is toned as shit!"**_  
 _ **\- Doom Shota Is A Faunus God.**_

 _ **"Why haven't we tried recruiting him tho?"**_  
 _ **\- Doom Shota Is A Faunus God.**_

 _ **"I mean... if I read his personality right... he would most likely tell us to fuck off before cutting all of our guns in half."**_  
 _ **\- Cappy**_

 _ **"That's not to say if Atlas keeps on pushing him... he seems to be a guy to destroy millions of lien worth of robots just to spite them so I mean... it might happen."**_  
 _ **\- Cappy**_

 _ **"Let's look back at A.D.G.P.'s Post for a minute... Mind control? I mean... It kind of makes sense when you think about it... maybe it's based on if you look him in the eyes... we should follow good ol shota's advice and 'never look him in the eyes' if his semblance IS mind control, he could just flat out tell us to kill ourselves and we might not be able to do anything about it."**_  
 _ **\- Tiff**_

 _ **"But Doom Shota snapped the Schnee girl out of it just by saying 'stop it'... that doesn't seem all that dangerous..."**_  
 _ **\- Adam**_

 _ **"to be fair... Doom Shota IS a vampire (Confirmed**_ _ **here**_ _ **)... a race that can still be classified as faunus, but are basically super faunus with the ability to turn into bats, use magic, and do mind control shenanigans, he probably used his own mind control spell or racial ability to snap her out of it."**_  
 _ **\- Nightshade.**_

 _ **"Huh... that doesn't seem all that far-fetched... I mean we HAVE seen this kid toss an alien robot through the air like it was a sack of potatoes."**_  
 _ **\- Tiff**_

* * *

 **See you all the next time I post! (Next week's looking to be Portals and Pizzazz)**


	18. Chapter 18: Vampnapped (im out of names)

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I yawn as I prepare to close the shop for the day, the sun now safely below the horizon.

I turn towards Neo who is stretching. "Hey, you can head on home... I'm going to go grab a pizza."

"Kay~" she hums as she walks into the back room.

'pizza time.'

I open the front door to my store, lock it, then walk down the sidewalk towards the nearest pizza place.

"HELP!" A woman screams in a nearby alleyway.

"Shut it insect." A slightly mad (crazy in the head) voice demands.

I fly into the alleyway. 'do I hear... plot advancement?'

I see a man in a long trench coat standing over a dead man, the body torn to shreds, and holding a woman up against a nearby wall with one hand.

"Oi. Drop her." I snarl.

"Fucking children." The man scoffs as he flings a knife behind him, which I stop between my index finger and thumb before it could pierce my face.

He pauses and blinks slightly, his eyes shifting from a dull brown to a bloody red. "Ohoho a half breed... color me impressed~ I thought that race was dead."

He fully turns to me and grins, woman still held firmly in his grasp.

He has dark brown hair and sharp teeth, he seems to be more lean than buff, and his coat bellows around him even though there isn't any wind revealing a large pillar on his back that's roughly the size of a cannon.

He tosses the woman behind him, her head thunking against the pavement. "No witnesses."

He cackles manically as he hunches over slightly, his back seemingly twitching and shifting, his fingernails elongate and his teeth sharpen, his face elongates and fur sprouts from his body.

 **"Time to die"** the large bipedal wolf in front of me chuckles menacingly.

 **Roric Level 80**

 **31232/31232 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **8250/8250 Mp**

 **Strength: 322 (230+40%)**  
 **Dexterity: 322 (230+40%)**  
 **Vitality: 322 (230+40%)**  
 **Inteligence: 50**  
 **Wisdom: 50**  
 **Luck: 10**

I grin slightly. "You're a fucking idiot, you know that?"

I place both hands on his wrist as he slashes at me and I guide it past me, then I punch him in the stomach.

 **"Guh-"** his grunt is cut off as uppercut him and roundhouse kick his face.

He slashes at me repeatedly, my small body weaving through each blow.

 **"Wh-WHY CAN'T I STRIKE YOU?!"** The beast roars.

"One." I punch him in the nose. "My small body."

"Two." I sweep one of his legs out from under him and kick both of my feet into his chin. "I see through Every. Single. One. of your attacks.

It opens its mouth towards me, causing me to blink and jump to the wall and leap over the beast's head, flipping as I do, his head following me the entire time.

I land on the ground and do a backwards roll between his legs as the space I was standing in combusts as a gout of fire launched from the mouth of the werewolf fighting me lights the floor ablaze.

I run up the back of the wolf, stomping as I do and backflip off, landing a couple of feet away.

He stabs the large pillar on his back into the floor. "PRIMAL PILLAR GRANT ME STRENGTH!"

'Convenient... I think that is one of the things I needed... but why does this random fucker have it?'

I grab the handle of a sword that I had equipped during all of my flips.

"One Sword Style: Bird Dance." I slash the black sword forwards.

The man splits in half down the middle. "Grk-"

I cover my mouth and gag slightly.

'huh... that isn't as bad as killing a humanoid...'

 **You Have Leveled Up x6**

 **You Have Gained, The Primal Pillar.**

 **Collect all 7 artifacts: 2/7 [ ]**

'I mean... with zombies... they are already dead, it is just a matter of putting them back where they belong... but this is sort of like just a beowolf that is living... and I have killed hundreds of beowolves.'

I shiver and walk away. 'why don't I care that I just killed a living SENTIENT creature?'

 **[Because he was a total psycho?]**

'I mean... I guess...'

I sigh and continue my trek to the nearest pizza hut.

* * *

 **Susui has been balanced:**

 **Shusui**  
 **Enchantment Level: Epic**  
 **Shusui is one of the 21 Great Grade swords, meaning that is has unimaginable power in the hands of a master swordsman.**  
 **Nigh unbreakable**  
 **When used for techniques that create blasts of wind, the attack deals an extra 30% damage (Added after all other modifiers)**  
 **Deals 400+Str*2 per successful hit.**  
 **[Requires 400 Strength To Use Effectively.]**

'…'

'fuck.'

* * *

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

"How much you wanna bet that whoever is at the door is that drunk huntsman?" I ask Neo who is sitting beside me.

"I don't take rigged bets, Sean." She pouts.

"Alright." I sigh as I flap my wings once to pull myself over to the door.

"Hello-" I stare blankly at a maid. "A maid?"

The maid is about 5'6, and is wearing a variant of the classic French maid outfit, her black hair is tied up into a bun on the back of her head and her piercing dark blue eyes seem to scan over me.

 **Yuka Solria Level ?**

"What?" Neo asks.

the maid gently tosses a powder at my face

"FUck- AGH!" I cover my eyes with my hands and take a shaky step backwards.

"SEAN?!"

I take a step forwards and punch.

"Grk-"

I feel my fist impact her stomach and the grass ripping as something slides away from me.

'aand there goes the strength in my legs...'

I fall to my knees.

"Poison?" I whisper, feeling a foreign object in my forearm. "When did she stab me?"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM- ow..." Neo shouts from beside me, losing her ferocity as she gets poked by something.

"… I mean... that didn't really hurt so I don't really see your goal here- oh god the room's spinning-" ***Thump***

"…"

I force myself to my feet and slowly open my eyes, the world blurry and my head pounding from the pain. "You bitch." I growl. "By all means, poison me, blind me, burn me, but if you touch Neo, _My Neo..._ I... **will end you.** "

I quickly ascend to shadow aura, purple sparks cascading around me as I do so. "RAGH!"

Then I punch the maid in the face as her eyes widen with slight terror, the blow knocking her into the wall which she bounces off, then I knee her in the stomach, knocking her back into the wall and causing her to cough up a bit of blood, a small line of blood running down her forehead from my earlier blow.

She holds her hands out slightly in front of her creating a bubble of mana that blocks my next flurry of punches. "S-So strong-"

The shield cracks slightly.

My punches slowly lose momentum, the shield cracking more.

"fuck-" I fall backwards unconscious.

* * *

 **(Pov: June)**

I stomp downstairs.

"ALRIGHT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I shout as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE-" I see a maid holding Neo under one arm and Sean under the other. "…"

I quickly ascend to shadow aura v2 and blast across the room, hitting open air as the maid seemingly turns into particles along with Sean and Neo, then disappears.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"

* * *

I shift slightly as someone nuzzles closer to me.

I crack open my left eye, closing it as I realize Neo is still fast asleep beside me.

'ah... cute...'

I try to touch her head.

 ***Jingle***

I look at my hand to see that it is currently chained to the headboard of the bed I am in... along with the other.

'…' My brain bluescreens slightly.

"bad touch."

"Hm? What?" Neo mumbles as she awakens. "Hey Sean- ***Yawn*** How are yo-"

 ***Jingle***

She finds her wrists manacled together on the other side of me and one of her ankles chained to my own. "…"

"Well damn you didn't waste any time you kinky, kinky boy." She smirks.

"…" She pauses.

"Holy shit we got fucking KIDNAPPED!"

"Ohohoho! You are awake?!" A woman laughs from the corner of the room

She is wearing a maid outfit and has two red leathery wings folded on her back, complementing her blood red hair and light pink eyes.

 **Illis Dallion Level 60**

 **16875/16875 Hp**  
 **0/0 Ap**  
 **9750/9750 Mp**

 **Strength: 50**  
 **Dexterity: 90**  
 **Vitality: 150**  
 **Inteligence: 100**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 10**

"Ehehe" the woman chuckles mischievously. "Awww you two are so CUTE!"

"…"

"Are you a fucking dragon girl?"

"Nope."

"A Devil?"

"Closer."

"A Demon?"

"Ding Ding Ding!" She grins. "my name is Illis, and I'm a succubus! I can't wait to explore every inch of your tiny shota body~"

Neo growls at her, a couple flicks of shadow sparking around her. "Don't. Touch. My. Man."

The succubus holds out her hands in surrender and takes a step back. "Ok ok, touchy subject, I get it."

"Why are you even here?" I ask with a frown.

"The mistress told me to wait for you to wake up, then to tell her when you have." She nods, then she looks to Neo and winks.

Neo shifts uncomfortably and blushes slightly.

"Oh? Is my aura getting to you?" The red-haired woman in front of us grins. "Did I actually push you into a state of heat? Am I making you want to absolutely RAVISH your cute little boyfriend?"

"Don't you have someplace to be?" I scowl.

"Right!" She exclaims before zooming off out the door and down the hallway, quickly flapping her wings.

Neo takes a few deep breaths and wraps her arms tightly around me. "That felt..."

She can't seem to find the word and sighs "yeah..."

"You okay?" I ask with a frown.

She looks into my eyes and starts breathing heavily. "Yep." She cuts her answer short as she chews on her bottom lip a bit.

"Neo-"

"Hey, Sean, wanna know what would be pretty cool?" Neo cuts me off.

"What?"

"Us taking off our clothes..." She answers.

"…"

"No." I frown.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"When we are older."

"Now?"

"Not now."

"I'm hearing the word 'now'."

"No."

"But SEAAAAN I have all these strange feelings and... I just want to..."

She bites my neck, pausing as she blinks several times, ridding herself of the slightly heart shaped pupils that had changed her eyes.

"That was SOOOO weird." She shivers. "But kinda pleasant at the same time..."

"Please don't do that again." I sigh.

I hear a door down the hallway get kicked open. "Hello frien- ah... wrong room."

"Emilia." a slightly more mature voice sighs. "They are literally in the ONLY room with the door open..."

Our door closes.

"Nonono." The first voice denies. "Im going to find Doom shota; he's somewhere in here, and then he and I are gonna have REALLY hot sex..."

The older female awkwardly coughs.

"I mean... he and I are going to have a glorious game... of Yahtzee..."

"…"

"and then we'll fuck."

the door is kicked open. "HELLO FRIENDS!" A blond haired lolita exclaims. "LET THE MATING COMMENCE!"

 **Emilia Harea Level ?**

She is grabbed by the back of the neck as she goes to leap at us and pulled out of the room, the door closing as she is pulled out.

'…'

'Why the fuck can I not attract anything that has an actual chest... Like damn... I don't want a harem! What the actual fuck is this utter bullshi-'

"Nonono" the more mature voice sighs. "You promised you wouldn't do that yet..."

"But CAAASSS!" The more cheerful childish voice cries. "We should just jump right into it so we can let him go!"

"Look, I am the older sibling so it should be my duty to continue the vampire race... you don't need to force yourself to do this if you don't want to." The more mature sounding voice sighs.

Neo and I look awkwardly between ourselves. "this is kind of uncomfortable." I whisper.

"…"

"A little" she responds in the same tone.

I glance to my bound hands.

"…"

"Seaaan..." Neo beings in a warning tone. "Don't even think about cutting off your hands."

I tilt my head slightly.

"Sean."

The door opens once more. "Greetings." A white haired girl with pointed teeth, blood red eyes, and a black dress nods to me.

 **[you wanted chest~ and she has some of it!]**

 **Cassara Harea Level ?**

Her eyes widen. "Why are you chained up?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That damn succubus." She growls as she takes a quick step out of the room.

"EEP!" I hear somebody squeak down the hall, a crashing sound following shortly after.

"ILLIS GET BACK HERE AND FIX THIS MESS YOU MADE!" The white-haired girl shouts.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HEEEELP!" Said redhaired woman shouts as she slowly gets farther and farther away.

"Look, I don't like spending my weekends being kidnapped and chained up-" I begin.

"Notyetatleast-"

"So, if you could please just let us go, we will get out of your hair and we will be in contact... because this has spiraled out of control and I just want to go home and maybe craft a few things." I continue, ignoring Neo as she cuts me off.

"K-KIDNAPPED?!" The white-haired vampire shrieks. "DAMNIT YUKA WHEN I SAID BRING HIM HERE, I FUCKING MEANT CORDIALLY INVITING HIM! NOT THIS UTTER BULLSHIT!"

"ooooo" the younger one 'oohs' "Das pretty bad... he smells like a vampire lord."

"…"

The white-haired sibling pokes her head back in the room. "So- uh... just a small question, what is your vampiric parent's name?"

"Cassandra Grimmwarden."

You wouldn't have thought that somebody with nearly sheet-white skin could pale, but she found a way!

"Oh f- Excuse me for a moment."

She closes the door again.

"YUKA WHYYYYY DAMNIT! WHY DID YOU KILL US ALL?! THE GRIMMWARDENS ARE KNOWN FOR BEING SUPER FUCKING PROTECTIVE OF THEIR CHILDREN! FUUUUUUUCK!"

"I-Im sorry misstress." The same little shit from earlier than kidnapped me stutters.

I let out a long sigh as I flex slightly, snapping the headboard off and then the chains as I pull my hands apart, then I pull neo's chains apart and the ones around our legs.

"WHY HAVE YOU FREAKING DONE THIS?!"

I poke my head out of the room. "Uh- I'm gonna just go now."

The white-haired sibling is instantly groveling at my feet. "P-Please don't kill us!"

"I think this is all just a massive misunderstanding and hold no real ill will towards you and this is only an inconvenience to me..." I shrug.

"I-is there any way that I can pay you back?" She asks.

"Can you teleport me home?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah." She stutters looking at the ground. "Is that all that you want from me?"

Neo opens her mouth.

"Pretty much." I shrug

Neo closes her mouth.

The vampire looks up at me "Really? You wouldn't want to keep me as some sort of sex slave?"

Neo opens her mouth again.

"Now that you mention it, NO." I frown. "I don't want that."

Neo closes her mouth again, muttering. "Sure, Sean, say no to this really hot girl who wants to enter our relationship... why are you like this?" Under her breath.

"Please take me home." I sigh.

"O-Okay!" The vampire lord exclaims.

* * *

It has been about a week since mine and Neo's little... excursion... and everything is going pretty well, Neo talked down my mother fairly easily because she dropped the reason WHY I was kidnapped where I was carefully dancing around the subject... and my mother's reaction was akin to 'more grandbabies! Yaaay!'

…

I sigh as I look out the window, noticing a large mansion placing itself about one hundred feet behind the tower on my island.

'why did mother want them to move nearby?'

 ***THUMP***

The entire island shakes as it finally lands.

'oh right... its because everyone in my life are sadistic assholes! … except June... she just teases me sometimes like a sister wou-"

'Ugh... damnit and now June is going to be pissy!'

"Mmh" Neo grunts as she stretches. "Sean, come back to bed."

"Sorry, just waiting for our new neighbors to pop up and knock on the door." I yawn.

"Oh yeah... they would do that." She hums as she curls back up. "Suit yourself~."

I walk down the stairs, past June's room where I can hear her growling slightly.

'ah shit.'

Then, as I reach the bottom of the stairs I walk into the kitchen and casually prepare a glass of hot- lukewarm (Weakness to fire is a bitch) Chocolate!

I sigh as I hear a knock on the door.

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

I walk over to the door and slowly open it.

"Need something?"

"Hello, Sean!" The younger sister, Emilia grins, umbrella in hand as she uses it to block out the sun.

"Greetings, Sean." The older one nods, also with an umbrella. "May we come in?"

"Sure, why not." I shrug, opening the door widely.

The younger one grins and skips inside while the older one nods and walks in after her.

Now that they are side by side, I can tell that the older one is slightly taller than her sister, being a nice maybe 5'2 feet tall to my 4'6 ish height and the younger sister's 4'11

"This is where you live?" Cassara hums as she looks between the Livingroom and kitchen. "Kind of small... but I can see why you like it... cozy and you can easily know where everything is~"

"Ooh!" Emila exclaims as she points to a jar of red sap on the counter. "Is that blood?!"

"No... its sap." I correct.

"Oooh!" She hums. "Can I have some?"

"Sure, have fun." I shrug as I sit down on the couch and take a sip of my drink.

The white-haired sibling walks over to where I am sitting and quietly sits beside me, crossing one of her legs over the other.

She expectantly looks at the side of my head.

"Need something?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to give us a tour?" She asks.

"do you really want one?" I ask, taking a second to glance back to the blond who is chugging the jar of sap along with a bottle of syrup she found in the cabinets.

'oh god damnit... it's a Nora... a more sexually demanding and assertive Nora... I'm so fucked...'

 **[Your gonna be~]**

'oh no.' I mentally sigh.

 **[I pray for your pelvis... it probably won't survive... DEATH BY SNU SNU!]**

Cassara nods slowly. "Yes, I would very much like a tour."

I sigh and stand up. "Come on then."

I walk down the spiral staircase in the back of the room, Cassara and eventually Emilia following shortly behind.

"This is my- and my sister's workshop, this is where she crafts her potions and I craft magic items." I explain as I gesture to the room. "That door in the back leads to my magic shop in the nearby city."

"You sell magical items to humans?" The older sister asks.

"ooh das pretty weird..." The younger nods sagely, bottle of syrup in hand, the glass jar of sap already somewhere in her bloodstream.

"Magic is practically dead to the world and I want to return it to what it was." I shrug. "I'm not doing it for the money, I'm doing it for fun."

"I guess..." The elder sister sighs.

"Upstairs are the two bedrooms, but we won't be going up there because June and Neo are asleep and One: I don't feel like waking Neo up, and Two: June is SAVAGE when she is woken up." I continue as I return to the Livingroom/kitchen.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but do you two want anything?" I ask, looking between the two sisters.

"S' Good." The younger one cheerfully grins as she continues DRINKING SYRUP LIKE A FUCKING INSANE PERSON!

"I am fine, thank you for asking." Cassara nods.

She pauses and smirks slightly. "Do you notice anything different about me though?"

"Not really." I shrug

Her smirk falters slightly. "N-nothing at all?"

"Nnnnope."

She holds up a pendant that is around her neck.

"This?" She asks. "Does this make you feel any different AT ALL?!"

"Not really..."

 **Necklace of Vampiric Hotness:**  
 **Makes the bound target uncontrollably lustful for the wearer.**  
 **Enchantment: Superior**  
 **Bound Target: Sean Grimmwarden.**

"Meh..." I shrug. "You didn't even make it right."

She blinks slowly. "Wait what-"

"That's not my last name..."

"…"

"…"

"Feck." Cassara sighs. "ah well... maybe next time."

"How 'bout no?" I ask.

"Come on Emilia, we have to go." Cassara announces as she tugs Emilia towards the door.

"Bye... I guess..." I shrug

"Buh-bye future husband." Emilia waves.

They both open their umbrellas and leave through the door.

I chug my drink. 'damn kids on my lawn.'

"Eh." I shrug as I lock the door and float back up the stairs.

"I'm back~ they decided to leave after a seduction necklace faile-" I choke slightly as Neo is in the midst of putting on a shirt.

"What?" She asks as she pulls down the shirt. "I have a bra on... and to be honest it's nothing you haven't seen before~"

"That was ONE. TIME!" I pout. "And you were the one who walked in on ME!"

"You still saw me practically n.u.d.e.~" She hums. "Now, what's this about a seduction necklace?"

"A necklace that was supposed to make me feel REALLY lustful to the person wearing it... they got my last name wrong during binding though." I explain with a sigh.

"Wait what?"

"That's cheating." She pouts. "Totally unfair... I call hax..."

"Ready to go to the store?" I ask. "I was going to go back to bed, but considering that you are up 'n all..."

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Yang, Ruby, Tulip." I call to the group as the enter the store. "What are you all up to today?"

"Yo." Neo waves.

"Just upgrading familiars again." Yang shrugs. "Feeling good about today~"

She walks over to the box and swipes a lien card through a slit at the bottom.

"HELL YEAH!"

"SWEAR!" Ruby exclaims.

Yang pauses to lightly glare at Ruby before turning back to the monitor. "Ember is level 50!"

"Cool beans."

"Elemental... Fusion?" Yang asks. "and Forge of Despair?

"What do they do?" I ask.

"Uh- combine elementals?!" Yang exclaims.

"And forge of despair does constant fire damage to nearby enemies..." She continues.

"I'd go for the second one." I nod.

"Right." She nods.

"So, Sean, I noticed the shop didn't open up for a while... did something happen?" Tulip asks.

"Oh, nothing much just normal stuff-"

"We got kidnapped." Neo cuts off.

"WHAT?!" The three girls exclaim

 ***Sigh***

"Why do you do this to me?" I pout. "It was just a big misunderstanding anyway."

"Basically, these two vampire lords thought 'hey, this one vampiric boy kicked another across a room in his base form while the other was ascended, I want to friggin meet him' and their maid took that as a greenlight for kidnapping~" Neo hums. "And the best part is that they only wanted to get pre-"

"Shhhhhh" I cover her mouth. "Do not utter those cursed words... for they cause me great embarrassment... and cause me to go into a mid-life-crisis at the age of now."

The girls blink at us.

I slowly uncover her mouth.

"pregna-"

I cover her mouth again. "Neo, I know this is asking a lot of you for you NOT to troll me, but PLEASE don't."

I uncover her mouth again, revealing a pout. "Fine..." She grumbles.

"So yeah... my week was eventful... and now they live behind us in a giant mansion..." I yawn. "What about you guys?"

"Just doing school..." Yang sighs. "I can take on a regular Ursa now, but I feel like that isn't much in the grand scheme of things..."

"It's not." I nod. "Still pretty tough to deal with if you are slow, but it is pretty weak..."

"Everyone in class just loses to us because I summon Rosie..." Ruby pouts. "I guess they can't stand the power of my ULTIMATE WEAPON!"

"I mean... okay then." I shrug.

* * *

I let out a long sigh, staring at the ceiling of my now slightly expanded tower, another room to the side added as a guest room for when _THEY_ decide to show up and crash at my house.

"Hey Neo?"

"Hm?" Said ice cream-based vampire hums.

"Want to go on a cruise or something?" I ask as I lift my head up from the pillows.

"Hmmm" she hums. "Sounds kind of fun... but at the same time-"

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

We both sigh.

"I'll be right back." I shrug. "somebody's gonna die for interrupting our lazy day."

I yawn, open the door, and fly down the stairs.

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

"Geez quiet down." I sigh as I open the door. "People are trying to sleep-"

I blink at the white haired woman standing at the door with her arms crossed.

 **[OHOHO SHIT!]**

"A Schnee?" I ask. "Ugh damnit didn't your dickhead of a father get the memo? I don't want to marry into your family."

 **Winter Schnee Level 110**

 **6095/6095 Hp**  
 **27427/27427 Ap**

 **Str 250 (265)**  
 **Dex 275 (291)**  
 **Vit 225 (238)**  
 **Int 160**  
 **Wis 160**  
 **Luc 10**

"I-"

"I mean REALLY what a fucking dick, just says that I am married to his daughter- me, AN ACTUAL FUCKING **PRINCE** WHO IS ALREADY IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANOTHER PERSON- and he just flat out he thinks he owns me, it really is sickening"

"Im-"

I go to close the door but she stops it with her foot. "I-I know that my family has been foul towards you, but please, I must ask a favor."

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'please marry me' or any variation involving me having to go with you- or your younger sister- to some sort of regal event... I will actually vaporize you." I deadpan as I open the door slightly.

She sighs and places one hand over her chest. "Destroy me if you will, but I must ask you to please protect my sister... that _heartless_ man has taken advantage of her for the last time." She frowns. "If I must die so my sister stays safe and away from that **monster**... so be it."

"Yeesh lady, you do realize I am the same race as your dad right, that's the entire reason he even started anything." I sigh.

"I am well aware." She frowns. "but you aren't like _him_ you care for people and would do anything in your power to protect them... all I ask is that you make my sister one of those people."

"That sounds awfully suggestive-"

"Let me be clear, that is NOT my intention here, I just want her to be safe... and I trust that you are able to do so..." She cuts me off.

"Why not Ironwood, Ozpin, or literally any other headmaster of ANY school, if she does have Schnee Glyphs I am sure that they would looove to have her."

"The first is too close to _him_ for my liking, the second... I will not let her anywhere NEAR that drunk ruffian in Ozpin's employ, as for the third... I don't feel like they would be able to adequately teach her what she needs to know."

"and I can?" I frown.

She sighs. "I know you can... in the past two years, the Atlesian government has noticed your large jump in power and improvements in technique, it has gotten to the point where we can actually deny the government official's requests to capture you purely because of how much damage you are capable of doing... so far you have at least dealt three hundred thousand Lien worth of damage to our army... and I do not blame you for it."

I look at her with half lidded eyes. "Look, to even have her in a safe place, I would need to go over to that large ass mansion in the background and basically sell my soul to the owners- keep in mind that it is a figure of speech, considering that some spells in the magic world can actually do that, I had to specify, but it is just as bad if not worse than having my soul ripped out of my body."

She blinks at me. "How so?"

"The owners of that mansion are two FULL BLOODED vampire lord girls, and considering I am the last male creature that is even half vampire- who isn't a massive scumbag who most likely used mind powers to marry into a powerful family- its kind of clear what EXACTLY they would want..." I scowl. "Might not be today, might not be tomorrow, but ONE DAY they will cash that in... so there is no way in HELL I am going to do this out of the goodness of my heart, what can you give me?"

She opens her mouth to respond, seems to process my answer and blushes profusely. "I-I uh- can awaken you and your family's aura?"

I cover my face with a hand and rub my temples.

"Whhyyyyy?!" I sigh. "Why do I have to be at the epicenter of all the bullshit that goes around in the world?"

"Ugh... I just want to be lazy damnit!" I exclaim with a pout.

I frown. "Fine, give me, my girlfriend, my sister, and the two owners of that mansion Aura, and we will call it even..."

Winter lightly smiles and nods. "Thank you."

"Fuck you."

* * *

 **Ere you all go!**

 **Anyone else having problems with google reloading a tab and saying that it is 'not working' even though it is a static page with nothing wrong with it?**

 **Just me?**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **guyman v2: "DON'T YOU FU**ING UNDERSTAND! ITS SIMPLE EVEN A IDIOT WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN BY NOW**

 **ARE YOU THIS THICK HEADED?"**

 **.**

 **THE PROBLEM ISN'T ME! IT IS YOUR SHITTY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! AND THAT IS COMING FROM ME! DEAR GOD ITS LIKE 30 WORDS! SPELL CHECK IT FOR FUCK SAKE! and for a 'shitty story' you seem to be hanging around a lot... just leave... that way I will at least have one less ounce of headache inducing bullshit in my day.**

 **For real tho for anyone else (AAANYONE other than this little shit) reading this please tell me, what do you think 'Don't be sad because i feel like you aren't making this story series', 'but maybe because i say its crap because of how its not series at all' and '** **and lastly your fanfictions don't feel series at all but, maybe you just made it that why'** **cause I don't fucking know! IT LITERALLY IS JUST FUCKING GIBBERISH! THE FUCK DOES 'SERIES' MEAN?! (I know what it means out of context but in this context it is actually like some 5 year old found a book of big words and thought 'hey, this would make me sound smarter!') ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING SAY 'Serious' IF SO DEAR GOD YOU NEED SOME FUCKING WORK! I MEAN, I GET SIMPLE SPELLING ERRORS SOMETIMES, BUT** **DAMN** **YOU SOMEHOW MANAGE TO FUCK UP EVERY SINGLE REVIEW YOU POST AND IT FREAKING ASTOUNDS ME!**

 **Whatsortofphsychopathspells'maincharacter'as'manecharacter'?!**

 **Please leave, guyman, your reviews make me violently angry.**

 **Sorry about that rant to all who AREN'T this little shit (There is no sarcasm in this statement, I am not light-heartedly calling him a little shit, because he is actually a pain in the neck) it's just he is doing this on not one, but TWO stories! And it is annoying as shit! Like legit, this story- and most of my other stories- have the** **HUMOR** **tag for a REASON, IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE UBER 'I slaughter the main character's family and rape her' SERIOUS! THAT IS SOOO** **FUCKED UP** **!**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Doom Shota Is A Faunus God...**  
 **So is Sean going to have a cult that would make his (previous version's) father proud..."**

 **.**

 **Eh... people have been known to worship things they don't understand... it will probably at most be a fanclub though...**

 **.**

 **Pizza Is Life: "Soooo even the white fang wants the death shota. Pretty sure Blake is nighshade since the belladonna flowers other name is nightshade."**

 **.**

 **Correct.**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "Seans getting all the girls lol"**

 **.**

 **Begrudgingly.**

 **.**

 **Some bot maybe: "I see you were going with the cycle idea, although I would expect it to go from MH to PaP, unless your going to just do whatever one you want every week. If that's true then good for you, loving all the stories so far."**

 **.**

 **Eh, I sort of just put out whatever I have finished~ I literally would die if I tried to keep up with posting all three once a week... im not able to post 5k word chapters for 4 stories a week like SOME PEOPLE! (I stg Coeur Al'Aran is some sort of eldrich monstrosity/god, has some sort of slave labor force, or is actually like 5 dudes acting as one person)**

 **.**

 **GoTeam: "I feel like you really have a hate-on for Qrow is it because of volume six"**

 **.**

 **To be fair... he didn't do much...**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "can tiff be a very masculine guy who has the name Tiffany? Like sao abridged where agil was named Tiffany."**

 **.**

 **Ye.**

 **.**

 **Red: "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **PLAYSTATION? MORE LIKE GAYSTATION! Jk, Kratos be thicc."**

 **.**

 **Damn... you got me~**

 **.**

 **Sorry, no omake this time, I couldn't think of anything, bye!**


	19. Chapter 19:Sean Gets molested again

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I let out a long sigh and massage the bridge of my nose.

"Cassara... look, I know I am probably the last male vampire- who isn't really weak or old as shit and scummy-, but come on... really? I am THIRTEEN"

She pouts. "I'm only sixty... that's like... really young as well..."

"For a vampire." She mutters.

I glare over my shoulder at the white-haired specialist who at least has the decency to look guilty.

I gesture towards the specialist as I turn back to Cassara who is sitting on a sun-chair underneath a large umbrella... in the middle of this massive garden that her maids somehow made fucking appear... I'm calling magical bullshit. "How about she unlocks your aura and we call it even?"

"You keep talking about this 'aura' nonsense, but I really don't understand what you mean." She frowns.

"A mystical forcefield that everyone has and it enhances your body and grants you a single power based off your personality... or in some cases, like that white-haired prick over there, it is a hereditary power." I answer.

"Oh... I see... like a secondary clan trait." Cassara nods.

"A what now?" I ask.

 **[that sounds suspiciously dxd...]**

"You don't know?" She asks with a small head-tilt.

"Would I be asking of I knew?"

"Touche..." She shrugs. "A clan trait is basically a power all members of a house of vampires get, assuming you are born into it, like how the Harea clan can control sand in any form, be it regular, molten or even glass."

She continues with her earlier though. "A second clan trait though... that sounds tempting, but why should _**I**_ let her-" she gestures towards Winter. "-sibling stay at our home?"

"Because I asked you to?"

"…"

"I want a child."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"N-No?"

She frowns. "Then I guess she can't stay here."

I turn to look at Winter and move my thumb across my throat with a glare.

"Will you do it if I agree to do... that..., not now of course, but a couple years in the future? Because I feel we are too young to have children and I really do not wish to rush into that too quickly..."

She smiles slightly, her blood red eyes gaining a slight glint. "In that case, no harm will come to the girl while she is in our care."

"Why do you feel like you are manipulating me?"

"Because I am." She smirks. "Do we have a deal?"

"FFFFFine." I sigh as I shake her hand. "Fuck you, fuck her, fuck everything I just want to go back to sleep."

"In time~"

"Thanks to you, I sold my 'effing soul to a DEMON! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY!" I growl at Winter.

The red-haired succubus maid pokes her head out from around a hedge.

"Not you."

She goes back around the corner.

I frown. "Alright, awaken her and her sister's aura... I'm going back to fucking bed..."

I yawn once, extend my wings and return to my home.

* * *

 **Aura (Passive/Active) 500 Mp Per Minute (Level 1 50.0%)**  
 **The Manifestation Of The Soul**  
 **Passively Increase Str, Dex, Vit, and Int by 5%**  
 **Actively Increase Str, Dex, And Vit By An Additional 25% And Increase Health Regeneration By 100%**

I blink at my hand as a grey crackling... aura... surrounds it.

"Neat." I mutter as I lean my head on Neo's.

To my left I hear the rapid button mashing of Neptune slowly and steadily annihilating a world on Skyrim.

Neo pouts slightly. "But why does the homewrecker have to come here?"

"because she was mind controlled by her father and several people- myself included- are not okay with that~" I hum as I sit up slightly.

"And besides." Neptune speaks up. "Don't you actually TRY to get anyone and everything to fuck Sean?"

"Well, with Harea siblings, it is necessity, I don't want my race to die, and with you, you are actually BOUND to Sean so it would technically be masturbation~ the only person I would consider allowing do those things- besides you three- is that small silver eyed girl who is adorable because she is innocent and cute and I must protecc! And I can do so easier if she is in bed with us... doin stuff n things! Also I really want to see the adorable silver eyed maybe half vampire they would make in all his/her glory!"

Neptune and I both blink at her, mine being slightly more half lidded with a really blank expression, hers is just being a blink of slight confusion.

"I'm not even going to BEGIN to tell you how insane that sounds, and wrong that is." I sigh.

"Kind of weird considering she is two years younger than you, but okay." Neptune shrugs.

"Why are you like this?" I whisper into my hands.

"Like what?" Neo asks. "Short and Sexy?"

I let out a pained groan into my palms.

"I was going to say 'Sadistic and Sassy' as my first choice, or 'Mini and Mischievous' but sure, let's go with that."

Neo blinks over to me. "Are you coming on to me?"

"Not yet."

"OHOHO SHIT! I walked right into that one!" She grins as she brings me into an embrace with one arm and caresses my face with the other. "Soon."

"So, Sean, quick question." She continues. "Are your hormones acting uuup? You are thirteen so I would completely understand if my personality and body excite you in that way~"

"No-"

"Yes." Neptune cuts me off. "Yes, they are."

"Eheheh." Neo chuckles mischievously. "So, would you mind if we started making out right now?"

"I don't care one way or the other." I deadpan.

"Ayyye holy shit!" Neptune comments as Neo straddles me and presses her lips against my own.

"Am I exiting you-"

"Shit! NOT SAFE! NOT SAFE!" Neptune exclaims as her character flies across the screen via one of those swinging spiked wall traps.

She sighs and shakes her head, clearly annoyed at her death, then she turns towards us and flings a small object like a ninja star. "also, this."

I am hit in the face with a small plastic square.

"Use protection."

"Is your new gimmick tossing condoms at my face?!"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"That's the plan, Sean!"

* * *

I blankly stare at the white-haired girl in front of me, she has her hair tied up into a ponytail on the side of her head and has a tiara placed at the base to keep it tied up, she is wearing a white dress, a combat skirt and a jacket that covers her arms but literally nothing else, basically her volume 1-3 clothing.

She nervously folds her hands behind her back.

"Alright." I sigh. "Because I don't know how to say 'no' to people, I am now kind of forced to train you... so you are going to become one of the best fighters on the planet- or at least be able to take on an entire team of beacon first years- by the time I am finished with you."

She shakily nods.

"First, I need to see how strong you are so we are going to fight until one of our auras break..."

I toss her a wooden copy of her rapier and pull out a wooden bokken. "Now, I am going to fight you to the best of my ability in this form, without magic of course, but anyways, try your best."

She pales slightly.

"We will begin when this bullet hits the ground." I yawn as I flick a random bullet held above my thumb up into the air. "Also, I never said you COULDN'T use your families' overpowered semblance, so go all out."

She flares her aura and gets in a fighting stance, the tip of the wooden rapier pointing towards me.

 **Weiss Schnee Level 30**

 **1562/1562 Hp**  
 **3549/3949 Ap**

 **Str 25 (32)**  
 **Dex 50 (65)**  
 **Vit 25 (32)**  
 **Int 30**  
 **Wis 25**  
 **Luc 5**

'oh god... I feel kind of bad already...'

The bullet touches the blood red grass.

A white glyph springs to life below Weiss as she uses it to launch herself towards me, rapier extended in a stabbing manner.

"Hm." I hum as I notice her dex practically doubles as she rockets towards me.

I block the stab with the endcap of the bokken, the force of her attack causing me to slide backwards slightly and most likely would have shattered that wooden rapier if I hadn't enchanted it to be UBER durable.

"Wh-"

I push forwards slightly, my wooden katana in a reverse grip as I shove her back just a bit, and launch a slow sweeping kick to her legs.

She tries to do a backwards somersault to avoid it.

I punch her in the spine as hard as I could, causing her to lose her balance and tumble across the grass.

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

"Rule one: Flips are kind of ineffective... though it is kind of hypocritical for me to say that you should never do acrobatics in combat, some even incorporate it into fighting styles, buuuut you shouldn't do it just to look cool because that could easily kill you." I explain.

Weiss is slowly getting off the ground, using the wooden rapier as a crutch.

 **Weiss Schnee Level 30**

 **1562/1562 Hp**  
 **1057/3949 Ap**

"Understand?"

She gives a shaky nod.

"then, attack me again." I say as I hold my hands out to my sides. "One more hit from me and your aura will be so low that it will practically be shattered."

Her eyes narrow and seem to take a more analytic edge to them as she raises her sword again.

She watches me...

"If you aren't going to attack, I guess I'll ju-"

I am launched through the air, head over heels, towards her as a white rune appears under her feet.

She blasts towards where I am going to land and has her rapier aimed where my stomach is going to be.

I catch the rapier inches from my chest, causing wind to be displaced once more.

"Not bad..." I nod. "if I couldn't fly, that probably would have worked..."

I am currently floating upside down about 3 feet off the ground, my wings fully extended.

 **Weiss Schnee Level 30**

 **1562/1562 Hp**  
 **57/3949 Ap**

"That was a great final attack." I continue. "Your major problem seems to actually be your aura reserve, every glyph you used took up about more than an eighth of it."

"You are also kind of weak, in both speed- I am about four times faster than you without transforming and without activating my aura- strength and overall vitality, but, you smarter and wiser than most people I have seen, so you have that going for you." I yawn. "A key issue you have and should ALWAYS be working on, is how much aura it takes for you to buff your physical abilities, it currently takes a tenth per minute for you and I know for a FACT it can be reduced to a fourth of that, maybe even lower like an eighth or a sixteenth."

I flip myself over so I am now right-side-up.

"You can fix this by activating your aura and just trying to hold out as long as you can."

I stretch slightly. "And now I will grant you some words of wisdom: 'If nobody comes from the future to stop you from doing it, then how bad of a decision can it really be'?"

"Bye~ same-ish time tomorrow?"

She shakily nods.

"Grand!"

I go to leave Weiss with a lot to think about... and be confused about... considering that last comment, but somebody zooms over and grabs my ankle. "Oi! Oi! Play with me too!"

I look down to the blond vampire lord holding me in place.

"FFF- fine." I sigh. "Weiss... I would get a bit of distance."

She instantly sprints in the other direction; I think she might have a bit of Ptsd from when I beat the shit out of her little shit of a brother~

"Please don't hurt me... too bad, Emilia." I grumble

"Is mid-fight molestation acceptable?" She asks.

"No."

"But what if my hand strays a bit too low?"

"Stop."

"Are there any rules against me nibbling on your neck?"

"Yes."

"Like?"

"Don't."

She pouts. "Alright."

"Go ahead and ascend to shadow aura v2, Sean, that will make it an even fight... maybe~"

 **Shadow Aura V2 (Active) (Level: NAN) (Element: Shadow)Mp Cost 5000 (1500) Per Minute**  
 **Increase dex by 160% when active, increase str by 160% while active, Increases Int by 80% (For the purposes of magical damage) while active.**

A shadowy aura springs to life around me, purple sparks arcing to the ground as my energy builds up higher and higher.

 **Sean Chro Level 59**

 **9397/9397 Hp**  
 **9397/9397 Ap**  
 **3822/9322 Mp**

 **Strength: 138 (400)**  
 **Dexterity: 200 (620)**  
 **Vitality: 73 (94)**  
 **Inteligence: 63 (116)**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 63**

 **Emilia Harea [Vampiric Brawler] Level ?**

'so she is more than fifty levels above me eh?'

"Come on husbando! Give me all you got!"

I slump slightly and sigh.

Then I quickly leap at her with a fist drawn back.

She brings up a single hand and blocks it easily, a smirk gracing her features as she winks at me, the force of my punch causing a shockwave that causes the ground beneath our feet to crack and be pushed outwards. "Your speed is up to par, but you are roughly half as strong as me~"

She tries to uppercut me, however I lean back in time for the punch, as my 6th sense ability allowed me to easily see it coming.

"Eh?! You started to dodge that before I even attacked!" She exclaims.

She gets into a more feral fighting stance as I land 30 feet away. "Ohoho! Looks like this will be great fun after all!"

She instantly blurs forwards and launches a flurry of punches towards my torso, all of which I barely manage to weave through as I land a weak punch on her stomach, however, even a weak punch is enough to make her slide back a couple of feet.

She lightly touches her stomach. "ooh~ about fifty more punches like that any you might break through this 'aura' thing!"

She does a roundhouse kick at my face which is avoided, smirking as she realizes she grants me an up-skirt, then using her frilly dress as cover, tries to drive her knee into my face, only for that attack to also be avoided as I lean backwards, matrix style, then, as she overextends the attack, I grab her ankle and try to slam her into the ground, but, she stops this by placing her hands on the ground and preforming a small flip, slamming me into the ground instead.

"Grk-" the ground shatters as I am slammed face down into the dirt.

She hops to her feet and tries to punch me in the spine, but I avoid by rolling to the left and driving both of my feet into her stomach, sending her flying in the opposite direction.

 **Sean Chro Level 59**

 **9397/9397 Hp**  
 **7922/9397 Ap**  
 **5939/9322 Mp**

I am forced to drop my sixth sense due to lack of energy as I slowly stand.

"Alrighty then~" Emilia hums. "Looks like I need to go all out!"

I see her activate her aura.

"…"

"Fuc-"

She disappears and wraps her arms around me from behind and puts me in a chokehold.

"Got youuu~" she hums. "I win!"

She squeezes me and shatters my aura.

"Now as a reward for me, you have to carry me around!"

"…"

"Reward for what exactly?"

"Beating you!"

"That's like asking a fucking toddler to beat a body builder in an arm wrestle!" I frown. "There was literally NO way I could have beaten you!"

She tilts her head. "You did about a tenth of my aura, so you did sort of well!"

"Still had no real chance." I sigh.

"But you still have to do it because if you don't, I will just annoy you for the rest of the day!" She grins. "you didn't ask for the terms and conditions Husbando!"

I let out a quiet whimper and continue walking towards my home.

"So, what are we going to do when you get home?" The blond parasite asks with a dopey smile as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I, key word being 'I', am going back to bed." I frown.

"Can I join you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll stop annoying you for a while."

"Ask Neo." I begrudgingly grumble.

"Yaaaay!" She exclaims.

I let out a sigh as I walk through my front yard and get to the door.

"I'm back." I sigh as I open the door.

"Sean!" Neo grins as she turns to the door. "Come join u-"

June looks over to the door and lets out a slightly indifferent snort.

"Hi~" The blond vampire grins from my back.

"Hey, June." I say as I walk around the couch and sit down beside Neo, the vampire lord currently attached to my back sliding off to the side and sits on the other side. "How are you today?"

Emilia and Neo stare into each other's eyes.

"Pretty good." June shrugs. "Just sort of played games all day."

"All day?" I ask. "What time is it?"

June pulls out her scroll. "Five thirty."

I pause. "I didn't realize it was that late..."

June looks between Emilia and Neo from her spot at a recliner to the side. "Uhhh should you be doing anything about that? I can feel the tension from over here."

"How do you think I feel?"

Neo abruptly grabs my wrist and get up, pulling me to my feet. "Alright, Sean, let's go to bed!"

"Okay." I shrug.

Emilia leaps onto my back. "Noooo wait! I want to come with you!"

Neo pulls me towards the stairs, Emilia catching a ride as I walk after her.

"Bye June... I guess..." I call over my shoulder.

"Nooooo!" The blond vampire cries from behind me as we climb up the stairs. "Let me join in!"

Neo looks back. "If you remember this one key rule, I you can."

"What is it?" The blond asks.

"He is MINE, I am just allowing you to be here for now, his body is mine, his virginity is mine, and his love and affection are... mostly mine."

"A-Am I about to get raped?!"

 **[OHOHO! I FRIGGIN HOPE SO!]**

"Shhhh, Sean, the adults are talking." Neo places a finger over my lips. "And, no, you aren't."

Neo pats my head. "Do you understand, Emilia?"

Emilia slowly nods. "Spooky."

"Great!" Neo's attitude takes a 180 and her serious expression is replaced with a cheerful grin.

"Why am I dating this psycho?" I wonder under my breath.

"Because you love me?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

'life is kinda painful not gonna lie...'

 **[boi you have two cute girls... one in each arm... you are living the DREAM!]**

'yeah, but I mean...'

I look between Neo sound asleep with my right arm wrapped around her, then to Emilia who seems to be sleeping while cuddling my right arm, and I say 'seems to' because she keeps awkwardly shifting and sometimes nibbles on my arm and slowly getting higher and heigher... now, that normally wouldn't be a problem, but 1: her teeth pierce my aura, and 2: they are sooo sharp and are quickly nearing neck level.

 **[Deal with it boyo! If you complain so much I might just appear and straddle you~]**

I blink slowly with a bored expression.

 **[Are you getting excited?]**

'nah.'

 **[Your little friend is telling a different story though~]**

'ffff- no... shut up.' I mentally pout.

 **[PFFT- OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE!]**

'…'

'you know, it has been a while since we have just sat back and talked like this...'

 **[hm? Oh yeah... it has I guess.]**

'so, what's going on in your life?'

 **[Oh, I have been basically doing a 'is it worth it' from BuzzFeed across the world, pretty cool, my grimmtube channel has like four hundred thousand subs, which is quite a lot considering most of the world is uninhabitable.]**

'what rank are you?'

 **[last I checked, thirty-first... would you be cool on doing a co-op gaming let's play with Neo if I buy you games?]**

'I mean, it is up to her if I am going to be honest.'

'NONONONO-'

 **[Did she reach your neck?]**

'…'

 **[Im going to take that as a 'yeah'.]**

'why is she giving me a hickeyYY- OWFUCK-'

 **[oo-wooh what's dis?]**

'SHE IS DRINKING ME!'

 **[kinky.]**

'SHE IS DRINKING MY BLOOD!'

 **[Kinky!]**

'EEP!'

 **[did that hand go where I think it went?]**

'Y-yeah?'

 **[OHOHO SHIIIT!]**

'J-just gonna close my eyes so this is over with quicker...'

My eyes snap open and I glare into Emilia's eyes as she opens them slightly causing her to flinch back slightly.

"Quit. It." I mouth to her.

She winks at me and pulls her mouth away from my neck.

"Mmh-"

And proceeds to kiss me on the lips.

'UGH- ITS SO COPPERY AND GROSS-'

 **[but is kind of pleasant, right?]**

'…'

* * *

I slowly blink at the ceiling as light slowly filters through the closed window.

Emilia whispers into my ear. "Did you know that when a vampire is pregnant, if they drink the blood of the father, their child has a higher chance of becoming a vampire lord early in their life~"

'I'm going to call bullshit on the drinking blood thing.'

"Soooo~ you better get used to the feeling because you are going to be forced to do alooot of that in the future!"

I let out a quiet whimper as she pats my head. "Don't worry adorable shota husbando~ It won't be until after you lose your virginity~ I promised Neo, right?"

I let out a really long sigh and sit up before gently pulling my arm out of Neo's grip and hopping out of bed.

'too tired to care...'

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

I turn my head and look at my neck.

"Ugh... that looks pretty bad... at least I don't have any blood on me though." I shrug, wincing at the sore spot on my neck.

I take off my shirt and walk towards the shower. 'I still smell like blood though...'

'eh... I'll take a quick shower.'

* * *

"Alright, Weiss, today is the day we ACTUALLY start your training." I yawn. "Put this weighted shirt on, these ankle weights, and these wrist weights."

"o-Okay." She nods as she slips the weighted shirt over her clothes then attaches the other weight to her wrist and ankles.

"This doesn't weigh that muc-" her wrists get pulled to the ground and she struggles to stand? "W-What?"

"Those weights will get heavier each time you get used to moving in them, maxing out at about three hundred pounds for each of the wrist weights and ankle weights, then a nice six hundred for the shirt." I announce.

She looks up to me.

"Now, for part two" I grin as I lift up a small pebble with my earth affinity.

"I am going to launch pebbles at you and you are going to dodge them or block them with your wooden rapier, this should increase your reaction speed and overall strength.

A pebble flies towards her head which she barely manages to avoid as she stumbles to the right.

I pick up another from a bucket of small rocks sitting beside me.

This one bounces off her aura as she tries to move again.

"Huh..." I hum as I levitate another rock. "This might take a while..."

* * *

It has been about eight or nine months since I have started training Weiss, meaning that it is somewhere at the start November... and thaaat means...

"Happy Birthday, Neo." I grin as I present her a massive ice cream sundae that I had to sneak out of bed to grab.

She blinks twice at it and looks up to me, a tired and dazed confusion dancing through her eyes. "wh- OOOOH"

She finally processes what is happening and snatches the ice cream.

"Thanks Sean~" she hums as she places a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You're welcome, Neo"

She glares at me.

"What?"

"Its my birthday, do the thing."

"What- no I wont-"

She glares harder.

I frown. "You are welcome... ***Sigh*** Honey."

She grins and pats the bed beside her.

"Feed me. "

"Okay." I shrug.

I give her a spoonful of the ice cream.

"You know what, Sean." Neo hums as she tilts her head. "I think I know EXAAACTLY what I want for my birthday!"

"Oh?" I ask. "And what would that be?"

"I just want you to take something away from me~"

"I... don't follow?"

She deadpans at me.

"It is a simple request~ Take. My. Virginity."

I swallow abruptly and end up choking on my saliva, leading to a coughing fit.

"W- ***Cough*** WHAT?!"

She wiggles her eyebrows.

 ***Click***

The door on the other side of the room locks.

"…"

I slowly turn my head to see Neptune grinning mischievously in her underwear...

'b-blue and white stripes?!'

"Y-you bastards planned this, didn't you!"

"Pfft- Yeah." Neptune laughs.

"Of course we did, Sean." Neo smirks.

"nonono"

Neo nods as Neptune cackles in the background.

"Please no."

"It is going to happen... and you will end up enjoying it one way or another!" Neo exclaims. "Also, I plan on abusing your kinks so I mean, you probably wont want to leave~

"This is going to have HORRIBLE repercussions- AAH-"

"I NEED AN ADULT!"

"I technically just became one~"

"NOOOO-"

* * *

 **Your vitality has increased by 10**

"You ever just forget you have bones... like you absentmindedly feel the edge of your eye socket or the corners of your cheek bone and you are like 'oh yeah... I have a skull... I'm part skeleton...'?" I blankly state while staring at the ceiling.

Neo sits up slightly, blanket covering her entire body. "Nah, I don't forget I have bones... after all... having one of yours so deep inside of me was a great reminder~"

I clutch my face and sigh. "Whyyy?"

"That was pretty fun." Neptune agrees from my left.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, another round?" Neptune asks.

"nooooo" I groan.

"Im down." Neo shrugs.

"Ugh... hate you both..."

I stare blankly at the ceiling. "Oh god... I don't want to be a father..."

"… you do realize that you were wearing protection, right?" Neo asks.

"Nooo not to you..."

"What?" Neptune asks.

"THE TOUHOU RIPOFFS NEPTUNE!"

"ooooooh." She hums. "Yeah... uh... no real solution for that..."

"Toe... ho?"

"Meh... don't worry about it." Neptune shrugs. "But going on my earlier train of thought... Shoot your goo my dude~"

"SCREEEEEE-"

* * *

"Sean... what's wrong? You look more dead inside than usual..." Weiss asks as she gets into a fighting stance.

"Just some things going on at home... nothing too bad... just something that's going to force me to tweak out if Emilia or Cassara even look at me today."

"Hm..." She quirks an eyebrow as she flares her aura.

 **Weiss Schnee Level 50**

 **2687/2687 Hp**  
 **9442/9642 Ap**

 **Str 75 (102)**  
 **Dex 100 (136)**  
 **Vit 75 (102)**  
 **Int 40 (42)**  
 **Wis 25**  
 **Luc 5**

"You know what, I am really impressed by how far you have come in this training... you can nearly hold your aura up forever... twenty hours is a really long time... back when you came here, you could only keep it active for maybe ten minutes, and now, your aura size is practically THREE TIMES what you used to have and the cost for keeping it active has halved... and I think most of your glyphs have had their cost reduced as well!"

She smiles at my praise.

"If you have come this far in a year, I pray for those poor kids in Beacon because you have TWO MORE YEARS of training."

"Well, let's see how far you have come~" I draw my bokken. "Let's go."

She nods and makes a glyph appear under her feet which she uses to launch herself at me rapidly.

I barely manage to swat the stab out of the way and try to counter with a punch to the stomach, but I am pulled back as another glyph appears under me.

"Wow... you are actually faster than me when you use your semblance... Nice!"

I deflect another jab and swing the bokken forwards. "One Sword Style: Bird Dance"

She manages to parry the blow as she crosses her wooden rapier in front of her, hand supporting the side, but she still takes considerable damage as the blade of wind sends her sliding across the small combat arena that I have created throughout our days of training.

She opens and closes her hand and looks at it. "that stung pretty bad... even with aura."

"That attack would have cut your aura in half if it hit." I announce. "You are lucky you blocked even half of that attack."

 **Weiss Schnee Level 50**

 **2687/2687 Hp**  
 **6611/9642 Ap**

"You want me to turn up the heat?" I call out to her as she gets back into her fighting stance.

She nods once.

"Alright then~"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and allow my greyish aura to appear and die down as I get control of it.

 **Sean Chro Level 59**

 **9802/9802 Hp**  
 **9802/9802 Ap**  
 **7840/9345 Mp**

 **Strength: 138 (195)**  
 **Dexterity: 200 (324)**  
 **Vitality: 90 (127)**  
 **Inteligence: 63 (66)**  
 **Wisdom: 100**  
 **Luck: 63**

I breathe out and open my eyes.

"Come on then."

She uses her glyphs to launch herself at me again, and swings her wooden rapier in a downwards arc.

 ***Clack***

I swing my bokken upwards and parry it, frowning as my arm is pushed back quite a bit.

'she is a little faster and a quite a bit stronger than me when she uses her glyphs in that way...'

I push back as her strength fades and quickly jab my bokken forwards twice, the second hiting after she uses her semblance to slide to the right to avoid the first, and it causes her to slide away just as she lands a hit on my side.

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

 **Weiss Schnee Level 50**

 **2687/2687 Hp**  
 **1222/9642 Ap**

"I DID IT!" She grins. "I finally managed to land a blow on you!"

 **Sean Chro Level 59**

 **9802/9802 Hp**  
 **8947/9802 Ap**  
 **7040/9345 Mp**

I touch my side and blink "Huh, you did..."

I look up to her "Anyway, I think that is a good stopping point for sparring, today, your aura is pretty low."

"Okay." She agrees.

"Now, I think we should do a bit of work on your semblance, and I don't mean those white and black glyphs!"

She looks at me with slight confusion.

"…"

A Beowolf is pinned to the floor in front of her by a rocky, pink, crystalline version of me.

"oh?"

"Your ability to summon grimm you have defeated..."

"OH!"

I hand her the rapier that she came here with, Myrtenaster, and gesture towards the grimm. "Kill it and try to re-summon it."

"o-okay."

She elegantly slides the blade into the beowolf's ribcage where it instantly starts turning into smoke.

She holds out her hand and squints.

"I... don't know where to even begin..." She frowns.

"Ugh... this is going to be a long Monday." I sigh as I rub my temples.

* * *

 **The shota has been lewded... I repeat, THE SHOTA HAS BEEN LEWDED!**

 ***Air Raid Sirens in the distance***

 **My god... the shota cultists are on a riot...**

 **And just for future reference, the posts for the rest of this month are going to be Portals and Pizzazz - Portals and Pizzazz - Monster Huntersman. Then next month we go back to The remnant gamer with our now virgiN'T protagansit... thinking about doing a dragonball gamer fanfic as gohan's older (by 5 minutes) brother but that will probably wait until after at least one of these stories are finished... and I was also thinking of doing something like 'Dungeons and Dragongirls: Tabletop Gamer' but in the konosuba world, however, like the gamerfic above, will be postponed until after I finish up with a couple of stories.**

 **Any thoughts on these two new ideas?**

 **.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **GoTeam: " Ok so When are you going to introduce oz**  
 **In? Or Salem?"**

 **.**

 **Pfft! Never!**

 **I have a plan for Salem, and if anybody wants to hear it, shoot me a Pm, I need a secondary opinion on if I should do it or not.**

 **.**

 **Zedukle: " Dude it's fucking 2 am why you update me like this... NOW I HAVE TO READ IT T_T"**

 **.**

 **Sorry my dude, this one is posted pretty late as well.**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "Winter lightly smiles and nods. "Thank you."**

 **"Fuck you."**

 **"Very well. If that is what it takes to keep Weiss safe."**

 **"Wha- NO! Stop taking off your clothes. I did not mean it like that."**

 **"But Sean~, she's so hot~. We could have a lot of fun with her~."**

 **"Oh, piss off, Neo!""**

 **.**

 **Can confirm... in at least one of the many multiverses... this happened...**

 **.**

 **Cf96: " Maybe Sean should invest in a spray bottle for the girls that are getting a bit to "thirsty""**

 **.**

 **Too late.**

 **.**

 **Kees: "what level are the twin gods"**

 **.**

 **In this fic? 1000+ at least.**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: " I'm still displeased that you abandoned the original."**

 **.**

 **Meh, that was like... months ago... personally I have legitimately forgotten what was going on in the plot with that...**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: " nice story"**

 **.**

 **Tanks.**

 **.**

 **Puppypickles: "what level is grimm dragon at the end of volume 3(KEVIN) and are you still updating weekly, if not how often are you updating."**

 **.**

 **That WYVERN (hiss I defend the definition of 'dragon' tooth and nail against you SAVAGES) would be at LEAST level 400... and probably have at least 10000 armor against attacks because of how THICC it is.**

 **And I post this at least once a month, sometimes twice depending on rotation, though I do make a point to post at least one chapter a week, be it for this fic, or one of the other fics that are still active.**

 **.**

 **Now onto a short omake!**

* * *

 **Pov: ?**

I cover my mouth as I yawn and remove my headphones.

"Ugh- what time is it?"

I look at my scroll.

"Fuuuuck three Am?!"

 ***Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak***

I look up. "What is that noise?"

"Noooooo!" Sean cries.

I quickly jump up and begin to rush to the door. "HOLY SHIT SEAN IS IN DANGER-"

"…" my quick dash falters as Neo shouts a suggestive 'yes'.

"Today was Neo's birthday..." I blink to myself as I look at the floor.

"Ewwwwwww" I groan.

"Whyyyyy" comes Sean's helpful cry of despair.

"Ugh... never going to let them live that one down..."

* * *

 **See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20: They made this canon?

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

"mnnnn" I let out a long groan as Neo pokes me in the ribs again.

"Seaaaan." She hums as she pokes my ribs twice more. "Wake up sleepy head."

"You need something?" I mutter.

"Uh- no..." She shyly mutters. "But I uh... can't feel my legs..."

"Luuucky." I wince as my body visibly twitches in agony. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"S-Sure." She nods.

 **Due to reaching 100 Vit, you have gained a skill.**

 **Body Of Steel (Passive) (Level: Max)**  
 **Increases your Health and Aura by an additional 50%, you gain 100 Damage Reduction, the time it takes to regenerate your health and Aura are cut in half, and finally the health and aura regenerated per Hpr/Mpr is increased by 1% of your total Health/Aura.**

 **Due to gaining a Stat milestone through sexytime, you have gained a title:**

 **Master of Relaxation:**  
 **Grants a 50% increase to the pleasure to you and your partner(s) when you do... that...**  
 **Grants** **your level*100** **Exp upon completion of the deed.**

I cover my eyes with my arm and let out a long groan.

'oh god this hurts so much... how did I even get into underwear?!'

'…'

'Wait... Neo said she can feel her legs... how did SHE get into underwear?!'

"Welp... I'm probably not going to be able to go back to sleep..." I sigh.

Neo sits up and twitches, then immediately lays back down. "Okay, yeah... I was about to get up and... DAMN that hurt like a bitch... I'm kind of glad my legs are numb"

"I wish mine where." I whimper.

"maaaybe I went slightly overboard." She pouts.

"YOU THINK?!"

"I'm not apologizing though, because it was fun~" She smirks. "In the future would you like to go again?"

"Uhhhhh... no comment." I yawn as tug the blanket up over my mouth.

"So cute..." She pats my head as she carefully slides her back up the headboard so she is sitting up.

"…"

"Hey, Sean..."

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a large purple rift in the corner of the room?"

"WHA- AGH-" I sit up rapidly cutting off my shriek of confusion with a groan of agony.

"My legs!" I sob. "Why did you do this to me, Neo!"

A brown haired man roughly 5'1 walks from the portal, holding the hand of a small child that looks roughly three.

The brown-haired man frankly looks dead inside, he has dark bags under his eyes and his red eyes are a little dull, his short brown hair has a single drooping strand of hair that sticks up and refuses to lay down.

He picks up the child under the arm pits and places him on the foot of our bed.

"Take." He as he walks back towards the portal. "I'll be back for him at the end of the day..."

The child looks between the brown haired man and us repeatedly.

The kid in a fairly adorable little thing, being about 2'9 and having red eyes much like the man who disappears into the portal, however the most striking thing about him, is the fact that he has tri-toned hair, one half being brown, while the other has a mix of pink and white.

A single brown strand of hair on top of his head bobs as he tilts his head.

"M-Mommy? Daddy?"

 **Seo Chro Level 25**

 **Hp: 2600/2600**  
 **Ap: 0/0**  
 **Mp: 2575/2575**

 **Str 50**  
 **Dex 50**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **Int 15**  
 **Wis 10**  
 **Luc 30**

Neo clicks her tongue and looks at me. "Did your future self just get your past self to babysit?"

 **[oh wow... they made this canon?]**

I let out a small whimper. "He wasn't that much taller than me..."

I hastily equip some clothing beyond what I currently have one and painfully get out of bed. "Why today?" I mutter.

"Come on then." I sigh as I pick him up and gently place him on the floor.

The toddler slowly walks behind me as I hold onto his hand.

I pause in front of June's door, debating if I should knock on it or not.

'feck it...'

I knock on the door.

June opens it and blinks at me with tired eyes. "First off, SEVEN HOURS?! HOW?!"

I instantly flush and look away.

"Second, do you need something?"

"AUNT JUUUUNE!"

The toddler latches onto her leg.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, like are you going to explain this or am I just supposed to assume that Neo spat out a fully-grown baby... "

"I figured out time travel... apparently... and decided it would be a good thing if my past self became a babysitter for a day." I sigh.

"Hm." She hums. "If you don't call your parents, you do know that your mother will probably toss you into a mountain, right?"

"Nah, she wouldn't hurt me that bad." I shake my head.

"She will still thrash you for not giving her the chance to meet her grandson several years in advance." She shrugs.

"C-Can you do it?"

"Call them?"

I nod.

"Sure, why not, it will give me a chance to see her reaction to what you did to Neo last night~"

"June, Don't."

She just shrugs and closes the door.

"…"

"June you kind of stole my kid-"

She opens the door and gently nudges Seo out, then she closes it.

"Thank you." I shrug as I pick up the small boy again.

'mental note to self... don't show Seo to Emilia or Cassara...'

I yawn slightly, wincing as I have to walk more.

"Have you already eaten?" I ask the small boy in my arms.

"Mhm." He nods.

"Good." I sigh as I sit down on the couch...

Only for my door to be knocked on.

I let out a sigh and get up and open the door, Seo still being carefully held in one arm.

"Hello, Sean." Weiss nods as I open the door. "I was hoping that we could start training earli-"

She chokes as she looks at the child I have in my hands.

"I- uh- what?"

"Future me needed a baby sitter." I deadpan. "I don't even know how he even managed it."

"Riiiiight." She blinks.

"Please dear god don't tell Cassara and Emilia!" I whimper. "You don't know what they would do if they found out that I already technically had a kid."

"Enact their lewd fantasies?"

"…"

"They talk about it quite a lot for your information..."

I let out a low whine.

A figure crashes into the ground about thirty feet away making a massive crater.

"Is that... my mother?"

"I have never met your parents..." Weiss mutters in confusion as the dust clears, revealing my mother standing in the center of the crater with sparkling eyes.

She disappears and reappears in front of us.

"Where. Is. My. Grandso- ***Gasp***."

"Grandma!"

The little tyke in my arms reaches for Cassandra. _(A/N maybe having two people so close in names is a bit weird, one being the mother of Sean, and one being a love interest of Sean, for future reference, CassaNDRA is the brown haired mother-that-wishes-for-grandbabies and CassaRA is the white-haired menace who wants children otherwise known as 'cass'… so I mean... pretty much the same person when you lay them out like that...)_

I slowly give her the child and take a step back.

She lifts him up and spins in a circle, sending the toddler into a fit of giggles.

She brings him closer to her body and holds him up with one arm.

"H-He's perfect..." She whispers.

"Seo, Huh?" She hums as she ruffles his hair, then she looks over to me and smiles. "Well, I am pleased."

"So, Who's this?" My mother asks as she looks towards Wiess.

"This is Wiess, I am training her to get stronger." I explain as I gesture towards Weiss.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss..." Wiess begins, quieting down as she realizes that she doesn't actually know her name.

"Cassandra." My mother answers as she narrows her eyes slightly. "Aren't you the girl that Sean was being blackmailed into marrying?"

Weiss looks away and covers her face slightly.

"Not really her fault." I shrug. "her father pulled the classic domination card."

"Mhm." Cassanda hums as she turns her attention back to Seo. "Now, Dear, how old are you?"

"Two!" The boy in question exclaims, sounding quite proud of himself.

I turn to Weiss "So, as you can see, I won't be able to train you today, call your sister or something to get pointers on that grimm summoning thing."

"It's fine... I will just show myself out."

She blurs away as she summons a glyph under her feet.

'I wish I could yeet myself out of an awkward conversation.'

"Sean."

"Hm?" I hum as redirect my attention back over to my mother. "Did you say something?"

"Where's Neo?" She asks.

Said girl falls down the stairs behind me.

"…"

"I dunno?"

"FUCK!"

"Oh... there she is." I hum as I turn around to see Neo clutching her wrist at the bottom of the stairs, a large welt on her skin forming on the back of it from most likely slamming it against a couple of stairs on the way down.

It is already easily being healed by her regeneration.

She sighs and tries to get up, fails horribly, shrugs, then allows her wings to carry her over to the couch.

"…"

My mother looks to me, then back to her, then back to me. "oooooh... so is my grandson in this timeline coming along?"

"No!" I exclaim.

"Oh, so you were experimenting... understandable... you both are becoming _that_ age." She hums as she bounces the toddler in her arms.

"Please stop talking."

"Oh, Hi mum!" June hums from the staircase. "I didn't think you would be here for at least another minute or so."

June transforms into a swarm of bats and reforms on the couch beside Neo.

"…"

'D-did June become a vampire lord?!'

"Oh, June I see you became a vampire lord!" My mother grins. "That was a lot quicker than expected!"

"H-HOW?! W-WHEN?!" Neo exclaims.

"through intense mental training... and about a week ago." June hums.

"…"

"You have been a lot calmer and less bitchy the past week." I blink.

"Language!" My mother exclaims. "I won't have you swearing in front of my grandson."

I look at her.

"Come in then." I gesture inside and hobble over to where June and Neo are sitting.

"You overdid it, huh?" My mother hums.

"Maybe slightly." Neo yawns. "But it was worth it."

"I don't see you in complete agony." I mutter to the multi-hued girl.

"I thought your passive regeneration would help with that?" June points out.

"It is... but I will probably still be sore all day." I grumble. "Future me picked a REALLY great time to spring this on me."

I look over to my mother who is bouncing Seo on her knee.

"Ugh... I don't even know where to begin in taking care of a child..."

I allow a single stream of blood to circle my hand subconsciously.

"Why is future me such an as-" I close my mouth at my mother's glare. "A-A jerk?"

My mother nods in approval of my censoring, then smiles. "Do not worry, my son, I know you aren't prepared for it, so I will help you take care of Seo for today... and to make up for lost time..."

"Shouldn't dad also be here?" I ask as I tap my chin with my other hand.

"Oh, well, he wasn't at home when June called, so I guess he sort of missed out~ he said something about 'a pathetic mortal abusing the power of one of his creations' or something and left in a hurry." She hums.

I open my mouth.

"It was indeed one of his artifacts."

I close my mouth before muttering. "okay then."

 **Due to your Shadow Affinity and your Blood Affinity reaching 200, you have gained a new affinity: Necromancy, your first tier 3 affinity!**

"…"

'oh damn it! I've become my father!'

I yawn and wipe my eyes.

"Hey Neo, Sean?"

"Hm?" The mentioned ice cream girl hums.

"Yeah, June?" I ask.

She grabs Neo's knee, moves it back and forth, then chops my thigh at the same time.

"WHY-"

"ACK-"

"Payback for keeping me up all night." June smirks.

"Leave them alone, June." My mother sighs as she rubs her temple with one hand.

June pouts slightly. "okaay."

"Ugh I want to go to beeed!" I sigh. "SOMEBODY kept me up all night."

"You know you enjoyed it." Neo scoffs.

"…"

"I'm not hearing a noooo~"

"Sean, Neo, I'm about to make you feel so much agony with a simple sentence..." June hums. "But first-"

She stands up and swaps seats with me, shoving me over to Neo, allowing said girl to wrap her arms around me.

"At this point you two should just get married." June yawns. "You both live together, spend a lot of time together..." She pauses ominously as her earlier smirk turns into a shit-eating grin. "Sleep together~"

"Personally, I wouldn't see much a difference in how you both normally act~"

"How does that destro- oh my god no-" I quickly look over to my mother who looks like she is about to declare that one of us is already dead with how much her eyes are shining.

"nonono"

Neo catches on and pales slightly. "Oh god why?"

"That is a WONDERFUL idea, June." My mother grins. "But seeing as I currently have my hands full, I will be forced to wait to actually act on that."

* * *

I stare up at the ceiling as 'my son' plays with a toy firetruck on the floor.

'ANY TIME NOW, FUTURE ME!'

My mother is spending her time humming as she watches the toddler.

A rip in reality opens itself in the corner of the room.

"Finally." I sigh.

Older me steps out of the portal causing my mother to squeal with delight... seeing how he is holding another child... and has two more holding onto his shins tightly.

He actually looks A LOT better than this morning, his hair nice and shiny, the bags under his eyes completely gone and seems a lot more cheerful.

"Come on, Seo." He smiles as he pats his upper thigh with his free hand.

He looks over to me. "Thanks for putting up with him for today, Me, I know it was kind of unbearable my time as well, but hey, I got used to it."

He tosses me a coin he pulls from his pocket and leans down to pick up Seo in his other arm.

I look over to my mother after catching the coin, her eyes are slightly glazed over and seems to be in some sort of dreamland.

I quickly look child-to-child

The first is a small girl with white hair and blood red eyes, she wears a frilly red silk dress that has a couple of black bows here and there.

 **Marianne Harea Level 30**

The next girl is a blond with the same deep red eyes as the white haired one, however, she wears a blue dress with white ribbons.

 **Zara Harea Level 32**

The final one, is another girl, however this time, she is wearing miniature jeans and a t-shirt, frankly, she seems a bit of a tomboy and she has a blue cape with a hood that is currently up, the hood falls, revealing dark hair that turns red at the tips, and when she opens her eyes, her red iris glints as she looks between Neo and I with her pupils being silver crosses.

 **Sapphire Rose Level 40**

Older me turns to leave, but pauses and looks behind him. "A bit of advice: Never trust Yang's fruit punch."

"…"

Then he walks through the portal and shuts it behind him.

I lean back on the couch. "nooooo" I sigh. "I get having one kid, but four? My god future me must be dead inside."

"So, Ruby too, huh?" Neo asks as she slumps beside me.

"That kid was clearly an anime protagonist." I shrug. "About a fourth stronger than all the others... had literal SILVER CROSSES for pupils along with my red."

"I WANT ALL OF THEM!" My mother lets out a girlish squeal causing everyone in the room to look at her. "ALL OF THE GRANDBABIES!"

She looks at her hands and continues in a tiny voice. "Oh my gosh... they were even so powerful for their age..."

I look over to Neo again. "I would like to mention, Sapphire- the girl with a blue hood- is already two thirds of my strength... as a two _slash_ three-year-old..."

"WHAT?!" Neo exclaims.

"Come on!" June cries. "That's total bullshit!"

"The other three were just half as strong as me."

"HOW?!" Comes Neo's shriek.

"THAT IS JUST CHEATING!" June exclaims.

I cut off her soon to be rant with a yawn. "Welp, I'm going to go lay down and pass out for a while."

"Right," my mother nods, seemingly reclaiming whatever sanity she had left as she stands, holding a crystal ball that is shifting between pictures of Seo, along with a recently taken one of older me holding all four children. "I should probably be getting home, Stagrim might be wondering where I was and I have just so many images to show him!"

I get up and open the door for her. "It has been good to see you, Mother, the next time you come, please bring dad along as well, it has been a while since I have seen him."

"I will." She hums as she walks out into the dim light of the sun setting behind a wall of trees on the horizon, an eerie red glow at dawn and dusk being one of the 'natural wonders' of Forever fall that I have come to realize. "Love you~"

"I... love you too mom."

June grins and waves. "Love you, Mum!"

Cassandra takes off into the sky so quickly she breaks the sound barrier.

"…"

"Damn." June whistles.

"Thank god she forgot about your marriage comment."

I close the door and stretch. "oh my god I feel so much better!"

"So does this mean-"

"NO!" I exclaim.

Neo's lip quivers slightly.

"Oh, sorry, Neo I just don't want to deal with THAT tomorrow."

She smirks and shrugs. "I completely understand, just messing with you!"

 **[Oi... check out that coin your future self gave you...]**

I pull out the coin I had in my pocket.

 **Store Credit**  
 **Allows you to purchase an item for the normal cost regardless of where it is from**

"Huh... store credit... nice... I can buy an item without the times one hundred Demensional travel cost... plus you and Neptune inadvertently gave me another, so, I guess _that_ had some perks as well."

"…"

"You mean besides the fact that we one: progress our relationship and two: it feels amazing~" Neo answers after a couple seconds.

I flick her nose. "Stop it."

She rubs her nose and lightly glares at me. "Stop what?"

"Being a sexual deviant." I grumble as I make my way to the stairs. "Night, June."

"Night." June yawns as she turns into a swarm of bats and flutters around me and up the stairs.

I shrug and just walk up the stairs, Neo following shortly after

* * *

"Well, Wiess... today, we are going to try something VERY different!" I exclaim.

"How so?" She asks with just a bit of sweat on her brow as she focuses on summoning yet another bird sized nevermore into the world as she sits down on the small beach at the edge of the island.

"Weeeelll I just so happen to have quite a few captured grimm and I need to kill them, buuuut you also need to kill grimm to expand your summon-able grimm, so why don't we knock out two birds with one stone?" I ask.

"O-Okay?" She asks "Where are they?"

I pull out a coin and hand Wiess Myrtenaster.

 **Water Coin (Boss Summoning Item)**  
 **"Just add water!"**  
 **Recommended Level: 28**

"Franky, Wiess, one of these would be waaay too easy for you, sooooo~" I smirk as I hold three coins between my fingertips. "Also, I would like to mention that I am counting this as an 'end of the year test', I will step in if your aura goes below fifteen percent, but if I have to, your training will be doubled for a while as a punishment~"

"YEET!"

As soon as the touch the water about forty feet out, the water turns a sickly purple and the surrounding area gets slightly more eerie.

"But if you win, you will get a GREAT reward." I smirk.

Weiss nods determinedly. "I will not let you down!"

The water bubbles as about Three dark shapes move towards the shore, when the first pokes its head out it lets out a loud gurgled roar.

It is about fourteen feet long, most of that length being its neck and its tail, it has two powerful looking front arms, each having webbed claws, and fins going along the side, its neck is about five feet long and it has short shark fins going down its neck and across its back where they turn into a two large ones that are positioned on its shoulder blades, then turn back to a single row of small ones that lead to the tip of its eight foot tail where they once more grow larger as if to look like a shark tail, it glares at myself and Weiss with its beady little red eyes and a pointed head that has a long bladed nose roughly a foot long and gnashes a mouth that is full of row upon row of razor sharp teeth.

 **Deep Lurker Level 21**

 **1650/1650 Hp**  
 **0/0 Mp**

 **Str 46**  
 **Dex 60**  
 **Vit 20**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **A Quest Has Been Received:**

 **Boss Quest: Terror Of The Deep (Can only be completed once)**  
 **You have started a boss quest! Complete it for awesome rewards!**  
 **Objectives:**  
 **Defeat Deep Lurker 0/4**  
 **Defeat ? 0/1**  
 **Rewards: +2 to ALL stats,** **1 Random Lurker Tier Magic Item.**

The next two free themselves of the water and crawl onto the beach with their front arms.

"Welp" I yawn as I float up into the sky. "You got this Weiss."

"Expect to fight off twelve of those and three stronger ones." I call down to her. "They might look scary, but you could probably pick one of them up and beat the other two to death with it!"

Weiss gets into a stance as the Lurkers crawl towards it.

'it's kind of crazy how the lower form of these things are just sharks with bladed noses... now she is having to deal with three freaking Lagiacrus.'

She allows the first to lunge its freakishly large stabby nose at her and sidesteps the attack, then creates a small gash in its throat as she walks forwards, then she stabs it in the in the side twice in quick succession, killing it.

I watch the quest objective tick up.

'huh... welp I guess I can be lazy then~'

One of the other ones shriek and stab forwards with their head much like a venomous snake trying to strike its prey.

Weiss keeps her cool and strikes the side of the blade with her own as it flies towards her head, leading it into the sand where she then pokes the rapier into its neck and runs down it's body, causing it to also fall over dead like the last.

The final grimm of this wave tries to claw at her, but she leaps over its attack and deflect the secondary nose attack it tries to land as she is mid-air, deflecting it to the side as she lashes out with a quick kick to its neck that propels her backwards.

She closes her eyes as she does a backflip in order to land on her feet, where she takes a deep breath and opens them again as she deflects the nose stab of the grimm that tries to push for an advantage.

Weiss then cuts through its neck with three quick one-handed slashes, killing it as well.

She then quite easily takes on the next nine or so, leaving only the three 'bosses.'

They seem to be a scaled up version of the smaller ones, only with the addition of some hind legs, and by scaled up, I mean REALLY SCALED UP, while the regular ones were stood at seven feet tall when hunched over and were about fifteen feet long, THESE ONES are easily over forty feet long, standing at a nice fifteen or so feet tall, so I mean, we kind of could see them well before they hit the shore...

 **Terror Lurker 31 x3**

 **6900/6900 Hp**  
 **1550/1550 Mp**

 **Str 79**  
 **Dex 90**  
 **Vit 50**  
 **Int 1**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

"These have special attacks so watch out for it." I announce to Weiss

One of the ones in the lake raises its head out of the water and opens its mouth, a blue glow traveling up its throat that can be seen through a couple places where its skin is thinner, then the glow reaches its mouth, causing blue sparks to arc around its gaping maw.

 ***ZZT***

It shoots a lightning bolt from its mouth causing Weiss' eyes to widen and cross her arms, summoning a light blue glyph in front of her that catches the lightning bolt, then one more right after.

 **Terror Lurker 31**

 **6900/6900 Hp**  
 **150/1550 Mp**

"Each only has two shots." I call down to Weiss.

She nods and dispels her glyph which was looking worse for wear, it probably couldn't have taken a third bolt of electricity.

 **Weiss Schnee Level 50**

 **2687/2687 Hp**  
 **9122/9642 Ap**

She takes a deep breath and watches one of the grimm as it crawls its way out of the lake and onto the sandy beach, and yes, I did just use sand affinity to create a beach...

It lashes out at Wiess, hitting open air as she launches forwards with her semblance, leaping past the grimm as she leaves a large gash in her wake, then she lands on a black glyph and leaps back the way she came, stabbing the rapier into the back of its neck.

 **Terror Lurker 31**

 **5129/6900 Hp**  
 **1550/1550 Mp**

'huh... pretty decent...'

She repeatedly pokes its underbelly as she lands, the blade sinking about a foot into the grimm's flesh after each stab.

It tries to breathe a bolt of lightning down at her, but she creates a small angled light blue glyph that deflects the bolt around her instead of stopping it completely, all while shanking the belly of the large grimm.

With one last stab, the head of the grimm crashes into the sand and its stomach spews black smoke.

She takes a deep breath... and widens her eyes as a lightning bolt crashes into her stomach sending her flying back across the sand.

 **Weiss Schnee Level 50**

 **2687/2687 Hp**  
 **7922/9642 Ap**

Weiss stands back up and glares ahead, out into the water where she blocks another bolt of lightning with a sky-blue glyph.

I stop really paying attention to the fight, because Weiss clearly has this in the bag.

'hmm... well... what should I give her as a reward for being this 'end of the year test'?'

'a powerful familiar? enchant her rapier with whatever she wants? I mean, I could always try that thing I am working on with my new tier two affinity... fuck it! I'll give her a choice, one two or three and I will give her the numbers without telling her what each does and the other two will be for next year.'

The final grimm's head crashes into the sand, its neck and body being left behind about 20 feet away.

"wow, you did that quite easily~"

 **Weiss Schnee Level 50**

 **2687/2687 Hp**  
 **5422/9642 Ap**

The purple colored water completely disappears and turns back to the nice clear and perfect water it used to be.

 **A Quest Has Been Completed:**

 **Boss Quest: Terror Of The Deep (Can only be completed once)**  
 **You have started a boss quest! Complete it for awesome rewards!**  
 **Objectives:**  
 **Defeat Deep Lurker 4/4**  
 **Defeat** **Terror Lurker** **1/1**  
 **Rewards: +2 to ALL stats,** **Red Pearl.**

 **You have Gained 49200 Lien, 19 Lurker Teeth, 19 Lurker Fins,** **Bubble Trident, 2 Rings Of Extended Breath, 2 Red Pearls, Amulet Of The Sea, Hoplite Shield Of The Deep.**

 **Ring Of Extended Breath: x2**  
 **Enchantment: Above-Average**  
 **allows you to hold your breath underwater for 10 times longer than normal.**

 **Amulet Of The Sea: x1**  
 **Enchantment: Common**  
 **Allows you to swim easily, Increases swim speed by 30%**

 **Bubble Trident:**  
 **Enchantment: Above-Average**  
 **Deals 60+Str*1.5 damage, Once per day a bubble can be shot from the tip that deals Int+600% Damage (Can be upgraded with a single Red Pearl)**

 **Hoplite Shield Of The Deep:**  
 **Enchantment: None**  
 **Blocks 80 Damage Per Hit (Can be upgraded with two Red Pearls)**

 **Red Pearl: x3**  
 **Enchantment Level: Superior**  
 **Summons a Terror Lurker Under Your Control For 20 Minutes and can be used to upgrade items.**

I yawn and float down to Weiss' level, where she is breathing heavily.

"Pick a number between one and three, and that is what I will give you as a reward, the other two options being chosen a year or so down the line" I stretch as my feet are placed on the ground.

"T-Three?" She huffs.

I wince slightly at her answer. "Alright, you asked for it I guess."

"W-What? What did I ask for?" She asks, this time actually stuttering because of my expression and ominous wording.

I pull out a pill with what looks like blue glitter on the inside, and it seems to be lightly glowing.

"Eat this."

"Wh-"

"Isn't that powdered dust?" She asks "I will get dust poisoning if I eat that!"

"That is a side effect, yes, buuut I would say that the pros out-weigh the cons~"

"What do you mean by that?"

"This is MAGIC dust created by using my new 'dust affinity' it allows me to create a specialized dust that has a chance to unlock someone's magical power... saaadly you asked for it before I was done perfecting it, so yes, it is a fairly small chance and you will most likely get dust poisoning, but I will keep giving them to you until your magic container is unlocked!"

"that seems very not okay..." Weiss mutters. "What even is the chance anyway?"

"Twenty-five percent to unlock your magic, twenty-five to get horribly sick but also unlock your magic, and finally, fifty percent to just get horribly sick."

She rubs her forehead and groans. "FFFFine... give it here..."

She swallows the pill and grimaces slightly.

"…"

She looks at her hands. "So is anything... noticeable... supposed to happen?"

She looks back up to me and her eyes flash a shade of red for the briefest of seconds and then turn back to blue the next time she blinks.

"…"

"That is... concerning..."

"W-what?"

"Nothing~"

 **Weiss Schnee Level 50**

 **11060/11060 Hp**  
 **11060/11060 Ap**  
 **8130/8130 Mp**

 **Str 79**  
 **Dex 106**  
 **Vit 106**  
 **Int 84**  
 **Wis 25**  
 **Luc 10**

"N-Nothing at all."

"TELL ME." Weiss demands.

"Weeell you seem to be quite lucky, your magic was unlocked successfully, and without dust poisoning at that!"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

"Everything is perfectly fine." I sweat. "You are one hundred percent O.K."

"Wh-"

"Oh, hey Sean, Weiss, I was wondering what cool fighting stuffs were going on out here." Emillia hums as she lands on the beach.

The blond vampire lord stares blankly at Weiss for a few seconds.

"Weiss... when did you become a-"

"Oh right!" I exclaim as jump once. "I have to go get that one item so we can see your affinities!"

"GOTTA GO!"

Emillia watches me run for about 20 feet then turns back to Weiss. "When did you become a vampire?"

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieks.

I continue my sprint towards my wizard tower as I hear Weiss screaming behind me.

 _ **"SSSSEEEEAAAAAAANNN!"**_

* * *

 **Hi all! It's me! Your random dealer of trashy fanfiction! I am here to say that I have underestimated what I can do when I am bored, a week ago, on Monster Huntersman I said that I had 3 chapters of Portals and Pizzazz done... that was a blatant lie because I didn't realize I actually had FOUR (Now five) chapters finished and ready to go... and well, FUCK. so, I am going to be on a slight 'binge' for that, so in the next weeks, don't really expect Monster huntersman or The Remnant gamer to be updated until AFTER I post 3 or so chapters of portals and Pizzazz...**

 **On a side note, has anyone else seen that hour or so gameplay trailer for borderlands 3... so excited for that shit!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **This boi: "The moment we've all waited for ladies and gents, Neo's got our vamp boi's v-card!**  
 **cue the celebration sounds! *celebration 4***  
 **But 3 questions:**  
 **1\. Did Sean just have a threesome with Neo and Nep?**  
 **2\. Is Sean going down the harem path? becuz it kinda looks like it**  
 **3\. Is there going to be a lemon scene? just curious *cough* *cough***  
 **alas keep going on with this story cuz it's just getting more confusing yet entertaining"**

 **.**

 **1 ye**

 **2 unwillingly**

 **3 nah**

 **Alright.**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: "...this was unexpected... a lemon would have been better"**

 **.**

 **Damn all you lewd reviewers!**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: Did he just get his first rod polished?**  
 **Indeed the saying must be true**  
 **Vampires succ**

 **.**

 ***intense reverb* Succ**

 **.**

 **Cf96: "His moms going to be thrilled about this lol"**

 **.**

 **She is...**

 **.**

 **Middernacht: " Love the scene where sean got raped**  
 **can't wait for Emilia to find out and have him basically chained to the bed for her time alone with him. or together with her servants**  
 **guy who loves your works"**

 **.**

 **To be fair... Sean could have tried a lot harder to get out of that...**

 **STRONK vampire lord girl is possessive and only wishes to share with one other person (Her sister) but has accepted Neo into that category as well because, well, she had dibs.**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: " Sand is just grains of minerals. Wouldn't that equate to terrakinesis? If sand is "ground" up rock, then she could control rocks and dirt too."**

 **.**

 **No, just sand, molten sand, and glass... nothing more, nothing less, and, frankly, Earth element is just a lower tiered (and thus worse) variant of Sand, so why would they want to use it?**

 **.**

 **Guest 004: " In this chapter: Molestation is funny if it happens to Sean. It may be a double standard, but this is what he chose so it's entirely his fault."**

 **.**

 **Accurate statement is accurate.**

 **.**

 **Guest 005: "in your opinion what happened to summer if she is alive or dead, and maybe at some point in the future like when this story reaches either volume 2 or 3 you should make a scenario where this summer is alive and just in a coma. So technically she would be alive but never to wake like sleeping beauty. Unless we have a death shota that can use magic.**

 **Also are you doing a Grimm eclipse arc? It happens in the middle of volume 2-3."**

 **.**

 **Summer died so the mc can have an edgy backstory ;-;, though I am sort of 50/50 on whether she is actually dead or will come back in the future at some time... it could kind of go either way... like she gained amnesia on her mission that she 'didn't come back from' and has just been living in some sort of small farming town with no memory of her husband- (which would make the most sense if it was Qrow) and child, plus it would be kind of ironic for her to be the Summer maiden all this time.**

 **And yes, I probably will do Grimm Eclipse.**

 **.**

 **Now onto a short omake *LE GASP?!* I ACTUALLY DID ONE?!**

 **THAAAT'S RIIIIIGHT**

* * *

 **Omake: (Canon)**

A screen boots up.

 **"Hi all~"** a voice from the video hums. **"It's me, Sean Chro, but you probably know me as Death Shota~"**

 **"Now, why am I here on your screen?"** He asks, probably rhetorically. **"Because Neptune kept annoying me till I did a video game let's play on her channel... so, I am being forced to play this game that she got from the void or something, joined by my girlfriend, Neo, say hello, Neo."**

It was rhetorically...

 **"Hi!"** A second voice grins.

 **"So, I guess, welcome to the first episode of 'Two Dhampirs Play'."** The screen shifts as Sean seemingly presses something.

 **"so, you want to hear a story, eh?"** The game asks as it shifts to an opening cutscene. **"One about Treasure Hunters?"**

I scroll down to the comments:

 **Two Dhampirs Play: Borderlands Part 1: It Begins**

 **Views: 139842**  
 **Likes: 21384**  
 **Dislikes: 943**

 **Comments (2340):**

 **Xray222: "Woah... this game looks awesome! Where did Neptune even find it?!"**  
 **View (14) Replies v**

 **Doomshotalover223: "My god! They are such a freaking CUTE COUPLE!"**  
 **View (5) Replies v**

 **Just some guy with a mustache: "Where the hell am I?"**

 **AtlesianNight46: He has a girlfriend?! DAMNIT now I won't be able to seduce the shota :c**  
 **View (34) Replies v**

'…'

I close the laptop.

* * *

 **Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21:Sean Gets Molested The Sequel

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I am currently hiding under the bed.

"Sean?" Neo asks from on top of the bed. "Why are you hiding under the bed?"

"I did a bad..."

"Hm? Did Emilia figure out that you aren't a virgin anymore?"

"I inadvertently turned Weiss into a dhampir."

"…" Neo is silent for a few seconds. "Wut?"

"I- uh- didn't know unlocking her magical container would turn her into a dhampir... but that brings up a very interesting point... if just having magic can unlock dormant bloodlines... Ruby might be shooting lasers out of her eyes before she gets out of signal."

"So why are you hiding under the bed then?" She asks.

"Weiss uh- didn't take it very well..." I hoarsely whisper.

Somebody sprints up the stairs and slams open the door.

"NEO! WHERE IS THAT RAPSCALION! I AM GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

I hold my breath.

"He wanted you to cool down for a while, come to realize that you already HAD this gene and also come to realize that one: having magic and two being a dhampir is better than being a human and it has zero downsides." Neo shrugs.

"ITS JUST-"

"…"

"I-I didn't want to become like _him_." She eventually sniffles.

I crawl out from under the bed.

"Look, Weiss, being a dhampir won't change you at all, frankly, you were ALWAYS one, you just didn't have your magic unlocked." I begin, watching wearily as Weiss' eyes turn red as she seemingly gets a bit more furious instead of sad, even though there is a bit of wetness at the corner of her eyes. "you decide who you want to be, you aren't instantly like your father just because you are born into his family, he can try to force you, sure, but you never have to be like the rest of your family, as this race, you can control your fate!"

Her eyes turn back to blue. "C-can I?"

"I know you can Weiss, you are strong, and if anyone tries to force you to do anything, I will help you, Neo will help you, and even Cassara and Emilia will help you, I can see that you have grown on them just a bit, and now that you aren't just a 'muggle'- their words, not mine- that bond will continue to grow exponentially."

"Wait what did they call me-"

"Don't worry, Weiss, I will train you in how to use this new power! And soon not even your father will be able to even touch you!"

"Nonono go back for a second what did-"

* * *

"Alright, Weiss, touch this orb and we will see some of your affinities!" I exclaim as I place a crystal ball on the table.

"O-Okay." She nods.

Her hand touches the orb and she channels a bit of magic power into it, causing it to light up like a Christmas tree.

 **Weiss Schnee's Affinities:**  
 **Shadow: 150**  
 **Blood 150**  
 **Earth: 50**  
 **Water: 50**  
 **Air: 50**  
 **Fire: 50**  
 **Light: -50**

"Wh-" I blink at the numbers that pop up in front of me. "H-How?!"

"What?" Weiss asks.

"YOU ARE GOOD AT ALMOST EVERYTHING!"

"U-Um-"

"and your shadow and blood affinities are THREE TIMES your other affinities!"

"Is t-that good?"

"Very."

"O-Okay?"

"Your shadow affinity is at almost Two-Fifths mastery!" I pout.

"And that means?"

"Mine started out at one fifth and after mind-numbing grinding I am still just under one-half!"

"I still don't know what any of this means, Sean."

"the higher your affinity, the easier you can cast spells."

"OH!"

* * *

Weiss is sitting down in front of me, cross legged on the ground, taking deeps breaths to calm her anger, that's right! It has been about a month and we are working on something special!

We are currently near the center of the large garden beside the 'crimson demon mansion'… unoriginal pricks am I right?

AANNNNYWAY That special thing we are working on, being that Weiss' normally snow-white hair is now a deep black and her pupils surrounded by darkness and are a perfect red.

"This is... something else." She pants. "This power is so... intense... it is easily giving me twice as much speed as my normal aura gives... And. They. Stack."

"Yep." I grin. "Sadly, you probably aren't ready for level two yet, and I really have no idea what could trigger it..."

"What are the increases ***Pant*** On that again?"

One hundred and sixty percent increase on strength and speed, and an eighty percent increase in magical damage.

"Right, so better in literally every way."

"You know... I feel like I am forgetting something..." I mutter as I look up into the sky.

"What day is today?" I ask.

"December... Thirteenth?"

"Fuck." I grunt

"Excuse me?"

"I am sorry Weiss, but I probably won't be able to train you tomorrow... because reasons..."

"And those are?"

"It's going to be my birthday tomorrow and I'm just going to try to sleep all day."

"Oh, understandable... well, happy early birthday then." Weiss shrugs.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

I lay down from my seated position in the grass. 'hmm... I still haven't done anything to my two store credits yet...'

'hmm...'

'what could I even buy with that?'

I open the shop.

'hmm...'

I quickly search up 'two sword style'

 **Title:** **Two Sword Style [** **Otherworldly Item]**  
 **Rarity:[Rare]**  
 **Cost: 50,000,000 (500,000) Lien**  
 **Description:**  
 **Teaches you the ability to use two single-edged-swords in tandem.**

'nah...'

 **Title:** **Three Sword Style [** **Otherworldly Item]**  
 **Rarity:[Epic]**  
 **Cost: 200,000,000 (2,000,000) Lien**  
 **Description:**  
 **Teaches you the ability to use three single-edged-swords in tandem. How can you wield 3 swords with only 2 hands? I dunno! Read the skill book to find out!**

'ummm... pass'

 **Title:** **Sacred Gear System [** **Otherworldly Item]**  
 **Rarity:[Legendary One-Of-A-Kind]**  
 **Cost: 1,000,000,000,000 (10,000,000,000) Lien**  
 **Description:**  
 **The system created by Big G. in the dxd universe, its primary feature is the ability to grant powerful artifacts to humans upon birth, and also the ability to put it back into rotation when said user is dead. (Please note that this actually doesn't give you a sacred gear, just gives the world the ability to have them)**

'would buy it if I could...'

 **Title:** **Dragon Slayer Lacrima (Random) [** **Otherworldly Item]**  
 **Rarity:[Epic]**  
 **Cost: 250,000,000 (2,500,000) Lien**  
 **Description: Grants you the ability to use dragon slayer magic when it is inserted into your body. (Element randomly selected on purchase)**

'pass... I don't have a dragon bound to my soul... and I don't want to be a dragon...'

 **Title:** **Six Powers Box Set [** **Otherworldly Item]**  
 **Rarity:[Epic]**  
 **Cost: 200,000,000 (2,000,000) Lien**  
 **Description: Grants you several skill books, each teaching you how to do one of the 'Rokushiki' or six powers. If you know all 6, you may attempt the legendary move, 'the Six-King Gun'.**  
 **Includes: Moon Walk Skill book, Iron Body Skill book, Finger Pistol Skill book, Tempest Kick Skill book, Shave Skill book, and finally, the Paper Arts Skill book.**

'hmmm... how much is a devil fruit?'

 **Title:** **Devilfruit Roulette [** **Otherworldly Item]**  
 **Rarity:[Uncommon - Epic]**  
 **Cost: 50,000,000 (500,000) Lien**  
 **Description: Grants you a random devil fruit, from weak Zoans like the 'human-human fruit' to overpowering Logia like the plume-plume fruit**

On the next page there are just devil fruit after devil fruit after devil fruit each with different prices, weaker 'uncommon' ones like a mouse zoan being like 300,000 Lien (Before the otherworldly x100 multiplier), to BADASS ones like the a mythic zoan and most logias being at 15mil

'I like swimming... and besides... that would give Neo and Emilia an excuse to bathe with me...'

I skim through a couple more pages.

'ooooh this is pretty interesting.'

 **Title:** **Shadow Aura v3 Unlocker**  
 **Rarity:[Rare]**  
 **Cost: 5,000,000 Lien**  
 **Description: Grants you the ability to transform into shadow aura v3**

I add that to my cart along with a thing called 'Metamagic'

Damn... I still have over twenty million lien to spend, sadly, that amount is practically nothing to powerful items...

I blink several times. 'wait a minute... if Shadow Aura is based on super Saiyan one through three respectively... is there a shadow aura four? Shadow aura god? Or a shadow aura blue? Legendary shadow aura?'

 **Title:** **Ancient Scroll**  
 **Rarity:[Legendary]**  
 **Cost: 25,000,000 Lien**  
 **Description: ?**

'yoink'

I sigh as I press 'purchase' watching my lien counter become a pathetic two million instead of the giant thirty-four million it was.

 **You have gained: Metamagic Skill book, Shadow Aura v3 Unlocker, and an Ancient Scroll.**

I look at the description of the ancient scroll.

 **Ancient Scroll:**  
 **Seems to be written in some long-forgotten text.**

Then I look to my new racial ability.

 **Shadow Aura V3 (Active) (Level: Max) (Element: Shadow) Cost: 25000 (10000) Mp Per Minute**  
 **Increase dex and Str by 400% while active, but also Increases Int by 200% (for the purposes of Magical damage) while active.**

I blankly stare at the sky.

'I have less than ten thousand mp...'

 **[Couldn't you lower the cost if you equipped the '** **Negative Energy Conduit' or 'Dragon Prince' title?]**

'true... true...'

I shrug and get up. "I'll be right back, Weiss, I need to go give something to Cassara and Emilia."

"If it isn't your body, I'm not interested." Comes Emilia's over the hedge wall behind us.

I sigh and fly over the hedge landing beside Emilia. "Do you know where Cassara is?"

"She is inside... somewhere..." She hums. "Probably the library! She's such a NERRD!"

"Come on then." I shrug as I walk away.

She latches onto my back and forces me to carry her.

"So why are you even looking for her?" Emilia asks.

"Old stuff."

"Old stuff?"

"Found an old Scroll in an ancient language... I don't know what it says, but I have a good feeling about it." I explain.

"Ah, so stuff she would probably want... I see."

"Yep."

She presses her face against the back of my head and sniffs. "You smell nice."

"…"

"Thanks?"

"Want to mate?"

"Not particularly."

"Darn..." She pouts. "I am going to warn you though, the second you aren't a virgin, I'm coming for you."

"Neat." I state with a completely blank face, a small amount of sweat appearing on my brow.

'never show fear to your enemy when they are a horny girl that can smell fear... who is currently on your back...'

 **[Words to live by... Clearly you have surpassed most sages in wisdom.]**

'alright, you sarcastic asshole, shut it.'

I open the large double door and close it behind me as I walk into a library with walls upon walls of shelves just absolutely FULL of books, along with a second story that has even more books, the second story having a massive hole in the middle with a circular balcony that goes directly to the first floor.

In the middle of the large gap is Cassara sitting on a floating chair, a book in hand, with a small table beside her with a teacup on it.

"Oh? Sean? What are you doing here?" She asks as the table and chair float down to us.

"I found an old scroll and I am looking for someone to translate it."

I begin to hand her the rolled-up scroll's container, the parchment wrapped in silver with two golden endcaps.

"Oho, Sorry." She shrugs. "I am not really that good at deciphering ancient text, that is Xavier's job."

"Well, where is he?"

A man in a black robe appears beside us, he has wind-swepped black hair and hazel eyes

I hand him the scroll. "Can you read this?"

He un-rolls it and instantly sighs, then re-rolls it.

"Sadly, I cannot, however, I can translate it given time." He explains. "This is just an annoying coding technique where each letter has several enchantments cast on them... every letter is like picking a small lock."

"Then the information must be valuable then, right?" I ask.

He turns to Cassara who nods at him. "You have my permission."

He nods. "I will get back to you eventually."

Then he turns and walks away.

"Hey, Sean?" The annoyance on my back begins.

"Hm?" I hum as I turn to look over my shoulder.

She kisses my cheek.

I sigh.

Cassara smiles and tilts her head. "So, Sean, when are you going to accept that you aren't going to be able to break out of this and accept siring our children?"

"Not yet." I deadpan.

Cassara just smirks and has her floating chair float back up into the air where she goes back to reading her book.

"You know... she is a lot less assertive than you..." I blink up toward the white-haired girl.

"Yeah, but I have enough for both of us!" Emilia grins.

"You do..." I grumble.

"Annnyway." I continue as I begin walking to the door. "When we get outside, do you want to fight?"

"Fight? Wouldn't it just turn out like the last time?" She asks.

"Nah, I have a new trump card that I want to use."

"And when did you gain this 'trump card'?"

"Like... ten minutes ago?"

"Oh... I see."

We walk through the mansion in relative silence till we reach the outdoors.

"So, what do I get if I win?"

"Victory?"

She pets me. "Come on... something interesting!"

"I'll tell you what I think the scroll talks about?"

"Hmmm... alright." She shrugs. "Sounds boring, but if it is interesting, I won't do anything... lewd... to you! and if it is boring, you are getting cuddled."

"Alright." I shrug. "I need to get a lot stronger anyway, and you are someone who mirrors my fighting style, so fighting with you can only make me stronger, right?"

"Yeah..." Emilia nods. "I noticed you stopped getting stronger after a while."

"Yeaaah." I wince. "I probably need to fix that."

We fly a couple hundred feet away from the mansion and land in the 'fighting arena' dirt square.

Emilia gets into a fighting stance and grins "Go ahead and transform!"

"Don't regret it!" I smirk, meeting her face-splitting grin head on.

She activates her aura in preparation.

"I'm going all out from the start!" I announce, activating my aura.

Weiss shakily lands beside the arena, and I say shakily because she isn't that used to flying with her new wings and fell the last ten feet or so.

"So, What's your trump card?" Emilia asks me from her position about twenty feet in front of me.

I grin slightly wider.

"This."

The ground cracks and splinters as a dark pressure extends outwards from me, my hair grows wildly and my muscles bulge slightly.

With one final pulse, the earth around me is picked up and flung away from me, leaving me standing on a small pillar of earth with a crater around it, my hair grown to about double its length, and my eyes a full black except for tiny red slits for pupils.

I stare blankly ahead.

"Ah... that form." Emilia hums.

"…"

"You are out of control now, aren't you?"

"Nope." I grumble as I appear in front of her with a fist cocked back.

"Ah shit."

She is sent flying backwards from the punch

 **Sean Chro Level 59**

 **12870/12870 Hp**  
 **12870/12870 Ap**  
 **4019/9345 Mp**

 **Strength: 140 (758)**  
 **Dexterity: 202 (1134)**  
 **Vitality: 102 (144)**  
 **Inteligence: 65 (199)**  
 **Wisdom: 102**  
 **Luck: 65**

She cackles and quickly soars back over to me. "That took a lot of my aura!"

Her fist collides with my own and forces mine back quite a bit, but my second fist makes contact with her stomach as her knee hits my face.

"This is great fun! I haven't used this much power in AGES!"

The knee to my face instantly brought my aura down to the low hundreds, but I manage to bring it- and my mana back to full with a quick flurry of punches against her crossed arms.

She grins colossally and goes for a roundhouse that I barely manage to lean under, then I counter with a punch that uppercuts her and sends her spiraling into the sky.

A burst of shadow flows out from her and an oppressive aura smashes into Weiss and myself.

Weiss almost instantaneously falls onto her knees and starts breathing heavily, and I can feel my knees weaken, even in my superpowered form.

Before I can even blink, Emilia appears in front of me and flicks my chest... sending me skipping across the ground, shattering my aura, and stealing enough mana that I am forced to drop my transformation, making my hair and eyes turn back to normal.

"Ow..." I mutter as I lay on my back.

Emilia slowly walks up to me, still in her transformed state. "You did well..." She hums not noticing her aura of darkness making Weiss and I feel SUPER uncomfortable, it's as if the gravity around us had increased several times.

She looks towards Weiss.

"…"

"OH!" She exclaims as she drops the transformation. "Oopsie~ forgot that it does that sometimes~"

Weiss and I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what was that thing you were going to tell me if I won?" She asks as she couches down.

"That the scroll might have details of a form even beyond what I just did." I state as I sit up.

"Really?" She asks. "Hmm... even if it doesn't say anything about that... that does sound like something that could be possible."

"Hmmm..." She hums and tilts her head. "If it is, I am nowhere near unlocking it though~"

She picks me up in a bridal carry. "As a reward for bringing this to my attention, I will grant you cuddles!"

"BISH YOU LIED!" I cry as she scoops me up into a hug.

I reach out to Weiss. "Save... me..."

Weiss backs away slowly.

"Wise choice." Emilia nods as she turns and sprints towards my home.

 **For pushing your limits against a MUCH STRONGER foe and forcing them to get 'semi-serious' you gain +20 to your Str and Dex, +10 to your Vit, and +5 to your Int Wis and Luc**

 **Due to your Str reaching 150, you have gained a skill:**

 **Monstrous Blows:** **(Passive) (Level: MAX)**  
 **Your attacks deal an additional .5 Strength (Stacks with any other skill of this type)**

I look up into the sky as I struggle a bit in an attempt to get out of her grip... I don't...

"You don't really seem that into getting out." Emilia notes. "Could it be?! Could it be that you finally accepted your love for me?!"

"No." I grunt as I struggle. "I just realized I could never even dream about escaping your grasp... and got pretty sad... the fact that I am even struggling at all is basically for your sake."

"Oh? So, you DO care about my feelings!" She grins. "I just might have to reward youuu~"

"Please don't..." I sigh as she opens the door to my home and walks inside.

"Hello?" She calls out into the house.

"Oh, Emilia." June calls out with a yawn.

Neo looks over from the kitchen where she is warming some leftover pizza. "I see that you have my man, what are you up to?"

I squirm in her grasp again.

"Cuddling."

"Ah." Neo shrugs. "Alright."

Emilia sits down on the couch and forces the side of my head against her- admittedly small- chest, maybe a B-Cup at most.

"You just thought something rude now, didn't you?" She pouts.

'Neo's are bigger...' I mentally sigh.

She flicks the back of my head, shattering the one-thousand or so aura that I had regenerated.

"Stop being rude."

I stare blankly at the Tv.

"Sean?"

"Yeah June?"

"How did you become a bullshit harem anime protagonist?"

"I don't know... but I hate it."

Neo sits on my lap with a paper plate and begins eating her pizza.

"Soooo~" Emilia hums. "What's this about a birthday I heard about as I was eavesdropping on you and Weiss?"

"Oh god... I can already see where this is going..." I grumble.

"Oh yeah, your birthday is tomorrow." Neo hums and taps her chin. "So, what do you want?"

"What I want and what you are going to give me are two very different things." I sigh.

"Mnn." She hums. "You caught on..."

"Caught on to what?" Emilia asks, totally lost in our conversation of hidden meanings.

Neo shrugs and finishes her single slice of pizza, gets up and tosses the plate into the garbage as she wipes her hands on a napkin. "Alrighty, might as well start early then..."

I reach out to June as I am tugged up the stairs, Emilia skipping behind me. "Save... me..."

June just ignores my plea.

 **[hey boi... I don't get why you are complaining...]**

'I'm way too young to be a father...'

 **[…]**

 **[you do know that 'master of relaxation' has a hidden effect, right?]**

'no, no I didn't... because it was a HIDDEN effect.'

 **[It's basically male birth control...]**

I let out a mental sigh. 'wooow total bullshit right there... so I just so HAAPPPEN to have that when I am about to be molested by someone who wishes to 'continue the race' n what not, thus making all of her threats on my body null and void...'

 **[…]**

'but that does actually takes a lot of pressure off me...'

 **[…]**

'Emilia is still going to break me though... so now that pressure is back twice as strong...'

 **[Just think of all the points into VIT! Just muscle through it and you become a god!]**

 **[and don't you DARE look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't like it... because I will smack a bitch!]**

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Emilia asks as she closes the door behind her.

Neo tosses me onto the bed and walks into the bathroom.

"Make sure he doesn't leave okay?"

Emilia salutes her, blurs across the room, and wraps her arms around me, laying down as she does.

"You see Emilia." Neo states from the other side of the door, knowing fully well that we could hear her. "We are going to be doing something fun~"

"I have come to realize that you know basically NOTHING about Sean, and you claim you are going to be his wife?!" Neo scoffs from the bathroom. "You should know many things about him! Like, his favorite food, he has several ranging from subways to fondue, his favorite colors, they seem to be red and black, being the edgy boy that he is."

"His favorite pass-time." She continues on. "Sorry, but it seems like his favorite is spending time with me~"

"His turn-ons and favorite sexual positions..." The door opens and she walks out wearing lingerie and red striped stockings. "Stockings... and I'll let you figure the last thing out~"

"Y-you mean he's not..." Emilia whispers and then turns her gaze to the side of my head.

"…"

"I'll be right back, husbando~" she hums as she turns into a swarm of bats.

"Neo..." I sigh. "Why?"

"It was going to happen eventually." She deadpans. "You do know that their succubus maid can SENSE you aren't a virgin anymore, right? So, I would rather them find out on my terms than her's."

I scoot backwards till my back is against the headboard and I bring the blankets up above my mouth.

"Mnnn" I whine. "I don't want to be a father..."

"Didn't... Neptune tell you the hidden ability of that new 'title' thing you got?" She asks as she sits down on the bed beside me.

"She told you?!" I ask. "She told you before telling me?! What the shit?!"

 **[Smut time?]**

"You know what? Fuck it... I consent." I grumble as I rub my forehead.

Emilia kicks open the door while carrying Cassara over her head, said girl still holding a book in her hands. "What's going on?"

"We are about to get laid my sister of mine~" Emilia cackles.

* * *

'owowowowow'

I wince up at the ceiling, most of my bones broken repeatedly... over and over and over and over- well, for Emilia at least... I swear to god that girl has OVER seven hundred strength in her base form... the only reason I survived was because of my super op regeneration.

Neo and Cassara were bearable though...

 **[and kind of fun, right?]**

'…'

Apparently banging a vampire lord that can't control her strength is the quickest way to grind points in Vit... considering I went from one hundred twenty-two up to one-fifty-five in a single night...

 **Body of Mithril: (Passive/Active) (Level: Max) (Cost: 5000 Per Minute)**  
 **Passively Increases your max Hp and Ap by 50%, your Hpr and Apr by 1% once more, and increases your damage reduction by 200.**  
 **When activated, it makes your body even tougher, doubling the damage reduction you gain from this skill.**

I will admit that after I got this skill and she demanded 'round two' it was A LOT more bearable.

I am currently being cuddled by all three vampires, Emilia crushing my left arm in her sleep... breaking the bones... Cassara pressing my face against her surprisingly large chest, a d cup at least, and finally Neo sleeping on top of me with her face pressed against my chest, my other arm safely wrapped around her.

I mentally sigh at my arm being crushed. 'ugh... I am too weak... Cinder is going to be able to instantly fucking destroy me... not to mention whatever non-canon bullshit comes my way...'

'Neptune, as a birthday present, can you tell me the strongest affinity I can possibly get and how to actually get it?'

 **[Time...]**

'…'

'what.'

 **[did I stutter? I said T.I.M.E. you know, straight up 'za warudo' n shit.]**

'how would I even start to get that?'

 **[I am going to give you the steps as you complete them... so here you go.]**

 **A Quest has been received:**

 **ZA WARUDO!:**  
 **you have decided that you are WAAAY too weak, was it the fact that Emilia fucking one-shot you? Or was it something else? You feel like you should figure out how to stop time... purely for the memes of stopping time... besides... a time paradox would happen if you didn't... how else did future you make past you watch Seo for a day?**

 **Objectives:**  
 **Get the Earth, Fire, and Electricity Affinity to level 200: [ ]**  
 **? [ ]**  
 **? [ ]**  
 **? [ ]**  
 **? [ ]**  
 **? [ ]**  
 **Gain the Time Affinity: [ ]**

 **Rewards:**  
 **'KONO DIO DA!' Title, Time affinity, 300million Exp, ?, The pleasure of dropping steamrollers on people as a 'special attack'.**

'is... that just a massive meme?'

 **[Yes...]**

'three hundred million exp?'

 **[eh... that isn't much in the grand scheme of things... I mean... it is... but at most it would get you up to level eighty-ish... then you start needing like forty million exp per level... so expect high seventies or low eighties]**

'I mean... I kind of want to start right this second but...'

 **Your Vitality has gone up by one.**

'dear god how do I get out of her grip...'

I turn on my 'body of mithril' skill to ease the pain, sadly, my mana regeneration is STILL too low to maintain this constantly without meditation.

I am still losing about one hundred Hp every ten seconds... before it is regenerated by my passive health regeneration, so she could PROBABLY kill me if I didn't have body of mithril...

'…'

'any suggestions?'

 **[Wake her up?]**

'that will probably just piss her off!'

Cassara groans in her sleep and presses my head slightly harder against her chest.

'She is a mage and she is still stronger than me... I mean, not by much, her stat is probably two hundred to three hundred, but still, that is basically double my own...and she is a CASTER... I fear what her Wis and Int stat must be... if anyone can get and maintain 'shadow aura v4' or 'shadow aura god' it would be her...'

 **[I'm going to give you some advice... Cassara can go from ZERO mana to FULL in under three seconds, not to mention she has about three hundred thousand...** _ **NEVER**_ **PISS HER OFF]**

I just sigh and close my eyes. 'mages are bullshit'

* * *

'owwww...'

The pain in my arm suddenly stops and is replaced by a dull aching pain instead of the normal ' **cronch** bones are being snapped like twigs' pain.

'did she wake up?! Please let her wake up!'

She lets out a small groan and moves her head closer to my neck, pressing her lips against it.

'REGRET! REGRET!'

Two sharp points are jabbed into my jugular.

'AAAAA- actually I will take this over the bone breaking any day...'

My regeneration makes my arm un-twist.

'ahhh... that is so much freaking better... maybe I can ACTUALLY go to sleep now...'

I pat the back of Emilia's head and try to go to sleep.

* * *

"I think we should let him sleep a bit more..." Cassara whispers in a hushed tone. "You did kind of... break him... several times last night, and if I remember correctly you can't control your strength when you sleep so you most likely repeatedly broke his arm all night."

"N-No." Emilia whispers back, sounding slightly guilty.

"You did, didn't you..." Neo sighs. "Now he will have p.t.s.d. if you ever want to do that again... good job."

"Mnn." I groan as I turn my head slightly.

"Sean? Are you awake?" Neo asks as she moves her face close to my own.

"no... five more minutes..." I mutter.

"Seaaan~ we need to get a bath... we smell like... _that_..." She whispers into my ear.

"You do realize if we bathe together it will just lead back to _that_ , right?" I grumble with my eyes closed. "Besides, I don't want to move at all for a couple of hours... and let my legs re-attach themselves to my body."

Emilia picks me up in a bridal carry again.

"Oh... okay... I guess we are doing this then..."

She kicks the bathroom door open and sits me down in the large jacuzzi-like bathtub.

"There is no water in here..."

She then blasts the other corner with water magic.

"…" I am practically showered with water as it splashes against the corner and sprays all over the walls.

"Okay then..." I pout as I fold my hands on my lap and take a seat on the shelf that goes across one side of the tub.

"Ugh that's going to mold now..." I sigh as I look up to the soaked walls.

Emilia hops in beside me and I look in the opposite direction.

Cassara gently enters the water and takes a seat on my other side, crossing one leg over the other.

"Ara Ara shota-kun" she smiles sweetly.

 **[PHAHAHAH!]**

"Did you just-"

"did I say it right?" She mutters while tapping her chin.

"Wh-"

"Your purple haired friend said that I should say that to you at least once..."

'…'

 **[*Snrk-*]**

I sigh and rub my temples as Neo sits in the tub across from me.

"Why are you all like this?"

"What do you mean?" Emilia asks.

I point to Neo. "Wants other people to bang her boyfriend apparently."

"boy, if some random girl tried it, I would stab a bitc-"

I point to Cassara. "I barely even know you; you just stay in the library all day probably reading smut or somethin'."

"I don't read sm-"

I point to Emilia who glares back challengingly.

"You broke my pelvis two hundred plus times... enough said."

"Fair..." She shrugs.

"Why are all the people who love me fucking psychopaths?!" I ask.

"…"

"Not you Cassara you just are kind of like that weird neighbor that we never see." I sigh as said girl points to her face.

Emilia scoots over to me and cups my face. "Do not worry, husbando! I will protect the innocent child that is you!"

"I wouldn't call myself 'innocent' or a 'child' anymore after what _you monsters_ did to me, but sure, okay, thanks for protecting me... I guess..." I grumble.

"Don't worry, hubby, you will be protected by your harem of angry vampire girls!" Neo adds in.

"…" I look to Cassara. "Are you going to call me some sort of term based around 'husband' now?"

"No."

"O-Oh my god... A NORMAL PERSON!" I gasp.

My surprise makes Emilia and Neo pout slightly.

I ignore it and look over to Cassara. "Hey, Cassara, can you stop time?"

"Wh-" she blinks at the random question. "Why would I be able to stop time?"

"you seem like a powerful magic caster..." I shrug.

"No, I can't." She answers. "My highest affinity is Glass."

'Neptune?'

 **[Tier 3.5]**

'wh-'

 **[she has a special variant of glass affinity called 'molten glass' and it is slightly stronger than a normal glass afinity]**

"Darn." I sigh. "oh well, I guess I'll figure it out myself."

"Heeey, Sean~ can you wash my back?" Emilia asks with a giant smirk.

"Sure, why not?" I grumble.

"…"

"You people make me so mentally exhausted..." I sigh as I grab a sponge from a shelf hanging slightly above the bath.

* * *

 **Ugh geez I am a cringy fuck, but I am going to finish this story even if it kills me, now onto the guest reviews**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: " Ya know, if the other two teammates had the initials M and A they could be team MAJC (magic)."**

 **.**

 **His team has already been decided, team Stnj (Strange)**

 **.**

 **Guest 002: " wo hold up monster hunter refrence hells yea give lagi some love do you think he will show up in iceborn? this fic is great so "clears throut" PLS MOWR"**

 **.**

 **Maybe? Nargacuga is showing up so it is a possibility.**

 **.**

 **Sonic: " What's he gonna buy from the store, an item like red queen a technique like I'd create, a familiar like a daedra, or some weird enhancement like the sharingan**  
 **BTW: just examples it would be weird as shit if Sean dragged a daedra around**  
 **Sean: come on I'm gonna be late**  
 **Daedra: A CHALLENGER IS NEAR, I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR HEART**  
 **Atlesian military: HALT CRIMINAL SCUM YOU HAVE COMMITTED CRIMES AGAINST ATLAS AND HER PEOPLE PAY YOUR FINE OR ITS OFF TO JAIL WITH YOU"**

 **.**

 **He still has one token left, but he will probably just wait a bit and get something he really needs...**

 **Like a restraining order.**

 **.**

 **Cf96: " I thought Weiss was at least part vampire already considering her brothers one?"**

 **.**

 **She is, the thing is, her father is a half vampire, and her mother was a human, to be put into perspective it goes like this: Jacques is a Vh (Vampiric Human) and Willow is a h (human) there are really only four ways to her genetics could be configured in this scenario, Vh, Vh, hh and hh, so it is a 2/4 chance for her to be born a vampire, but she, along with her sister, were unlucky and were both BORN human, they still have the vampire genes in their blood, allowing for their future offspring to be born half vampires, but they themselves could not be vampires (Until Sean invented Magic Dust which unlocked those genes)**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: " If you do make a lemon you would do well to keep it in a separate fic specifically for lemons. That would let you keep the rating on this fic down, opening it up to a wider audience than if it were rated M. There are those who never adjust the filter specifically because of lemons. I hope you don't. Harems, porn and erotica(yes, Blake, it is smut.) are a poisonous idea wrapped in an appealing package designed to deceive those who don't know better and facilitate those who do. The idea of indulging that king of hedonism leads to all kinds of messed up stuff, not the least of which is rape, incest and infidelity. Harems are inherently flawed in that every time someone is with one person and then goes to another it is a statement of "You are not good enough for me." and does harm to the relationship and, if left ignored, festers. Sure, people like to watch and/or read about that kind of thing to laugh at the pain of the characters, but in real life that pain is real and all the more visceral for it."**

 **.**

 **No lemons, I am not comfortable with writing lemons.**

 **.**

 **Guest 004:**  
 **" Perfected? Not if it forces vampirism on the conumer. Is it just because of the magic being used to make it being vampiric in nature?"**

 **.**

 **It just unlocks 'racial abilities' as well, say for instance Ruby's eyes.**

 **.**

 **Guest:" Actually, "earth" would incapslate all minerals, including the ones found in metal, microbes, plants, animals and people. "Sand" would be a single aspect of the very broad term "earth". A specialized one, perhaps, but a single aspect, none the less. Would the "sand" affinity have a greater degree of control than the broad "earth"?"**

 **.**

 **MUCH greater control, the "Earth" element (Should really just be re-named to dirt) just allows you to control 'earth' like rocks and dirt to create walls and maybe some spikes. Not much more.**

 **.**

 **This Boi: " Ah, I see the reference to the original Fic, nice homage to it.**  
 **Also, Could you clarify why Weiss became a vampire and what will happen in the future?**  
 **Anyways continue on, this is not the droid I'm looking for."**

 **.**

 **Sean's magic dust pill has a chance to 'activate any magical potential' in a person, Weiss just so happened to have a vampiric father, so she is now half vampire.**

* * *

 **Until next time~**


	22. Chapter 22: i am legit out of names

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Gamer Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

 **"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

 **Gamer Ability Notifications**

 **[Neptep The Destroyer Internal Voice]**

 _(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

"Eck-" collapse into the dirt after taking a punch to the chest that causes my aura to crackle. "owwww."

"Oh wow!" Emilia exclaims. "I punched you as hard as I could and your aura didn't break!"

 **Sean Chro Level 59:**

 **16950/16950 Hp**  
 **3708/16950 Ap**  
 **2724/9345 Mp**

"I am actually much better off that I should be right now..." I blink as I pat my chest with my hand. "Were you using aura?"

"Noooo, but the fact you still took a punch is awesome!" Comes Emilia's reply.

"Ah... so I would probably have a hole in my chest if you were..." I mutter as I get up.

"What? Noooo, probably only a large bruise! The punching a hole in your torso thing starts appearing only AFTER I start using shadow aura!"

I let out a small puff of air as I brush some dirt off my shirt. "Makes sense..."

I coat one hand with fire and one hand and in the other, I float a rock.

The blond in front of me tilts her head. "What are you doing now?"

"Training." I answer as I walk over to a beach chair and sit down.

"Oh, right! Your goal is to learn how to stop time!" She exclaims. "I don't see how training fire and earth equals time, but sure."

"I am assuming that I will also learn how to alter space along the way, but pretty much!" I smile.

"Mhm..." She dully hums. "Annnyways..."

"Hold me!" She exclaims as she leaps onto my lap.

"Nooooo." I sigh as she wraps her arms around my torso.

"Oi. You put a baby in me... now hold me." She growls.

"but you're not-" I take a deep breath and breathe out, realizing that she ignored the last six or seven times that I told her and seems to just be using that as an excuse to get close to me.

"Wrap your arms around me." Emilia pouts.

"Fine." I sigh, dispelling the fire and flicking away the small pebble, then I wrap my arms around her as well.

"Now, heed my words, I want you to... fuck my brains out!-"

"I will freaking punt you." I snarl.

"Too soon?" She asks.

"…"

"Too soon." She nods.

I glare at her.

"You know, I feel like you are being a bit more angry than usual with me..." She hums.

"My pelvis... two hundred plus times... why do I have to remind you about this AGAIN." I scoff.

"Fair." She shrugs and hops to her feet. "Do your thing, I will be a reasonable waifu and just give you a bit of space."

I inhale and exhale. "Thanks."

I create fire in one hand, and electricity in the other.

 **Your fire affinity has increased by 1.**

'this might take a little while... I can probably get two elements up to two-hundred by the end of the week, but grinding three takes a bit longer...'

'hmmm...'

I look at my affinities, or, at least the ones that matter currently.

 **Earth: 150**  
 **Fire: 123**  
 **Electricity: 121**

'getting the time affinity will most likely use up all the time left until beacon is a thing...'

'hmmm...'

I realized I have several more boss summoners for things I haven't even faught once.

'huh... those would give me a slight boost in strength... maybe even push my vitality over two hundred...'

'egh... do I really want to fight it?'

'ill probably just have my familiar-'

'holy shit I have familiars...'

I slowly blink and open my 'familiar tab'

'I turned off their notifications and haven't even touched these things for like a year... what is their strength now?'

I double tap Craig's page.

 **Craig Level 55**

'HOLY SHIT!'

I spend the next ten minutes applying stat points and giving him new special abilities.

 **Craig Level 55:**

 **1475/1475 Hp**  
 **1385/1385 Mana**

 **Str 81**  
 **Dex 67**  
 **Vit 40**  
 **Int 4**  
 **Wis 1**  
 **Luc 1**

 **Points:**

 **Hpr: 14.7 Every Minute**  
 **Mpr: 13.8 Every Minute**

 **[Respawn Time: 10 minutes]**

 **Craig gains 25 Hp and Mp per level along with 2.5 per point in Vit and Int.**  
 **Craig gains 2 skill points per level except on levels that end with 5 and levels that are multiples of 10... on those he gains 3 skill points and 5 skill points respectively.**

 **Attacks**  
 **Bite 75+ Str*2**  
 **Claw 50+Str**

 **Special Attacks/Abilities that cost mana:**  
 **Teleport: 5 Mp per foot of teleportation**

 **Total Armor: 30**

 **Abilities:**  
 **[Base] Light Bone Armor: Blocks 10 damage when hit**  
 **[Base] Teleporter: your familiar can teleport 1 foot for every 10 mana it spends.**  
 **[Level 1] Extra Armor: Gives an additional 10 Armor**  
 **[Level 5] Weapon Growth: (Bite): Bite damage is increased by 10.**  
 **[Level 10] Extra stat points (+10): Gain 10 extra stat points**  
 **[Level 15] Stubby Wings: Familiar can double-jump and glide short distances**  
 **[Level 20] Weapon Growth: (Claw): Claw attacks deal an additional 10 damage**  
 **[Level 25] More Armor: Gains 10 more armor**  
 **[Level 30] Efficiency: The cost to Teleport is cut in half (10 to 5)**  
 **[Level 35] Jagged Claws: your familiar's claws deal more damage.**  
 **[Level 40] Strong Jaws: your familiar's Bite deals more damage.**  
 **[Level 45] Weak Wings: Your familiar can fly in short bursts equal to its ((level times vitality) divided by 50) in seconds.**  
 **[Level 50] Ethereal Flames: Your familiar deals an additional 100% damage for .5 seconds after teleporting, plus, for 30 seconds after a teleportation, its natural weapons are surrounded with ghostly blue flames, allowing each attack to deal 50 additional damage that goes through any physical armor, such as bone plates, thick skin, or even actual armor.**  
 **[Level 55] Extra stat points (+25): Gain 25 extra stat points**

'meh... ill do the others later...'

I passively continue to level my affinities.

'let's go see if I can perfect that one thing I was working on!'

* * *

"Ruby, Yang, Tulip!" I grin as they walk through the door. "How have you been?"

"Sean?!" Tulip asks. "You are actually here?!"

"Yep!" I smirk as I hop onto a beanbag chair. "And I have great news... sadly and some bad as well... each affecting you all."

"B-Bad news?" Ruby stutters.

Yang sighs. "Just lay it on us."

"Do you want to the good or bad news first?"

"G-Good?" Ruby asks.

"I developed a ring that allows the wearer to condense any grimm they slay into materials that you can sell to me for extra cash!"

"W-WHAT?!" Ruby shrieks.

"That is..." Yang whispers. "The main problem with grimm is that when you kill them you get nothing for it... it is practically wasting bullets... and you are saying you can get stuff for it?"

"Yep!" I exclaim.

"And the bad?" Tulip asks.

"My prices are going up quite a bit because you will be able to afford most of this junk at the 'full price' now."

"Awww" Ruby sighs as she slumps over slightly.

"Wait..." Yang blinks. "Are you saying that you with PAY US... with ACTUAL LIEN for going out and killing grimm..."

"And bringing back the parts you gain to sell to me... or I mean, you could make stuff out of them I guess, they are actually what some of my magic items are made of and because of where they come from, they are actually magical in nature."

"Also, we have new additions to stock!" I exclaim as I hop up and Run behind the counter. "We now have a couple rings for tier two elementals, those being Bloodmist, Ice, Electricity, and Crystal, but also, we also have a PROTOTYPE and I repeat ***PROTOTYPE*** pill that grants you magical powers! Or I mean... dust poisoning... about a Fifty-Fifty not gonna lie..."

"M-Magic?!"

"I mean... it also has a side effect of activating any latent racial powers you have in your dna... like how if, lets say, your father was a half-mythical creature, and your mother wasn't, and you got unlucky on the coin flip, when you eat the pill, you have a chance to unlock the locked Dna of said mythical creature."

"And that means?" Ruby asks, getting lost in my explanation.

"It means you will be able to shoot grimm- and vampire- slaying lasers from your eyes without witnessing a traumatic experience, say, watching a good friend get killed in front of you while you are unable to do anything." I sigh and rub my temples.

"Whut-" Yang blinks.

"What?" I ask. "You seriously thought that fairytales didn't have ANY truth after you became friends with a vampire? I'm referring to 'the silver-eyed warriors' tale."

"OH MY GOSH- ARE YOU SAYING ALL FAIRTALES ARE REAL?!"

"Werewolves?"

"I am a half vampire, Ruby, and I have personally killed a psychopathic werewolf before..."

"Demons?" Yang asks.

"One of the maids over at my neighbor's house is actually a succubus."

"Dragons?" Tulip asks.

"I mean, my father killed them all, but he has a couple of zombies... also, my familiar is one... So, I mean, he didn't do a very good job of killing them all..."

"Vampires?"

We all pause to look at Ruby.

"Oh, right, hehe- sorry... had a bit of a brain-toot."

"Would like to mention," I begin. "None of these are fairytales... just mythical creatures, start listing fairytales."

"The seasonal maidens?" Yang asks.

"That's true." I shrug.

"The story of the knight Griffard and his quest to seal a mighty two headed linnorm under his keep? Is it true Vale was actually founded around that keep."

"I am not that old... but always assume that any fairytale is true unless you have concrete proof that it isn't." I shrug then pause and tap my chin. "Knowing my luck, that 'Linnorm' is going to break out and attack me at some point, but sure, then the myth will be confirmed..."

"The tale of the two gods?!"

"The dark god blew up the moon."

"I thought you said you weren't that old?" Tulip asks.

"I'm not, just my parents are immortal and have stayed on an island for the past several hundred- possibly thousand- years... but you can totally notice a giant purple beam that blows up half of the moon from even there." I deadpan. "I asked them what happened to the moon, and their response was 'Dark God'."

"ooooh." Ruby hums. "I'm having an exostential crisis!"

"…"

"Existential, Rubes..." Yang says after a few seconds.

I yawn and blink several times. "Oh, right."

Then I hand each of them a ring. "These are those grimm parts rings I was talking about earlier."

I frown slightly.

'huh... I am kind of missing Neo... she is normally over here with me...'

"Thanks!" Tulip grins as she puts it on, Yang following along with Ruby shortly after.

"U-Uh, Sean..." Ruby blinks. "Can you allow us to purchase things at the old prices just one last time?"

"Sure." I shrug. "You three are actually my only costumers so I mean... go for it."

'she was being pretty ominous as well... just blandly stating 'soon.' And petting my face as I walked into the teleporter today...'

"Uh- can I have a bracelet that increases my speed?" Ruby asks.

"Got any weapons that deal additional damage to beowolves specifically?" Tulip asks.

"Can I have a couple of those tier-two familiars?" Yang asks as well.

"One at a time." I sigh. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But we need to get back to patch! It's almost five-thirty and the trip takes thirty minutes! And we still need to wrap presents!" Ruby cries.

"Wait what- oh... it's Christmas... I kind of thought it was July to be honest..." I blink. "Annnyway... merry Christmas I guess..."

I pull out a knife, a leather bracelet, and an electricity ring.

"Don't worry about the cost, just take them." I shrug.

"Thanks!" Yang exclaims as she puts that ring into the familiar upgrader to allocate states, then onto her hand along with her other familiars.

Ruby had already equipped her bracelet and now is doing a couple experimental sidesteps.

And Tulip... Tulip is just gazing into the sharp jagged knife with murderous glee.

"We need to go!" Yang shrieks. "THE LAST BULLHEAD LEAVES FOR PATCH IN TEN MINUTES!"

"WHAT?!" Ruby and Tulip shriek at the same time, Ruby nearly tripping over her feet mid-hop and Tulip instantly snapped out of whatever daydream she was having."

Yang rushes towards the door. "Bye Sean! Merry Christmas!"

"M-Merry Christmas, Sean!" Ruby pauses briefly at the door and looks back to me, then runs out through the door.

"What those two said." Tulip shrugs as she rushes out through the door behind them.

"…"

"Today is Christmas... eve?" I slowly blink. "Oh..."

"Oh no..."

"OH NO!"

 **[Bish don't even try to act like you are scared about what is going to happen, we both know you are pretty excited...]**

'meh, you're right...'

 ***Ping***

My scroll lights up as I get a text.

 **"Want to watch a movie together?" - The source of all my pain and suffering.**

"I should really change that back to 'Neo'." I absentmindedly hum as I type out a response of 'Be there soon, just closing up the shop.'

* * *

I go upstairs to see Neo sitting under the blanket, fully clothed, then she pats the spot beside her and turns on the tv.

'oh... so not _that_...'

 **[wow... expectations destroyed am I right? Ah well, I need to do something else to get my fix then~]**

'you four have corrupted me... how fucking dare you...'

I shrug and sit down beside Neo, then she leans her head on my shoulder.

"We weren't able to watch Christmas movies last year, but this is one of my favorite things to do! And it is even better when you do it with someone you love!" She exclaims.

I smile lightly and pull her closer with one arm. "So, what are we watching?"

"Whatever is-" She shrugs.

 ***Pornhub start up sound***

"FUCK!" Someone shouts in the other room, "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUC-" our door gets thrown open and Neptune dropkicks the tv.

"…"

"…"

Neptune stands from the wreckage of the tv, shyly scratching the back of her head. "Damn blue-tooth TVs am I right?"

"Why was a poorly crafted picture of my face on the screen briefly before you dropkicked it?" I ask.

"…"

"No reason."

"…"

"…" Neptune looks away as I stare blankly at her face.

"…"

"UGH!" Neo sighs and pouts. "Now movie time is ruined."

Neptune waves her hand and a new Tv appears where the last one... 'mysteriously' broke...

"Sorry you had to see that..." Neptune pouts and lowers her head before slowly walking out of the room.

Our eyes follow her across the room and linger on the door as she quietly closes it.

"…"

"So, Neo, what are we watching?" I ask as I turn to her.

"Whatever is on." She shrugs. "There are bound to be quite a few Christmas movies on at this time~"

"But are we just going to ignore the fact that Neptune is watching you-based porn?" She continues.

"Yeah." I shrug. "It's best to just not question it."

"You know, we have been together for a while, but I don't think we have actually ever enchanted what we fear... mine personally is spiders." She hums as she looks over to me, noticing that a commercial is currently on.

I blink several times. "That makes... too much sense..."

* * *

"HOLY SHIT! SPIDER!"

A shadow spear crashes through a stone brick wall, stopping inches from my face.

* * *

'ah... that was back when we still lived with my parents, wasn't it?'

I blink several times as Neo looks expectantly at me, waiting for an answer.

"Mine is being trapped in a room with no entertainment... with three horny vampire girls..." I shiver.

"Oh har har, Sean." She sarcastically laughs, "What's your real answer."

"Water."

"But I have seen you swim befor-"

"In particular large carnivorous creatures in water, by large, I mean at least whale sized, and also being trapped underwater."

"Oh." She blinks. "Yeah... those are reasonable fears..."

"I would say that the first one is reasonable as well." I pout. "One of you can't actually control their strength... or desire to touch me constantly."

The window is slid open.

"…"

Emilia pokes her head through the now open window. "GREETINGS, HUSBANDO!"

"I have gone on a magical adventure though the lands- that makes up the one thousand or so feet between our homes- to come spend time with you! Let the cuddles commence!"

She flies across the room and slips under the blankets beside me and hugs one of my arms.

"…"

"Holy shit..." Neo mutters. "That couldn't have been timed any better."

"So, what are we doing?" Emilia asks. "Are we about to commence 'the sex'?"

"no." Neo and I both deadpan at the same time.

"Oh... then what are we actually doing?" Emilia tilts her head, hiding a slight pout.

"Watching movies." Neo answers.

"We might play some games sometime after." I add on.

"oooh." Emilia hums.

"You didn't even shut the window." I sigh.

"I know."

A second hand appears at the window and Cassara pulls herself up. "Hello, Sean, Neo, wonderful evening, isn't it?"

She hops in the room and closes the window.

"…" I slowly blink towards her. "So, where are you going to sit?"

She wordlessly points to me.

"Then where am I going to sit?"

"In my lap." She smiles.

"…"

"No-"

* * *

I am sitting in the lap of the white-haired vampire with a colossal pout.

"Damn pedos." I mutter under my breath. "Basically, four times my age but still want to just cuddle up to me..."

Emilia flicks the back of my head. "Oi... stop being mean or ill lewd you."

I grimace slightly and look over to Neo. "Hey, want to hear something random?"

"…" She slowly blinks. "Sure?"

"A Roomba but instead of a robot, it is just a bunch of rats taped under a frisbee."

"W- ***PFFT*** " Neo covers her mouth as her shoulders shake.

"I... don't get it." Emilia blinks.

"Don't worry about it." I yawn. "Being in a relationship is about being able to say random shit to your partner and each of you having a good chuckle about it."

Cassara blinks. "I don't know if that is actually right, but sure..."

"I mean, it helps that if the one that you love is also your best friend, n sappy stuff like that." I shrug.

"A-Am I not your b-best friend?" Emilia stutters.

"You are a level 2 friend; a best friend is at least level 5... all you seem to do is pester me, buuut I guess I do enjoy your company... somewhat."

"Ooooh, Husbando is a tsundere!" Emilia gasps.

"Neo, why does she keep using anime terms?" I whisper to my right.

"I Dunno." Said multi-hued girl shrugs.

"June did it." Emilia grins.

I sharply inhale. "She did, did she?"

* * *

 **Due to your Fire Affinity and your Earth Affinity reaching 200, you have gained a new affinity: Metal**

 **Due to your Fire Affinity and your Electricity Affinity reaching 200, you have gained a new affinity: Plasma**

I look to the 'za warudo' quest's objectives.

 **Objectives:**  
 **Get the Earth, Fire, and Electricity Affinity to level 200: [x]**  
 **Get the Metal, Air, and Electricity Affinity up to level 300 [ ]**

I let out a long sigh. "Fuck."

"At least Electricity is nearly there and air is roughly half way, but starting over with Metal sucks..."

I shrug 'might as well see what the new affinities are like for spells~'

I wave my hand in front of me, causing a sickly looking greenish-yellowish beam with a few black chunks throughout to be shot in a line, where it hits a tree.

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action:**

 **Ray of Enfeeblement: (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Necromancy) Mp Cost: 4000 (3000)**  
 **Grants you the ability to shoot a ray that lowers the target's strength by 25(to a minimum of 1), regardless of race, be it Grimm, Undead, Demons, Humans, Faunus, or even Dragons. (Does not stack with any other stat lowering affects that target strength.)**

"ohoho nice!" I cackle.

'don't want to touch reanimating the dead... that is my father's thing... though I supoooose I might be morally obligated to tear the souls out of bad dudes to make enchantments stronger... wait... have I ever even killed any living creature before?'

 **[The werewolf.]**

'oh yeah... him...'

 **[those dudes that were attacking June when you first met her are most likely also dead...]**

'Nep, Nep, Nep, **I** didn't kill them, the blood loss did... or the grimm... but defiantly one of those.

I frown slightly before moving onto Metal.

I raise my hand, then point forwards, summoning a cloud of nails that imbeds into a nearby tree I had been using for target practice.

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action:**

 **Nail Swarm: (Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Metal) Mp Cost: 2500**  
 **Summons a 'hail of nail' to skewer your foes, each nail dealing 60+(1/4) of your Int and gets over 40 Armor. (Functions well with the ? Affinity)**  
 **Current Number of Nails: 25**

'Sort of meh I guess... my one sword style techniques deal a lot more damage... though, I guess I am a melee fighter more than a mage... though it would pair well with Pyrrha if one: I meet her and two: we get into a fight with a really strong grimm... All I need to do is pepper them with shrapnel and then boom! She wins!'

I use my last new affinity after briefly meditating to gain my Mp back.

 **You do not have enough mana to use this skill.**

I swap into my 'Dragon Prince' title.

A small purple dot appears at the tip of my fingers before it is launched a fair distance away, it arcs downwards as it is affected by gravity and touches the ground where it explodes into a 5 foot burst that melts the ground into a massive molten bowl.

 **A Skill Has Been Created Through A Specific Action:**

 **Plasma Grenade** **(Level: 1 0.0%) (Element: Plasma) Mp Cost: 10000 (9000)**  
 **Creates an orb of plasma that deals 1000+(Int+2000%) in a 5 foot burst.**

'DEAR GOD... i-if Cassara had this... wait... d-does she have this?'

 **[Maybe not the EXACT spell, but she probably has the plasma affinity... a single one of THIS spell for her... deals upwards of Twenty-two THOUSAND damage per cast... and remember when I said she can go from zero to max in like a couple of seconds?]**

'holy shit... how was my child with Emilia stronger than her freaking monstrosity?!'

 **[probably because Emilia is a physical fighter... you can't teach a two-year-old magic, Sean, but you can sort of physically train them.]**

'What sort of genes do they have?! What genes do **I** have?!'

 **[Strong ones... if hereditary semblances get stronger with every passing generation, I would imagine clan traits do the same, so in all honesty, you have very good genes!]**

'…'

 **[You know, they still haven't discovered their semblances...]**

'do you think it is hereditary?'

 **[Probably... not gonna lie...]**

"Fuck." I sigh as I wipe a bit of sweat of my brow.

I blankly start grinding my Metal affinity.

 **Your Metal affinity has increased by 1.**

'this is kind of unbearable...'

* * *

 **Due to the Metal affinity reaching 100, Metal has been added to your 'Elemental Expertise' list.**

I let out a sigh of relief. "A third there... and I even managed it in under a week!"

'break time... now I can try out this other new thing!'

 **Metamagic: (Active) (Level: 1 0.0%) Cost: Dependent.**

 **Available effects:**  
 **Black Lore Of Moil: Cost 2000 Mp (Or, instead of mana, a single human/faunus finger bone)**  
 **Necromancy Spells cast with the Black Lore Of Moil enhancement deal an additional 1000 Necrotic damage to the target.**

 **Empower: Costs 1500 Mp or multiply the cost of the spell by 1.25, whichever is more.**  
 **Spells have 1.5 times the normal affects. (Cannot be used multiple times on the same spell)**

'oho! These are fucking OP!'

"Hey Sean!" Somebody calls to me.

"What do you need, June?"

"Let's fight!" She grins.

"Wha-" I cut myself off and blink.

"Why?" I finally ask.

"Because I feel like it." She scoffs. "Also, I lost horribly in one of my games and I want to let out a little wrath~"

"Hmmm." I hum. "Fine... there is something I wanted to test out anyway!"

I spread my wings and fly over to the training grounds.

I see Emilia off in the distance blink in surprise and then hop up from her sun-chair and quickly fly over.

"What?! You are going to fight?!" She asks with an excited grin. "This is going to be AWESOME!"

"I can tell that June is quite a bit stronger than you, Sean, but it will be A LOT more balanced than our fights!" She continues.

"You hear that, Sean?" June smirks. "I am stronger than you~"

"Sure." I shrug. "Keep thinking that~"

"Oh?" She grins. "Are you saying that you are stronger than me?"

"Yep." I deadpan. "If you can't blind them with your brilliance, you just have to baffle them with your bullshit!"

A dark shadow bursts outward from my small shota form, then I activate my aura.

"No spells?"

June mirrors my actions with a smirk, "No spells."

then I launch myself towards her with a fist cocked back.

 **Sean Chro Level 59**

 **18025/18025 Hp**  
 **18025/18025 Ap**  
 **8740/9345 Mp**

 **Strength: 160 (275)**  
 **Dexterity: 222 (488)**  
 **Vitality: 185 (262)**  
 **Intelligence: 70 (73)**  
 **Wisdom: 107**  
 **Luck: 70**

 **June Chro [The Vampiric Maiden Of Spring] Level 100**

 **Hp: 33000/33000**  
 **Ap: 33000/33000**  
 **Mp: 59195/60000**

 **Str: 258**  
 **Dex: 444**  
 **Vit: 284**  
 **Int: 545**  
 **Wis: 280**  
 **Luc: 20**

She cocks her own fist back, preparing to meet me head on.

'Empower, Empower'

I swerve out of the way of her punch aimed at my chest and land a kick to her temple, the kick knocking her head to the side where she has a strange look of astonishment.

"Wh-What?"

 **Sean Chro Level 59**

 **18462/18462 Hp**  
 **18462/18462 Ap**  
 **6944/9345 Mp**

 **Strength: 160 (332)**  
 **Dexterity: 222 (601)**  
 **Vitality: 185 (297)**  
 **Intelligence: 70 (73)**  
 **Wisdom: 107**  
 **Luck: 70**

I kick her in the stomach with my other leg and use her as a spring-board to leap away.

 **Super Crit (*3 Damage)**

"Grk-" she grunts and coughs up a little spittle before getting launched back across the sand.

June slides across the sand for about twenty feet, she blinks at me while wiping her mouth, then she finally speaks up. "ALRIGHT, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What?" I ask with an innocent smile.

"Why are you so much stronger than me?!" She asks as she crosses her arms. "I can tell we were about equal in our base forms, so what the fuck?!"

My only reply is a giant grin.

She rubs her stomach. "I-in just two blows... my aura..."

Her aura crackles wildly around her.

 **June Chro [The Vampiric Maiden Of Spring] Level 100**

 **Hp: 33000/33000**  
 **Ap: 23366/33000**  
 **Mp: 54378/60000**

"A third of it is gone..." She finishes, narrowing her eyes as she seemingly gets more serious.

'to be honest... I didn't expect Metamagic to affect buffs like Aura and Shadow Aura, but it did, so that is nice.'

June ascends to the next level of shadow aura and launches at me.

 **June Chro [The Vampiric Maiden Of Spring] Level 100**

 **Hp: 33000/33000**  
 **Ap: 23366/33000**  
 **Mp: 52378/60000**

 **Str: 453**  
 **Dex: 664**  
 **Vit: 284**  
 **Int: 545 (953)**  
 **Wis: 280**  
 **Luc: 20**

 **A Skill Has Evolved Through A Specific Action:**

 **Aura has evolved into Aroura**

 **Aroura:** **(Passive/Active) (Level 1: 0.0%) Cost: 1000 Mp Per Minute**  
 **an upgraded version of the Aura physical ability buff, it trades increased health regeneration for pure power, you may only achieve this form if you have your magic container unlocked.**  
 **Passively Increase Str, Dex, Vit, and Int by 10%**  
 **Actively Increase Str, Dex, And Vit By An Additional 50%**

A sudden bright grey light shines from my chest, causing June to falter in her attack, the grey light slowly spreads across my body until I am fully incased in it.

"W-What the fuck?!" June mutters.

"I have evolved aura into a stronger power..." I mumble as look down at my hand, examining it as I slowly open and close it.

I get back into a fighting stance. "Come on then."

June just grins. "Even if you master normal Aura, it only increases your physical abilities by about forty percent... this probably isn't that much stronger considering you just got it... and shadow aura v2 and aura equals a two-hundred percent increase to physical abilities... shadow aura is just sixty... so by all means... you are about to get utterly destroyed as I am roughly a third stronger than you!"

'Empower.'

"You think too much." I frown.

She quickly launches at me again with a fist cocked back.

I catch her punch with one hand.

"Wh-What?!"

Her attack forced my hand back quite a bit, enough so that the back of my hand is about an inch away from my nose, but I still managed to stop something I really shouldn't have been able to, not to mention react quick enough to actually stop it.

"WOOAAAAH!" Emilia exclaims in the background in child-like wonder.

My fist finds itself firmly placed against June's stomach in the blink of an eye.

"Gwah-" She coughs as she is launched away, making the punch she tried to land only turning my head slightly instead of the full knock to the side it normally would have done.

 **Sean Chro Level 59**

 **18462/18462 Hp**  
 **18462/18462 Ap**  
 **5806/9345 Mp**

 **Strength: 160 (376)**  
 **Dexterity: 222 (661)**  
 **Vitality: 185 (297)**  
 **Intelligence: 70 (77)**  
 **Wisdom: 107**  
 **Luck: 70**

I slowly walk towards her.

She shakes her head and smirks.

'ah... so no more underestimation then...'

She rockets forwards again, her fist punching towards my head, but she suddenly extends her wings and flips over me, kicking towards my head with her heel which I am forced to block with both of my arms, but the force of the attack still slides me back about two feet.

I take to the skies as well and lash out with a punch which she catches with both of her hands.

She swings her leg towards my side, but I bring my leg up and block the kick with my knee.

We both let off giant grins as I punch towards her face, June tilting her head to the right to just barely avoid my punch.

She kicks me in the stomach, knocking me back to the ground, where I have to suddenly leap to the side and turn my body as I touch down, causing June's quick attack to miss by less than a centimeter.

I feel her punch scrape past my chest, ruffling my shirt and surprisingly not ripping it.

I punch her in the cheek, the blow knocking her head to the side, she grits her teeth, and punches me in the face, causing my head to violently snap back.

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)**

I kick forwards with a Spartan-like-kick and send her skidding across the ground as my foot makes contact with her chest.

 **Vital Hit (*1.5 Damage)**

 **June Chro [The Vampiric Maiden Of Spring] Level 100**

 **Hp: 33000/33000**  
 **Ap: 19805/33000**  
 **Mp: 52430/60000**

 **Sean Chro Level 59**

 **18462/18462 Hp**  
 **14746/18462 Ap**  
 **5754/9345 Mp**

The thing about vampires... is that when two of similar strength fight, the only real way it can end is with each being low on mana and low on aura, seeing as how we steal half of what we deal with each punch, the same with mana as well, so the fights last A LOT longer.

I launch towards June, deflecting her punch to the side I kick her in the chest, causing her to take a step back, then she goes for a roundhouse kick which I block with crossed arms.

The reason I am doing so well against a shadow aura v2 maiden in my base shadow aura form can be summarized in a couple of reasons, 1: she is a Mage Type more than a brawler type, so if this was a magic duel I would be FUCKED. 2: I am using an empowered version of Shadow Aura and Aroura which grants me a 180-ish increase to dex instead of her 202 percent, 3: I am wearing a magic item in order to keep up with that 40 or so dex gap between us, 4: my melee attacks are faster and stronger than hers.

I grab her ankle and slam her onto the ground where she quickly kips-up and catches the heel of my shoe to her forehead which sends her rolling head-over-heels across the sand, or would it be heel-over-head because... she's rolling... backwards...

I awkwardly sniff and cross my arms.

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

Then I suddenly lunge forwards and stomp on her stomach.

"Ack-" she grunts.

 **Super Crit (*3 Damage)**

I hop away.

 **June Chro [The Vampiric Maiden Of Spring] Level 100**

 **Hp: 33000/33000**  
 **Ap: 5355/33000**  
 **Mp: 43200/60000**

"You dick!" She pouts as she quickly hops to her feet and gets into a fighting stance again.

"One final attack?" I ask.

"Sure." She shrugs.

We both dash forwards and lash out with a fist, resulting in an utterly brutal cross-counter, my punch shattering her aura briefly before it is refilled by her attack.

 **Critical Hit (*2 Damage)**

She sighs and drops her forms, rubbing her cheek as she does. "Damn... that was pretty close..."

 **Metamagic Has Leveled Up x2**

I drop mine as well. "Yeah, but now I get to laugh at the fact that I beat the big bad vampire lord maiden in my stage one shadow aura, while she was in stage two~"

"Boy, you know you would have lost if I used magic."

"Probably." I don't even try to deny it as I grin.

I am tackled by Emilia.

"Oh my gosh!" Said blond exclaims. "That is so cool! How did you get so much stronger?!"

"My shadow auras are about one-point five times stronger than a normal vampire's... same with Aroura which currently increases my strength by sixty percent." I shrug as I slowly stand back up, realizing that Emilia is still clinging onto my body.

"What was that about my strength stagnating?" I ask with a smug smirk.

"Hm?"

"A while back you said my strength was stagnating, I guess I just proved you wrong, hmm?" I continue.

"Oh no, it was, you just started training seriously again!" She exclaims.

June just flies away spouting a simple phrase of "get a room."

"Can you let me go?" I ask with a slight pout.

"Why?"

"I want to start training again."

"ooooh..." Emilia hums. "Training your new form up?"

"Yeah..." I nod.

"Keep getting stronger, Sean, so eventually my dream can become a reality." She grins and slowly releases me.

"and what would that dream be?" I ask.

"For you to get big and strong, then push me up against a wall and absolutely ravage me as I can only futilely resis-"

I tune out the next ten seconds or so of dialogue

I activate Aroura and empower it, unwillingly shivering at her 'dream'.

'now I just need to keep this up at all times until both are max level...'

She ruffles my hair. "Hey, are you even listening?"

"No." I deadpan.

She pouts at me.

"See ya!" I wave as I fly away, deciding to run from that awkward conversation.

* * *

 **"I am straight up not having a good time right now" - Johnny from** **Real Bros of Simi Valley**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Dickhead (The actual name this guy chose): "** **Just suck it up and learn how to write lemons, I bet if you include just 1 people will stop asking for them."**

 **.**

 **Nah, im gonna pass.**

 **.**

 **Guest 001: " As if a restraining order could help him. Even setting aside what his harem would do to any who would try to inforce it, his parents might get genocidal over some foolish mortals trying to get in the way of them getting grandbabies."**

 **.**

 **Probably just his mother, but fair...**

 **.**

 **Vlf: " Who would get a restraing order on- oh wait broken pelvis."**

 **.**

 **Even a magic mythic restraining order of 'keep the fuck away from me' wouldn't be enough to save his soul...**

* * *

 **Kind of wondering why am I still writing this... i haven't actually written anything for it for like a month and a half, it is super cringe, and I might just snap again and re-write it without the gamer aspects and an entirely new plot... that might be pretty cool... what's your opinions on that?**


End file.
